


Reid's Secret

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Sky Verse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Slightly OOC characters, Some Canon, other tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 98,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Reid thought it was something he ate. His teammates thought it had to do with the stress of the last two hunts. Oh How wrong they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Takes place after season 4, episode 20: Conflictions
> 
> Note 2: This is my very first Criminal Minds fanfic. Please be kind.

"Ah! Fuck! Faster, Derek. Faster!"

Derek grunted as he continued to thrust harder into Spencer. He gripped Spencer's cock in his fist and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Pretty boy, m'gonna come!" Derek said just before he shot his load inside Spencer.

Spencer followed a couple minutes after screaming Derek's name. Derek eased out of Spencer and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"That was fantastic," Spencer smiled drowsily.

Derek chuckled, "Sleep, baby."

"Night, Derek."

"Night, Spencer."

The next morning Spencer woke to his alarm going off. He groaned and rolled over hitting it to shut it off. He reached over and sat up when he felt the empty bed. He saw a note on the bed. Picking it up, he read,

_Morning, baby,_

_I had to go home to feed Clooney and take a shower. Didn't want to wake you. I'll see you later at work okay? Love you_

_Love, Derek._

Normally Derek's little notes would make Spencer smile but today he got really angry. He crumpled the note and threw it in the trash on his way to the bathroom. He showered, ate a small breakfast, and headed to work. As he was driving, he started to feel queasy and he had to pull over to the side to throw up. As he wiped his mouth he wondered if the milk he drank was bad. Luckily he reached the office in enough time where he wasn't considered late.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Prentiss held up her folder, "Paperwork. Lots of paperwork."

Spencer chuckled as he sat at his desk and got started on his own paperwork."

"Reid, you okay? You look kinda pale," Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, I just think I ate something bad this morning, but I'm fine."

"Okay."

Just then Hotch walked in the room and looked at Reid. "Reid, can you use your computer to patch a video call through to Garcia? I have something I'd like to talk to everyone about."

"Sure," Reid said putting the call through.

"Good morning, my little sugar dumpling," Garcia sang once she picked up.

For some reason unknown to Reid, this made him angry.

"Damn it Garcia! My name is Reid do you think you can call me that? Huh? Or is that too much of a fucking mouthful? Stop calling me those ridiculous names!" he yelled storming off. Everyone looked shocked and Garcia looked like she was gonna cry.

"What was that about?" JJ asked.

Prentiss and Rossi just shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Garcia mumbled.

Morgan shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Baby Girl, Reid's just having a bad day."

"Morgan, go talk to him."

Morgan looked at Hotch, "Why me? Why do I have to deal with his bad mood?"

Hotch smiled knowingly, "Because he's most likely to open up to you than he is to anyone else."

Morgan groaned, "Fine," he said and headed toward the bathroom.

Reid was standing in front of the mirror with tears falling down his eyes. _What is wrong with me? I didn't mean to snap at Garcia. I never should've come into work today._ Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Morgan asked. Suddenly Reid got angry again.

"You left me!"

"Pretty Boy I left a note."

"Exactly. I am so sick of waking up alone and finding nothing there but a note telling me you've gone to feed Clooney. I think you love him more than me."

"You know that's not true. I just didn't want to wake you up. Look, I get your mad at me, but taking out on Baby Girl isn't cool."

"I didn't mean to snap at her. I-I'm sorry."

Morgan shook his head, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Reid."

Reid nodded and used a paper towel to dry his eyes. Then Morgan draped an arm around his shoulders and they walked out of the bathroom together. Reid immediately headed toward Garcia's office. He tapped on the door.

"Enter the Goddess' lair."

Reid opened the door and entered, "Um, Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't mind the nicknames that you use. I am really sorry and I know that you probably hate me. There's an average of-"

"Reid."

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you, hon. I know you didn't really mean it. You're too smart to really be mean."

"Thanks."

"But, are you feeling okay?"

Reid sighed, "Yes. I'm fine. I just wish everyone will stop asking me that."

"Okay, cupcake."

Reid smiled as he headed back to his desk. He had a ton of paperwork he had to go through from the last few cases. Going back over the files of the last two cases made him tear up without even knowing it. He was so into his work that he didn't notice the time until JJ walked over.

"Hey, Reid?"

Reid jumped, "Oh, JJ, you scared me. I didn't see you."

"Sorry. Um, the gang was thinking about going out for lunch. You in?"

Reid grimaced, just the thought of food was starting to make him sick, but he was hungry all the same. He sighed, "Sure."

JJ nodded and both she and Reid walked over to the rest of the group. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"Well we can either go to Amici's, Dominoes, or Taco Del Mar. Those are the three closest," Rossi said.

"I vote we go to Taco Del Mar," Morgan said. "We always seem to go to Amici's and I am not in the mood for some pizza."

"Sounds good, what does everyone else think?" Hotch asked.

Everyone said that Taco Del Mar was fine. They all piled in the company's SUVs and drove there. Once they had been seated a waitress with brown hair and blue highlights stopped at their table. Her nametag said Minnie.

"Welcome to Taco Del Mar. I'm Minnie and I will be your waitress. What can I get you guys this afternoon?"

Everyone answered with either a burrito, or and enchilada except for Prentiss who ordered the taco salad. Minnie then turned to Reid.

"And what about you sir?"

"Um, I'll have the enchilada and taco combo, a meat quesadilla, one cheese quesadilla, and a diet coke."

Everyone stared at Reid after the waitress left.

"What? I'm hungry."

"No kidding, pretty boy," Morgan chuckled.

The group chatted about things outside of work until the food came. Once Reid's food was placed in front of him the team watched bemusedly as he dug in. He was stuffing food in his face when he got a funny feeling that he was being watched. He looked up to see the team watching him with looks of horror and laughter on their faces.

"Reid, slow down before you choke or something," JJ cautioned.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry and I don't know why. Probably because I didn't eat much this morning."

Suddenly he got that queasy feeling again and excused himself and rushed to the bathroom to throw up his lunch. He was still hovering over the toilet seat when Rossi entered the bathroom.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

This pissed Reid off. He stood up, wiped his mouth, and glared at Rossi.

"I'm fine. Quit asking me if I'm alright. I'm a big boy."

"Yeah well you seemed to have eaten too much."

"Yeah well that ain't none of your concern so back off!" Reid said stalking out the bathroom leaving Rossi to wonder _what is wrong with him._

After lunch, the team headed back to the office and pretty much lounged around. Hotch headed to his office to finish up some paperwork, Rossi headed to his office to do god knows what. Garcia headed to her office to call Kevin while JJ and Prentiss talked about their weekends. Reid headed toward his desk and pulled out his files. Morgan hung around his desk.

"If you've come to ask if I'm alright, save it, Morgan."

"Pretty Boy, I'm just worried about you."

Reid just shook his head and pulled out a folder of pictures. One of the pictures caught his eye and he immediately started tearing up. Morgan looked shocked. Reid never cried over some pictures. He was now, more than ever, convinced that something was wrong with Reid.

"Reid?"

"Back off, Morgan! Just leave me alone!"

"Look, kid-"

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean I am a kid! I hate it when you call me that so don't.

"Reid!"

Reid looked up and saw Hotch staring at him.

"What?"

Morgan looked at Reid. _Did he just sneer at Hotch? Did he actually say what to him? Oh man, Reid baby what is the matter with you?_

"My office. Now."

Reid nodded and stood up. He walked to Hotch's office.

"Reid, what is the matter with you? You've been snapping at the team and that's not like you."

"I don't know."

"Look, I understand that these last few weeks have been hard on you. So why don't you go home, get some rest and see how you feel in the morning?"

"Hotch; please don't kick me of the team? Please?" Reid said tearing up.

Hotch was confused. First Reid is angry, now he's crying? God what is happening to our teammate? "I'm not getting rid of you, Reid. I am just telling you to take the rest of the day off."

Reid nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry."

Reid walked out of Hotch's office and gathered up his things. Morgan came over to him.

"Reid, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Hotch just told me to take the rest of the day off. I, uh, didn't mean to snap at you, Morgan."

"Don't worry about it, Pretty Boy. You wanna ride?"

"No thanks, I'll drive."

"Kay. I'll see you later."

Reid just nodded and headed out of the building. As he was driving home he thought about what had happened today. _Oh my god! Am I pregnant?_ Before he headed home, Reid stopped at a store and picked up a home pregnancy test. He quickly made it back to his place. He dumped his coat and bag on the couch and rushed to the bathroom to perform the test. Once he was done he sat it on the table and washed his hands and waited. Once three minutes had passed, he walked over to the table to take a peek.

"Oh my gosh!" It was positive.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek worried about Spencer all throughout the rest of the day. _Maybe he's coming down with something._

"Is Reid okay?" Prentiss asked Hotch.

"Yeah, the last two couple of cases have been hard on him and I guess he just decided to break. I've sent him home to cool down." Hotch then turned to Morgan, "Morgan, maybe you should talk to him and talk about what happened."

Morgan nodded, "Sure, Hotch, but maybe someone else should talk to him. I mean he didn't really open up to me earlier."

"No, Morgan. It has to be you."

"Okay, but why?"

"It just does," Hotch said grinning.

Morgan looked confused, but went through the rest of the day. After work he drove over to Reid's apartment. Parking the car he entered the building and headed toward the apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Reid? You in there?"

Spencer was sitting at the table staring at the pregnancy test when he heard someone knocking on the door followed by

"Reid? You in there?"

 _Shit!_ He jumped out of his chair knocking it over in the process and hurriedly threw the pregnancy test in the trash and washed his hands again as the knocking started again. He glanced around and made sure he didn't leave any incriminating evidence around before he opened the door.

"Hey, Derek."

"Hey, babe. You okay, you sound like you were running or something."

"Uh, I was in the bathroom and I was trying to hurry and get to the door."

"Oh," Derek said as he walked into the apartment. He sat on the couch, "So talk to me."

Spencer walked over and stood in front of him, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know. The way you seemed to be acting today? Hotch said it had to do with the stress of the last couple of cases. But something tells me that that wasn't the case, or was it?"

"Derek, I'm fine. Hotch is right. I have been under a lot of stress lately. But trust me, I'm fine."

"Okay, so does that explain the weird eating habits too?"

"What do you care what and how much I eat?"

Derek chuckled, "Pretty Boy, calm down. I'm just saying maybe now you'll get some meat on those bones."

"You know what, Derek? Fuck you."

Derek jerked like he had been slapped, "What?"

Spencer was about to say something when Derek's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey, Des."

Spencer watched as Derek listened for a minute and saw his mouth drop.

"Oh, shit! I'm on my way Des. I'm sorry."

Derek hung up the phone and turned to Spencer, "Well talk later, Pretty Boy. I just forgot that Sarah and Desiree were coming for a visit. I gotta go pick them up from the train station," he said placing a small kiss to Spencer's lips.

"Whatever."

"What is the matter with you, pretty boy?"

Spencer sighed, "Nothing."

Derek shook his head, "We'll talk later, okay?"

Spencer just nodded and shut the door behind Derek. Once Derek was gone he slid to the floor and burst into tears. _He doesn't even care. There's no way I can tell him about the baby. He'd probably make me get rid of it._ After a few minutes he got off the floor and headed into his bedroom. He changed into some sleep clothes and laid down.

The whole way to the train station Derek was thinking about Spencer. _What is wrong with him? I really hope he's not doing drugs again. But I would be able to tell, wouldn't I? Why won't he talk to me?_

"Derek!"

He shook himself out of his thoughts as he saw his two sisters exiting the station. He stuck his hand out the window and waved as he pulled up to where they were standing. Getting out of the car, he gave each of his sisters a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to put their bags in the trunk. Desiree got in the passenger seat as Sarah sat in the back. Derek got behind the wheel and headed to his apartment.

"So how are things?" Desiree asked starting conversation.

"Good. Busy like hell, but good."

"That's good."

"So, what's it like working for the B.A.U.?" Sarah asked. "Think I gotta chance?"

Derek chuckled, "Working for the B.A.U. is stressful to say the least, but hey it pays okay. And sure, Sarah. Finish college first and then we'll see."

Derek pulled up in front of the apartment and helped his sisters with their bags. He let them into the apartment and dumped their bags by the door.

"Uh, I'm not sure how you want to do this, but I have a sofa bed and an air mattress."

"Don't worry, Der, we'll work it out," Desiree said sitting on the couch.

Sarah and Derek followed suit. Sarah sat on the couch next to her sister and Derek took the chair. He was about to say something when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, glanced at the caller id, and answered it.

"Hey, baby girl. What's up?"

The girls' eyebrow's peaked when they heard that.

" _My sweet Adonis, did you talk to our boy genius?"_

Derek sighed, "He won't talk to me. I think he's mad at me about something, but he won't tell me."

" _You do know he's has a history of bottling things within him. Sweetie, you gotta make him talk."_

"I don't know how. I did promise I'd talk to him later, but I don't know."

" _Is that doubt I hear from my dumpling? Are you giving up?"_

"No. I just don't think he wants to talk to me right now.

" _Derek, just try. Gotta go, Kevin's on the other line."_

"Kay, baby girl. Thanks," he said and hung up the phone.

The girls were giggling and he looked at them, "What?"

"'Baby girl'? Are we gonna meet this honey of yours?" Sarah asked.

Derek chuckled, "It's not what you think."

Desiree laughed, "Sure it isn't. So that wasn't your girlfriend you were talking to on the phone."

"No, she's a coworker and a really good friend. I don't have a girlfriend."

"We don't believe you."

"Whatever. Believe what you want. So where do you wanna go for dinner?"

"You tell us. You live here."

"Well there's this Italian restaurant we can go to."

"Sounds good."

Derek grabbed his keys and the three of them headed out to dinner.

Spencer woke up sometime around 9 o'clock. He checked his phone to see if he had any missed calls. He didn't and he began to get angry that Derek forgot to call. _Calm down Reid, Derek's hanging with his sisters._ He got up to fix himself something to eat. He decided on something light and made himself a grilled cheese sandwich. After he was watching a movie when he rushed to the bathroom to throw up yet again.

* * *

The next morning was yet another paperwork day for the team. Reid was actually glad that they didn't have to go out into the field just yet. He was sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork when Derek walked in the bull pen followed by two girls. _Those must be his sisters,_ Reid said to himself.

"Morning guys," Derek said. Everyone nodded.

Derek gestured to his sisters telling them to walk in, "Everyone, these are my sisters Desiree and Sarah. Desiree, Sarah? These are my coworkers. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, you'll probably see our tech wiz Garcia later. And this is our very own boy genius, Reid," He said smiling at Reid.

Reid frowned. Derek's sisters came over.

"Are you really a genius?" Sarah asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. I have an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute."

"Shit, that's impressive."

"Yeah. Your name is Sarah, right?"

Sarah nodded.

"Did you know that the name Sarah was originally Hebrew? And that it means Lady. Most people don't believe that names have certain meanings to it, but they do. Also did you know that approximately 775,978 people in the United States have the name of Sarah?" Reid turned to Desiree, "Your name is originally French, and means Longed for. Out of all the United States 53,442 have your first name."

Sarah and Desiree looked at him like he had two heads. He ducked his head, "Sorry, I tend to ramble."

Derek laughed, "It's just his way of saying hi."

Reid scowled, "No its not. If I wanted to say hi, I could have said that."

"Whoa, pretty boy, calm down I was just teasing."

Reid just shook his head and went back to filling out his paper work. Derek just shook his head and walked to the break room and got a cup of coffee. Reid headed toward the bathroom to throw up. He wanted to cry. He had already thrown up twice and already he was getting sick of it. He told himself that he needed to make an appointment to see a doctor. He was still bent over the toilet when Derek walked in.

"Pretty boy?"

Reid stood up, wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet before walking out of the stall, "What?"

"You okay?"

"Don't start that, Morgan. I'm fine. You didn't call me last night."

"Yeah, I know. I forgot, I'm sorry. My sisters and I ended staying up late catching up with each other. Look, I'll make it up to you, I promise. Why don't you come over later? That way we can talk and you can meet them."

"Morgan, I've just met your sisters."

"Yeah, I know. I've introduced you as my coworker not my boyfriend."

"Right because you want to continue hiding our relationship to the rest of the group."

"That's not true."

"Yeah? Then how come Garcia's the only one who knows? Every time I try to show affection to you in front of anyone else you blow me off."

"Spencer-"

"You know what, Morgan? I don't wanna hear it," Reid said and left the bathroom just as his phone rang.

Morgan stared dumbfound after him.

Reid answered the phone as he walked into the bullpen, "Hello?"

" _Hey, boy wonder. I was wondering if I could see you in my office."_

"Sure, Garcia."

Reid headed toward Garcia's office and opened the door.

"Come on in Reid, hon , and shut the door."

Reid did as he was asked and sat down.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Reid."

"Nothing, Garcia. I'm fine."

Reid, you've been acting strange since yesterday. And something tells me it isn't because of the cases we worked on. Tell your favorite tech wiz what's on your mind. Is it Derek?"

"I don't think he loves me like I thought."

"What makes you say that?"

"Every morning he sleeps over I wake up and he's gone and all that's there is a note telling me that he left. Its like he's saying thanks for the fuck."

"Reid, I don't think it was anything like that."

"Yeah, he's been doing it for the past few weeks. He was supposed to call me last night and he never did. I mean I understand he's with his sisters but still he shouldn't have promised something that he knew he couldn't keep."

"Have you talked to him?"

"How can I? We barely have any time to ourselves. And that's not all."

"What is it, sweet cheeks?"

"He's still hiding our relationship. This makes me feel that he's not serious about me."

"Reid, Morgan loves you. He cares deeply for you. I think you need to talk to him."

Reid stood up, "Thanks for listening, Garcia."

Garcia sighed, "Anytime, gorgeous. Um, Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, is there anything else you wanna tell me?"

Reid hesitated, "No."

"You know you can't hide anything from me. That's how I found about you and Morgan in the first place. So spill."

"Its nothing, Garcia."

Garcia frowned as Reid left the office. She stood up and walked out into the bull pen where she saw Morgan talking to his two sisters.

"Morgan?"

Morgan turned and smiled, "Hey baby girl, what's up?"

"Can I see you for a minute? It has to do with something I found about a case."

"Uh, sure," he said and followed her back into her office.

Sarah and Desiree looked at each other, "That's his baby girl? She's Derek's girlfriend?"

Prentiss looked up and laughed, "Oh no, Garcia and Morgan aren't dating. They're just really good friends."

* * *

"What's up, mama?"

"Are you and Reid fuck buddies?"

Morgan had just taken a sip of his coffee and immediately spit it out again, "What?"

"Are you and Reid fuck buddies?"

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Reid. He's very hurt by you."

"What the hell did I do?"

"He told me about how you tend to just leave him notes after leaving in the morning before he wakes up. And he's worried that you don't care about him the way he cares about you especially since you keep you and him hidden from the others."

Morgan groaned and ran his hand over his head, "Shit."

"My chocolate Adonis, you need to talk to our boy wonder. And there's something else."

"What?"

"I think he's pregnant."

"Wh-what makes you say that?"

"His mood swings, the raging appetite then the several times he threw up in one day. Besides, I am a woman. We tend to have a sense for these things."

"Shit."

"Talk to him, Morgan. If I was you, though, I'd wait for him to mention that. He didn't really say anything to me."

Morgan nodded. He left Garcia's office and found his sisters sitting at his desk flipping through some of his files. He grabbed the files away.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just seeing what kinds of things you get up to," Desiree said.

"Don't touch my stuff. I knew it was a bad idea to bring you all to work with me."

"Aww, c'mon, we weren't doing nothing bad. Hey, are we gonna go anywhere for lunch? I'm hungry," Sarah said.

"Sarah, it's only eleven o clock," Derek said as he pushed her out of his chair.

"But I wanna eat," she whined.

"You sound like a bratty four year old instead of eighteen loud mouth you usually are," Derek chuckled.

"Shut up."

Derek chuckled and glanced at Reid who was bent over a file. He stopped laughing.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Yeah, Morgan?"

"You hungry?"

"No."

Derek sighed. He had no idea how he was gonna talk to Reid. He wasn't even sure where to start.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Reid had finished up the file that he was working on when Hotch appeared.

"B.A.U. Team, meet me in the conference room, please."

Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss filed into the conference room where they were joined by JJ.

"Three men, ages eighteen, twenty, and twenty two were found murdered. The first victim was found bound and gagged in his basement. Mother found son and called the police. After the third victim was found in the same way, they called us," JJ explained.

Prentiss nodded, "So where are we headed."

"Las Vegas."

Reid's breath hitched. _No, please god, no._ He tried not to act nervous, but he was terrified. He couldn't go back to Vegas.

"Meet me at the airstrip in twenty," Hotch said.

Everyone nodded. Morgan went to talk to his sisters. Reid walked up to Hotch.

"Uh, Hotch?"

"Yeah, Reid?"

"Um, maybe I could stay here and help Garcia from this end."

"Reid, I know what you're feeling and probably thinking, but we're gonna need you at scene."

"Hotch…"

"Don't worry, kid. Everything will be fine."

Reid sighed and headed back to the bull pen to prepare. He heard Morgan talking to his sisters.

"Sorry, guys, but I've gotta head out."

"But, Derek…"

"Duty calls."

"So what're we supposed to do? Wait here until you get back? Why can't we go with you?"

"Are you kidding me, Des? If something happened to either of you…look, just head back home and when I get back we'll schedule another visit."

"No fair. Can't we stay with your 'baby girl'?"

Derek chuckled, "No, now come on so I can drive you to the station," he said and glanced at Reid. "I'm gonna drop them off and then I'll meet you all at the airstrip."

Reid just nodded. Derek raised his eyebrow. _What's wrong?_ He shook his head. He'd talk to him later. He led his sisters out of the office. Reid finished preparing just as Prentiss came over.

"Where's Morgan going?"

"Dropping his sisters off at the station. Said he'll meet us at the airstrip."

Prentiss nodded, "You okay, Reid?"

Reid nodded. He followed Prentiss out of the office and drove to the airstrip. _Fuck, why couldn't Hotch let me stay?_ He jumped when someone knocked on the window. He looked up to find Derek standing there. Derek opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"You okay?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure, you look nervous about something."

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. Look, about this morning…"

"We need to get on the plane."

"Spencer, we need to talk."

"Yeah, but we can't do it now, can we?"

Derek looked out the window to see the others getting on the plane, "No, I guess not."

Reid nodded and the two of them got out of the car. After locking the car they headed up into the plane. They took their seats and Hotch started talking.

"Okay, so what do we know?"

"All three victims are male and young," Prentiss started.

"Yeah and they were all bound and gagged which tells us what?" Rossi asked.

"Whoever attacked them didn't want to be seen," Morgan said.

"According to the pictures in the file the victims were killed with one stab in the chest. Which means whoever did this wanted it to be quick, but why?" Hotch asked.

"Its possible that the UnSub wanted to make it seem like the victims died from a stab wound when they actually were killed by something else," Reid said.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked.

"Simple. Stab wounds to the chest aren't that fatal. Five percent of victims that have been stabbed in the chest, not the heart, are fatal. The other ninety five percent of victims are usually just injured and are back on their feet within a few weeks after being treated," Reid finished.

"So you think that maybe the UnSub killed them by some other means?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded, "Either that or his intent wasn't to kill, just to injure."

Hours later the team was heading to the Las Vegas Police Department. Reid was sure someone was gonna recognize him. He didn't really wanna take that chance.

"Hey, Hotch, maybe I should check the crime scene of the last victim while you all can talk to the police."

"Reid you need to be here to hear what they have to say and maybe shed some light."

Reid sighed and Morgan looked over at him. The team was headed toward the Northeast office. Everyone filed out of the cars and headed inside. Reid was the last one inside. They were greeted by an officer.

"Hi, I'm David O'Leary the Captain of the Northeast division. Thanks for coming," he said holding out his hand.

Hotch shook his hand, "No problem. I'm agent Hotchner, these are agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and this is Jennifer Jareau our media liaison."

Reid let out his breath when the Captain didn't mention anything about him. The captain nodded.

"Well hopefully you can help us find the perp."

"What else can you tell us about the victims?"

"All three victims were raped."

"Raped? That wasn't in the file that we received," Rossi said.

"Yeah, well we just the results back from the coroner."

Prentiss and Morgan walked over to the board that the police had up with the pictures of the three victims. "Captain? What's this?"

The captain walked over and looked at what Prentiss was pointing to. He shrugged, "I'm not sure. This was found on each of the bodies. We're not sure what it means."

Morgan looked at read the first one aloud.

" _When, in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope_

What the hell does this mean?"

Reid walked over and read it, "its part of Shakespeare's sonnet twenty nine."

He walked over to the next paper and read, " _Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,_

_Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least;_

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising;_

_Haply I think on thee, and then my state."_

Reid looks around, "The last part of the sonnet is missing."

"We didn't find anything on the last victim. What does it mean?"

"Well all of Shakespeare's sonnets are under a category most people call the 'persuasion to love'. The speaker of this particular sonnet wants to persuade his beloved to love him despite he is poor and not very popular."

"So who would know this type of information?" Prentiss questioned.

"Anyone with an internet connection can find this on the web, but they'd have to be well versed in Shakespearean sonnets to understand what this is talking about."

Hotch nodded, "Okay, Prentiss, I want you and Rossi to visit the homes of these three victims and see what you can find. Morgan, call Garcia and see if you find if there were any cases like this earlier and if there were any deaths from this. JJ, you'll handle the press. Reid, you're with me. We're gonna try and talk to some of the neighbors."

The team nodded and split up. Reid followed Hotch to one of the company cars. He slid into the passenger seat and buckled up and looked at Hotch as he slid behind the wheel.

"Hotch, is this a good idea?"

"I know you're worried, Reid, but don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope you're right."

Reid was hoping that no one noticed him. He and Hotch questioned the neighbors to gain info on the victims. They weren't having much luck. None of the neighbors apparently heard or saw anything. Morgan, on the other hand, had a little bit of luck with Garcia.

"What have you got for me, baby girl?"

"Well sweet cheeks, not much."

"You mean there's been nothing like this before?"

"Well there was an incident similar to that but with no deaths. A little boy was bound, gagged, and raped and kept in the basement of his home for three days before the police found him."

"Did they ever find the boy's attacker?"

"Yeah, his name was Frank Garcia."

"Hmm, you two related?"

"Very funny, pumpkin."

"What was the boy's name?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say, but that doesn't mean I can't find out for you."

"Well, keep digging, princess. It might do some good to talk to him."

"Will do."

Morgan hung up from Garcia and called Hotch, "Hey Hotch, its Morgan. Listen, Garcia said that there was an attack like this in nineteen ninety. The boy was bound, gagged, and raped and kept in the basement of his house for three days before he was found."

" _Did Garcia give you a name of the boy's attacker?"_

"Yeah, it's Frank Garcia. I'm going to talk to the captain and see whatever happened to him."

" _Alright, and what about the boy?"_

"Garcia didn't know the name of the boy but she's digging."

" _Alright."_

* * *

Several hours later the team met at the police station. Hotch looked at Prentiss and Rossi.

"Did you guys find anything useful?"

"Maybe. It was clear that these boys were kept in the basement. There were blood stains all over the floor. We tried to figure out how it was that no one heard anything. We found that in all the houses the walls were sound proof. If someone is gagged and they make a noise you can hear a little something, but being in a sound proof basement and being gagged, there was no chance anyone heard anything," Prentiss said.

"And then we found this," Rossi said and handed Hotch a picture.

"Are you sure this is the boy?"

"We're almost certain his name is underneath the picture."

"What's the big problem?" Morgan asked.

Hotch handed over the picture and Morgan gasped, "Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a look at this."

Reid stood next to Morgan and glanced at the picture. He frowned. The boy in the picture looked like him.

"That's impossible."

"Alright, so are we ready to give a profile? What do we know about this guy?"

"Shouldn't we check about this Garcia character?" Prentiss asked.

"I talked to the captain. He told me that Frank Garcia has been in jail since ninety one. They found that he held a boy captive for days and constantly raped and beat him."

"Who's the boy?" Rossi asked.

"The captain didn't give me the name. Said that that was before his time and he didn't know. Garcia's working on it."

"Alright, I suggest Morgan, Reid, go to the jail, and see what you can find from Frank."

"Sure, let's go kid," Morgan said.

Reid bit his lip but said nothing and followed Morgan outside. Morgan draped an arm over his shoulders.

"So you like being back in Vegas?"

Reid shook his head. He squirmed from under Morgan's arm and walked over to edge of the road and puked.

"Baby, you okay?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah," he stood up and wiped his mouth.

The two headed to the jail and got permission to meet with Frank Garcia. Reid kept back and let Morgan do all the talking while trying to remain out of sight of Garcia. Unfortunately Frank noticed him.

"Spencer! Well, would you look at you? You managed to survive I see."

Reid didn't say anything but Morgan could tell that he was frightened of Frank. He finished up and they headed out of the jail cell. Reid all but ran out of the building beginning to hyperventilate. Morgan wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Its okay, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Derek."

Morgan guided Reid back to the vehicle. After Reid got in the passenger seat and Morgan slid behind the wheel, Morgan turned around to face Reid.

"What was that about? How do you know Frank Garcia?"

"I don't really know him. I mean his name was pretty famous and everybody kinda knew who he was."

"Yeah, but he seemed to know you personally."

Reid shrugged, "I really don't know. I don't know him. I mean I wasn't that well known. I was a freak."

"Hmm." Morgan started the engine, "So can we talk now?"

"Sure. I'm sorry for overreacting about the note."

"No, babe. I shouldn't have kept doing that. I know you have issues with abandonment. And I was only fueling your fear. Spencer, I don't want you think that I don't love you, because I do."

"I know, Derek."

"The only reason why I'm not telling anyone other than Garcia about us is because I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"We could lose our jobs. But you are right; we do need to tell them. Something tells me that Hotch already knows," Morgan said as he started the car.

Reid laughed, "Really? What makes you say that?"

"He kept sending me to talk to you. And no one else. Said for some reason that it had to be me."

Reid laughed and then stopped, "Derek, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it, pretty boy?"

"I'm pregnant."

Morgan was silent for a long time. Reid began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Whoa, Spencer, calm down. I'm not mad at you. Are you sure?"

"Well I took a pregnancy test the day Hotch let me go home early. I haven't seen a doctor yet."

Morgan nodded, "Okay, we'll schedule one when we get back. Look, don't worry. We'll deal with it. I promise."

"You won't make me get rid of it? I mean I know that you're not ready to have a kid, and I'm not really sure it's a good idea considering the type of work we do, but-mmph!" Reid rambled until Morgan shut him up with a kiss.

"Baby, I'm not gonna make you get rid of it."

Reid nodded and Morgan smiled and kissed him again until, "Derek, watch out!"

Morgan swerved the car and it tumbled and flipped over. Morgan slammed his head against the window and was knocked out. Half an hour later Morgan opened his eyes and groaned.

"Reid, you okay? Reid?"

Morgan groaned and turned to the passenger seat only to find that it was empty. Morgan kicked open his door and crawled out of the car.

"Reid! Come on kid, this ain't funny. Reid?"

Morgan pulled out his cell and called Hotch and told him what happened. Twenty minutes later, Prentiss and Rossi were heading in his direction.

"You okay, Morgan?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, but we need to find Reid."

"Yeah, but Hotch wants you back at the station," Prentiss said. Morgan shook his head.

"No, not until we find Reid."

"Well, we need a plan. So let's just head back to the station. Hotch said that we can give the cops a profile and we can also focus on finding Reid."

Rossi guided Morgan to the car. They drove back to the station in silence. Just as they got into the station, Morgan's phone rang.

"Reid?"

"Not quite, my chocolate god. I found out the kid's name that was kidnapped by Frank Garcia and I gotta tell you it's a shocker."

"Hold on, Garcia. I'm gonna put you on speaker," Morgan said putting the phone on speaker.

"Go ahead, Garcia, who was the boy?" Hotch said.

"You guys ready for this?"

"Garcia, who was it?"

"Our boy genius."

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "Reid?"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "Garcia, are you sure?"

"Yeah there was an article in the papers about it. In ninety six a nine year old boy went missing only to be found three days later locked in his basement bound and gagged. There's a picture. I'm going to send you everything now."

"Thanks," Hotch said.

Garcia forwarded everything to the team. Morgan read.

"Nine year old boy identified as Spencer Reid, son of Diana Reid was found bound and gagged in the basement of his home three days after his disappearance. That's Reid alright. That's why he was afraid to go into the jail cell."

"When he came to join the B.A.U. I was informed that he had left Vegas for personal reasons. I never questioned," Hotch explained.

"Wait a sec, if Frank Garcia kidnapped him when he was nine, then who took him now? Garcia's in jail. From the looks of it, he'd been in there a long time," Morgan said.

"Morgan, I want you and Rossi to check out Frank Garcia's house. I'll take Prentiss and visit Reid's old neighborhood."

"Sure thing," Morgan said and headed out with Rossi on his heels.

* * *

Reid groaned and slowly opened his eyes and found he was cuffed to a bed and gagged. He tried to get a clear picture of where he was but it was dark and he was unable to see anything past the ceiling.

"Long time no see, Spencer."

Reid jerked his head to the sound of the voice.

"You probably don't even remember me. I mean you was only nine, but I gotta tell you, you look just as good no as you did then."

Reid jerked and struggled with his cuffs. The man laughed.

"It's useless, Spencer. Don't try and fight it. We're waiting for a guest and then the fun can begin."

* * *

Morgan and Rossi headed to Frank Garcia's house. Rossi knocked on the door and after a few minutes Morgan shook his head and kicked in the door.

"Clear," he said.

Morgan and Rossi walked through the house looking for any information that might lead them to Reid or the current UnSub. After clearing the rest of the house, Morgan headed toward the kitchen with Rossi behind him.

"Rossi," Morgan said nodding toward the basement door.

Rossi nodded and they headed downstairs. They didn't find anything useful until Morgan glanced at the desk.

"Rossi, check this out."

Rossi walked over to Morgan, "All these are pictures of Reid."

"Yeah, and some of them are recent pictures. What I wanna know is where'd these pictures come from if Frank's been in jail all this time?"

Rossi shrugged and dialed Hotch, "Hey, Hotch, Morgan, and I found a bunch of pictures at Garcia's house."

" _Of what?"_

"Reid. They're old and new pictures."

* * *

Hotch hung up from Rossi and turned to Prentiss, "Rossi said that they found pictures of Reid in Garcia's apartment."

"Why would he want Reid?"

Hotch shrugged, "Are you sure this is where Reid lived?"

"This is the address that Garcia gave to me. She said that no one lives in his old house."

"Well let's check it out and talk to the neighbors."

"Right."

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for, Hotch?" Prentiss asked.

"If we can find out more about what happened with Reid, we might be able to find the UnSub and save Reid."

"What I want to know is why Frank has pictures of Reid in his house. I mean some of these pictures are very recent that Morgan and I found."

"We need to better understand the case of Frank Garcia and Reid to maybe be able to understand this case," Hotch said.

"Why Reid and why now?" Morgan asked.

"The neighbors said that Reid used to tutor people. Kid was nine and he would tutor teens and adults alike. They said that he was kinda awkward and not really a people person but well liked because of his tutoring capabilities," Prentiss said.

"So how did Frank Garcia single him out and why?" Rossi asked.

"Morgan, call Garcia. Have her see if she can find out information on Frank Garcia's background as well as Reid's."

"Hotch, that's invasion of privacy."

"Morgan, we have to do it. It's our only way of finding our current UnSub and hopefully locating Reid."

Rossi looked up as his phone rang. He flipped it open and answered it. After several minutes he hung up, "That was the warden at the jail cell. Garcia's escaped."

Morgan slammed his fist on the table, "Dammit!"

"Morgan, call Garcia."

Morgan stomped out of the room.

* * *

Reid struggled. _Derek, please. I need you to find me,_ he silently cried to himself. His ears pricked up when he heard voices and he opened his eyes, but the room was still dark so he couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, boss, I did everything you asked. He's cuffed tight and gagged like you asked. You want me to blind fold him too?"

The man was quiet for a few minutes, "Yeah, sure boss. No, I understand. Will do, and we'll be waiting for you."

Reid didn't hear anything and he suspected that the man hung up the phone. He heard footsteps come close and felt a hand on his pants.

"Got to get you ready for the boss. He's real anxious to see you again."

Reid felt the man take down his pants and he silently wept. Remembering what happened to him when he was nine. _Derek, please!_ He heard his shirt being ripped off and he realized that he was naked.

* * *

Morgan punched in Garcia's number.

" _Ooh, hot stuff, how you holding up?"_

"How do you think? Look, Hotch wants to see if you can find anything on Frank and Reid's background."

" _Like what?"_

"Anything that connects them. He said to find this UnSub we've gotta better understand what happened between Garcia and Reid."

" _I'll see what I can dig up, and you try to calm down, my sweet."_

"Garcia, my boy is out there having god knows what to him."

" _I know, sexy god, but it won't help him if you're running off of your emotions."_

Morgan sighed, "You're right and there's something else. Reid is pregnant."

" _Ha-ha, I knew…Oh, no."_

"Just see what you can find, kay, gorgeous?"

Garcia agreed and Morgan hung up the phone. _Don't worry baby, we're gonna find you, I promise._ Morgan composed himself and then walked back into the conference room, "Garcia said she's gonna check."

"So, what do we do now? Do we release a profile?" Prentiss asked.

"There's not much to go on, but yeah," Hotch.

Hotch went to talk to the captain about gathering all his officers. Hotch and the rest of the team gave out the small profile they had come up with. Morgan glanced at his watch. Reid had been missing already for four hours. After the profile was given the officers dispersed and the captain looked around.

"So what do we do now?"

"Captain, is it possible that we would be able to talk to Mrs. Reid?"

"I'm not sure, but we can try, but why?"

"We need to know about what she found all those years ago."

The captain shrugged, "I doubt you'll get that type of information out of her but I'm not sure what good it will do."

"If we can get that info from her it might help us figure out our UnSub."

"You really think that the Reid's past has something to do with this current case."

Hotch nodded, "Yes, we believe so. All the boys that were raped and killed looked like our agent."

Just as they headed out of the station, Morgan's phone went off.

* * *

Reid didn't know how long he had been here. He didn't even know where here was. He just kept going over the statistics of survival in his head while silently praying for Derek to save him. Suddenly the lights had been turned on and he had to shut his eyes from the brightness of it. He felt the cuffs around his arm being unlocked and he opened his eyes. The man unlocking the cuffs grabbed him roughly by the arm and made him stand up. He fully opened his eyes and gasped.

"Didn't think you'd see me again, did you, Spencer?" Frank said.

Reid didn't answer he just shook his head.

"Well that's alright. I knew we'd finally be together again soon, you know why, Spencer?"

Reid shook his head again.

"Because you're mine! You left me, but you can't really think I was gonna let you go now, did you?"

"Frank, please," Reid whimpered.

Frank slapped him in the face, "Shut up, bitch! I've been keeping tabs on you. You remember Eric? Well he's been keeping me informed about you and you know what he told me?"

Reid whimpered.

"He told me that you have a boyfriend," Frank said and slapped Reid again, "Why, Spencer? You belong to me!"

Frank nodded to Eric and Eric roughly grabbed Reid and cuffed him to the bed so that he was on his hands and knees. Reid was openly crying now and begging Frank not to hurt him.

"You're gonna be punished, Spencer. Punished for leaving me, allowing me to get arrested, and for having a boyfriend when you know that you belong to me," Frank said climbing on to the bed and thrusting hard into Reid.

"Frank! Please!"

* * *

Morgan hung up from Garcia, "Hotch, Garcia found out that Frank and Reid had gone to school together. They weren't in any of the same classes though because of Reid's geniusness and Frank's age. She also told me that Frank used to live with his father before he had gotten arrested."

"Did she give you an address?"

Morgan nodded.

"Great, I want you to take Prentiss over there and talk to Frank's father."

"You might wanna call Mike Dalley. He's the Captain of the downtown division and might be able to shed some light on this case."

Hotch nodded, "Rossi, can you deal with that and JJ I would like for you to come with me to talk to Reid's mother."

Everyone nodded and dispersed to do their assigned jobs.

* * *

Frank had been thrusting into Reid for an hour. Once like he felt himself come for the tenth time, he finally pulled out of Reid's ass. Reid was crying. He wanted Derek. He missed him terribly. Frank climbed off the bed and nodded to Eric as he cleaned himself up. Eric released Reid from his cuffs and Reid dropped to the bed. He was thankful for the break while he got it because he knew Frank wasn't close to being done.

"Frank, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You just want me to let you go. Too bad. Your boyfriend ain't gonna find you."

"Please, Frank. I won't leave you again. I promise, just stop this."

Frank looked at Eric, "You wanna turn?"

Eric nodded and grabbed Reid by the hair standing him up. Eric began to kick him hard in the stomach area. _No! Please, my baby!_ Reid cried. Eric continued to pound on him and kick him 'til Reid was on the floor. He didn't stop.

"You stupid bastard! Do you know that you made me look like a fool in front of all those girls? Knowing that a nine year old knew much more than me?"

Reid coughed, "Eric, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Shut up! You're gonna pay for that," Eric said landing another kick to Reid's stomach area.

"Okay, Eric, enough."

Eric stopped and dragged Reid on the bed.

* * *

5 hours later the team met back at the station. Morgan was pacing around clenching and unclenching his fists. Prentiss and Rossi sat at the table going over the file of Reid and Garcia that the Captain from Downtown had sent over as well as the file from the boys who were raped in the same way as Reid was. Hotch and JJ had poured themselves a cup of coffee and sat down.

"What are we gonna do?" Morgan asked.

Hotch peeked at his watch, "Well, I suggest that we head to the hotel and get some rest."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Morgan, there's nothing we can do for now and we are all tired. So let's go to the hotel, get some sleep and regroup in the morning."

"You do realize that while we're sleeping, Reid is probably being tortured right now?"

"I understand that, Morgan, but like I said there is nothing we can do for now."

"Fine. I'll be outside," he said grabbing his jacket and heading out the doors.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit!" Morgan screamed in his hotel room. _I'm sorry baby._

Morgan walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. As he was coming out there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and faced Hotch. Hotch walked in the room and Morgan shut the door behind him.

"Do I need to pull you off this case?"

"Hotch, you don't understand."

"Actually, I do. Now, do I need to pull you off the case?"

"No. Hotch, do you remember when he was kidnapped by Hankel?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, but this isn't the same thing."

"Isn't it? Reid has been kidnapped again. We just can't sit here while he's out there being tortured. I won't watch that happen again. I just won't."

"I understand that, Morgan, and that's why I said I'll pull you off the case."

"No. I can't do that."

Hotch nodded and walked out the room but Morgan stopped him.

"Hotch? You know about us?"

Hotch gave a small half smile, "What is there that I don't know? Yes I know about you and Reid just like I know that Prentiss and Rossi are 'friends with benefits'."

Morgan laughed, "Damn, and here I thought Garcia was the only one to know. Hotch, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What?"

"It's Reid. He's pregnant."

Hotch nodded, "We'll find him, Morgan. I promise."

Morgan nodded and walked Hotch to the door.

* * *

Reid was dozing when Frank gripped his hair and made him sit up.

"Spencer, this would be so much easier if you just accepted it."

"Frank, why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to you."

"You bastard! You know what you did!"

"I never understood why you kidnapped me. What did I do you? I thought we were friends. Where you angry with the fact that a nine year old tutored you?"

Frank slapped him, "Shut up! You don't understand, do you? You're mine and will always be mine!"

* * *

Morgan was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when his phone rang. He groaned and turned over grabbing his cell. Taking one look at the caller id he flipped it open.

"Garcia, what are you still doing up?"

" _Thinking about my hottie."_

"Penelope, I'm not in the mood."

" _Ooh, he called me Penelope. Look, sugar. I did a little more digging into Reid's past, which I feel bad for anyway, and found something that might be some use to you."_

"What?"

" _Reid was in a program at school. It was called Be My Buddy."_

"Thanks, Garcia, I'll check it out."

" _Der-bear, try and get some sleep. It'll calm you down."_

"Garcia, I promised him that I would always have his back. I let him down."

" _Baby, you didn't. It wasn't your fault. Just like the Hankel kidnapping. You do know we'll find him, right?"_

"Yeah, and what will become of him this time? He was so messed up after that case. He was addicted to drugs. I don't want a repeat of that."

" _It won't happen. Get some sleep, and I call you in the morning."_

Morgan ended the call and turned over and shut his eyes hoping to have an easy sleep.

* * *

_**The next day** _

"Garcia, told me that Reid was a part of a program at school called Be My Buddy. Maybe he had interaction with Frank through this group," Morgan said.

"Good. Morgan, take Prentiss and check it out. Rossi and I will head back to the scene where you and Reid had the accident and maybe we'll find something."

"Right, let's go Prentiss."

Morgan and Prentiss drove to Reid's middle school. There they met with the principal Donna Whitaker. They explained the situation to her and asked if she had any information about the program Be My Buddy.

"Of course. Be My Buddy is a tutoring program that Spencer was a part of."

"Ma'am can you tell us more about this program?" Morgan asked.

"Well, it's somewhat of an afterschool program. Students who need help with their subjects get paired with other students that are well versed in that particular subject."

"And how long are students in this program?" Prentiss asked.

"Students that are being the tutors are usually a part of this until they leave the school. Those that need the tutoring just stay until they don't need help anymore."

"Was Frank Garcia a part of this program?"

"Yes, he and his buddy Eric Wiley, were paired with Spencer. I remember Eric was only tutored for a month while Frank was with Spencer for about two years."

"And this didn't strike you as strange?" Morgan asked.

Donna shook her head, "Like I said they are in it as long as they need the tutoring. I was a bit worried about Frank and Spencer though."

"Why?"

"Frank was a bully and I was afraid that he would do something to Spencer. I tried to have Frank paired with another student but he insisted that he stay with Spencer. He had promised not to hurt him. I remember not fully trusting him so I had a camera set up in case he ever did something. Thing is he never did."

"Ma'am, do you still have the video?"

"Yes," Donna said and proceeded to go through her file cabinet.

She pulled out a video and handed it to Morgan, "You think he did something to Spencer?"

"We're not sure. We just want to check all bases."

Donna nodded and Prentiss and Morgan left the school. Morgan called Hotch to tell him what they found out.

* * *

Frank was thrusting into Reid for the third time that day. "I wouldn't have to do this if you just give yourself to me," he said.

Reid whimpered but said nothing. _Derek, forgive me. I love you._ He knew that the others were looking for him, but he didn't think they'd find him before Frank decided to kill him. He tried to focus on something else rather than the pain that Frank was causing him. He thought about Derek which brought a smile on his face. He thought about his mother and wondered if she even knew what happened to him. He then suddenly remembered the torture he went through with Tobias Hankel. He frowned and tried to bury the image away.

Frank pulled out of Reid and cleaned himself up and gave Eric permission to do his part. Eric stood in front of Reid and punched him in the face. He then uncuffed him and yanked him off the bed and threw him on the floor and kicked him several times in the abdomen. Reid tried to file the pain away. He didn't react or cry. After several minutes Frank told him to stop. Eric pulled him up and cuffed him back to the bed and the two of them left the room.

* * *

"Morgan, pause that for a sec," JJ said.

Morgan paused the video, "What's up?"

"Check that out. Okay, there's Reid. And over there must be Frank and his friend Eric, but look at that."

"What is it, JJ?" Prentiss asked.

"Okay do you see how Eric is scowling? And if you look closely you can see how Frank constantly rubs Spence's arm."

The rest of the team stared at the video. Morgan pressed play and let the video continue. They weren't sure what to make of the video until Prentiss spoke up.

"Frank was infatuated with Spencer and his boy Eric wasn't too pleased."

Morgan pulled out his cell and speed dialed Garcia, "Mama I need you."

" _Speak my child."_

"I need you to see if you can find anything out on a boy named Eric Wiley."

" _Working on it. Okay Eric Wiley was up for a football scholarship to college when he dropped out of high school. He was wanted for: possession, robbery, assault and battery."_

"You got an address?"

" _Of course I have an address, sweet cheeks. Its eighty five East Sunset Road."_

"Thanks, you surely are the best."

" _Aww, thanks."_

Morgan ended the call, "Eighty five East Sunset Road."

Rossi and Prentiss headed toward Eric's house.

* * *

Reid had only gotten an hour of peace when Frank was back. He groaned.

"Ready to be mine?"

"I belong to Derek Morgan, not a crazy psychopath like you."

Frank became angry and slapped Reid, "You're mine! The sooner you realize that the sooner you can get out of this mess."

Frank looked up as there was a faint knock on the door. He heard Eric talking to the cops and became frightened. He went to go uncuff Spencer to move him but realized that Eric was the only one with the key. He considered his options and was about to run when a voice called out behind him.

"Freeze!"

"Rossi, its Reid!

Rossi turned to Prentiss, You cuff our boys and I'll take care of Reid."

Prentiss nodded and went to subdue Frank. She turned to Eric who decided to try and run. Eric was fast but Prentiss was faster. She managed to tackle him and cuff him.

"People like you make me sick."

"Prentiss, one of them have a key for the handcuffs."

Prentiss nodded and began searching Eric's pockets, "Found it! I'm going to take our gentlemen outside and call Hotch."

"Call an ambulance cause Reid's gonna need one."

Prentiss nodded and hauled Eric and Frank up the stairs while Rossi turned to Reid and proceeded to unlock the cuffs.

"Spencer, can you hear me?"

"Nooo!"

"Easy, Reid, it's me, Rossi."

Reid whimpered as Rossi pulled him to his feet.

* * *

"Thanks, Prentiss. We're on our way."

"What?"

"That was Prentiss. Her and Rossi found Frank and Reid in the basement of the house. They managed to subdue Eric and Frank and are just waiting for an ambulance for Reid."

"What about Frank and Eric?" JJ asked.

"The cops that went with them took them away."

Morgan nodded, "We need to go to hospital."

Hotch nodded, "Prentiss and Rossi are gonna meet us there."

Morgan walked outside and punched a wall. He took a couple of calming breaths and wiped a hand over his face and pulled out his cell.

" _Speak, if you desire to be acknowledged."_

"Baby girl, we found Reid."

" _Thank goodness. Is he alright?"_

"I dunno. We're heading to the hospital now."

" _Kay."_


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan was pacing the waiting room floor, Hotch was staring straight ahead not looking at anything, JJ and Prentiss shed tears hugging each other, and Rossi sat reading a magazine. Morgan looked up just as a doctor came in the waiting room.

"You're here for Spencer Reid?"

"Yes," Morgan said.

"How is he?" Hotch asked standing up.

"Well, not good, I'm afraid. He has three broken ribs, a punctured lung and severe anal tearing. We had to put fifteen stitches in his anus. We managed to restore his lung so he's breathing alright. He's also in what we call a waking coma. This means that it seems that he's awake when he's not really conscious. He might move a couple fingers or a leg although he's not entirely conscious."

 _Fuck!_ "Uh, doc? Reid was…he was pregnant."

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, but with the multiple beatings he received to his abdomen, he lost the baby."

"Dammit!" Morgan walked out of the waiting room.

"Thanks doctor, may we see him?"

"Of course, he's in room three thirteen. If you will excuse me, I have other patients to see to."

Hotch nodded, "Of course. Thanks," he said and ran after Morgan.

Hotch found Morgan on the floor of the bathroom. He didn't speak but sat on the floor next to him.

"What am I gonna tell him? He was happy that we were gonna have a baby. Hotch, he'll be devastated."

"What do you want to do? You want to lie to him?"

"I don't know, Hotch. I just don't know."

"Why don't we go and see him."

Morgan nodded and allowed Hotch to help him off the floor. They exited the bathroom and met the others in the waiting room and the team headed toward Reid's room. When JJ caught sight of him she burst into tears.

"Reid, oh my gosh!"

Reid's eyes were open but blank and Morgan understood what the doctor meant about the 'waking coma'. He walked up to the bed and took his hand in his.

"Pretty boy? C'mon man, I need you wake up."

Prentiss moved next to Morgan, "Hey, Reid, it's Emily. I just thought you should know we took care of the guys who did this to you."

The team stayed and talked to Reid and tried to coax him to wake up. After several hours, Hotch decided that the team pack it up.

"We should head to the hotel and come back tomorrow."

Everyone but Morgan nodded, "I'm staying here."

"Morgan, there's nothing you can do. We'll come back tomorrow," Rossi spoke up.

"I don't care. I'm staying."

"Okay, Morgan. We'll see you in the morning. Call us if there's any change," Hotch nodded.

"Yeah."

Everyone left and Morgan took Reid's hand back in his, "Baby, please, wake up. I need you to wake up."

* * *

_**3 DAYS LATER** _

It had been three days and Reid didn't show any signs of waking up. The doctor came by in the morning and explained to Morgan that Reid's vitals were good and that he should be waking up any minute. Morgan gazed at Reid's lifeless body. He wanted to murder those assholes, but knew that Reid and Hotch wouldn't approve.

"How is he?" Prentiss asked as the team arrived.

Morgan shook his head, "The same. The doctor said that he should be waking up soon."

Prentiss nodded and took a seat next to Morgan as the rest of the team sat around the bed. JJ carded her fingers through Reid's hair and smiled.

"Reid, we're all here for you. Wake up soon, kiddo. We need you. Garcia is terribly worried about her boy genius."

When she didn't get a response she sighed and put her hand down. She turned to Morgan, "When's the last time you slept or ate?"

"Not hungry."

"Well, at least take a nap, Morgan. You look dead on your feet."

"I'll rest when we get him home."

"Morgan, we're all here watching him."

"JJ, no offense, but back off."

JJ sighed, "Fine."

Morgan sighed, "I'm sorry JJ," he said and placed his hand on Reid's face and caressed his cheek.

Morgan blinked when he noticed that Reid seemed to lean into his touch. Prentiss' opened her mouth to speak.

"Reid?"

Reid moaned and blinked his eyes trying to focus. _Where am I? Where's Derek?_ "Derek?"

Morgan caressed his cheek, "I'm here, pretty boy. You had us all worried."

Everyone but Hotch was surprised that Reid asked for Morgan first. Rossi said he was going to find Reid's doctor.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital, Reid," Hotch explained.

"Why, what happened?"

"Reid, what do you remember?" JJ asked.

"Um, the last thing I remember was Frank. He was on top of me and…Eric…pounded….where are they?"

"In jail."

Reid just nodded. He was in pain and he wanted to go home and curl up with Derek. What he wanted more than anything right now was for Derek to kiss him, but he knew that couldn't happen with the team around.

"You okay, pretty boy?"

"Yeah, just in pain. My ass hurts."

"That's in due to the massive anal tearing you had," The doctor explained coming into the room with Rossi.

Morgan walked over to the doctor, "Hey, doc? Can I talk to you for a sec outside?"

"Absolutely."

Morgan and the doctor walked outside Reid's room, "Listen, I need you to do me a favor," Morgan asked.

"Of course."

"Don't tell him about the baby. Let me do it."

The doctor looked confused but then his eyes widened, "O-of course."

Morgan clapped the doctor on the shoulder and they headed back into the room.

"I have to say Dr. Reid, you are a very lucky man. From the extent of the bruises you received and the blood loss, you could have died. Slipped into a coma and never come out. I'm safe to say that you are actually free to go. I am gonna prescribe you some pain medication, and I want you to take it easy for awhile. This means, if you lay down, lay either on your stomach or side, when you sit, sit on a pillow or anything else cushiony. No heavy lifting or strenuous activity. And due to the extent of the tearing and stitches in your anus, this also means no sex."

"Understood, doctor."

"Very well, I will be right back with your discharge papers and your prescription," the doctor said and left the room.

"Ready to get out of here, pretty boy? Garcia will be happy to know that you're okay."

"Yes, but I need to get dressed."

"We'll be just outside," Prentiss said leaving the room and the rest of the team following. This left Morgan and Reid alone finally.

"God, baby, I was so worried."

"Derek, kiss me, please."

Morgan chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. It was a quick, chaste kiss. Before Reid could deepen the kiss, Morgan pulled back.

"Sorry, baby, but we need to get you dressed so we can get you out of this hell hole."

Reid chuckled but let Morgan help him with his clothes. Five minutes later, Reid was fully dressed and the team came back in just as the doctor came in. He handed Reid two pieces of paper. One was his prescription which Rossi and Prentiss took the liberty to go fill. Morgan chuckled and figured it was just an excuse to have some alone time with each other. The other paper was Reid's discharge papers which he signed and gave back to the doctor.

"Well then, you're all set to leave."

"Thanks."

"Alright pretty boy, let's get you outta here. Prentiss and Rossi are gonna meet us at the car," Morgan said picking Reid up.

"Derek, put me down, I can walk."

JJ and Hotch laughed as Morgan carried Reid out the door.

"I'm serious, Derek. Put. Me. Down."

"Sorry, no can do. It's either I carry you downstairs or you take a wheelchair."

"Fine," Reid grumbled secretly happy to be held by Derek.

Prentiss laughed when she saw the sight of Derek and Spencer coming out of the hospital, "Hey, Derek, aren't you supposed to do that on your wedding day?"

"Shut it, Prentiss," Derek said placing Reid in the backseat of the car.

The team headed toward the airstrip when Reid remembered about the baby. He was about to ask Derek about it, but he didn't want to give away their secret so he decided to wait until they were alone again. They filed onto the jet this time Derek allowed Reid to walk up the stairs in front of him. On the plane, they sat next to each other. Reid yawned.

"Tired?"

"Mhm."

"Here, lay down."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. They'll just chalk it up as you being super tired and me being super nice. Lie down and get some sleep."

"'Kay," Reid mumbled laying his head on Morgan's lap.

Morgan looked up and saw Prentiss snickering. He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly and leaned back. He knew Reid hadn't forgot about the baby and he wondered how he was gonna tell him.

"Derek, when we land I want you to take him home," Hotch said.

Morgan nodded, "Sure."

It took them about half an hour to get back to Quantico. Reid had woken up on the last five minutes of the flight. They all exited the jet and headed into the building except for Morgan and Reid.

"C'mon, kiddo, I'm gonna take you home."

"What, why?"

"Because, Reid, you need to rest. I actually am giving you a couple weeks off."

"Hotch, I'm fine."

"Reid, go home, get some rest and get better."

"I can work, Hotch."

"Actually, you can't and I'd prefer you get better before coming into work."

"Fine," he said and walked to his car.

"Reid, where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"To my car. I'm going home."

"I'm taking you home. I'll come for your car in the morning."

Reid huffed and walked to Morgan's car and waited.

"Morgan, I'm giving you the same two weeks off. Take care of him."

"Sure thing, Hotch, but um, won't the rest of the team wonder why I'm not in work?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll just explain to them that I wanted you to help Reid."

Morgan just nodded and headed to his car. He unlocked the doors and Reid slid into the passenger seat as Morgan got behind the wheel. It was five minutes after he peeled out of the parking lot that Reid noticed they were going the wrong way.

"Uh, Derek, you do know this isn't the way to my apartment?"

"Yeah, I'm taking you to mine."

"Why?"

"So I can look out for you, pretty boy."

"Derek?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Um, what did the doctor say about my baby? He never told me. He did know I was pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, baby, he did."

"So what did he say?"

Derek sighed, but didn't answer.

"Derek…?"

"Let's just get home, okay?

"Derek, tell me."

"I will, but let's just get to my apartment first."

Reid was worried. He really hoped that the baby was okay. He wouldn't be able to bear it if something was wrong. Morgan pulled in front of his apartment and got out of the car. He pulled out his and Spencer's go-bag. He then went over to help Spencer out of the car when he saw that he was already on the stairs. They headed inside the building and walked up the stairs all in silence. Derek shifted the bags to one hand as he unlocked the door. Spencer opened the door and immediately got attacked my Clooney.

"Clooney! Down!" Morgan reprimanded.

Clooney backed down and allowed the boys to enter. Spencer followed Derek to the bedroom and climbed on the bed wincing in pain.

"Hang on a sec, baby. You need to get into some sleep clothes and take your medicine."

"Don't wanna."

"I know, baby, but you need to. Here, put these on and I will get you some water to take your pills with."

Derek left Spencer in the bedroom while he got a glass of water. When he returned Spencer was dressed in a t-shirt and plaid bottoms laying on his side.

"Here, baby."

Spencer sat up wincing at the pain. Derek went over to him and placed a pillow under his anus. Spencer took the medicine and downed it and the water then looked expectantly at Derek.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell me?"

Derek sighed and sat on the bed next to Spencer.

"Spence, the baby, it…" Derek sighed again and wiped a hand over his face. "It didn't survive, baby."

Spencer's lower lip trembled and tears rolled down his cheeks, "No. Nonono!" He screamed.

Derek grabbed him and held him close rocking him, "I'm sorry baby."

"Those assholes killed my baby! Derek, they killed our baby."

"I know, Spencer. I know. Here, lie down. Let's get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning."

Spencer nodded and lied down and turned on his side. Derek pulled him close to his stomach and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Sleep, baby. I'm here."

" _Why can't you understand that you belong to me, Spencer?"_

" _Frank, please stop. You're hurting me."_

" _That's the point. It's supposed to hurt. No one can have you Spencer, only me. You can't escape me."_

"No. No. Please!"

"Spencer, wake up! C'mon, baby," Derek called shaking his lover awake.

Spencer jolted awake, "Derek?"

Derek pulled Spencer close to his chest, "Yeah, it's me. You're okay. You're safe now, baby."

"Derek, I was so scared."

"I know, baby, but it's over now. Relax."

Derek rocked Spencer and whispered soothing words in his ear until Spencer drifted off to sleep again.

The next morning Derek woke before Spencer and he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast when his cell went off. He ran back into the room to grab it before it woke Spencer.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, hot stuff."_

"Morning, Garcia."

" _How's our junior g-man?"_

"Not so hot. He's in a lot of pain and might be for a while."

Derek walked back into the kitchen and pulled out several eggs and prepared to scramble them.

" _Oh. What about the baby? Did it…?"_

"It didn't survive."

" _Oh, no. Does Reid know this?"_

"Yeah, I told him last night."

Derek put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter as he pulled out a frying pan and put some oil in it and turned it on. After letting the oil heat up, he poured the eggs in it.

" _I was planning to stop by later, after work. Is that alright?"_

"Yeah, fine."

" _Cool. See you later. I'll try and bring the team by."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Derek?" Spencer called sleepily.

"Kitchen!" Derek called back.

Spencer walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and sat down at the table. Derek placed a cup of coffee in front of him. After finishing up the eggs he placed both plates down on the table and sat across from him.

"Any more nightmares?"

Spencer shook his head no. Derek nodded and dug into his eggs. Spencer stared at him for a few minutes then dug into his own breakfast. The whole rest of breakfast was silent. Derek was worried about Spencer's silence but didn't prod him for conversation. He figured that Spencer was trying to work through all that happened. Once breakfast was done, Spencer picked up the dishes and began to wash them.

"Babe, leave them, I'll do them."

"I got it."

"Okay. I'm gonna feed Clooney and take him out for his walk, okay?"

Spencer nodded. Derek placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and went to feed Clooney. Five minutes later Derek and Clooney left the apartment. Spencer finished the dishes and went to wipe off the table. Once he was done, he cleaned the coffee maker and wiped down the counters. Half way through cleaning the counters Spencer burst into tears and slid down to the floor.

Derek unlocked the door and released Clooney's leash as he entered the apartment laughing as Clooney darted past him and launched himself on the couch.

"Spencer? Babe?"

When Derek didn't get an answer he was worried. He knew that Spencer wouldn't leave. He headed toward the kitchen and halted. Spencer was on the floor with a cleaning rag in his hand crying. Derek walked up to him and dropped to the ground next to Spencer. He pried the rag from his hand and pulled his lover into his lap. Spencer clutched his shirt and continued to cry.

"I know, baby. Shh, I got'cha."

"I tried, Derek. I tried. He wouldn't-"

"I know, baby. It's okay. You're safe, now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I tried. I swear I tried."

Derek just rocked him, "Shh, I know."

Derek just sat on the floor holding Spencer until he stopped crying ten minutes later. Spencer sniffed and wiped his nose.

"Sorry."

"No need, babe. Whaddya say we go take a shower?"

"Okay," Spencer said and stood up.

Derek got to his feet and took Spencer's hand and led him to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom, he adjusted the knobs until the water was the desired temperature. Derek then turned to Spencer and began to gently strip him. Anger and rage pooled inside him as he noticed the bruises. Once he was done stripping Spencer, Derek stripped himself and stood under the water and eased Spencer under the spray. He washed Spencer gently, but thoroughly placing gentle, light kisses all over his body. When they were done, Derek turned the water off and pulled Spencer out of the tub. He dried him off before wrapping a towel around both of their waists.

Spencer followed him to the bedroom and went through his go-bag for some clothes. He and Derek dressed silently. When they were done dressing, Derek placed a pillow on the bed and had Spencer sit on it.

"Why do I have to sit on this?"

"Because, baby, you have stitches in your ass and this will make it a lot more comfortable."

Spencer sighed, but nodded and sighed. Derek left the room to grab a glass of water and came back and handed Spencer the cup with his pills. Spencer groaned but downed the pills and the water. Derek took the cup and went to place it back in the sink. He came back in the bedroom and sat down next to Spencer. He sighed.

"Baby? I know you don't want to but we need to talk."

"About what?"

"What happened."

Spencer shook his head with wide eyes, "No! Please, Derek."

"Easy, baby. I know you don't wanna, and I don't really want to push you, but you need to talk about it."

"Why? It's not like it's gonna help me forget. The one thing about having an eidetic memory? You don't forget anything."

Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist, "I know, but it will make things more bearable. Please, baby. Talk to me."

Spencer nodded, "Fine. Frank Garcia and Eric Wiley were two guys that went to my school. They were jocks therefore bullies. Lucky for me I never crossed paths with either of them until I had to tutor them. I was nine and was part of this program called Be My Buddy. It was-"

"I know what it was. We talked to your principal."

"Well that's how I met them. I was asked to tutor the both of them. Everything was fine for a while just a little strange."

"Strange like how?"

"He kept touching me. It was little touches, a pat on the shoulder after a good session, a rub of the arm when I couldn't make Eric understand. Things like that. After Eric left, Frank would try and touch me more. There was one time he tried to kiss me. He told me that he liked me maybe even loved me. I shook my head and told him that I was nine. I didn't like guys and wasn't even interested in girls."

"What happened then?"

"He got angry. Told me that I wouldn't be wanted by anyone else because as he put it, I was a freak. I just refused him. One day after school as I was walking home he grabbed me and gagged me. I didn't know how he knew where I lived but he dragged me to my house and into the basement," Spencer said starting to hyperventilate.

"Easy, baby. Deep breaths. He raped you didn't he?"

Spencer nodded, "For three days. He kept me in the basement and kept coming. He would remove the gag from my mouth and ask 'Ready to accept that you're mine?' And each time I said no. I threatened to tell my mother and go to the police. He replaced the gag and raped me."

Derek nodded, "Can you tell me about this time?"

Spencer bit his lip and nodded, "Eric stripped me 'til I was naked and kept me cuffed to the bed. I was kept like that with Eric until Frank came. When Frank showed up he raped for two hours straight while I remained cuffed to the bed. Then he had Eric uncuff me and beat me up. That's how it went. Frank raped me for one hour, two hours and sometimes even three hours, then Eric would kick and punched me."

Derek gathered Spencer in his arms and rocked him, "I'm sorry baby."

"It's not your fault. Derek?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want us to try again."

Derek nodded, "We will. When you're better we can try again."

There was a knock on the door and Clooney started barking. Derek eased Spencer off his lap and went to answer the door. He found Garcia standing there.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Where's Spencer?"

"Bedroom."

Garcia headed to the bedroom as Derek shut the door and followed her.

"Oh, my junior g-man!"

"Hi…Ga…Penelope."

Garcia looked like she was gonna cry, "How are you? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore, but I'm okay."

"Fine? You're fine? Explain that to me. Spencer you were kidnapped held for twenty four hours and brutally raped and beaten. How are you fine?"

Spencer's lip trembled, "I-I know."

"So how are you fine? Seriously, Spence, you had broken ribs-"

"Baby girl…"

"A punctured lung-"

"Mama…"

"What, Derek?"

"Stop. He's in enough pain as it is. He doesn't need you jumping down his throat."

Garcia took a deep breath, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just couldn't see how you would think you're fine. But that's beside the point."

"Where's the rest of the team?" Derek asked.

"They said they'd be over after work," Garcia explained and noticed Spencer shaking, "Reid? Spencer? Are you okay?"

Spencer whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it!"

Derek and Garcia looked at each other. Derek climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around Spencer and proceeded to rock him.

"Shh, baby. It's okay."

Derek continued to rock Spencer and make shushing noises while Garcia looked on. Spencer soon fell asleep. Derek laid him down gently and after covering him with a blanket, he and Garcia made their way to the living room.

"What was that?"

Derek shrugged, "I dunno. My guess is that he experienced some sort of mental torture rather than just physical. Why the hell did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, sweets. I didn't mean that. You do realize he called me Penelope, right?"

Derek nodded, "He's gonna have a hard time calling you Garcia seeing as his captor had the last name Garcia."

Derek and Garcia sat and talked just about normal stuff. Not about Spencer or any cases. After a while Derek turned on the television and they sat watching TV just like friends do. At about 4:30 there was a knock on the door. Derek got up and opened it facing the team.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Garcia told us that Spencer had spent the night here," Prentiss explained.

Derek nodded and let them in.

"Where is Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Sleep. He's been crying himself ragged."

"I see. How's he been other than that?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Derek?" Spencer called.

"Living room, pretty boy."

Spencer walked in rubbing his eyes and not registering that the rest of the team was there. He walked up to Derek and placed a kiss on lips. Derek groaned. This wasn't how he wanted the rest of the team to find out.

"Have a nice nap, Spence?" JJ asked a laugh in her voice.

Spencer jolted back and recognized the team, "Oh, shit."

The team laughed as Spencer blushed a little. He then turned to Derek with fear on his face, "I'm sorry."

Derek chuckled, "Don't worry about, pretty boy."

"I swear I didn't mean it. I am soo sorry."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed, "Baby, calm down. C'mon, relax I'm not mad."

"I won't say it again, please, don't hit me!"

Everyone looked at Derek who shrugged, "Spence, c'mon, I'm not gonna hit'cha. Calm down."

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer and kissed him while rocking him slightly. Spencer eventually calmed down and sat down on a pillow and kept his head down. Derek sighed.

"So, Derek? What was that about? I mean is it true, you and Spencer?" Prentiss chuckled.

Derek nodded, "Yes, and we were planning to tell everyone but then this happened."

"I of course already knew," Garcia giggled.

"Yeah, and I found out when I walked into the break room and found Derek's tongue halfway down Spencer's throat," Hotch chuckled. Every giggled.

"So how long?" JJ asked.

"Almost a year."

"Well, congratulations just make sure to keep it below Strauss' radar."

"Don't worry, Rossi, if we kept it from you guys this long, I have no doubt that she'll never find out."


	8. Chapter 8

After everyone left Derek and Spencer sat on the couch. Clooney jumped up and squeezed himself between them. Derek laughed and petted Clooney. He glanced at Spencer who was rocking back and forth.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, m'fine."

Derek sighed, "So, two weeks of vaca time. Whaddya wanna do?"

Spencer shrugged, "I dunno."

Derek sighed again and pushed Clooney off the couch. Clooney looked up at his master and whined. Derek ignored him and pulled Spencer onto his lap.

"Baby, is there something you're not telling me?"

Spencer shook his head, "No."

"Babe, don't lie."

"I'm not. I promise."

Spencer shifted and turned around so he was facing Derek and kissed him. Derek opened his mouth and Spencer slipped his tongue inside. He deepened the kiss and rocked against his boyfriend. Derek moaned and gently pushed Spencer back.

"Baby, we can't."

"Please," Spencer whined.

Derek groaned. Spencer sounded so needy, "I want to so bad, babe, but you need to heal."

Spencer pouted and slid off Derek's lap and sat next to him. Derek wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close.

"Don't be mad, Spencer. I promise, once you're healed we'll have sex. Anyway, so I was thinking that we could go visit my family. Since Sarah and Desi didn't get to stay long and I need to introduce you to them as my boyfriend."

Spencer looked up at Derek with wide eyes, "Really?"

Derek chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. I mean there's no sense in trying to hide it anymore. We've hid it for a year. We don't need to hide anymore."

"Okay."

"Cool. I'll call Hotch and let him know."

"Are you gonna call your mother?"

"Nah, I'd rather surprise her."

* * *

Two days, fifteen hours, six minutes, and forty seconds, according to Spencer, they were standing in front of Derek's mother's house. Spencer was extremely nervous.

"Babe, will you relax."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Babe, they already like you, will you calm down?" Derek chuckled as he knocked on the door.

Derek and Spencer heard footsteps and then the door opened revealing Derek's mother.

"Derek! Oh my gosh, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey, mama."

Derek's mother grinned and then she noticed Spencer standing there.

"Dr. Reid, it's nice to see you again. Well, you all need to get in here," Derek's mother said opening the screen door.

Derek walked in and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and smiling, walked into the living room. Spencer followed and sat next to Derek on the couch.

"So what do I owe this pleasant surprise from the FBI?"

Derek chuckled, "Are Sarah and Desi around? It'll be easier to say things once."

"Sarah's at the mall, and Desiree's at work. I'll give them a call. You boys thirsty or something?"

"Sure, mama."

"I'll bring you boys some coke," Derek's mother says walking into the kitchen.

"Spencer, calm down. Okay?" Derek tells his shaking boyfriend.

"I shouldn't be here, Derek. He'll find me. I'm not safe."

Derek sighed, "Spencer, he can't hurt you. He's in jail and he'll be there for a very long time."

"No, he said I could never escape him, he's gonna find me."

"Shh, kiddo. You're okay."

Derek's mom came back in and handed the boys their sodas.

"I just talked to your sisters and they're on their way home. They told me how you got called on a case while they were there."

Derek nodded. Spencer tensed a little but remained quiet and drank his soda. Twenty minutes later Sarah and Desiree walked in the door and attacked Derek.

"How dare you, make us go home! And then you just outta the blue show up here?" Desiree asked.

"Desi, I'm sorry. I had to work."

Sarah and Desiree sat on the floor in front of their mother's chair, "So mama, said you had something important to tell us."

Derek nodded and looked at Spencer, "I know you've all met Spencer as my coworker and friend, but he's also something more. He's my boyfriend."

"MY BROTHER'S GAY?"

"Sarah shut your mouth."

"Sorry, mama. I just can't believe that. Derek Morgan was such a ladies' man."

Desiree laughed, "Somehow I can believe that. I mean he was never with the same woman more than once like he was trying to find something."

"Well, congratulations, I knew my baby boy would find someone special. I mean all the times he told us about you, Spencer. Tell me, is he treating you right?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Morgan. He treats me well."

"Call me Fran. That's good."

"Mama, you make it sound like I'm a bad person."

"Not at all, Derek. Why don't you boys get settled while I start dinner? How long are you staying?"

"Just two weeks, mama."

Fran nodded and Derek guided Spencer upstairs to his room. Spencer gazed around the room surprised to see the posters. The last time he was here he never went to Derek's room.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Here, you need to take your medicine. Are you profiling my room?"

Spencer shook his head, "No. Derek, do I have to take them?"

"Yes, baby. Doctor's orders."

Spencer sighed and took the pills and water from Derek and downed the pills. He yawned and Derek chuckled.

"Tired, baby?"

Spencer yawned again but shook his head. Derek chuckled again and led Spencer on the bed.

"Sleep, baby."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to dream. I'm afraid."

"I'll be right, here, babe. You need to rest. You haven't been sleeping well and I know why, but you need to rest when you can."

Derek laid under the covers and pulled Spencer against his stomach and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. Spencer immediately fell asleep. Derek kissed his cheek praying he didn't have any nightmares. Sarah came in the room half an hour later and smiled at her brother.

"Derek?"

Derek lifted his head and looked questioningly at his sister. She smiled.

"Mama said that dinner's ready. If you want I'll tell her to save you boys a plate."

"Nah, that's okay, we're coming."

Sarah nodded and left. Derek shook Spencer lightly.

"Spencer? C'mon, babe, it's time to wake up."

Spencer groaned, "What time is it?"

"Eight. C'mon, dinner's waiting."

Spencer nodded and sat up. Derek sat up and cracked his back before sliding off the bed. Spencer followed him downstairs to the kitchen where he saw the table littered with all sorts of food. Derek's eyes went wide.

"Mama, who's gonna eat all this food?"

"We are. I made all of your favorites."

"Mama…"

"Hush, sit down."

Derek shook his head but sat down sitting Spencer next to him. Everyone dug in and the table was silent for a few minutes as everyone enjoyed the food.

"So Spencer, how long have you two been dating?" Desiree asked.

"Uh, seven months, eight days-"

"Pretty boy, they don't need an accurate answer."

Spencer blushed, "Almost a year."

"You waited almost a whole year before you decided to tell us?" Sarah asked.

"Well we was gonna tell you and Desiree that night when you had come to visit before we were called out to a job," Spencer explained.

"So, are there any thoughts about marriage?"

"Mama!"

"What? You've been together for almost a year. Don't you think it's time? I need at least one of my children married."

"So look at Desiree, she's the oldest, not me."

"But you're the one with a boyfriend. So the next logical step is marriage and kids," Desiree teased taking a sip of soda.

 _Shit._ Derek glanced at Spencer who seemed to have tensed. Derek put his hand on his boyfriend's thigh to calm him. Spencer gave him a small smile.

"So get a boyfriend, Desi."

"Why when I can have fun with yours?"

"Hands off my boy."

Fran bit into her corn, "But seriously, Derek. Desiree's right. I'm getting older and I would like to be a grandmother before I die," she teased.

Spencer gripped the table. _Stop it. Stop talking about my baby._ Derek noticed Spencer's distress and squeezed his thigh.

"Easy, pretty boy."

"Derek…"

"Shh, I know."

"They killed my baby. They killed it!"

"Spencer, calm down."

Spencer got angry and threw back his seat, "No! How could they do that to me, Derek? I want my baby! They killed it!"

Derek grabbed Spencer by the arm and led him away from his frightened family and led him upstairs. When they got to Derek's room Spencer was in tears. Derek sat on the bed and pulled Spencer onto his lap.

"I know, babe. I know. I'm sorry."

Spencer covered his face in Derek's chest and cried. Derek looked up and saw his family standing by the doorway. He shook his head and they left. He rocked his boyfriend and whispered soothing words in his ears until he fell asleep. Derek eased Spencer under the covers and sighed. He hoped that by bringing him here would help his get better, but it wasn't helping. He kissed his boyfriend's lips and left the room walking downstairs. He found his family sitting in the living room.

"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

Derek shook his head and sat on the chair across from his mother and sisters. He wiped a hand over his face.

"Spencer's not okay. I'm gonna explain, but just so you know and you're careful. This isn't for you to tell anyone."

"Of course, honey," Fran said.

"Spencer was pregnant. I just found out the day we were headed out to Las Vegas for a case. During that case, Spencer was kidnapped, raped and beat senselessly for almost forty eight hours. The doctor told us that he suffered several broken ribs, a punctured lung, severe anal tearing and of course due to the bruises he got from the beatings, he lost the baby."

Fran covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh! That poor boy."

"I thought I'd bring him here and get his mind off of it."

"And we just kept pushing with the talk about babies, I'm sorry, Der."

"Don't worry about it, Desi, it wasn't your fault."

"Derek? Spencer lived in Las Vegas, right?"

"Yeah."

"Was this someone he knew?"

"Sarah, that's none of our business," Fran scolded her youngest daughter.

"I was just curious."

"What happened to him? That's all I wanna know," Desiree asked.

"He's in jail, and is gonna be there for a long time."

"Good. Now, it's late, why don't we all get some sleep."

Derek and his sisters gave Fran a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs to bed. When Derek went to his room he found Spencer sitting up on the bed.

"Hey, babe."

Spencer looked up and bit his lip with tears in his eyes, "M'sorry."

"Don't be baby," Derek said climbing in bed next to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I bet your family hates me now."

"Actually, they were just worried about you."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth without telling them everything."

"Derek!" Spencer whined.

"Baby, I had to."

Spencer nodded and cuddled close to Derek.

"Hang on babe, let me get undressed," Derek said climbing out of bed.

After shucking his jeans and shirt he got back under the covers and let Spencer cuddle. Spencer nuzzled his bare chest and kissed his neck.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."

Derek smiled, "I love you to, baby. Get some sleep."

Spencer kissed his lips and snuggled down into the pillows and fell asleep. Derek sighed and wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and again, prayed he had no nightmares. No such luck. Around midnight, Derek was woken up by Spencer's thrashing and bucking in bed.

"Spencer, wake up! C'mon, baby, you're okay."

Spencer screamed and begged for it to stop. Derek sighed and gently shook Spencer.

"Baby, you gotta wake up. Spencer, it's Derek, you're safe."

Derek gently shook Spencer again and Spencer jackknifed to a sitting position and looked around nervously for a few minutes.

"It's okay, Spencer."

"Derek?"

Spencer jumped into his lap and latched onto his mouth kissing him hard and fast. Derek moaned and pushed him away gently.

"Easy, baby, calm down. Talk to me, what's going through that head of yours?"

"Derek, please."

"Please, what, baby?"

"Make love to me. Show me who I belong too. Show me that I'm not his, please."

Derek groaned. He'd love nothing more than to do just that, "Baby, we can't."

Spencer whined and kissed Derek again, "Why? Don't you want me?"

Derek sighed, "God, baby, you know I do. But, you're still injured and we can't until you're healed. Completely."

* * *

_**2 WEEKS LATER** _

It's been two weeks and Derek and Spencer had been gradually working up from just small kisses. They graduated to fully heated make-out sessions, handjobs and even blowjobs, but they still weren't having penetrative sex. Spencer was getting irritated cause he needed it. He woke up in the middle of the night begging Derek to show him who he belonged to. But Derek had refused claiming that he wasn't ready. Tonight though, Spencer was going to show Derek that he was ready. At the moment Derek was in the shower. Spencer smiled and stripped off his shirt and pants. He laid on the bed in his boxers. After a few minutes he decided to get rid of the boxers. He lay on Derek's bed completely naked.

Derek came back into the room wearing a thin towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped cold. His mouth dropped open at the mouth watering sight of a naked Spencer pumping his cock.

"Fuck, pretty boy."

Spencer kept his hand on his cock and smiled at Derek, "We're gonna fuck tonight."

 _Wow, assertive much?_ Derek groaned, but before he could speak, Spencer spoke first.

"I know you think I'm not ready, but I am Derek and I need you."

Derek sighed, but nodded. He dropped the towel from around his waist and climbed on the bed and straddled Spencer's waist. He leaned into kiss him. Spencer sat up a bit to reach Derek's kiss and opened his mouth so Derek can slip his tongue inside. Derek took the hint and entered Spencer's mouth. He gently eased Spencer back against the pillows and continued to kiss him until he was unable to breathe. He took his kisses to Spencer's neck all the while letting his hand roam down his body. He paused at the base of Spencer's cock and looked at him checking his reaction. Spencer nodded thinking that Derek was gonna pump his cock. But Derek didn't. He bypassed his cock and went down to his entrance. This time Derek didn't look at Spencer. See, Derek knew Spencer wasn't ready for penetrative sex, and was gonna show him. Derek took one of his fingers and gently petted his entrance. Spencer bucked and screamed.

"No! Frank, please! Don't. Not again," Spencer whimpered.

"Baby, it's Derek."

"Derek?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Oh. M'sorry."

Derek crawled back up next to Spencer. Spencer looked confused.

"What're you doing? I told you that we're gonna fuck tonight."

"No, baby. We're not. I told you that you're not ready, and this proved it."

"Derek, I need you."

"I know baby, and I promise it'll be soon, but we're not gonna fuck until I can touch your ass without you screaming and thinking Frank's trying to rape you."

Spencer bit his lip and after a while nodded. The two ended up giving each other handjobs and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Derek and Spencer walked into the bull pen just as JJ was gathering the team.

"Conference room, boys."

They nodded and headed toward the conference room in question. Reid sat next to Morgan and JJ started.

"Three women, Claire Abnes, Julie Malkovich, and Gail Bores. All have been kidnapped from their home Wednesday afternoon and found murdered Thursday morning. Each one week after the other."

"Well we don't need to figure out that this is the same UnSub."

"Yeah, according to the file, the ME found proof of sexual assault?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, all three women have been sexually assaulted, murdered, and then dumped. They found Claire in the parking lot behind her school, Julie was in the park down the street of her house, and Gail was in a neighbor's backyard. The police force in Michigan really requested our help."

"Well, he's certainly not trying to hide what he did," Reid commented.

"Garcia?"

Reid tensed and Morgan squeezed his thigh.

"Yes, sir?"

"See if you can find if anything like happened before. Don't just look to sexual assault; check any murders that where the bodies were left out in the open."

"Yes, sir."

Hotch then turned to Reid, "I want you to stay behind and work on the geographical profile."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "What? Why? Wouldn't it make more sense to work on the geographical profile there?"

"Not this time, Reid."

"Hotch, look, I'm fine. I am perfectly capable of doing my job. I'm not an invalid."

"Reid this isn't up for debate," Hotch said and looked at the rest of his teammates, "Wheels up in twenty."

"I don't get why you're making me stay behind. It's not like I'm injured or anything. There's no reason why I should have to stay behind."

"Like I said, it's not up for debate, Reid."

Reid was about to say something when Morgan put his arm on Reid's shoulder as Hotch walked away, "Let it go, Reid."

"Morgan-"

"Walk with me, Reid," Morgan said and turned to JJ and Prentiss, "I'll meet you guys on the plane," he said and guided Reid to the break room.

"Morgan, that's not fair. Why is he making me stay behind? I know how to do my job."

"I know, baby, but for whatever reason, Hotch doesn't want you in the field."

"You think he thinks I might have some sort of breakdown?"

Morgan shrugged, "I dunno, maybe."

Reid sighed, "You realize this is the first time we've been apart since we've been dating?"

Morgan chuckled, "I'm aware. You gonna be okay, pretty boy?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You better go before they leave without you."

Morgan nodded and kissed Reid hard on the mouth, "I'll be back before you know it, babe."

"You'd better be. I love you."

"I love you too."

Morgan ran out the room to catch up with the rest of the team. Reid exited the break room and headed toward Garcia's office grabbing the map and his case file along the way. _Penelope_ _Garcia,_ _not_ _Frank_ _Garcia._ _Breathe,_ _Spence_ _and_ _you_ _'_ _ll_ _be_ _fine._ _Just_ _breathe._ Reid walked into the office.

"Hey buttercup, come on in and grab a seat. The team just patched in."

Reid grabbed a seat and sat next to Garcia but not to close.

"Okay, so talk to me, what do we know?" Hotch asked.

"The UnSub is a sexual sadist," Prentiss said.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean, Reid?" Rossi asked.

"I mean look at the victims. Each one has one clean cut to the throat. Sadists pride on torture. Sexual sadists are no different they would have severely tortured the victims. And sexual sadists get off on the torture just as much as the rape."

"Okay, what else?"

"He kidnaps them from their homes which obviously mean that he knows where they live so that must mean he must have been watching them for some time," Morgan adds.

"Garcia, I want you to check and see if there is anything that connects these three victims in any way possible."

Reid flinched when Hotch called Garcia's name but tried to pass it off as a muscle twitch.

"Yes, sir."

"JJ? You and Rossi get set up at the station, Morgan and I will go to the latest dump site and Prentiss? You head to the ME."

They all nodded and Garcia clicked the video off. Leaving the two in silence except for Garcia's clicking. Reid started marking up the map. Circling the three different dump sites. He turned to Garcia and attempted to ask her something.

"Um, Gar-Penelope?"

Garcia sighed. She really wanted to hear him call her Garcia, "Yeah, Reid?"

"Can you tell me where the three victims lived?"

Garcia nodded and rattled off the three addresses while Reid circled them.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"All three victims lived within close vicinity to each other. Like they were neighbors."

"That's not all they have in common, boy wonder. Check it out."

Reid walked over and leaned over Garcia's shoulder, "All three girls were red heads. Freaky, don't you think?"

"Not necessarily. It isn't uncommon for rapists to have a specific type. Most rapist look for women and on rare occasions men, who fit a certain type. Not all rapists are like that though. Those that do are considered serial rapists."

"I'm gonna call the team with what we just found," Garcia said and dialed Morgan's number.

" _Hey, baby girl. You're on speaker."_

"Reid and I found something interesting."

"I think we're dealing with a serial rapist," Reid said.

" _A what?"_

"Serial rapists. See all three victims have red hair and live in the same neighborhood. These kind of UnSubs are usually known as serial rapists because of the fact that they rape women who have certain things in common. Once they set that criteria or pattern, they never usually stray from it," Reid explained.

" _Okay,_ _thanks_ _guys,_ _"_ Hotch said and Morgan hung up.

Garcia ended the call, "So if he's a serial rapist, what made him decide to kill his victims?"

Reid shrugged.

" _Tell me you like it."_

" _Frank, please?"_

" _Shut up, you little brat. It's your fault I'm doing this."_

" _Frank, please stop."_

"Reid? Reid!"

Reid shook his head shaking off the memory, "Huh, what?"

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine, really."

* * *

Several hours later the team wasn't any closer to catching the UnSub so while the rest of the team went to a hotel, Reid and Garcia headed home.

"Hey, Junior G-man, need a ride?"

"No thanks, Penelope. I'm good."

Garcia nodded as she got into her car and drove off with a wave. Reid sighed as he got into his car. As he was driving his phone rang. He thought it was Derek.

"Hey."

" _Spencer, its Will."_

"Oh, hi, Will. What's up?"

_"Not much, Henry here's been missing you. We were wondering if we could come over tonight and maybe hang out together. Just us boys."_

Reid chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

"Cool, see you in a bit."

Reid hung up the phone just as he made it to his apartment. He headed upstairs and straightened things up and got out a few of Henry's toys that he kept whenever his godson would come over. Twenty minutes later he heard knocking on the door. He opened the door to greet Will and Henry.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Spen!" Henry screamed.

"Hey, kiddo. Wanna watch a movie?"

Henry screeched and clapped. Will chuckled as he sat his son on the couch.

"Okay buddy, we've got the Lion King or Aladdin."

"Roar! Lion! Roar!"

Will and Reid cracked up laughing, "Okay buddy, Lion king it is," Reid said laughing and putting the movie in.

After putting the movie on Reid sat on the couch on the other side of Henry. Henry started clapping when the movie started. Will chuckled and Reid tickled Henry's tummy causing him to laugh and soon all three of the boys were wrapped up into the movie. About halfway into the movie, Will noticed that Henry had fallen asleep. Reid picked up the remote and turned off the movie.

"So how are you, Spencer?"

"Good."

"JJ told me what happened. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Did she tell you to come here and check up on me? Because I'm fine! I'm fine, I'm not delusional, I'm not having a psychotic break, and I'm not experiencing the symptoms of PTSD."

"I'm sorry. I was just doing as asked. Congratulations on you and Morgan by the way."

"Tell JJ I don't need you to check up on me. I appreciate it, but don't."

"Got it. Well, I guess we'd better get going."

Reid walked them to the door and after they left locked it and headed to his bedroom. For the first time in a long time he went to bed alone.

* * *

The next morning as Garcia walked into the office she knew something was off. Reid wasn't here. At first she dismissed it. _Maybe_ _he_ _'_ _s_ _just_ _running_ _a_ _little_ _behind_ _this_ _morning_ , she thought to herself. She set about getting to work sure that her boy would pop in any second. When he didn't show ten minutes later, she began to get worried and called him. No answer. _Maybe_ _he_ _'_ _s_ _sick_ _and_ _forgot_ _to_ _call_ _in_ _because_ _everyone_ _isn_ _'_ _t_ _here,_ she thought. When the team asked where Reid was she gave them some excuse. Her phone rang and she hoped it was Reid.

"Reid?"

" _Not quite, baby girl."_

"What can I do for you, my delectable honey bun?"

Morgan chuckled, _"_ _How_ _about_ _telling_ _me_ _where_ _my_ _boy_ _is,_ _and_ _with_ _the_ _truth._ _"_

"I don't know. He never showed up this morning and he's not answering his phone. Either of them. I was going to go over there and check on him, but I didn't want to leave here in case you all needed me."

" _Garcia, go check on him, please. We'll be fine, and call me when you find him."_

"Sure thing."

Garcia ended the call and drove over to Reid's apartment. She parked her car and ran upstairs and banged on the door.

"Reid? Are you in there? It's Garcia!"

Just as Reid was heading toward the door he heard "Its Garcia!" and freaked out.

"No! No! No! How'd he find me?"

Reid heard the pounding on the door, "Reid, open the door, please."

Reid bolted and hid in the bathroom. He slid on the floor and rocked himself. He didn't hear Garcia pick the lock and enter the apartment. He didn't hear her call his name as she wandered through the apartment. He cried as he heard her approach the bathroom.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore! Please!" Reid said crying.

Garcia's heart broke as she saw Reid on the floor begging not to be hurt. She bent down and touched his arm, "Spencer, It's Penelope Garcia, you're fine. Take a deep breath, you're fine."

What Reid heard was: _Spencer,_ _It_ _'_ _s_ _Frank_ _Garcia,_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _mine._ _Take_ _a_ _deep_ _breath,_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _mine._

"No! I'm not yours. Please stop!" Reid cried shaking and bucking.

Garcia didn't know what to do as she watched her boy wonder cry and scream and buck begging Frank to stop hurting him. She sighed and dialed Morgan's number. Spencer needed Derek and bad.

" _Hey, mama, listen can I call you back? We're just about to give the profile."_

"It's bad, Derek."

" _What is?"_

"Reid."

" _Hang on a sec. Okay, what's wrong?"_

"I came to the house like I said. I found him on the floor in the bathroom. He's screaming and crying and bucking his hips. He keeps begging for it to stop. I don't know what to do."

Garcia heard Morgan sigh, _"_ _Shit._ _Do_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _could_ _have_ _set_ _him_ _off?_ _"_

"Honestly, sugar? I don't know. I think he had a small flashback earlier in my office. But this? I haven't the slightest idea. What do I do?"

" _Don_ _'_ _t_ _do_ _anything_ _just_ _yet._ _Baby_ _girl,_ _when_ _you_ _went_ _to_ _his_ _apartment,_ _how_ _did_ _you_ _get_ _in?_ _"_

"I uh, knocked first for several minutes and called his name and then I picked the lock."

" _Did you say who it was at the door?"_

"Yeah. I said that it was Penelope…Derek, I said my last name."

" _Dammit, that's what probably set him off. Okay, listen, if you can get close to him without touching him try and get him to take the phone. Tell him I need to talk to him."_

Garcia looked at Reid who had stopped screaming but was still crying, "Spencer? Derek's on the phone. He needs to talk to you."

Reid immediately stopped crying, "Derek?"

Garcia nodded and handed Reid the phone who took it.

"Derek?"

" _Hey, baby. You okay?"_

"Derek, he came for me!"

" _No,_ _baby,_ _he_ _didn_ _'_ _t._ _That_ _was_ _Penelope._ _You_ _misheard_ _her._ _"_

"It wasn't Frank?"

" _No_ _baby._ _Frank_ _'_ _s_ _locked_ _up_ _tight_ _and_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _get_ _anywhere_ _near_ _you._ _"_

"Sure?"

" _Yeah, babe. Listen, I've gotta run, but I'm gonna call you tonight okay? You'll be alright?"_

"Yeah, m'okay."

" _Okay,_ _I_ _'_ _ll_ _talk_ _to_ _you_ _later,_ _"_ Derek said and disconnected the call. Reid handed the phone back to Garcia.

"Spencer, I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay, Penelope."

* * *

Derek sighed as he pocketed his phone. He walked back into the station where the rest of the team had finished with the profile.

"Everything okay?" Rossi asked. Derek nodded.

"Hotch, why did you tell Reid to stay behind?" he asked.

"Morgan, let's focus on the case."

"Just tell me."

"I was worried that he would have some sort of breakdown and we don't need that dealing with this case."

"You do realize that by being separate from us that are fueling his memories? He's more susceptible to having a breakdown without us there. We're able to get him to calm down before he goes into breakdown mode," Morgan said clearly not using "I". "What I want to know is if you didn't think he was able to work, why did you allow him to come back to work?"

"I thought he'd be okay but when I saw him flinch at the mention of Garcia's name I knew he wasn't."

"And you didn't think…you know what? Never mind, just don't do that again, please."

"Morgan, did Reid have an attack?"

"Sort of."

* * *

Once Garcia left, Reid took a shower and ate some lunch while rereading one of his favorite books. He tried not to think about how much he missed Derek. He wanted to call him but he knew that Derek was busy. He finished eating his sandwich and went to the kitchen to wash out his plate and then he started obsessively cleaning the kitchen and then moved on to the living room. Once he was done he moved on to the bathroom saving the bedroom for last. He figured to keep himself busy because if he wasn't, he'll end up having flashbacks. Once he was finished cleaning the bathroom and the bedroom he wasn't sure what else could do to keep busy. Then he remembered that he needed to go shopping. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the apartment and got into the car just as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Reid, it's Penelope. You okay?"_

"Yeah, m'fine. I'm on my way to the store. I gotta get some groceries."

" _Okay, you wanna come over later and hang out?"_

Reid sighed, "I'd love to, but I have some things I need to take care of," he lied not wanting to admit he was afraid.

" _Sure. I understand."_

Reid hung up the phone and proceeded to the grocery store where he stocked up on some of the things he needed. After shopping he headed home and put away the groceries. Afterward he turned on the television and ended up watching whatever was on until he noticed it was 6:30. He made himself a small dinner and went back to watching TV. Around 8:00 Reid decided to call it a night. He turned off the television, put his dishes in the sink and washed them out and then went into the bedroom where he stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers and climbed in between the sheets. He really didn't want to sleep without Derek to pull him out of any nightmares. Just as he was about to doze off his cell rang.

"Hello?

" _Hey, baby."_

"Hey, Derek."

" _You sound sleep, baby, were you?"_

"No, I was lying down thinking about not trying to sleep when I ended up dozing off."

Derek laughed, _"_ _Okay,_ _babe._ _We_ _should_ _be_ _close_ _to_ _catching_ _this_ _UnSub_ _and_ _then_ _we_ _'_ _ll_ _be_ _home._ _"_

"Okay, I'm sorry about earlier, Derek."

" _Nah, babe. You don't need to be sorry. Hotch shouldn't have left you behind."_

Reid bit his lip. He didn't realize how much he missed Derek and his sexy voice, "Daddy, I miss you."

Reid heard Derek chuckle, _"_ _Wow,_ _someone_ _must_ _be_ _seriously_ _horny._ _You_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _call_ _me_ _that_ _unless_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _horny_ _or_ _we_ _'_ _re_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _making_ _love._ _"_

The sound of that went straight to Reid's groin and he moaned, "God, Daddy, I want you."

" _Yeah? Whattya want from me?"_

Reid rubbed his hands down his chest and fondled a nipple, "I want you to rub your hands all over me and play with my nipples."

" _Yeah, baby? You gonna let me suck and bite them?"_

"Mm, yeah. While you're playing with my nipples I'm letting my hand roam down your gorgeous body and inside your pants. Will you let me take them off?"

" _Yeah,_ _baby,_ _I_ _would._ _I_ _'_ _m_ _taking_ _your_ _boxers_ _off_ _too,_ _so_ _we_ _'_ _re_ _naked_ _together._ _"_

Reid lifted his hips and slid his boxers off his legs and gripped his hard cock, "Derek," he whined.

" _You touchin' yourself baby?"_

"Yeah,"

" _Good,_ _now_ _imagine_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _me_ _and_ _I_ _'_ _ve_ _got_ _both_ _our_ _cocks_ _in_ _my_ _hand_ _and_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _pumping_ _them_ _as_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _kissing_ _you_ _senseless._ _"_

"Fuck, Derek."

_"Good, baby?"_

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm gripping you're ass trying to get you to move faster," Reid says as he pumps faster.

" _God, that's good. You love my ass, don't you?"_

"Yeah, you have a nice ass. Daddy?" Reid whined.

" _Yeah, baby?"_

"I need you to fuck me."

" _I_ _know,_ _baby._ _Soon._ _I_ _'_ _m_ _gonna_ _move_ _faster,_ _okay?_ _"_

Reid followed along and sped up his ministrations. He was getting so damn close, "Godgodgodgod!"

Derek laughed. He knew Spencer was close, _"_ _Almost_ _there,_ _baby?_ _"_

Soon Reid screamed, "Daddy! Fuck!"

" _Spencer!_ _God,_ _baby!_ _"_ Derek growled two seconds after. _"_ _Spencer?_ _"_

Reid breathed heavily for a few minutes trying to come down from his high, "Yeah?"

" _That was awesome. You okay?"_

"Mhm. Fantastic."

Derek chuckled, _"_ _Good._ _I_ _'_ _m_ _gonna_ _go_ _get_ _cleaned_ _up_ _and_ _then_ _try_ _to_ _get_ _some_ _shut_ _eye,_ _okay_ _babe?_ _"_

"Yeah, I should do the same. I love you, Derek."

" _I love you, too, baby. Goodnight."_

"Night."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Reid got in his car to head to work when his car wouldn't start. He tried to make it start several times but to no avail.

"Dammit!" he cried and grabbed his bag and headed toward the train station. At the last minute he decided to call Garcia. "Penelope, its Spencer. I was wondering if you'd be able to pick me up. My car won't start and I, uh, don't feel like taking the train."

" _Sure thing, cutie. I'm on my way."_

Twenty minutes later Garcia arrived at Spencer's location and he got in the passenger seat and she took off for the B.A.U. As soon as they arrived they set to work. Reid continued with the geographical profile while Garcia did some checking into the victims.

"These women were taken on a Wednesday afternoon and dumped Thursday morning. That's less than twenty four hours. So there's gotta be a midway point where this UnSub is keeping their victims," Reid said.

He stared at the points in where each of the women were taken and dumped. Using a marker he drew a circle around each of the points. He looked up as Garcia's phone rang. She hit the speaker button.

"All hail supreme genius."

" _Garcia, there's been another murder. What can you give me on Sabrina Thompson?"_

"Give me a sec. Sabrina Thompson was twenty two, a sophomore in college, straight A student, and worked part time at her mother's flower shop."

"Hotch? Where was she dumped?"

" _A shop called Maggie's Flowers and Gifts."_

Reid put a marker on that spot and Garcia gasped, "That's the place she worked."

"Penelope, do you have an address for her?"

Garcia gave Reid the address which he marked down. "This is interesting."

"What is?"

"Our UnSub is working within a twenty mile radius around. The places he dumps the victims are in some way parallel to the victim's homes."

" _So there's gotta be something in between where he's keeping the victims."_

"Yeah."

" _Reid, could you fax us a copy of the map you have?"_

"Absolutely."

He took a picture and gave it to Garcia to give to the team. Twenty minutes later they were on speaker with the rest of the team.

" _So_ _this_ _UnSub,_ _takes_ _the_ _women_ _in_ _the_ _afternoon,_ _rapes_ _them,_ _then_ _kills_ _them_ _and_ _then_ _dumps_ _their_ _bodies?_ _In_ _order_ _to_ _do_ _that_ _you_ _'_ _d_ _need_ _a_ _place_ _that_ _big_ _enough,_ _close_ _enough_ _to_ _both_ _the_ _abduction_ _site_ _and_ _the_ _dump_ _site,_ _and_ _sound_ _proof_ _so_ _as_ _not_ _to_ _be_ _heard,_ _"_ Rossi said.

"I'm checking now. Okay, with those parameters I found two places that sound remotely like it could be the place within the area. One is a warehouse that hasn't been used and the other is a private gym."

Reid's breath hitched a little as a flash of Frank and Eric started to play in his mind. Garcia looked at him, "Reid, you okay?"

Reid started to whine as images of Frank relentlessly pounded into his ass. He started rocking back and forth and whimpering. On the other end Morgan was getting worried.

" _Reid? You okay? C'mon, stay with me pretty boy."_

Reid tried to calm himself and focus, "Uh, uh, so between each victim was fifteen hours. There should have been more evidence on the victims."

" _Whaddya_ _mean?_ _"_ Prentiss asked.

"Fifteen hours is a lot of time for one person to do a lot of damage. Especially if this is a serial rapist or a sexual sadist. He would've gotten off on the torture that he did to these women, but there isn't any. It seemed like they were r-r-raped," Reid started to fidget and whimper.

" _Stay_ _with_ _me,_ _Reid._ _Keep_ _going,_ _"_ Morgan said.

Reid took another breath, "It seemed like they were raped only once. Serial rapists rape their victims more than once and he had the time to do it. Also there was one clean cut to the throat. Sexual sadists would have done a lot more torture in this amount of time. He'd probably only risk a clean cut if there wasn't enough time. Which there was plenty of."

" _Which_ _means_ _what?_ _"_ Hotch asked.

Reid wasn't paying attention as another flash hit him full force. He tried to ignore it and focus on what he was saying to the team. Garcia looked at him worriedly.

Morgan began to worry when Reid didn't talk for about five minutes, "Reid? You still there?"

Suddenly Reid screamed. He was crying and begging.

"Garcia, take us off speaker, now!" Morgan yelled and picked up the phone and walked away with it. "Reid, calm down."

Morgan walked into a room in the station and shut the door, "Baby, calm down."

Reid whimpered and cried. Morgan stayed on the phone and spent twenty minutes trying to calm down and to relax. After he got Reid to calm down, Morgan asked him to finish what he was trying to say earlier. He walked out of the room and back to the team with a frown on his face.

"Reid said that he thinks the UnSub could be a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yeah."

"But that makes no sense. These women were raped. How would a woman do that?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Either she's working with a partner or she's planting semen on the victims."

Hotch nodded, "Let's go over the profile with the thoughts of it being a female." He turned to Morgan, "Morgan, can I talk to you please?"

Morgan nodded and they walked into the same room Morgan came from earlier. "What's up?" Morgan asked.

"Would you like me to pull you off the case so you can go home?"

Morgan stared at Hotch and frowned, "Hotch…"

"Morgan, Reid needs you. I have the plane take you back home."

"Yeah and then you'll be two men down. No, Reid'll be fine. Let's just crack this case."

"Morgan-"

"Hotch, its fine. I'll go home when we catch this perp."

Hotch nodded and the two left the room. "Okay, so if we look at this as being a woman, what do we have?"

* * *

That night as Garcia was closing everything she glanced at Reid, "You need a lift home, sweetie?"

Reid shook his head, "No thanks I am gonna wait for the team."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have some paperwork that I can finish while I wait for them to come back."

"Reid, Morgan might not come here first."

Reid sighed, "Can you drive me to Morgan's?"

Garcia smiled, "Of course, c'mon."

Reid followed Garcia out to her car and slid in the passenger seat. The ride to Morgan's was silent. Reid hoped that the team came back tonight and not in the morning. Once they reached Morgan's apartment, Reid thanked Garcia and headed upstairs. Using the key Morgan gave him, he entered the apartment and got attacked by Clooney.

"Clooney, down!"

Clooney immediately retreated and Reid entered the apartment and sat down on the couch. Clooney looked at the door and then back at Reid. Reid chuckled.

"He's not here, yet. But don't worry, he's coming," he said petting Clooney on the head.

To give himself something to do, Reid started to clean Morgan's kitchen giving it his obsessive cleaning. After that he laid on the couch with one of his books that he left here. Just as he started to doze off he heard a key in the lock. Closing his book, he glanced up as Morgan strolled through the door. He grinned. Clooney ran up to meet his master.

"Hey, boy. You miss me? Hey pretty boy."

"Hi."

Morgan chuckled and walked over to him and kissed him, "Missed me, baby?"

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah."

Derek chuckled, "Mhm, I bet. C'mon, let's hit the hay. I'm exhausted."

Spencer closed his book and followed Derek into the bedroom where they undressed and lay down. Derek turned so he was facing Spencer and kissed him hard on the mouth. Spencer opened his mouth and Derek slipped his tongue inside. Spencer moaned and shifted so he was lying on top of Derek and deepened the kiss and thrust his hips downward. Derek moaned and thrust upward. They kept up the slow rhythm of their hips until Spencer couldn't take it anymore and whined.

"Daddy, I need it faster."

Derek kissed Spencer hard and flipped their positions so he was on top. He picked up the speed of his thrusts moving faster like Spencer needed. Spencer wrapped his long legs around Derek's waist and tried to match his rhythm. With the speed that Derek was going it wasn't long before he felt himself coming.

"DEREK!" he screamed as he came in his boxers.

Derek soon followed screaming Spencer's name. Derek collapsed on top of Spencer as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck, pretty boy. I take it you really missed me," he teased.

"Mhm."

Derek laughed and pushed himself off of Spencer as they both got up to get in the shower and clean up. Afterward they lay in the bed with Derek's arms wrapped around Spencer's waist.

Derek suddenly unwound his arms and leaned on one of arms, "Baby?"

Spencer turned so that he was facing Derek, "Yeah?"

"What do you feel about going to counseling?"

Spencer sat up and leaned against the headboard, "What?"

Derek sighed, "It's just that it's been two weeks since the rape," Derek started. Spencer flinched when he said 'rape'. "And you don't seem to be getting better."

Spencer bit his lip, "No, Derek. You know I'm getting better. I am. I don't want to."

"Baby, let's just try it okay."

"No. It's only been two weeks. You really expect me to be better already?"

"No, Spencer, but that's the problem not are you only not getting better but you seem to be getting worse. You seem to be remembering the attack more and more."

"Hello, I have an eidetic memory! You'd really think I'd forget? I'm never gonna forget! Alright, never!"

Derek rubbed Spencer's arm, "Baby calm down. I'm not saying that you have to forget. No one ever forgets that kind of pain. You think I forgot what Carl did to me? That's something I will never forget. I'm just saying that maybe you need to talk to someone who will help you let go of the pain."

"I talk to you."

"No babe, you don't. And I'm not saying that you have too, but you need to talk to someone about it."

"Did you?" Spencer scoffed. "I'd be a lot better if you'd just fuck me already."

Derek sighed, "Baby, we can't."

"No, you won't. Its fine if I give you a handjob or you give me a blowjob but when I even mention sex you back away," Spencer's lip trembled. "You don't want me anymore."

Derek sat up and stared at Spencer, "What? Baby of course I still want you."

Spencer shook his head, "No, you don't. A-and I understand. I-I-I'm dirty and used. Who'd want m-me after that?"

Derek's mouth dropped and he didn't speak for a minute. He pulled Spencer into his arms, "Baby, that's not true. You're not dirty or used and I will always want you. Always."

Spencer looked up with teary eyes, "So why can't we?"

"Because every time I touch that part of you, you think I'm Frank trying to rape you. I don't want that. I want you to know it's me and that I'll never hurt you."

Spencer bit his lip again, "Can we try? Please?"

Derek sighed again and wiped a hand over his face. He really didn't want to do this, but then again he didn't want Spencer thinking he was dirty and that he didn't want him, "Yeah, babe, we'll try, but not tonight. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

"And Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to go to counseling. It was just a suggestion. I won't make you go."

Spencer snuggled close to Derek and kissed his lips, "Thank you."

"Sleep, baby."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Derek woke up before Spencer. It was Saturday so if they didn't have a case they were able to stay in. Derek looked at Spencer still asleep lying on his stomach and smiled. Derek soon frowned.

"I'm sorry, Spence," he whispered and got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He walked into the kitchen and put on the coffee and then fed Clooney. He was just starting breakfast when Spencer walked into the kitchen in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Morning, Derek."

Derek turned around and smiled, "Morning, babe. Coffee's done."

Spencer grinned and grabbed two mugs and began to prepare the coffee. Derek finished the breakfast and placed two plates on the table. They sat down across from each other and ate breakfast in silence. After finishing breakfast Derek put the dishes in the sink to be washed. He then turned to Spencer.

"I'm gonna take Clooney out for a run okay? I should be back soon."

Spencer nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch with his book, "Just make sure to take your cell in case we get called to work."

Derek grabbed his cell, the leash and whistled to Clooney. After attaching the leash to Clooney's collar, they headed out the building. Derek figured a good run around the block might do him some good.

 _I_ _'_ _m_ _so_ _sorry_ _Spencer,_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _all_ _my_ _fault._ _I_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _there_ _to_ _protect_ _you_ _and_ _the_ _little_ _one._ _If_ _I_ _had_ _then_ _you_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _have_ _had_ _to_ _suffer_ _the_ _loss_ _of_ _our_ _baby._ _You_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _be_ _having_ _these_ _horrendous_ _flashbacks_ _of_ _Frank_ _and_ _Eric._ _I_ _knew_ _I_ _was_ _bad_ _for_ _you, b_ _ut_ _you_ _kept_ _pushing_ _saying_ _how_ _I_ _was_ _the_ _best_ _for_ _you._ Derek paused and took a breather before crossing the street. Once he got to the other side he and Clooney started running again and he started his thoughts again. _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _know_ _what_ _to_ _do_ _anymore._ _I_ _know_ _Spencer_ _is_ _hurting_ _something_ _bad_ _and_ _just_ _telling_ _him_ _its_ _okay_ _is_ _a_ _lie._ _It_ _'_ _s_ _wrong_ _to_ _just_ _sit_ _there_ _and_ _pat_ _him_ _on_ _the_ _back_ _and_ _be_ _like_ _"_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _worry,_ _baby_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _all_ _gonna_ _be_ _okay._ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s_ _a_ _fucking_ _lie._ Tears started to leak outta Derek's eyes.

 _Oh_ _god._ _It_ _'_ _s_ _my_ _fault_ _Spencer_ _lost_ _the_ _baby._ _My_ _fault._ _I_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _there_ _to_ _protect_ _him._ _Because_ _I_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _there_ _he_ _lost_ _the_ _baby._ _What_ _kind_ _of_ _person_ _does_ _that_ _make_ _me?_ Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell ringing. He wiped his face and answered the call.

"Yeah, JJ?"

" _Hey, Derek. Sorry to interrupt your run, but we have a case."_

"Uh, okay. I'm gonna head back to the house and Spence and I will meet you guys in about a half an hour."

" _Sounds_ _good._ "

Derek disconnected the call and looked down at Clooney, "Time to go home, boy."

Derek and Clooney ran all the way home and made it back in fifteen minutes. Derek opened the door and found Spencer in the same position.

"Did you ever move?"

Spencer looked up and shook his head, "Did JJ call you?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna take a quick shower and we'll head out."

"Okay. Hey, do I have any contacts left over here?"

Derek shrugged, "I dunno, did you check the medicine cabinet?"

"Yeah, there's none there."

"Then maybe they're all gone."

Spencer sighed. Derek chuckled and went to grab some clothes and take a quick shower. Twenty minutes later they were in Derek's car and heading to the BAU.

"You know, sometimes I wish we could actually have a weekend."

Derek laughed, "Me too, pretty boy. Me too."

Derek pulled up into the parking lot and they rushed into the building and into the conference room giving their apologies.

"So what did we miss?" Spencer asked.

"We have three dead bodies and one missing person down in Texas. Each of the three people that were murdered have all been mutilated in some way," JJ explains.

Derek and Spencer look at the pictures, "The first guy, Aaron Stokes, missing an ear and part of his small intestine. Michelle Gonzales? Her ear and her spleen have been taken and our last dead body, Trey Miller had his heart and a toe removed," Hotch says.

"This UnSub seems to be all over the map. I mean he's got a white man, Latino female, and a black man. Not to mention both male and female," Morgan commented.

Reid nodded, "Yeah and the ages are different. This tells us that this UnSub is disorganized."

Hotch nodded, "Wheel's up in twenty. We'll finish this on the plane."

Reid held his breath in case Hotch told him to stay behind again but he never did. Reid breathed a sigh of relief. He followed Morgan out and into the car as they headed to the airstrip. Morgan was on the phone talking to his neighbor Jenny.

"Thanks, Jenny. You know I really appreciate it."

" _You know one way to thank me is to take me to dinner."_

Morgan laughed, "Jenny, I'd love too, but I'm not interested and I've got a boyfriend."

" _Dang it! Cute, but gay and taken."_

Morgan laughed again, "I gotta go, Jenny. Again thanks," he said and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Jenny tried to get a date outta me."

Reid laughed as Morgan parked the car. They headed on the plane and sat down next to each other on the couch. The rest of the team followed soon after.

"Okay so talk to me," Hotch said. "We have an UnSub that has kidnapped and killed three people and now has kidnapped a fourth victim."

"For some reason he seems to be taking parts of the body. One from the outside and one from the inside. Why?" Prentiss spoke.

"I was gonna say that this seems like clear cut cannibalism, but what turned me off what the fact that the inside organs are being taken. See cannibals don't regularly eat the inside of a victim unless it's the heart. They mainly focus on eating flesh like the legs. Also cannibals eat the parts that have the most meat. We've got, two ears and a toe, surely not the meatiest part on a human being," Reid said.

"So what are we dealing with?" Rossi asked.

Hotch shrugged, "Morgan, I want you to take Reid and go to the latest dump site. Prentiss, you and Rossi go visit the ME, JJ and I will set up at the station. Now get some rest it's a long flight."

Reid and Morgan cuddled on the couch a little. Reid laid down and immediately fell asleep. Morgan, however, couldn't sleep. Every time he saw Reid sleeping like this, he remembered how innocent he seemed to be and how he destroyed that from him. _My_ _fault._ _If_ _it_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _for_ _me,_ _Frank_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _have_ _gotten_ _to_ _you_ _and_ _your_ _baby_ _would_ _still_ _be_ _here._ _I_ _am_ _so_ _sorry,_ _baby._

"Morgan?"

Morgan looked over and saw Rossi staring at him. He slid Reid's head off his lap and went to take a seat by the other agent.

"What's going on?"

Morgan shrugged, "What're you talking about?"

"You've got this look like someone in your family died. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Rossi. Everything's fine."

"Morgan…"

Morgan sighed, "I don't know. I've been feeling really bad lately. Like it's my fault this shit happened to Reid."

"Morgan, it wasn't your fault and you know it."

Morgan shook his head, "Everyone says that, but the truth? It is my fault. If I hadn't taken him to the prison with me Frank would've never known Spencer was here. He wouldn't have been kidnapped and tortured for almost forty eight hours and he wouldn't have lost the baby. All of that is on me."

Rossi shook his head, "Morgan, you know that's not true. None of us knew about Reid's past and therefore couldn't have known Frank was gonna hurt him."

Reid started whimpering and Morgan rushed to his side, "its okay, pretty boy. You're safe."

Morgan sat with Reid's head in his lap stroking his side and closed his eyes until the pilot came over the intercom telling the team they were about to land. Once they landed they made their way to the sheriff's station.

"Sheriff Marx? I'm Jennifer Jareau. We spoke on the phone?"

The sheriff nodded and shook her hand, "Yes. Thanks for coming."

"Of course. These are SSA agents Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Dr. Reid."

"We appreciate you guys coming down. I have a room where you guys can set up."

"Sheriff, I'd like to send a couple of my agents to visit the latest dump site and the ME," Hotch said.

Sheriff Marx nodded, "Of course. I'll get someone to take them there."

* * *

Morgan and Reid were walking around the dump site.

Reid shrugged, "It looks like this was just a dump site. There's nothing here."

"Which means that either the UnSub did all the mutilations before taking the victims or there's a middle ground in between the abduction site and the dump site that he's using to do the mutilations," Morgan agreed. "Which means we need to check out the abduction site."

* * *

"So can you tell us if the mutilations were done post or anti mortem?" Prentiss asked.

"Both the ears and the toe was done anti mortem, but the inside organs? Those were done post mortem."

Rossi nodded, "What else can you tell us?"

"Well I found traces of a muscle relaxant in their systems."

"That means that these victims were very much alive when their toes and ears were cut off."

The ME nodded, "Yeah and also they were given blood thinners. This caused the blood to be thin and flow more intensely."

"So, it was the blood loss that caused their deaths?" Rossi asked.

The ME nodded again, "Yes."

Prentiss nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

The team met back at the station where Hotch and JJ where waiting for them.

"The UnSub took the victims outta the house after he mutilated. Reid and I found blood all over the house. Like the victim put up one hell of a struggle. The dump site is just that. A dump site," Morgan said.

"The ME explained that all of the external mutilations were done anti mortem and the internal ones were done post. Each of the victims also had traces of muscle relaxants and blood thinners. She explained that it was the blood loss that killed the victims," Prentiss added.

"Why would he do that? Keep the victim's alive?" The sheriff asked.

Hotch shrugged and dialed Garcia. "Garcia?"

" _Present and ready to kick some tech ass."_

Morgan chuckled as Hotch rolled his eyes, "Listen, did you find anything in common with our victims."

" _Indeed, sir. Aaron Stokes and Trey Miller both frequented the same gym. It was Gold's Gym located in Bellmead. Address is One thousand Loop three forty Bellmead, Texas."_

"What about places of work, shopping malls, supermarkets anything like that, baby girl?"

" _Well, my sweet piece of chocolate, all victims worked for law firms. Michelle and Trey worked for Barclay Law Firm located at nine twenty one Ayer Street in Corpus Christi. Now our latest victim Elana Jorge worked with Aaron at Ellis and Ortega in El Paso. Their business is located six oh nine Myrtle street."_

"Garcia, what do these law firms specialize in?"

" _Barclay specializes in Child custody while Ellis and Ortega specialize in your basic white collar crimes."_

"I want a list of all the workers. That includes anyone like Janitors, delivery people. Everyone who has had worked in those buildings."

" _That might take some time because that's a lot of people, but fear not, I am on it. I'll give you a call when I got something."_

"Okay," Hotch said and disconnected the call.

"So what do we do now?"

"We continue on the profile. Prentiss and Morgan I want you to talk to Elana's family."

Morgan and Prentiss nodded and left. Reid looked at the sheriff.

"Do you have a map of Texas?"

The sheriff nodded and went to go grab one. He came back a few seconds later and placed it on the table.

"Okay, Aaron and Trey worked out in Bellmead. Michelle and Trey worked in Corpus Christi. Aaron and Elana both worked in El Paso," Reid said making a mark on the map.

"Both Michelle and Trey were found in El Paso while Aaron was found in Corpus Christi," Rossi offered.

Reid frowned, "There's six hundred and ninety six miles between El Paso and Corpus Christi and they both run through I-ten."

"So we know the UnSub has a vehicle that is accustomed to making long distances. Maybe a truck or SUV?" JJ asked.

"And if Aaron's body was found in Corpus Christi, then if we don't find Elana in the next thirty six hours, we're gonna find her body there."

"What is it about Corpus Christi and El Paso that's so important to the UnSub?" Rossi asked.

Reid had been silent studying the map when a flash of Eric pounding into his stomach hit him. His breath hitched and he took off his glasses and closed his eyes trying to will the image away. JJ noticed him and went over to him.

"Reid? You okay?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

Reid freaked out, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

JJ looked shocked and backed up, "I'm sorry, Reid. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

The sheriff and a few of the officers looked at the team. Hotch gave them a small smile, "He doesn't like to be touched," and then turned to Reid. "Reid, calm down, you're okay."

Reid shook his head, "No. No! They took my baby. YOU TOOK MY BABY!"

JJ looked at Hotch and Rossi, "We need him to calm down."

"That's not gonna happen without Morgan," Rossi said.

Hotch sighed, "JJ, have Reid sit in that room over there," he said pointing. "And try to calm him down."

JJ nodded and led Reid, screaming, into the sheriff's office. Hotch sighed and wiped a hand over his face. Half an hour later Prentiss and Morgan returned.

"Nothing that seemed suspicious. Elana's husband said that she got into law because she hated people being able to get away for things."

"They kept to a pretty tight schedule. Elana gets up and goes to work, her husband then takes their son to school and heads to work. Elana picks up their son after school, husband comes home. Hour of family television time, dinner, then bedtime. It's the same every day, her husband said," Morgan added.

Morgan noticed that JJ and Reid were missing, "Where's Reid and JJ?"

Rossi pointed to the sheriff's office, "They've been in there for the last half an hour.

"Why? What's going on?" Prentiss asked.

"Reid had a blowout. JJ's been trying to calm him down. So far he just keeps screaming."

"Dammit!" Morgan groaned and headed for the sheriff's office.

JJ looked up as Morgan entered. She gave him a small smile, "He had been screaming nonstop, now it alternates between screams and cries."

"Thanks JJ, I got it."

JJ nodded and left. Morgan took a seat in front of Reid who had his hands over his face crying. Morgan sighed and placed a hand on Reid's thigh. Reid jerked back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Whoa, easy baby, it's me, Derek. Calm down."

Reid shook his head, "It won't stop. Make it stop! I want my baby back. They took that away from me, Derek."

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me none of this would've happened."

Reid shook his head again, "Not true."

Morgan sighed, "Yeah, babe, it is. I wasn't there to protect you. If I'd have been there you wouldn't have been kidnapped and tortured and the baby'd still be alive."

Outside Rossi and Hotch were watching the interaction between the two men. Even though they couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, Rossi had no doubt in his mind that Morgan was back to blaming himself.

"Hotch, those boys need help. Morgan is constantly blaming himself for what happened to Reid, and Reid's having a hard time letting go."

Hotch nodded, "I know. That's why I suggested Morgan talk to Reid about counseling, but come to think of it? I think Morgan may need to go too."

Morgan and Reid came out of the sheriff's office holding hands. Reid looked a little calmer.

"Sorry."

Hotch shook his head, "Don't worry about it Reid. I think we have enough information for a profile."

The team gathered in front of the sheriff and the other officers and delivered the profile. After that was done Reid sat down at a desk and stared at the photos of the dead victims.

"A spleen, a heart and part of the small intestine? Okay I get those pieces but what's the significance of two ears and a toe?"

"Talking to yourself, Reid?" Prentiss teased.

Reid nodded, "Yeah just trying to understand why this UnSub took the victims' ears and toe. Those pieces aren't significant at all."

"What're you talking about, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"I think our UnSub is into Egyptian culture."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"In Egyptian culture, when a person dies they mummify it. But before they do they remove the important parts of the body, like the brain, or heart. They used to encase these parts in a jar next to the body in the sarcophagus to protect them from thieves or animals."

JJ frowned, "Why would they do that?"

"Because it was believed that these parts were gonna be returned to the body in the afterlife and if someone wanted to steal the dead body, the important parts would be safe from harm. It is said that a body cannot live without these parts. Which is why the UnSub took the heart, spleen and small intestine, and if I'm right and Elana ends up dead, he's gonna remove her brain. But what I don't understand is why he took the ears and toe."

"Maybe as a trophy?" Morgan shrugged.

"It's possible."


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan dialed Garcia's number and put it on speaker, "Hey baby girl, listen I need you to check and see who within the last month entered each of the victim's homes and see if they overlap."

" _Okay."_

"And Garcia, also check and see if they have some sort of background in Egyptology," Reid said.

" _Will do my best. Call you back when I got something."_

JJ went and did a press release while Hotch talked to the sheriff. Prentiss and Rossi went off somewhere that Morgan didn't even want to think about. This left Reid and Morgan alone.

"Babe, you okay?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head, "I'm trying to figure out why this UnSub would travel between here in El Paso to Corpus Christi and back again. It makes no sense. What is the significance about these two places? I mean maybe he doesn't even live in either of the areas. What if he lives somewhere close and just works in El Paso and Corpus Christi? That makes sense, doesn't it?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, Reid it does. I wasn't talking about the case, though."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine."

Morgan walked over to Reid and wrapped his arms around his waist, "You sure? Because you seem a little tense babe," he said and then kissed him.

Reid moaned and tilted his head to get a better angle on the kiss. He took a deep breath and pulled away, "Morgan, we're on a case. And as much as I want to continue that kiss, we can't. Hotch would kill us if he walked in on us."

Morgan nodded and chuckled as his phone rang, "Yeah, Garcia, whattya got?"

" _Okay, there's one guy that has been in and out of all four homes. His name is Walter Bryman. He's a student at the university and makes money by doing gardening for several people."_

"What is he studying at school, can you find out?"

" _Boy wonder, I can find out anything. His major was History and one of his classes was on Ancient Egypt. I mean from what I am getting this kid fits your profile to a tee."_

"Garcia, is there anything about his past?" Hotch asked as he came in the room.

" _According to what I found Bryman lived with his father and step-mom after his own mother passed away. His step mother was Egyptian and I guess that's how he got into learning about Egypt. It says here that Bryman was suddenly alone after his parents died in a freak accident. Doesn't really explain what happened."_

Prentiss and Rossi walked into the room during the middle of Garcia's explanation.

"So what's the connection with El Paso and Corpus Christi?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Places he worked, I assume. Baby girl, you got an address?"

" _Yeah, he lives in Bellmead. Eight sixty one Wise Avenue."_

"Thanks, baby girl."

"Let's go."

* * *

On the jet Morgan was sitting on the couch while Reid was lying with his head in Morgan's lap sleeping. Hotch looked at Reid and frowned. He then looked at Morgan. Morgan sighed.

"He's fine, Hotch."

Hotch nodded, "What about you? How are you doing?"

Morgan shrugged, "I'm fine."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's not what I heard from Rossi."

Morgan shrugged again, "Whaddya want me to say? That it's my fault this happened to Reid? That I wish I could take away his pain? Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Morgan, you know as well as Reid that it wasn't your fault this happened to him."

Morgan scoffed, "That's what everyone says, but it's not the truth. Because of me, Reid's like this."

Hotch sighed and shook his head, "Morgan, listen, I think it might be best if you and Reid go to counseling."

"Are you serious? What good would that do? No, thanks."

"Morgan, it might do both you and Reid some good."

"Is that an order?"

Hotch shook his head, "No, just some friendly advice."

"Well thanks but no thanks. Reid and I are fine."

Hotch shook his head, "No you're not. Reid isn't getting better and you're constantly blaming yourself knowing that this isn't your fault."

"It is my fault! Besides, Reid doesn't need some crackpot telling him that it's gonna be okay. And I don't need a counselor period."

Hotch sighed, "I'm not gonna argue with you Morgan, just think about it okay?" he said standing up and placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Hotch walked over and sat across from Rossi who shrugged.

"Well that went well."

"Yeah, but I expected him to react like that. We need to convince him that counseling will do him and Reid some good."

When they landed everyone said their goodnights and headed off to their separate homes. Morgan and Reid got inside Morgan's SUV.

"Your place or mine tonight?"

"Yours."

Morgan nodded and drove toward his apartment. The minute they entered the apartment and Derek shut the door Spencer attacked his mouth. Derek moaned and tried to push him away.

"Wait a minute, babe."

Spencer whined and Derek chuckled.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes," Spencer said nodding his head.

Derek nodded and they headed to the bedroom. As soon as they were in the bedroom Derek wasted no time. He kissed Spencer hard on the mouth. Spencer moaned and opened his mouth and coaxed Derek's tongue inside. The two battled for dominance until Derek relinquished control to Spencer. Spencer sucked on Derek's tongue and when the need for air became too much he bit his bottom lip before releasing his mouth.

"God, I feel like we haven't kissed for ages. Forgot how skilled you were," Derek said as he lifted Spencer's shirt off.

Spencer smiled as he did the same with Derek's shirt. The shirts got tossed on the floor somewhere. Spencer then decided to take charge and push Derek on the bed and straddled him. He leaned down and captured Derek's mouth in another kiss before kissing down his neck and chest. Derek moaned.

"God, pretty boy, so good. You been practicing or something?"

Spencer chuckled and shook his head before resuming his kisses. He kissed down his chest stopping at his waist and licked up his stomach stopping at Derek's nipples. He gently took one into his mouth and suckled it gently.

"Fuck, pretty boy."

Derek then wrapped a leg around Spencer and flipped them over and began to ravage his mouth. He took the chance to kiss down Spencer's chest till he got to the waistband of his jeans. He took this moment to look up at Spencer who had his eyes clenched tightly shut. Derek rubbed a hand on his belly.

"Relax, baby. Just breathe okay? If you wanna stop we will."

"N-no, please, Derek. I wanna."

Derek nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna take your jeans off okay?"

Spencer nodded and lifted his hips. Derek quickly undid the buttons on the jeans and dragged them down and off his legs along with his boxers. He bent his head and took Spencer in his mouth wasting no time in deep throating him.

"Shit!" Spencer screamed.

Derek smiled around Spencer's cock and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked his boyfriend down. Spencer moaned and tossed his head back against the pillows. He was trying so hard not to buck his hips. He gripped the bed sheets as Derek bobbed faster. Spencer unconsciously bucked his hips as he felt himself coming.

"Derek!" he screamed coming hard down his lover's throat.

Derek swallowed all Spencer had to offer and then released him and leaned up for a kiss. Spencer scrunched his nose.

"That's disgusting, Derek."

"Says you. I happen to love the way you taste," he chuckled and lifted off Spencer.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer and headed back over to Spencer making sure to rid himself of his pants and boxers along the way. He leaned over Spencer and spread his legs and coated up his fingers. He looked at Spencer one more time.

"Babe, you sure?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, now do it!"

Derek groaned, "I love it when you get all bossy on me."

Derek stuck one finger inside Spencer's ass and barely got up to the knuckle when Spencer's muscles clenched around his finger, "Shit, Spencer, relax."

Spencer screamed and cried, "No! P-p-please stop. Stop!"

"Shit!" Derek groaned and pulled his finger out and hovered over Spencer and kissed him hard, "Baby, relax, it's me, Derek. You're safe, babe. Breathe."

Spencer, who had his eyes clenched tightly shut, opened his eyes, and saw Derek staring down at him. "C'mon, baby, relax. You're okay," Derek soothed.

Spencer took deep breaths and soon relaxed, "M'sorry."

Derek shook his head, "No, baby, I'm sorry, I should've warned you."

"I'm okay now."

"You wanna stop? Or can I try again?"

Spencer nodded, "Please, I need you."

Derek nodded, "Hang on baby, I gotcha."

Derek slowly slipped the first finger inside Spencer as Spencer hissed. Spencer forced his body to relax under the intrusion.

"Shit, baby, you're so tight," Derek commented as he wiggled his finger around.

After a few seconds Derek added the second finger. Spencer whimpered.

"P-please."

"Shh, baby relax, it's just me," Derek said as he leaned over him and kissed him hard on the mouth and twisted his fingers to strike Spencer's prostate.

"Ah!" Spencer screamed and arched his back.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yes, god, more."

Derek added the third finger and stroked Spencer's prostate again causing the younger man to scream out. Derek spread his fingers and scissored Spencer until he cried out again.

"More, Derek, please. Fuck me, show me who I belong to. Please."

Derek nodded and withdrew his fingers from Spencer and lubed up his cock. He looked at Spencer.

"Okay, baby, try to relax, it's still me. If it's too much you need to tell me, okay?"

"Yes, just fuck me already."

Derek used one hand to guide his cock inside Spencer. He continued to push until he was all the way inside, stopping to allow Spencer to adjust.

"Derek, move."

Derek started with a slow rhythm trying to allow Spencer to get the feel of him again.

"Fuck, pretty boy, so tight."

"Derek, faster."

He picked up rhythm and angled his hips so he hit Spencer's prostate.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, Derek, faster, show me who I belong too."

Spencer grabbed the headboard behind him as Derek drove inside him harder and faster.

"So good, baby. Fuck, you know you're my pretty boy, right?"

Spencer screamed as Derek hit his prostate again, "Yes! I'm yours! Only for you! Please, Daddy."

"Please what, baby?"

"M'so close. Touch me, please. Need you to touch me."

Derek wrapped his fist around Spencer's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Gonna come for me, pretty boy? Gonna come hard for me?"

Spencer nodded as Derek felt his muscles clench, "Yes, oh god, god, m'gonna…DADDY!" Spencer screamed as he came coating his stomach.

Derek was close behind him. He thrust a couple more times before he came, "SPENCER!"

Derek slowly came down from his high and pulled out of Spencer's ass.

"Fuck, baby."

"Mm, I agree. Thank you."

"Feel better?"

"Much."

Derek chuckled as he kissed Spencer. They lay in each other's arms for a minute before Derek got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to clean us up with, pretty boy."

Derek went into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth and proceeded to clean Spencer up before turning onto himself. Afterward they lay together in each other's arms again.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Whaddya think about moving in with me?"

Spencer looked at him with wide eyes before nodding, "Of course."

Derek smiled as he pulled Spencer close and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning seemed like a quiet paperwork day as Reid and Morgan entered the bull pen. Reid went to sit down while not trying to visibly wince. Morgan went to the break room and came back seconds later with their coffee.

"Here ya go, pretty boy."

"Thanks, Derek," Reid said taking a sip and getting started on his files.

Morgan looked around as he sat as his own desk, "Where's Hotch?"

Prentiss shrugged, "I dunno. I came here and he wasn't in. Maybe he's sick?"

JJ entered the bull pen and shook her head, "Haley's outta town and Jack's sick so Hotch is staying home to take care of him."

"Let's hope we don't have a case then," Prentiss said. Morgan agreed.

The day passed fairly quickly with everyone just hanging around and working on paperwork. Morgan stood up and stretched his back to get the kink outta it. He walked over to Reid's desk and saw him writing something.

"Whatchu got there, kid?"

"A letter to my mom. I haven't written to her in a while and I need to send her something. Do you think we should go down there and tell her about us?"

"You sure you're ready for that?"

Reid shrugged, "Maybe."

"I don't know, pretty boy. That maybe a little risky."

"Why? They're in jail, right? So what's the worst that could happen?"

"Reid, I don't wanna think about the worst that could happen."

"I have to see my mom, Morgan."

"I agree, pretty boy, but I just think we oughta wait a little bit."

Reid nodded and went back to his letter. Morgan ruffled his hair and Reid swatted his hand.

"Stop that."

"Hey boys," JJ called. "We're going out for lunch, wanna come?"

Reid and Morgan both nodded and the team headed out and went to Amici's for lunch. The team talked and joked with each other about everything other than the cases they worked on.

"Reid and I have some news we'd like to share," Morgan said smiling at his boyfriend.

"You're pregnant again," Garcia smiled.

Reid tensed and Morgan squeezed his thigh, "No, baby girl. We've decided to move in together."

"Aww!" JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia squealed. Rossi shook his head.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You know what comes next, chocolate god," Garcia grinned.

Reid's eyes went wide.

Garcia nodded, "Yup, marriage. You have to so let me plan your wedding."

"Whoa, slow down baby girl. We're not ready for that yet."

Garcia pouted and Reid laughed, "But don't worry Garcia, when we do decide to get married you'll be the first to know."

Garcia nodded and the team finished their lunch and headed back to the BAU. When they got back Strauss was standing their waiting for them with a frown on her face.

"Dr. Reid, may I see you in my office?"


	13. Chapter 13

Reid glanced back at the team with wide eyes. Rossi shrugged and gestured as if to say _just_ _go_ _and_ _get_ _it_ _over_ _with._ Reid nodded and followed Strauss back to her office.

"Have a seat, Dr. Reid," Strauss said shutting the door.

Reid sat in the chair and Strauss sat opposite him and stared at him for a few moments before speaking.

"So, how are you doing?"

 _What?_ "Uh, I'm good, ma'am."

Strauss nodded, "Is that so?"

Reid nodded, "Yes?"

"You see Dr. Reid, I highly doubt that."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard about what happened during the job in Texas."

Reid frowned, "We just got back from Texas. What exactly are you talking about?"

Strauss leaned over her desk crossing her arms under her chin, "I'm talking about your severe outburst that occurred."

"Um, I can explain."

Strauss shook her head, "No need. As it so happens I know this isn't the first outburst you've had. I overheard one you had here, just recently."

"Look…"

"Dr. Reid, I know about what happened to you during that case in Vegas."

Reid gasped, _no,_ _no,_ _no._

"I also know that Aaron gave you a couple weeks off to get yourself together."

Reid frowned at this, "Get myself together?

* * *

In the bull pen the team was starting to worry about what Strauss and Reid were talking about.

"How much longer do you think they'll be in there?" Prentiss asked.

"What I wanna know is what they're talking about," Garcia said.

Morgan shrugged, "It could be anything, baby girl. I just hope Reid's able to keep calm."

* * *

"Look, Dr. Reid…"

"Do you know the whole story? Do you know everything that happened?"

"Of course. I was made well aware of the situation."

Reid nodded, "Right, so you know about how I was raped by the same person who raped me when I was nine? Or how about how I was beat almost to death by a student I tutored? All due respect, ma'am, but you don't know anything. You really think two weeks to 'get myself together' is gonna do any good for me? I admit yes, I have had some outbursts and I apologize but when you have an eidetic memory like mine, that's something that happens and I have been working on it."

"Dr. Reid, your outbursts show that you are unable to continue to do your work properly."

"That's not true!" Reid yelled, "I am able to do my work fine, ask anybody, Hotch can tell you that I'm still able to work, and Morgan…" Reid stopped.

"Ah, yes, Agent Morgan. Another issue I wanted to discuss with you."

"What about Agent Morgan?"

"What is your relationship with him?"

* * *

"Okay, seriously, what on earth is taking them so long in there? What could she be obviously talking to him about?" JJ asked.

Morgan shrugged and sat as his desk and pulled out a file, "I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

* * *

"Agent Morgan is my best friend."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it."

"So the two of you always coming in together or the frequent touches I have witnessed mean nothing?"

"Look, I have an old car that the team is always telling me to get rid of. I haven't had time to fix it, because I refuse to junk it and Morgan offers to pick me up sometimes. And like I said we're best friends, his touches are just that friendly. Listen, I have work to do, so if there is something you want to say to me, please just say it so I can do my job."

"You do realize that Agent fraternization is against company policy, correct?"

"Yes! What does that have to do with me?"

"Are you and Agent Morgan in a relationship?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Dr. Reid. Don't lie to me because that can cause you to lose your job."

Reid looked at her slack jawed, "Are you serious?"

"Very."

Reid raised an eyebrow, "And how can you prove that Agent Morgan and I are sleeping together?"

* * *

Morgan had just come from the break room when Reid slammed out of Strauss' office with a frown on his face. He walked toward Reid as Reid made his way to his desk and started piling things in his messenger bag. The rest of the team started at Reid and Morgan noticed that Reid had never looked so angry before. He set his mug down on his lover's desk.

"Hey, pretty boy, whatchu doing?"

Reid didn't answer just continued to stuff files into his messenger bag and proceeded to put it around his shoulder.

"Hey, what happened with Strauss, everything okay?"

"Do I look okay, Morgan?" Reid snapped.

Morgan backed up, "Whoa, pretty boy, I'm sorry."

"Reid, what happened up there? What did Strauss want?" JJ asked.

"Nothing, look I gotta go," he said and started heading toward the elevator. Morgan stopped him.

"Oh, no, you are not up there for almost an hour and tell us that nothing happened. Reid, we'll find out some way or another, just tell us what happened."

"I got fired! Strauss fired me, okay? Now can I go?"

The team looked astonished. Garcia's mouth hung open. "Why?" she asked.

"Because apparently the sheriff in Texas called about my outburst and Strauss feels that because of what happened to me I am unable to do my job efficiently and…" he paused.

"And what, Reid?" Rossi asked.

Reid shook his head, "Nothing."

"Spence…"JJ started.

"Because she somehow found out about me and Morgan."

"Oh my god. She can't do that," Prentiss said

"Yes, she can she's the unit director. I-I have to go," Reid said and made his way out of the bull pen and toward the elevators.

Morgan ran after him, "Hey, let me give you a ride."

Reid shook his head, "That's okay, I'll just take the train. I have to go home and start packing anyway."

"Baby…"

Tears started rolling down Reid's cheeks, "I'm fine, go back inside," he said wiping his eyes.

Morgan sighed and gave Reid a quick kiss on the lips, "Okay, I'll stop by after work, okay? Don't worry, baby, we'll talk to Hotch and fix this."

Reid just nodded and got into the elevator and headed to the train.

* * *

Morgan sighed as Reid left and walked back into the bull pen. _Why_ _did_ _she_ _fire_ _Reid_ _instead_ _of_ _me?_ _That_ _makes_ _no_ _sense._

"Morgan?"

Morgan looked up at Prentiss, "What?"

"You gonna be okay?"

Morgan frowned, "Why are you asking me if I'm gonna be okay? I'm not the one who just lost a job due to that witch. I'm fine, Reid on the other hand? Not so much."

"What I don't understand is why she fired Reid and not Morgan?" Rossi said.

Morgan and JJ shrugged, "That's a good question."

"So what do we do now? We can't just let her get away with taking our resident genius away from us," Garcia said.

"Like Reid said, she's the unit director. Maybe we can have Hotch talk to her," Prentiss pondered.

Morgan just shrugged and sat down at his desk. He immersed himself in files so it would take his mind off of what just happened.

* * *

Reid made it home within a half an hour and as he entered his apartment, he threw his stuff on the floor not even caring about where they were and sat on the couch letting the tears fall. _This_ _is_ _so_ _unfair._ _I_ _worked_ _hard_ _for_ _that_ _job._ _I_ _was_ _good_ _at_ _it._ _Why_ _'_ _d_ _I_ _get_ _fired?_ _Because_ _Strauss_ _hates_ _me?_ _Because_ _of_ _what_ _happened_ _to_ _me?_ _Because_ _of_ _my_ _relationship_ _to_ _Derek?_ _Why?_ Reid sighed and picked up the boxes he brought before he headed home and started going through his belongings. _Wow,_ _Derek_ _and_ _I_ _are_ _really_ _gonna_ _move_ _in_ _together._ By the time 4:30 rolled around he had half of his belongings packed. He decided to take a break and make himself something to eat. He had just sat down with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he heard a key being entered into the lock and he knew it was Derek. He was the only one with a key.

"Spencer?" Derek called staring at the boxes.

"Kitchen," Spencer calls back.

Derek walks in the kitchen finding Spencer eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He walks over and kisses Spencer's cheek.

"Hey baby."

Spencer swallows the bit of sandwich he had in his mouth before greeting Derek with a grin, "Hey."

Derek sat down across from Spencer, "You okay?"

Spencer just nodded.

"Are you done packing?"

"Yeah, I went through a lot of stuff and tossed out a lot of things I don't need. Um, Derek? I just realized where are we gonna live? I mean your apartment's kinda small for the both of us to be living in."

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, I know pretty boy. We're moving into one of my houses."

"Oh, okay. Um, you want a sandwich?"

Derek chuckled again and shook his head, "No, babe I'm good," he said and crossed his arms in front of him on the table, "Babe, tell me what she said."

"Why? It doesn't matter, what's done is done."

Derek sighed, "Spencer, tell me what she said."

Spencer sighed and took a sip of his milk, "Fine. Strauss said that she had received a call about my outburst in Texas. She told me that she knew about what happened to me on the job in Vegas and that she knew that Hotch had given me two weeks to 'get myself together'. I kinda, maybe blew up at her a bit?"

"Spencer…"

"I didn't mean to, I was just angry."

Derek sighed, "Alright, go on."

"Well she told me that she had witnessed my other outbursts and that because of what happened I am unable to do my job well. And then we started talking about you."

"Me?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah. She asked me what my relationship was with you and I told her that you were my best friend."

"My guess is that she didn't buy that did she?"

"No. She kept persisting and asking questions in order for me to tell her that we're dating. She even said that she could prove that we're dating."

"What? Is she serious?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, but I don't see how, I mean we've been extra careful at work," he said and bit his bottom lip.

Derek leaned over and thumbed Spencer's bottom lip causing him to release it, "Hey, none of that, okay? I'll talk to Hotch tomorrow and we'll fix this. I promise. In the meantime, let's get these boxes over to our new apartment, huh?" he said as his phone rang.

Derek looked at the caller id and answered the phone, "Hey, Rossi…yeah, I'm at Spencer's now…no…um, alright, I guess we'll see you guys in a few."

"That was Rossi?" Spencer asked after Derek hung up the phone.

"Yeah, he and the rest of the team are coming over. Apparently they want to help us move and be able to get a chance to see the house."

"Oh. I guess I'd better turn in my keys along with the last month's rent." Spencer sighed, "We're really gonna do this?"

Derek smiled and kissed his boyfriend, "Of course, baby, unless you don't want to?"

"I do."

Derek kissed him again, "Good."

Spencer finished his meal and threw the plate and cup in the trash, because he had used paper dishes. Just as he was tidying up the place, Rossi and the rest of the gang, minus Hotch, was at his door. He let the team in and Rossi whistled.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff, Reid."

Reid blushed, "Actually it's not. I threw out a lot of stuff."

Rossi nodded, "Alright, well I think we can fit quite a bit of this stuff in Morgan's SUV and whatever can't fit along with Morgan's things can fit in my car."

With the six of them at work, they managed to get everything out of the house and into Morgan's car in twenty minutes. Spencer gazed at his apartment one last time before locking it up and heading to his landlord's apartment to return the keys and give the last month's rent. After they were finished there, they went to get Morgan's things from his apartment and the same thing happened. After loading up Rossi's car, Morgan led them to the new house which was a 45 minute drive from Quantico. After parking the cars the team gazed at the house. Prentiss whistled.

"This is yours, Morgan?"

"Yup, took me seven months to build. Wait til you check out the inside," He smiled and used his key to open the door.

Inside the house Morgan gave everyone the grand tour. He showed them the living room, spacious kitchen, the three bedrooms, and the two bathrooms.

"The only thing is that it needs color. I haven't gotten around to painting it, but now Spencer can help me pick out the colors."

"Derek, this is amazing," Spencer awed.

"Yup, and it's all ours, baby," he said kissing the younger man.

The girls squealed when they saw that. Reid pulled back and blushed. The team congratulated them again and then left leaving Derek and Spencer alone. Derek kissed Spencer longer this time and didn't stop until they needed air.

"Wanna try out the shower?" Derek asked with a mischievous grin.

Spencer grinned back and nodded. Derek took his hand and led him into the bathroom. He turned the knobs to the desired temperature and then stood up and began to undress Spencer while Spencer undressed Derek. Once the two were naked, Derek took Spencer's hand and led him into the shower. Spencer noticed that there was shower gel in the stall.

"Where'd that come from?"

Derek picked it up and began pouring soap on his hands, "The last time I stayed the night here."

Spencer nodded. Derek soaped up his hands and began soaping up Spencer's body. Spencer moaned and closed his eyes as Derek let his hands roam down Spencer's creamy chest.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Mhm."

Derek chuckled and continued washing Spencer spending little time with his manhood. When he was done, Spencer rinsed off and did the same thing to Derek. Once they were done, Spencer made to get on his knees but Derek stopped him. Spencer looked up confused.

"I wanna try something baby," he said pulled Spencer to his feet and pushing him face forward on the wall.

"Whaddya wanna-oh, shit!" Spencer screamed as he felt Derek's tongue poke his entrance.

Derek got all the way on his knees and continued to rim Spencer. He licked, and sucked causing Spencer to scream.

"Oh, god! Mm, feels good! Yes!"

Derek inwardly chuckled as he thrust his tongue all the way inside. After a couple more minutes he added a finger.

"Derek, please!" Spencer screamed although he had no idea what he was saying please for.

Derek added a second finger and began stretching Spencer open. He bent his fingers striking Spencer's prostate.

"Fuck!"

Derek chuckled again, he loved hearing Spencer swear. He stroked Spencer's prostate a few more times before adding a third finger. Soon Spencer was begging.

"Derek, please. M'ready. C'mon."

Derek nodded and slid his fingers outta Spencer's ass. Thanks to the shower he didn't really need to lube himself up and eased himself inside and heard Spencer sigh. He waited a few moments for Spencer to adjust.

"Derek, move."

Derek obliged. He pulled back and thrusted back inside hard. Spencer had to keep his hands on the wall to keep himself steady as Derek continued to pound his ass.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good."

"Mm, harder, Derek."

Derek began to pick up the pace but kept it gentle. He didn't want to pound Spencer too hard where he'll end up having a flashback. Spencer groaned he wasn't getting the friction he needed and began to push back hard against Derek. Derek tried to stop him.

"Fuck, baby, stop."

"Derek, harder," Spencer whined.

"No, baby. Take it easy. I'll still get you there, I promise."

Spencer whined but slowed his hips. Derek sighed and reached around to grab Spencer's cock. He pumped it in time to his thrusts and soon he felt Spencer clench around him. He groaned.

"Fuck, pretty boy."

"Derek, gonna come soon."

"Me too, baby. Come with me."

Derek thrust twice more and he and Spencer both came at the same time screaming each other's name. Derek eased outta Spencer's ass and turned off the now freezing water. He pulled Spencer out of the shower and handed him a towel. The both dried off and grabbed some clothes outta their go bags and crawled into bed together.

"That was awesome, Derek."

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer's nose, "Yes, it was baby."

Spencer yawned and kissed Derek's throat, "Night, Derek."

"Night baby."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Spencer's phone alarm went off and he reached over to shut it off. Groaning he shook Derek.

"Derek, it's time to get up.

"Mm, not now."

"Derek, you gotta leave for work or you're gonna be late."

Derek groaned but didn't move. Spencer chuckled and climbed outta bed taking the covers with him. That woke Derek up.

"Fuck, Spencer, its fucking cold."

"Figured that'll get you up. Come on, you need to leave."

Derek sighed, "Fine. I'm gonna jump in the shower. Wanna join me?"

Spencer smirked, "If I did then you'd definitely be late. No."

Derek just shook his head and jumped in the shower. Spencer put on the pair of boxers and jeans he had on last night. He sat on the bed and sighed. Twenty minutes later Derek emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel. He rummaged through his go bag and grabbed an outfit. He got dressed and he glanced at Spencer.

"You okay, babe?" He asked pulling on his jeans.

"Yeah, just gonna miss you."

Derek chuckled, "I'll miss you too, babe. Why don't you come by later and we'll go out for lunch granted we don't have a case."

"Okay, I guess that'll give me time to start putting stuff away around the house."

Derek nodded, grabbed his jacket and keys, kissed Spencer on the mouth, and headed out the house.

Once Derek left Spencer jumped in the shower and dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed his jacket and his wallet to go to a coffee shop since their dishes weren't unpacked and they needed to go shopping. He found a close enough diner and sat down.

"Morning sweetie, what can I getcha?" The waitress asked him.

"Yeah can I have scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and a large coffee?"

The waitress chuckled, "Someone's got quite the appetite, huh? I'll be right back."

* * *

Morgan entered the bull pen just as Hotch was calling the team into the conference room. He looked at Morgan and frowned. Everyone looked at Morgan when he entered the room and sat down.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked.

"He's not coming."

"Is he sick?"

"No, Strauss fired him," Prentiss explained.

"What? Why? When did this happen and how come I wasn't notified?"

"Yesterday, you were busy taking care of Jack, we decided to wait until the morning to talk to you," Rossi said.

"Why did she fire him?"

"Well, according to Reid, she felt that because of what happened to him and his frequent outbursts prevented him from doing his job efficiently and somehow she found out about him and Morgan."

"I'll have a word with her."

* * *

The waitress returned with Spencer's meal and he heartily dug in. She smiled.

"Someone's hungry."

Spencer swallowed and blushed embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Oh no need sweetie. I perfectly understand. The name's Nicole. Call if you need anything."

 _What_ _is_ _she_ _talking_ _about?_ "Um, Nicole?"

Nicole turned and smiled at Spencer, "Yes? Can I get you anything else?"

"Um, no. I was wondering, what did you mean when you said you understand?"

Nicole giggled, "Oh sweetie. You have that glow."

 _Huh?_ "What glow?"

Nicole giggled again and leaned close to him, "The same glow I had when I was pregnant with my daughter."

"Uh, I-I think there's been some sort of mistake. I'm not pregnant," Spencer frowned.

Nicole just nodded and walked away. Spencer continued his breakfast but his mind was thinking about what Nicole had said. When he was done he paid for his meal, thanked Nicole, and headed back to his and Derek's house. He grinned like a little kid when he thought that. Back in the house Spencer decided to do a bit of unpacking. He decided to start on the kitchen items first. He got halfway through unpacking the first box when he felt nauseous and stood to throw up in the sink.

_Was the waitress right? I can't be pregnant can I?_

* * *

Morgan was glad that they had gotten called onto a local case because he didn't know how he would deal if he was away from Spencer for too long. Hotch walked over to Morgan.

"Tell me what happened."

Morgan shrugged, "We had all gone out for lunch, when we came back, Strauss asked to see Reid in her office. When he came out he said he had gotten fired."

"We'll see about that. Oh and I heard you two moved in together, congratulations."

Morgan nodded and headed toward Garcia's office. Hotch walked to Strauss' office.

"Hello, Aaron, how's your son?" Strauss smiled as he entered.

"Jack is fine. Tell me how come you fired Reid? You know that you should've come to me."

"I have noticed that he's had problems focusing on his job."

"Because of what happened to him? Erin, in case you haven't noticed, which obviously you haven't, Reid despite of his _situation_ , he's been able to do his job perfectly fine."

Strauss shook her head, "Not with the way he's jumping down people's throats or screaming out of the blue."

* * *

Morgan entered Garcia's office grinning at her, "Hey baby girl."

"Hey, Thunder god, how goes it?"

Morgan shrugged, "Hotch is talking to Strauss now. Listen, can you get me a list of anyone in the area who owns a black, four door, Lexus?"

Garcia nodded and typed on her keyboard. After a minute a screen came up, "Sweetie, that's a long list. Got anything to narrow the search?"

Morgan groaned, "Unfortunately not right now."

* * *

"Erin, all due respect but let me ask you something. If you had been held captive and raped by the very same person who kidnapped and raped you when you were younger, would you really be able to hold it together? Erin, Reid is doing better than I expected him to be doing. He's gonna have flashbacks especially due to his inability to forget things, but that doesn't mean he can't do his job."

Strauss nodded, "Okay then, let's talk about Reid and Morgan's relationship."

"What about it?"

"You do know it's against company policy, right?"

Hotch sighed, "So you want to fire him for something that's not our business? Yes, I know it's company policy, but I also know that it shouldn't bother us as long as both agents are able to not let it interfere with their jobs, and both Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid haven't let it interfere. What I don't get is why would you fire Reid but not Morgan?"

* * *

Back at home, Spencer had finished about half the boxes and decided to take a break. He pulled out one of his favorite books, put on his glasses and lounged on the couch with it. Just then Clooney jumped on the couch knocking the book from his hand.

"Clooney!"

Clooney barked and Spencer sighed, "Bored, buddy? Wanna go for a walk?"

Clooney barked again and ran to the door. Spencer laughed and put his book down. Getting off the couch he rummaged around until he found Clooney's leash. After making sure the leash was on, Spencer and Clooney set off down the street. Spencer knew that he didn't want to stay out too long since he was supposed to be meeting Derek for lunch. As they continued down the street they passed by a house whose window was open. Spencer could smell something baking that churned his stomach badly. He rushed to the side of the street and puked. He sighed and wiped his mouth.

"Alright, boy, I think it's time to go back."

* * *

"Did Garcia find anything?" Rossi asked as Morgan reentered the bull pen.

"Yeah and it's a long ass list of names who own the same kind of car."

"How are we gonna narrow this down?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Where's Jayj?"

"Still talking to the family. And yes, Hotch is still with Strauss."

Just then Hotch exited Strauss' office with his signature frown fixated on his face.

"That can't be good," JJ said entering the bull pen.

Hotch made his way to the team. "Any luck?" he asked.

Morgan shook his head, "Not really, I mean Garcia found a list of people who own the same kind of car but its long."

"Yeah and according to the parents, Kyle was supposed to be spending the night with his best friend. I questioned the friend but he had never heard from Kyle. So nothing on that end."

Hotch sighed, "Okay. I say we take a break, grab something to eat, and try to return to the board with a new outlook."

The team nodded. JJ went to grab Garcia and Morgan dialed Reid.

"Hey, Spencer."

" _Hey, Derek, guess what?"_

"What, babe?"

" _I completely finished unpacking all our boxes."_

Morgan laughed, "Bored aren't you?"

" _God, yes. I went and took Clooney for a walk and now I'm reading."_

"Well, I'm on my way to come get you. We're all going out to lunch."

" _Sounds good."_

Morgan hung up the phone just as JJ and Garcia came out of the office. They took one of the teams SUVs and stopped by Reid and Morgan's new house. Hotch smiled.

"This is yours? You built this?"

Morgan nodded as he exited the car and used his key and entered the house. Hotch followed and whistled.

"Nice, Morgan."

"Derek!" Spencer called running into him.

Derek chuckled and kissed him, "Hey, babe, ready to be saved from boredom?"

"Please."

Derek chuckled and the team made their way to Amici's. Spencer tried not to order a whole lotta food to alert the team, but he was starving. He decided to just go with the Chicken Marsalla and a Cesar salad.

"So, is there a job you guys are working on?" He asked biting into his salad.

"Yeah, but luckily it's a local one. A fourteen year old kid seemed to have disappeared from home after telling his parents that he was gonna spend the night at his friends house. We've found many leads that suggest this kid was taken and had not run away but everything else keeps coming up dry," Morgan explained.

"Hmm."

"So, Hotch, what did you and Strauss talk about?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch didn't answer and took a bite of his pasta.

"Hotch, you're avoiding the question, which means it can't be good," Rossi frowned.

Hotch shook his head, "There's nothing I can do."

Reid nodded while Morgan and Garcia frowned, "What! C'mon, Hotch there's gotta be something," Morgan said.

"Morgan, she's above his head. I kinda figured this would happen. Excuse me," Reid said rushing to the bathroom. JJ sighed thinking that he had gone to cry.

"Hotch, isn't there anything we can do?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I tried."

Meanwhile Reid was in the bathroom puking his guts out. Morgan had entered the bathroom because he too thought Reid was crying. When he heard puking he changed that thought right away.

"Baby, you okay?" he called walking into the bathroom.

Reid opened the door wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not feeling well."

"Babe, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? I would've stayed home."

"No, it's fine, I'm okay. Oh, um, I thought I'd tell you that we're gonna need to go shopping."

Morgan nodded, "Okay, we can go after I get off of work. Listen, are you sure you're okay?"

"Derek, m'fine. I'm a little upset that I'm no longer working but I'll be fine."

Morgan nodded and the two left the bathroom. Prentiss grinned.

"I was wondering what took you boys so long. Did you boys have fun?"

Reid blushed and Morgan groaned, "Prentiss for one day of your life get your mind outta the gutter and stop embarrassing my boyfriend."

Prentiss laughed. They continued to eat and talk about what they're gonna do for Thanksgiving."

"Unfortunately, I have to spend Thanksgiving with my mother and her new boyfriend. So, not looking forward to it," Prentiss said.

"Try an entire household of people asking 'Derek, why aren't you married?' or 'Derek, you need to start thinking about your future.' I swear my entire family is crazy."

"Yeah well, this year you'll have Spence with you, right?"

Reid shook his head, "Oh, no. I don't think so."

"Why not, pretty boy? My family would love to meet you."

"I was kinda thinking about going to Vegas and visiting my mother."

"Not alone you're not. How about this: We go see my family for Thanksgiving and then the day after, we'll fly out to Vegas?"

Reid sighed, "Okay."

After everyone had finished their meals they headed back to the BAU.

"I guess I'll just head back home. There's a couple things I need to do."

"Like what, pretty boy? I thought you said you unpacked everything already."

Reid nodded, "I did but now the house needs some sort of organization to it. Plus I wanted to stop by that corner store."

"For what?"

"Uh…nothing special just wanted to really check it out. Besides, if Strauss sees me here, she might think that Hotch went behind her back."

Morgan nodded, "Fine, I'll drive you back home."

* * *

"Derek can we stop here really quickly?" Spencer asked as they passed the corner store.

Derek frowned but he parked the car. Spencer went inside and immediately went into the aisle that had the condoms and pregnancy tests. After checking each one, he grabbed one and paid the cashier for it. He slid it into the pocket and headed back to the car.

"Find what you were looking for, babe?"

"Uh…no."

Derek frowned but didn't say anything. He drove Spencer back to the house. Spencer gave him a quick kiss and headed inside. Derek just stared after him for a minute. _Is_ _he_ _having_ _flashbacks_ _and_ _not_ _telling_ _me?_ _What_ _did_ _he_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _from_ _the_ _store_ _that_ _he_ _didn_ _'_ _t_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _know_ _about?_ _Oh_ _gosh,_ _I_ _really_ _hope_ _he_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _meeting_ _a_ _supplier._ Derek shut off the car and ran inside.

"Spencer!" he yelled as he ran through the house almost knocking into Clooney.

He heard Spencer's muffled voice coming from the bathroom. He banged on the door, "Spencer, open the door! Now!"

"I'll be out in a minute, Derek."

"Spencer, either you unlock this door and let me in or I'm gonna bust it down."

 _Shit!_ "Alright, hang on," Spencer said tossing the test in the trash and unlocking the door.

Derek pushed inside and grabbed Spencer's arms, "Alright where is it? And don't fucking lie to me."

"What are you talking about? Derek, you're hurting my arms. Let me go."

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"What truth?"

"You're doing drugs again, aren't you? That's what you didn't want to tell me about. Thinking it would help with the pain of the flashbacks? That's why you were feeling sick earlier, isn't it?"

Spencer looked at him shocked and began to cry. Derek looked at him in amazement. He let go of Spencer's arms and just stood there.

"You really think that? I thought you trusted me! How could you think I would be doing drugs again?" Spencer sniffed and used a tissue to wipe his eyes.

Derek sighed, "Babe, obviously you're hiding something from me."

"And you automatically assume I'm doing drugs? I can't believe you, Derek."

"If that's not what it is, then tell me. Please, baby, we promised, no secrets."

Spencer turned around and bent to grab the test from the trash. He stood up and tossed it to Derek, "Here! That's what it is, okay!" he yelled and pushed past Derek and walked into the living room.

Derek looked down at his hands and noticed that it was a pregnancy test in his hands. And from the looks of it the test read positive. _Oh._ He walked out the bathroom still holding the test and found Spencer sitting on the couch petting Clooney.

"Spencer…"

"Don't you have to go to work?"

Derek shook his head, "I'll talk to Hotch later. Look…"

Spencer shook his head, "No, go. They can't afford to be two men down. We'll talk about it when you get home."

"Spencer…"

"Go, Derek."

Derek sighed, "Okay, we'll talk later," he said and tossed the test in the trash before exiting the house.

* * *

Derek made it back to the station just as the rest of the team was finishing up the profile. Hotch frowned at him.

"Where were you?"

"At home. Sorry, Spencer and I had a little argument."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're good. I won't let it happen again."

"Don't worry about it, Morgan. Is Reid gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. He's gonna be fine." _He_ _'_ _s_ _pregnant._

* * *

After Derek left Spencer went into the bedroom and took a nap. Unfortunately for him it was anything but pleasant.

" _It would be easier if you just give in."_

" _I'll never give in to you! I don't belong to you."_

_Frank was ruthless with his pounding. Spencer screamed._

"Derek!" he screamed jerking awake. He sat up panting for breath. _It_ _was_ _only_ _a_ _dream._ _It_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _dream._

Spencer lay back down. He was so tired but he didn't want to fall back asleep and dream about Frank again. After a while he got up and went into the kitchen. He started organizing everything into a place that looked nice. After a while he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Clooney jumped on the couch and laid his head on Spencer's lap. Spencer started to pet him as he began to drift off again.

" _You deserve to be punished for what you did."_

" _Frank, please," Spencer cried as Frank pounded into him for the third time that day._

" _Please, what? Please fuck your tight ass harder? Hmm? Please love you?"_

" _Please, stop!"_

" _I don't think so, Spencer. You're mine!"_

_Frank continued his hard pounding. Once he came he pulled out of Spencer. Spencer took a deep breath, he had thought Frank was done. But Frank wasn't done. He spread Spencer's legs wider to the point where it hurt and began to enter him again. He thrust in hard and deep causing Spencer to scream for all he was worth._

"Frank, Stop!" Spencer screamed waking up and falling off the couch. Clooney whimpered.

Spencer whined and curled into a ball on the floor, "Frank, stop. Frank, stop. No, please."

Clooney stared at Spencer as he rocked himself back and forth.

* * *

Around 5 Garcia came out of her office to see Morgan still sitting at his desk. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little.

"Thunder God, you okay? Shouldn't you be getting home to wonder boy?"

"Huh?"

"Derek, what's on your mind? I mean the case is over, so what's wrong, sugar?"

Morgan sighed, and was about to speak when Hotch came out of his office, "What are you guys still doing here? Go home, luckily the case was an easy one and it's over."

Garcia nodded, "I know, that's what I'm trying to tell Morgan."

"What's wrong, Morgan?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shrugged, "The argument Spencer and I had."

"What about it sweetie?"

"I accused him of doing drugs. I was angry because I thought he was hiding things from me and that's the first thing I thought."

"Well, was it true?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shook his head, "No. Reid's…he's…"

"He's what, Morgan?"

"He's pregnant."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, I still don't see what's wrong? I mean you should be happy."

"I am, Hotch, believe me. It's just that I feel bad about accusing him of doing drugs."

"Sweetheart, it was an honest mistake, and I know Reid, knows that, except you can always show him," Garcia grinned.

Morgan chuckled and nodded, "Thanks, guys."

Hotch nodded, "Now go home."

Morgan did just that. He drove home and for a minute he started to get worried when he didn't hear any noise but he just chalked it up as Spencer being sleep that is until he opened the front door and he heard whimpering.

"Spencer?"

Clooney ran up to his master. Derek chuckled and patted Clooney on the head.

"Hey, boy, was that you whimpering? Where's Spencer?"

Derek made his way into the living room and stopped short. Spencer was on the floor, curled up into a ball rocking back and forth. "Spencer?"

Spencer didn't seem to hear him. He kept rocking back and forth whimpering, "Frank, stop. Please, stop. Frank, please."

Derek sighed. _He_ _must_ _'_ _ve_ _had_ _a_ _flashback._ He walked over and got on his knees. Gently he placed his hand on his shoulder hoping it would bring him out of it.

"Frank, No!" Spencer screamed.

"Spencer, baby, it's me, Derek. C'mon, baby, snap outta it." _This_ _is_ _all_ _my_ _fault._ _If_ _I_ _hadn_ _'_ _t_ _left_ _him_ _alone_ _for_ _too_ _long._ "Baby, can you hear me?"

Spencer continued to rock back and forth whimpering. Derek sighed. _Now_ _what?_ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _am_ _I_ _gonna_ _do?_ _Why_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _I_ _so_ _stupid?_ _I_ _should_ _'_ _ve_ _known_ _something_ _like_ _this_ _would_ _'_ _ve_ _happened._ Derek gently picked Spencer up causing Spencer to scream.

"Noo! No more! No more! Leave me alone!"

"Spencer, you gotta snap outta this. Baby, it's me, Derek, snap outta it."

"Stop! Please, no more, I'll do whatever you want, just please no more," Spencer cried.

Derek sighed and gently laid Spencer on the bed despite his cries. He kissed Spencer on the forehead and left the bedroom and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. _What_ _now?_ _I_ _thought_ _he_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _having_ _anymore_ _flashbacks._ Clooney jumped on the couch and laid his head in his master's lap. Derek smiled and petted him, "I know boy, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been away for too long he wouldn't have had a flashback just now. And if I was there to protect him in Vegas, none of this would be happening."

After several minutes Derek got up and walked into the bedroom to check on Spencer. He seemed to be catatonic. Derek sat on the edge of the bed, "Baby?"

Spencer didn't move or respond. Derek very gently put his hand on Spencer's leg. Spencer screamed and struggled like he was struggling against handcuffs or something. Derek didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop Spencer from flailing in case he hurt himself but was afraid Spencer might think he's trying to rape him, but he didn't want to leave him either. He decided to go with the first option. Very gently he straddled Spencer and grasped his wrists.

"Baby, stop! Spencer, calm down!"

Eventually Spencer calmed down and resumed his rocking. Derek sighed and climbed off of him. He decided to sleep on the couch so he didn't frighten Spencer.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up alone in the bed. He didn't remember how he got there, but what he wanted to know more than anything was where Derek was. _Did_ _he_ _not_ _come_ _home_ _last_ _night?_ Spencer groaned and swung his legs off the bed. He stood stretching and walked toward the living room. He found Derek sleeping on the couch with Clooney at his feet. He chuckled. _He_ _must_ _'_ _ve_ _gotten_ _in_ _so_ _late_ _that_ _he_ _was_ _too_ _tired_ _to_ _make_ _it_ _to_ _the_ _bed._

"Derek?" he said shaking him.

Derek opened his eyes to see Spencer smiling at him, "Hey, baby."

"Hey, why you sleeping on the couch? And shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I called Hotch; I'm taking the day off. As for why I'm sleeping on the couch, I didn't want to scare you."

Spencer scooted Clooney onto the floor waking him up and sat down, "Whaddya mean?"

Derek sat up and pulled Spencer close. Clooney jumped back on the couch and fell back asleep.

"Baby, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Um, not really. I remember taking a nap at one point waiting for you to come home. I remember having a nightmare. I remember being still tired but I didn't want to fall back asleep so I organized the kitchen and then was reading a book. After that no. Why, what happened?"

Derek sighed, "I think you had a really bad flashback. When I came home you were curled into a ball on the floor rocking back and forth whimpering. You kept repeating 'Frank, stop, please stop.' Nothing I did or said pulled you out of it."

"Really?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, baby. So I picked you up despite you screaming at me even if you didn't realize it was me and I put you into bed."

"Oh," Spencer put his head down, "m'sorry."

Derek tucked a finger beneath Spencer's chin and made him look at him and shook his head, "No, baby. I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my fault all of this happened. I should've known something would have happened if I left you alone too long."

Spencer shook his head, "It's not your fault. No one could've known this would've happened."

Derek was about to say something else when Spencer shot up and ran into the bathroom. Derek followed and rubbed his back while he puked. Once he was done, Spencer flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out with mouthwash.

Derek led him into the kitchen where he sat Spencer down as he cooked. He pulled everything he needed to make eggs and toast out and placed it on the counter.

"You know, we're gonna need to make you an appointment, right?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded and bit his lip, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Derek turned around and saw tears shining in Spencer's eyes, "Whoa, baby, why are you sorry?"

"For not telling you when I found out and because I know you're not ready to have children."

 _Damn_ _it,_ _Spencer._ Derek put the eggs down and walked over and kneeled in front of Spencer. He took his boyfriend's hands in his.

"First of all, tell me when exactly did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Um, not exactly until I took the test, but I had suspected it all day."

"Okay, so we found out together that's nothing to be sorry for. And second of all, Spencer, I love you no matter what. I am excited about having a baby. I've always wanted a family. I mean, yes it's true, I would've liked to wait until we were married before we had kids but it's okay."

Spencer bit his lip, "Promise?"

Derek nodded and kissed his boyfriend's nose, "Promise," he said and went back to cooking breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Prentiss and Rossi entered the bull pen and noticed that Morgan wasn't in. Prentiss shrugged it off thinking he was just running late.

"Where's Morgan?" JJ asked coming into the bull pen.

Prentiss shrugged, "Maybe he and Reid had a late night and he slept in."

JJ nodded, "Yeah, but somehow you and Rossi have late nights all the time and yet you're here on time."

Prentiss blushed as Rossi turned scarlet red. Hotch came out of his office and headed toward Garcia's office.

"Hotch, where's Morgan, do you know?" JJ asked.

"Morgan called me this morning. Reid had a really bad flashback last night so he's staying home to take care of him."

JJ nodded and Hotch continued to Garcia's office. Prentiss raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

Rossi just shrugged.

* * *

After breakfast Spencer washed their dishes while Derek took Clooney out for a quick run. When Derek walked into the house he was jumped by Spencer.

"I want you, Derek. Please."

Derek nodded, "Okay, baby, hang on," he said as he unhooked Clooney's leash.

Derek took Spencer's hand and led him into the bedroom. Spencer wasted no time in ridding himself from his clothes. Derek chuckled.

"In a hurry, baby?"

"Sue me, I'm horny."

Derek laughed and undressed himself. Spencer walked up to him and kissed him. Derek kissed him back passionately. Spencer opened his mouth and Derek stuck his tongue inside. They battled for dominance until Derek relinquished control and allowed Spencer to ravish his mouth. As they continued to kiss, Derek walked so that Spencer was walking backwards toward the bed. Derek lifted his mouth from his as Spencer fell backwards on the bed. He crawled backward up toward the middle of the bed and Derek straddled him and kissed him for a second before backing up.

"On your knees, baby."

Spencer hesitated for a second before he nodded and turned around so he was facing the headboard. He expected Derek to automatically touch him, but when he didn't feel anything for a minute he got worried. He didn't know what Derek was doing until he finally felt the bed bend as Derek climbed on the bed.

"Ready for me?"

Spencer bit his lip and whimpered a bit but nodded.

"Spencer, you okay?"

Spencer nodded again. Derek nodded and coated up three of his fingers and using the unlubed hand, wrapped it around Spencer's waist and was starting to push the first finger inside when Spencer bucked and screamed.

"Stop! Please! I don't want this anymore!"

Derek sighed and moved his finger, "Spencer, calm down, baby. It's alright, it's just Derek."

"Please, leave me alone! I don't want to do this anymore! Please. Derek, help! Derek!" Spencer cried.

Derek wondered what set him off and gripped his waist and placed kisses along his spine in order to get him relax. It had the opposite effect. Spencer screamed and gripped the headboard in a death grip.

"Just hurry up and get it over with."

"Spencer, baby, relax. What happened?"

Derek crawled up the bed and tried to pry Spencer's hands from the headboard. Spencer screamed again.

"Leave me alone! Just get it done and leave me alone!"

 _What_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _…_ _oh,_ _shit._ Derek sighed and eased Spencer's hands from the headboard and gathered his lover into his arms and rocked him.

"Shh, baby, its okay, I'm sorry."

Spencer continued to struggle and whimper. After a couple of minutes he calmed down. Derek continued to rock him. Spencer gripped his biceps. Derek pulled the covers over them and kissed Spencer on the forehead.

"Don't do that, again," Spencer whined.

"I'm sorry, baby. He had you on your hands and knees, didn't he?"

Spencer whimpered and nodded. Derek sighed and kissed him again on the lips softly.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I won't do that again."

Spencer was about to respond when they heard a loud knock on the door. Derek released Spencer and grabbed his jeans just as another knock was placed at the door.

"Derek Morgan, it's Garcia! I know you're in there! Open this door."

Derek ran to the door and yanked it open and fixed Garcia with a glare.

"Woman, are you trying to give Spencer a heart attack? What the hell is the matter with you?"

Garcia entered the house poking Derek in the bare chest, "You are Derek Morgan."

Derek winced every time Garcia poked him, "What are you talking about?"

"Derek?" Spencer called standing by the bedroom door in one Derek's long t-shirts and boxers.

"It's okay, Spencer. It's just Penelope."

Spencer entered the living room. Garcia immediately left Derek and gripped Spencer into a tight hug. Spencer whimpered.

"Baby girl, let him go."

"Oh, Spencer are you alright?" Garcia asked letting him go.

Spencer frowned, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Garcia nodded and turned back to Derek, "This is gonna stop."

"What's gonna stop?"

"Don't interrupt, Derek Morgan."

Derek winced, "Sorry, mama."

"Now, this self loathing, self pity, 'this is all my fault' thinking is gonna stop and its gonna stop now. Now, here's what you're gonna do," She said handing him a card. "You are gonna take Spencer and the two of you are going to get counseling."

"I'm fine, I don-" Spencer stopped when he received a glare from Garcia.

"Spencer, you are not fine, and neither are you Derek. I made you an appointment for the Monday after Thanksgiving. She's a really nice woman and you are going to talk to her. And don't try to weasel your way outta this if you know what's good for you."

Derek glanced at the card that Garcia gave him, "You already made us an appointment?"

Garcia nodded, "Yes, because if I'd have left it up to you, you wouldn't have done it. You would've made some excuse to get out of it." She sighed, "I know you feel like you both don't need this, but you do. I've seen the both of you, neither one of you is getting better. We're just trying to help."

Spencer ran to the bathroom and Derek looked at him then turned back to Garcia, "Wait, you say 'we'. Who's 'we'?"

"The team. Hotch asked me this morning to come and talk you into going to see a counselor and I just took it upon myself to make you an appointment."

Spencer came back wiping his mouth, "We really appreciate the thought, Garcia, but we don't need to see someone."

"Actually, pretty boy, I think we do."

Spencer looked at Derek with wide eyes, "But, Derek."

"But nothing, babe. Garcia's right. We need to talk to someone. Your flashbacks are intensifying and I'm constantly blaming myself and neither one of us is gonna get better if we don't talk to someone."

Spencer frowned, "Fine."

* * *

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

"Spencer, c'mon wake up."

"Mm, Derek l'me 'lone."

Derek chuckled then shook his lover again, "Pretty boy, the plane's about to land."

Spencer opened his eyes remembering he was on the plane going to Derek's mother's house. The plane landed a couple minutes later and the minute they exited Spencer ran towards the nearest bathroom while Derek went to collect their bags. Derek collected their bags and headed toward the bathroom. As soon as he entered he could here Spencer puking.

"Babe, you okay?"

Derek heard the toilet flush and Spencer exited the stall and nodded. Derek noticed how Spencer kept rubbing his stomach and frowned.

"Pretty boy, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! I said I was fine, now back off!" Spencer shouted pushing past Derek out of the bathroom.

Derek looked after him shocked before remembering he was pregnant. He sighed and ran to catch up with him. He put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"I'm sorry, also. I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't know what came over me."

Derek chuckled as they made their way to the exit, "Babe, you're pregnant. From what I know, your emotions are gonna be all sorts of crazy."

Spencer nodded as they finally reached the exit and saw Derek's mother and sisters waiting for them. Once they saw them, Derek and Spencer waved. Fran hugged Derek first and then pulled Spencer into a tight hug. Spencer tried not to whimper, but Derek understood.

"Mama, please let him go."

Fran released Spencer and smiled, "It's 'bout time you boys made your way back this way. C'mon, let's get you home. You boys must be tired."

Spencer nodded. Fran and her daughters made their way to the car and Spencer and Derek followed.

"Derek why don't you sit up front," Sarah suggested.

"Why, so you could attack my boyfriend? I don't think so."

"Oh, please. Just get in the car. Spencer looks like he's ready to pass out."

Derek sighed but got in the passenger seat. Spencer was put in the middle of Sarah and Desiree. During the car ride to the Morgan house, Spencer fell asleep laying his head on Sarah's shoulder. Derek and Fran both giggled.

"He must really be tired," Fran commented. Derek just nodded.

When Fran parked the car in front of the house, Sarah shook Spencer.

"Spencer, c'mon, it's time to get up."

She frowned when he didn't move. Derek chuckled.

"I got it, Sarah. Desi move."

Desiree got out the car and Derek gripped Spencer by the waist and gently pulled him, "Baby, come on, me on, you can sleep in the house, but you need to get out of the car."

Spencer whimpered and jerked. Derek shook his head.

 _Not_ _now,_ _please_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _let_ _him_ _be_ _having_ _a_ _nightmare_ _now._ "Spencer, baby, c'mon wake up," he said urgently shaking him.

Sarah looked at him worriedly. Her arm was starting to cramp. Just then Spencer bolted awake.

"Derek?" He whined.

"I'm right here, pretty boy. Let's get you inside."

Spencer nodded and followed Derek out of the car. Sarah sighed in sweet relief as she exited the car and followed the rest of the family into the house. Once in the house Derek led Spencer upstairs into his bedroom and dropped the bags on the floor. Spencer sat on the bed.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Mhm. Just a little hungry."

"Well let's get you something to eat."

Spencer followed Derek downstairs where Fran was heating them up a plate.

"I figured you boys might be hungry so I made you guys a plate."

"Thanks, mama."

Fran smiled, "It was nothing. So, Spencer, you excited to meet the rest of the family tomorrow?"

"Uh, how many people is that?"

"A whole lot," Desiree chuckled. "You're meeting the whole Morgan clan."

Spencer blanched. Morgan sighed, "Don't worry, it's not that bad, I promise."

Spencer nodded as Fran put two plates in front of them. Spencer immediately dug into his food. Once the boys were done, Fran took their plates and waved them away. Morgan bid his family goodnight as he led Spencer up to bed. They both undressed and got under the covers with Spencer in Derek's arms.

The next morning Derek woke up to the smell of turkey. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was alone in the bed. He immediately put on a pair of pants and went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Pretty boy, you in there?"

He didn't receive an answer so he tried the knob and when he found that it was unlocked, he opened the door to find Spencer hunched over the toilet. He didn't speak just walked inside and rubbed his back. When Spencer was done, he flushed the toilet and handed Spencer the mouthwash.

"I hate this," Spencer said once he was done.

"I know, baby."

Derek and Spencer headed back to the room to get dressed just as the doorbell rang. They were walking down the stairs as Desiree opened the door.

"Hey, Desi, looking good, girl."

"Shut, Marlon, don't even start."

Marlon nodded as he and his mother entered the house. His mother spotted Derek.

"Derek! Oh, my goodness, look at you," She said catching him in a big bear hug.

"Uh, auntie…can't…breathe."

"Ma, let Derek go."

Derek's aunt let him go and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, auntie."

Just then Marlon and his mother noticed Spencer standing a bit behind Derek. Derek's aunt smiled, but Marlon frowned.

"Who's the white boy?"

"Marlon!" his mother gasped.

Derek chuckled, "Marlon, Aunt Tanya, this is my boyfriend Spencer Reid."

Tanya smiled and held out her hand, "Hello, Spencer. It's nice to meet you."

Spencer shook Tanya's hand and nodded. Marlon frowned but one look from his mother told him to keep his mouth shut. Derek led Spencer into the kitchen to get some food.

By the time the afternoon rolled around Derek's house was full of people. Spencer counted almost forty people. There were aunts and uncles and cousins from both Derek's father's side as well as from his mother's side of the family. Spencer was sitting on the couch trying to catch his breath from being around all these people while Derek was playing cards with his uncles Duke, and Chris, and his cousins Marlon, Wynter, and Sean.

"You alright, dear?"

Spencer looked up and noticed one of Derek's aunts from his mother's side Zora looking at him concerned. He nodded.

"May I sit down?" She asked.

He nodded again. Zora smiled and sat next to him on the couch.

"So, something tells me you're not used to being around this many people."

Spencer shook his head, "No, when I was younger it was only me, my mom and my dad, and then it was just my mom and me after my dad left."

Zora nodded, "I see. I also know that you're upset about some of our family saying those things about you. I just want to tell you that they're always like that. So please don't take what they say to heart."

Spencer nodded, "I will try."

"I personally think you'd make a wonderful addition to our family. Especially with your smarts."

Zora made her way to hug Spencer and he backed away. She frowned.

"What's the matter Spencer? I just want to give you hug."

Zora grabbed Spencer up in a tight hug and he whimpered and tears fell down his eyes.

"Please, let me go."

Zora released him and looked concerned, "Spencer, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"He doesn't like to be touched, auntie," Derek said coming up behind him. He pulled Spencer in his arms and shushed him and turned back to his aunt. "It's nothing against you aunt Zora, but Spencer doesn't like to be randomly touched."

Fran then called the family into the dining room announcing that the food was served. Derek laughed as there was a mad rush of footsteps. He and Spencer went into the dining room together. Derek told Spencer to sit down and he would make his plate. Spencer nodded and went to go sit on the couch. Soon Derek came in with two plates and started to hand Spencer his plate when Spencer shot up, shook his head, and ran to the bathroom. Derek sighed, put the plates on the table, and followed him.

"Baby?" he called opening the door.

Derek entered the bathroom and stood behind Spencer and rubbed his back as he continued to heave his guts. "Baby, it's okay," he soothed.

Spencer shook his head as he stood up and flushed the toilet, "It's not okay, Derek. This is what, the tenth time I've puked? I hate this; everything I smell makes me nauseous, everything I eat makes me want to heave a lung."

Spencer rinsed out his mouth and he and Derek went back downstairs. Sarah handed Spencer a cup of soda.

"Mama told me to give this to you. She said it would help your upset stomach."

Spencer nodded his thanks and took the ginger ale. They sat down back on the couch and Derek picked up his plate and looked at Spencer.

"You wanna try a little bit, pretty boy?"

Spencer sipped the soda and shook his head, "No."

One of Derek's uncles, Spencer couldn't remember which one, frowned at him, "What's the matter with you boy? What, our food's not good enough for you? You think because your white your better than us?"

Spencer shook his head, "No, that's not-"

"Apparently it is. I mean you come here and taint my nephew with your gayness and then now our food is no good for you."

Tears were rolling down Spencer's cheeks. Morgan decided to try and intervene.

"Uncle Travis, that's enough. He's not hungry, leave him alone."

"Yeah because it's something we cooked. I bet if someone else cooked it he'd be fine."

"Travis! Either you shut your mouth and leave Spencer alone or you can leave. I will not have anyone harassing my son's boyfriend," Fran spoke up.

Travis huffed and walked out the door, "You'll regret this, Fran. If my brother was still alive, he'd feel the same way as me."

Fran looked at the rest of her family, "Anyone else have a problem with Spencer? If you do, I suggest you leave. This is a day to be happy and give thanks for the things and loved ones we have. Spencer is Derek's boyfriend therefore he is welcome to be among us. If that bothers you, get out of my house now, and don't come back."

Derek was surprised to hear his mother speak up about Spencer like that. He smiled. A couple other family left but that still left a lot of people still around. Derek put his hand on Spencer's shoulder and told him that he was going to the bathroom. Spencer nodded and sipped his soda which was actually helping him. Fran came over to him.

"Spencer, honey, I was wondering, would you like me to make you some toast or something to help your stomach?"

"You know what helps an upset stomach better than some toast?"

"Hush, Frank, don't no one wanna hear your old remedies."

 _No!_ _No!_ Spencer started shaking. Fran became worried.

"Spencer, are you alright honey?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Spencer jerked, "Stay away from me!"

"Honey, calm down, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Frank, please no more!"

Everyone looked at Frank and Frank looked at Spencer confused. Derek was coming down the stairs as Fran kneeled in front of Spencer.

"Sweetie, calm down, no one's gonna hurt you."

Spencer shook his head, "Stop it! Please just leave me alone! Derek, save me!"

Derek sighed as he came down the stairs and walked over to his mother. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I got it, mama."

Fran nodded and walked away. Derek looked at Spencer.

"Spencer, calm down. Look at me, you're okay, baby."

Spencer shook his head, "He found me. Frank's here. Derek he found me!"

"Shh, baby, no he didn't. C'mon," he said and led him upstairs.

In the bedroom Derek sat on the bed and rocked Spencer hushing him.

"Baby that was my uncle Frank. Okay?"

Spencer shook his head and cried, "I just want it to go away. I want it to stop."

Derek kissed Spencer on the forehead, "I know, baby. I know."

"I bet your family hates me now."

"I don't think so. I just think they were worried about you. That's all."

"Derek?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Help me forget, please. At least for a little while?"

Derek sighed, "Later, baby. Why don't you get some rest, okay?"

Spencer nodded, "Okay, I am kinda tired," he said and climbed under the covers.

Derek chuckled and covered him with the blankets and laid next to him until he fell asleep. Once Spencer had fallen asleep, Derek made his way back downstairs.

"Is he gonna be okay, Derek?" One of his aunts asked.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"What happened? I mean, he was begging me not to hurt him," Frank said.

Derek groaned. He really didn't wanna talk about what happened to his family. Fran understood this and tried to change the subject.

"Derek, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mama."

"Is Spencer pregnant?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, let's see, he's been throwing up since yesterday and that's more than three times, he seems to be extremely tired, and let's not forget, I am a mother and a woman. A mother knows, honey."

Derek sighed and nodded, "Yeah, he is. We're not sure how far along, but we don't think he's more than a couple of weeks."

Desiree looked up, "So you mean to tell me that I'm gonna be an aunt, and you just decided to keep that to yourself?"

Derek shrugged, "We were gonna wait before telling anyone. But something tells me we're gonna have to tell his mother when we go visit her."

The rest of the night went smoothly. The Morgan clan drank eggnog and ate pie. Spencer woke up and came down and they played a couple of family games. All the while family would drift out the doors. Soon by the time it reached eleven it was just Fran, Sarah, Desiree, Derek, and Spencer left. The Morgans began to clean and Spencer tried to help, but Fran shook her head and made him sit down.

That night in bed Spencer tried to get Derek to make love to him, but Derek gently pushed him back.

"Not now, baby."

"But, Derek, I need you."

"I know, baby, but I'm not gonna have sex in my mother's house when my mother's room is right next door."

Spencer pouted. Derek laughed and kissed his lips.

"Don't pout, baby. Now, get some rest because we're leaving early tomorrow to catch our flight to Vegas."

Spencer nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Fran drove Spencer and Derek to the airport. She gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, I want to get a call the minute something important happens."

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sure, mama."

Fran frowned, "I'm serious, Derek. The minute that baby kicks, I wanna know it. And you better call me the minute Spencer goes into labor."

Derek sighed, "Yes, mama."

"Good, now go before you miss your flight."

Spencer and Derek said their goodbyes and headed into the airport. They made it to their plane just as they started to board. Spencer sat bouncing his leg.

"Babe, what's the matter?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nothing, just…"

"What, babe?"

"Just nervous, I guess. I'm not sure how my mother will take the news about me being in a homosexual relationship with my coworker and also being pregnant."

Derek stared at him and then laughed, "Spencer, relax. Seriously, I'm sure your mom's gonna be okay with it."

"I just don't want her to feel like she's somehow to blame. Do you know the percentage of parents who feel that by their child being a homosexual think it's their fault?"

Derek leaned back as the plane began to lift off and shook his head. Spencer smiled.

"Forty five percent of parents feel like it's something they did to make their child homosexual. Then there's about seventy five of parents that think that it's just a phase their child is going through."

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, pretty boy. I'm sure your mother isn't in anyone of those categories. Now, get some rest. It's a long flight."

Spencer nodded and leaned back in seat and closed his eyes. Derek chuckled as he noticed how Spencer kept a hand on his belly. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Derek woke up as the pilot came over the intercom announcing their arrival into Las Vegas. He glanced over to Spencer who was still sleeping. He decided to use the bathroom before waking him. Once he returned he found Spencer sitting up awake.

"Hey, Pretty boy, you okay?"

Spencer nodded, "Mhm."

They exited the plane and went to collect their bags.

"I'm hungry."

Derek chuckled, "Me too. Let's get to the hotel and then we can order up something."

Spencer nodded as they collected their bags and made their way to car rental place. The ride to the hotel was silent. Spencer was silently hoping that today was one of his mother's good days. Derek was hoping that by being back in Vegas would bring up any nasty memories or flashbacks for Spencer. They made it to the hotel and booked a room for a few days. After putting their bags in the room Derek spoke.

"Whaddya say we head to that restaurant downstairs?"

Spencer nodded, "Sounds good."

Derek swung an arm around Spencer's shoulders and they headed downstairs to the restaurant. They had just entered the restaurant when they heard someone scream. Derek immediately put his hand on his gun looking for the danger. A woman was running up to them.

"Oh. My. God, Spencer? Wow, I can't believe this. I mean look at you, you don't look any different. How are you?" The woman squealed.

Spencer looked shocked and slowly backed up so that he was standing behind Derek. Derek was frowning at the woman who seemed to try and grab Spencer.

"Pretty boy, who's this?"

"I don't know," Spencer whimpered as the woman made for a grab for him again.

Derek stood more in front of Spencer and shielded him, "Miss, I'd like to ask you to back off."

The woman seemed to ignore Derek and walked around him, "Spencer, you don't remember me? It's me, Amanda!"

Spencer looked confused for a second and then his eyes widened in shock and tried to back away. Derek took a stance in front of his boyfriend again and narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Miss, I'm really going to ask you to back away."

"What are you gonna do if I don't? Now, move out my way so I can talk to Spencer."

Derek shook his head, "Sorry, honey, but I can't do that."

Spencer put his arm on Derek's shoulder, "its okay, Derek. I remember who she is now."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Spencer nodded and turned to the woman, "Her name is Amanda Harper."

"Yay! You remembered!"

"What do you want, Amanda?"

"I just wanted to see you. I miss you."

Spencer scoffed, "You missed me? No one missed me." Spencer turned to Derek, "Amanda had a crush on me in high school."

"I couldn't help it, you were just too cute."

"Thanks, I think, but, um, Amanda, it was nice to see you, but me and my boyfriend would actually like to eat before I go see my mother."

Amanda looked shocked, "B-b-boyfriend?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, boyfriend."

Amanda bit her lip as tears started to fall. She covered her face and ran out of the restaurant. Derek and Spencer finally got seated at a table. Soon after a waitress whose nametag said "Melinda" approached their table.

"Afternoon, what can I get for you boys?" She asked staring at Derek.

Derek glanced at her once, "Can I get the steak tips with rice and a coke? Spencer, what do you want?"

Spencer noticed their waitress gazing flirtingly at Derek and it made him angry, but he tried to control it, "Can I please get the seafood platter and just some water?"

The waitress seemed to pay no mind to Spencer and tried to talk to Derek. Derek frowned, "Excuse me, but can you please back off of me, you're making my boyfriend very uncomfortable."

The waitress immediately backed away, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I, uh, will place your orders," She said clearly flustered and walked away."

Derek chuckled and glanced at a glaring Spencer, "Calm down, baby."

The waitress came back twenty minutes later with their food. As she set Spencer's plate in front of him, she smiled an apology before walking away. Spencer took one look at the food and ran into the nearest bathroom. Derek sighed and quickly followed him. He found Spencer leaning over the sink, puking up what little food he had in his stomach before dry heaving.

"This sucks, it's like I can't eat anything."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"You should be sorry!" Spencer suddenly shouted, "This is your fault!"

Derek ignored Spencer's outburst and rubbed his back, "C'mon, baby, let's see if they make you some toast or something."

"Why, so I can just puke that up, too?"

"According to my mother, toast and/or crackers help to settle the nausea."

"Fine."

Derek led Spencer back to his seat and called Melinda over to the table. He explained that Spencer was having trouble keeping food down and if she had anything like crackers to help. Melinda smiled and nodded and walked to the back of the restaurant before coming back with a package of crackers.

"Here, sweetie, this might help," She said handing the crackers to Spencer.

"Thanks."

"Would you like me to pack up your food?"

Spencer and Derek both nodded. Melinda smiled and took their plates to the back to the back and wrapped them up. Spencer bit into a cracker.

"M'sorry," he mumbled.

"For what, babe?"

"For screaming at you. I just hate this feeling."

Derek nodded, "I know, baby. You wanna head out to see your mom now, or you wanna wait til later?"

"Can we go see my mother now?"

Derek nodded and paid for their meal when Melinda came back with the doggy bag and the check. Derek led Spencer out of the restaurant and out of the hotel to the parking lot where they parked the car. Spencer gave Derek the directions to Bennington Sanitarium. He was nervous about telling his mother all his news, but that didn't stop him from pointing out different buildings and talking about him. Derek chuckled and listened intently. When Derek turned onto Freemont Street Spencer pointed out a building.

"See that building there?"

"Mhm."

"That used to be known at the El Portal Theater. It was opened in nineteen twenty eight by William Pike and the future Mayor Ernie Cragin."

"Wow, that's old."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, it was the first and only movie theater at that time. Now it's no longer a movie theater, it's now a gift shop, and the exterior is the only thing left of what the theater used to look like."

"Wow, I never knew you were such a history buff, pretty boy."

Spencer chuckled, "I read and besides, this was my home town, I wanted to learn as much about my home as I could."

Derek nodded as he parked the car in front of the Sanitarium. Spencer looked at the building and rubbed his belly. Derek noticed this.

"You okay, babe?" he asked getting out of the car.

Spencer nodded as he exited the car, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to find the right way to tell her everything."

"Spencer, stop trying to over think this, okay? Just say it how it comes to you, alright?"

Spencer nodded as they walked into the building. They were immediately greeted by one of the doctors.

"Dr. Reid! It's so wonderful to see you again."

"The same to you, Dr. Miles. How's she been?"

"Excited to see you. She's talked of nothing else once she received your letter."

Spencer nodded and smiled taking Derek's hand and walking over to where his mother sat reading a book. Diana looked up as Spencer approached and smiled.

"Spencer, I was wondering when you'd get here."

Spencer smiled and bent down to hug his mother, "How are you, mom?"

Diana nodded, "I've been good, Spencer," she said and noticed Derek. "Who's this?"

"Mom, you remember agent Morgan."

"Yes, of course, when you made me take that plane. So what brings the infamous Agent Morgan, here? You boys working on another case here that you need my help."

Spencer frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"A couple of your teammates, Agents Prentiss and Hotchner, I believe their names were, came and asked me some questions about when you were younger. They said that it would help them with a case they were dealing with at the time."

Spencer looked at Derek and gave him a look that said _we_ _'_ _ll_ _talk_ _later._ Derek sighed and nodded. He knew he should've told Spencer they talked to his mother. Spencer turned back to his mother.

"No, that's not why we're here. I have some news I wanted to share with you," Spencer said nervously.

Diana nodded, "Yes, you told me in your letter."

"Well, Agent Morgan-Derek, and I are a couple."

Diana burst out into a huge grin, "I knew it! I am so happy that you finally told me."

"Huh?"

"Spencer, when I was in Quantico with you, I could tell you and Agent Morgan were in love."

Spencer looked at his mother shocked, "Mom, Derek and I weren't even together back then."

"Well, you should've been."

Spencer shook his head chuckling at his mother. She was right whenever she said, a mother knows, "Um, there's also something else I need to tell you."

"What is it, honey? You look terrified."

"Um, well, Derek and I…" he stopped. He didn't know how to tell his mother.

Derek put a hand on his thigh, "What Spencer is trying to tell you is that he's pregnant."

No one spoke for a minute until Diana leaned over and kissed her son on the cheek, "Congratulations, honey."

"Um, thanks."

Diana chuckled, "Spencer, I don't care that you're gay and having a baby with your coworker. All I care about is your happiness and it seems to me that you are very happy."

Spencer smiled and placed a hand on his belly, "I am."

Diana nodded, "I can tell. So, how far along are you?"

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't had time to have a sonogram done. We had just finished a case and then we went to Derek's house and then came here, but I don't think I'm that too far along."

"Well, you be sure to have one and tell me in your next letter. I want to hear about everything. The first time that baby starts to kick, when you find out what you're having, I want to hear it all, Spencer." Diana then turned to Derek, "And you, take good care of my baby."

"Yes, ma'am," Derek nodded.

Derek, Spencer, and Diana talked about other things and just continued to enjoy each other's company. By the time Spencer and Derek said goodbye and left the Sanitarium, Spencer was happy. He got into the car with a smile on his face.

"That didn't go that bad, did it?" Derek asked getting behind the wheel.

Spencer shook his head and yawned. Derek chuckled and ruffled Spencer's hair.

"Get some sleep, babe. I'll wake you up once we get back to the hotel."

Spencer nodded and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Derek chuckled again and continued to drive to the hotel. He let his mind drift to the baby Spencer was carrying. He hoped that nothing happened to cause him to lose this one. That would seriously send Spencer over the edge if he lost it. He knew that it was a little too soon after Spencer's attack that he got pregnant again, but Derek was happy.

"Baby, c'mon, wake up," Derek said shaking Spencer as the hotel came into view.

Spencer moaned and opened his eyes as Derek parked the car in the parking lot and they headed up to their room. Spencer went inside and sat down on the bed with a frown on his face. Derek thought he was still tired.

"Why don't you lay down," he suggested.

Spencer shook his head. Derek frowned and sat down next to Spencer.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Spencer looked at Derek and tried to be angry, but wasn't pulling it off, he knew. He tried to will the image that popped in his head away. He swallowed.

"Why did you go to my mother?" he asked.

Derek sighed, he knew Spencer was gonna ask that, "Hotch felt that if we talked to your mom, it would help us understand more about your attacker. We never told her about you being kidnapped."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was, baby, I was, but I just forgot. I'm sorry."

Spencer whimpered as the image appeared in his head again. He tried to make it go away. He didn't want to have a flashback. Not now. He shut his eyes and grasped his temples. Derek noticed this and figured he was having a flashback. He scooped Spencer in his arms and began to rock him.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe, baby. Take it easy," Derek said trying to soothe him.

"No, please," Spencer whimpered. Derek sighed and gripped him tighter.

"Baby, its Derek. You're here with me. You're safe. C'mon, baby, fight it. Snap outta it. You're okay, baby."

Derek and Spencer sat like that for what seemed like a half an hour while Spencer was locked in his flashback. Derek never felt so damn helpless in his life. Soon Derek noticed that Spencer seemed to go lax in his arms and chuckled when he realized that Spencer was sleep. He shifted so he was lying on the bed with Spencer still in his arms.

* * *

Monday morning Spencer woke up before Derek. He padded into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He had started frying some eggs when he ran to the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom, he turned the eggs off. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

"Spencer, what's the matter?" Derek asked.

Spencer looked up and saw Derek standing there standing in just his boxers. That sight made him start to harden. He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just…I'm getting really sick of this morning sickness and nausea. I can't even fry some eggs without puking my guts."

Derek moved to stand behind Spencer's chair and rubbed his shoulders, "Maybe I'll ask JJ today. Maybe she has some books that we can look through."

Spencer suddenly got frightened and shook his head, "No, Derek, please."

"Baby, what's wrong? You don't want anyone to know yet?"

"Yeah, please. I don't want to have to hear people's congratulations and well wishes and then something happens to the baby."

Derek squeezed Spencer's shoulders and sighed, "Baby, don't think like that. Nothing's gonna happen to the baby."

"You don't know that," Spencer said with tears in his eyes.

"Baby…"

"You need to get ready for work," Spencer said getting up and getting the coffee.

Derek sighed and went to take a shower. Once he had finished getting ready he headed back into the kitchen with his jacket draped over his shoulder. Spencer was waiting for him and handed him a mug of the coffee he had made.

"Aw, look at my little housewife," Derek teased kissing Spencer on the mouth.

"Shut up, jerk. Have a good day."

Derek nodded, "Baby, you do know that nothing is gonna happen to you or the baby, right? I won't let it."

Spencer shook his head and put his head down as tears fell down his cheeks. Derek just sighed and kissed him again and walked out the door. He hoped that by the time they went to see the counselor after work Spencer would be okay.

"Morning, sunshine," Garcia greeted as she bumped into Morgan on the way to the elevator.

"Hey, baby girl."

They walked into the bull pen together, "Did you and Reid have a good Thanksgiving?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, it was nice."

"Sugar, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Garcia didn't look convinced, but she let it go and headed straight for her office. Morgan sat down at his desk and pulled out a file that he needed to check over once again.

"Morgan."

Morgan looked up and saw Hotch motioning to him. He got up and walked into Hotch's office.

"Yeah?"

"Garcia told me that she made an appointment for you and Reid today with a counselor."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, around five."

"Good. If we have a case, you don't have to come. I really want you and Reid to see this counselor and get the help that the both of you need."

"Hotch, then you'll be two men down."

"We'll make due."

Morgan just nodded and went back to his desk. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing. Just exhausted."

Prentiss nodded, "I know what you mean. I really didn't want to come into work today. I wanted just one more day to sleep in."

Morgan chuckled.

By the time the afternoon rolled around Morgan had finished and turned in 8 of his files and still had a bunch more. Morgan stood up and stretched. Rossi came out of his office.

"Anyone down for getting some lunch, I'm buying."

"God, yes!" Prentiss exclaimed. Morgan chuckled.

"I could go for something to eat," He said as JJ, Hotch and Garcia exited their offices.

They were just about to head out when Morgan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _D-Derek?"_

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

" _N-no. Um, a-are you busy?"_

"No. What's wrong, babe."

" _I, uh, had a nightmare and needed to hear your voice."_

"Babe, are you okay? Do you need me to come home?"

" _Yeah, m'fine. I just got tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed. And, no you don't need to come home. Y-you're probably busy."_

"What! Spencer, I'm coming home."

" _No!, I'm fine. Trust me, I didn't land on my stomach. Please, Derek, I just needed to hear your voice. I'll be fine."_

Derek sighed, "Are you sure? Baby, are you still thinking about what we talked about this morning?"

" _Y-yeah. Derek, I don't want anything to happen to the baby and something almost did happen. And yes, I'm sure you don't need to come. Please don't come, I don't want you to get in trouble with Hotch."_

Derek sighed as he followed his coworkers out of the building, "Okay, baby."

" _T-thank you, Derek. I feel better. I love you."_

"I love you too, babe. I'll see you later, okay?"

" _Okay."_

Derek hung up the phone and ran a hand over his face.

"Is Spence okay?" JJ asked.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah he's fine. He just had a nightmare and got really scared."

The team went out to lunch and tried to enjoy themselves but Morgan couldn't. His mind kept wandering to Spencer and what exactly happened. _If_ _something_ _happens_ _to_ _him_ _or_ _that b_ _aby_ _I_ _'_ _d_ _never_ _forgive_ _myself._

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the day Morgan worried about Reid. He was worried that he'd have another really bad flashback. He worried that he'd fall again and this time he'd hurt himself and the baby. He couldn't even work on his files properly. He screwed up a file he was supposed to be turning into Hotch.

"Morgan, what's going on?" Hotch asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm just worried about Spencer. He had a really bad nightmare earlier and I don't want him to have a really bad flashback or another nightmare when I'm not there."

Hotch nodded, he knew with Reid not working in the BAU this was going to happen.

"Morgan, go home. You won't be any use to Reid here."

"Hotch, I can't."

Hotch nodded, "Yes, you can. There's no case so you can finish your paperwork another time. Besides you and Reid have that appointment. Trust me, Morgan, it's alright."

Morgan nodded, "Alright."

"See you tomorrow."

Morgan nodded and left the office. He packed up his bag and after saying bye to his teammates, he headed home. When he came home the house was quiet and he got worried.

"Spencer? Pretty boy?"

Spencer came out of the bedroom in a pair of boxers, "Derek?"

"Hey, baby. You okay?"

Spencer nodded and ran into Derek's arms and attacked his mouth. Derek kissed him back feverishly. He groaned and let his hands wander down to cup Spencer's ass. Spencer gasped and Derek took the initiative to slip his tongue into his mouth. The two battled for dominance which Derek won. He squeezed Spencer's ass hard causing the younger man to moan inside his mouth. When the need for air became too much Derek released Spencer's mouth and groaned.

"Damn, pretty boy. What did you get up to, today?"

"Missing you."

"I can tell," Derek said kissing Spencer's neck.

Spencer moaned and tilted his head back allowing Derek more access to his neck, "Der-Daddy, I wanchu. Now."

Derek groaned, already incredibly hard in his jeans. He let go of Spencer's neck and glanced at his watch. They didn't have time.

"Fuck, baby. We can't."

"Please, daddy."

Derek groaned again. He knew Spencer was crazy horny right now. But they had to leave soon. He shook his head.

"Baby, we have to leave soon. We'll never make our appointment on time."

Spencer pouted but proceeded to head back into the bedroom to get dressed. Derek felt bad. He was never one to push away sex but he knew they'd never be on time if they did. _But,_ _maybe_ _there_ _'_ _s_ _something_ _a_ _little_ _quicker._ He ran to the bedroom where Spencer was trying to pull on a pair of pants looking so dejected. Derek walked over to him, pulled the pants out of his hands and threw them on the floor, and pushed Spencer back on the bed. In one quick swipe, he pulled Spencer's boxers down.

"Derek…"

"Shh, baby."

He bent down and deep throated Spencer's cock. Spencer moaned and bucked his hips. Derek used his hand to still his hips. He quickly built a rhythm and bobbed his head up and down

"Derek…so good."

Derek hummed around Spencer's cock and sped up. It wasn't that long after that Spencer lost it screaming Derek's name as he came down his lover's throat. Derek swallowed it all happily and milked Spencer dry before releasing his spent cock. He wiped his mouth and began to stand up when Spencer grabbed him.

"Let me do you, now."

Derek shook his head, "Its fine, baby. Why don't you get dressed and I'll go take care of it."

Spencer shook his head and shifted his body so Derek was straddling his hips. Spencer unbuttoned Derek's pants and pulled his hard cock out of his pants. Spencer knew that Derek wasn't gonna last long so he wrapped a hand on his cock and started to jerk him. It took two hard jerks and Derek was coming covering Spencer's chest.

"Fuck, baby."

"Mhm," Spencer smiled.

* * *

An hour later Derek and Spencer were sitting in the waiting room of Kathi Peterson's office. Spencer kept tapping his foot, and Derek knew he was nervous. He placed a calming hand on his boyfriend's thigh.

"Relax, baby. It's okay."

"Agents Moran and Reid?"

Morgan looked up and nodded.

"If you gentlemen would follow me please."

Spencer and Derek followed the woman into the back. She led them into the office and had them sit down on the couch.

"Now, I've gotten some information from Penelope. How I believe this will work is I would like to speak with each of you separately and then I'd like to speak with the both of you together. Is that alright?"

Both boys nodded. Kathi nodded.

"Good, now, if you don't mind, Dr. Reid, I'd like to start with you."

Spencer bit his lip and nodded. He turned to Derek.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be right outside. You'll be fine. I promise," Derek said giving him a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Kathi smiled, "Now there's no need to be nervous, Spencer. May I call you Spencer or would you prefer Dr. Reid?"

"Spencer's fine."

"You can call me Kathi. Now you know we don't have to talk about anything you don't want you. You know that right?"

Spencer nodded.

"Good. So, tell me a little bit about yourself, Spencer. Your friend Penelope said that you're a genius."

"Yes, I am considered a genius. I can read twenty thousand words a minute, I have an IQ of one eight seven and the one thing I wish I didn't have right now was an eidetic memory. I am the youngest member of the BAU."

"How's that feel? Being the youngest member of the BAU?"

"It's not that bad. I mean in the beginning it was kind of hard. Derek kept always calling me a kid which annoyed me. Still does actually, but he doesn't do it that much anymore," Spencer gave a small smile.

"Tell me, Spencer, what's it like for you working on the kinds of cases that you do?"

"Well, when I _was_ working, it was hard. I mean some people think it's cool to have an eidetic memory. At times it isn't. It's not like a photographic memory where I remember the faces of victims or UnSubs. I remember the words. The things that they say and not all of it are pleasant."

Kathi nodded, "Spencer, I'd like to talk to you about what happened to you."

Spencer's lip trembled and he shook his head, "Please don't make me."

"Spencer, it's going to be alright. If for some reason you start to feel uncomfortable and you want to stop, we will."

Spencer took a deep breath and nodded, "We had a case in Las Vegas where I am from. Boys were being kidnapped and…raped. When I was nine years old, I was kidnapped and raped like those boys."

"So, the team knew you'd be the right one for the case?"

Spencer shook his head, "No. No one knew what happened."

"I see, so what happened?"

"I was kidnapped again. The same guy who raped me when I was nine kidnapped me and held me for almost two days. I was constantly r-r-raped and beaten. I was pregnant. They killed it."

Kathi looked horrified. When Penelope had told her Spencer went through a traumatic experience, she didn't imagine something like this.

"Can I ask you something? Do you think it was your fault?"

"I don't know. If I hadn't rejected Frank when I was nine none of it would've happened."

Kathi nodded, "Okay, Spencer. I'll talk to Agent Morgan now, and then I want to talk to the both of you together."

Spencer nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Derek walked into the room and sat on the couch. He didn't want to be here but the team thought it might help.

"May I call you Derek?" Kathi asks.

Derek just nodded.

"So Derek, tell me about yourself. What caused you to join the BAU?"

"I was a cop in Chicago for about four years. I was then asked to join the BAU because they felt I had the kind of skills they were looking for."

"You're originally from Chicago, right?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you and Spencer been together?"

"Almost a year. We just started living together."

"That's nice. So, Derek can you tell me what happened to Spencer? He said you guys were working on a case in Las Vegas and he had gotten kidnapped?"

Derek sighed, "Yeah. We were supposed to be visiting the jail cell of the guy who had kidnapped this kid when the boy was nine. At the time no one knew it was Spencer. He freaked out when the guy at the jail cell was his attacker. On the way back to the station there was an accident. The car flipped over and I was knocked out. When I came to, Spencer was gone. He had been missing for almost two days and I was getting worried. Later when we visited him in the hospital, I found out that he had been constantly raped and beaten."

"Spencer said they killed his baby."

"Yeah."

"Derek, let me ask you this: Do you blame yourself for what happened to Spencer?"

"Of course I do!"

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

Derek shook his head, "Everyone seems to think it wasn't my fault but its not true. See if I hadn't taken him to the jail he wouldn't have been noticed and taken. Frank Garcia wouldn't have escaped and continuously raped my boyfriend. Spencer wouldn't be afraid to sleep at night. He wouldn't be having random outbursts. I failed him. I promised I would protect him and I didn't. His baby was killed. He was mercilessly beaten and raped for almost two days."

Kathi nodded and opened the door to have Spencer come in when she saw him rocking back and forth holding his temples and squeezing his eyes shut.

Derek noticed too, "Shit,"

"Spencer, are you alright, dear? Why don't you come inside? I would like to talk to the both of you now."

Derek started to get up and go to him when Kathi walked over to him, "No, Kathi, don't-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Spencer screamed.

"Touch him," Derek finished sighing as Kathi looked at Spencer with wide eyes.

Kathi was about to say something when Derek touched her arm and shook his head, "Don't. Trust me. I got it."

Kathi nodded and headed back into her office as Derek pulled Spencer onto his lap and rocked him.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Remember, we're with the counselor? Baby, no one's gonna hurt you, I promise."

Spencer continued to whimper and Derek continued to rock him back and forth calming him down. It took at least twenty minutes before Spencer actually calmed down.

"Better, baby?"

Spencer nodded.

"Okay, whaddya say we go in and talk to Kathi?"

Spencer shook his head, "No, Derek please. Not again. Please, Derek."

"Whoa, calm down. Okay. Okay, you don't have to. I'm not gonna make you."

Kathi exited her office, "I'd like to talk to the both of you, but it doesn't have to be today. Why don't you boys come next week? Same time?"

Derek nodded, "Sure."

Kathi nodded, "Good. Then I'll see you both next week."

Derek nodded again and stood Spencer up and he stood and the two headed home.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek got Spencer home and after making him something light to eat, he put him to bed.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" Derek responded laying next to him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, baby?"

"It's all my fault."

"Babe, what are you talking about? Nothing's your fault."

Spencer nodded, "If I hadn't of rejected Frank none of this would've happened."

Derek sighed and cupped Spencer's chin forcing him to look at him, "Babe, listen to me. It is in no way your fault. Okay? Babe, you were nine years old! There's no way you could've known that by you rejected Frank would've led to this. This is in no way your fault. Do you hear me?"

Tears rolled down Spencer's cheeks as he nodded. Derek kissed him and pulled him closer.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm sorry for freaking out at the counselor's."

"Don't be babe, its gonna happen. This isn't gonna be easy for either of us."

Spencer nodded and closed his eyes. Just as Derek was about to do the same, his cell rang. He quickly picked it up so as not to disturb Spencer.

"Morgan."

" _Morgan, its Hotch. Listen, we've got ourselves a bad case."_

Derek sighed, "I'm on my way."

" _Good, bring Reid with you?"_

"Why?"

" _I'll explain when you get here."_

Derek sighed again, "Fine, we'll be there."

Derek hung up the phone and shook Spencer, "Babe, c'mon, I need you to wake back up."

Spencer groaned and opened his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Hotch called. Apparently there's this really bad case and he wants me to bring you."

Spencer sat up putting a hand on his belly, "But I no longer work for the BAU. Why does he want me to come?"

Derek shrugged, "I dunno. He said he'll explain when we get there."

Spencer grumbled, "Great. Do you realize we're never gonna get a sonogram?"

"We will babe, I promise. Even if we have to get one done wherever we're going."

Spencer sighed and got out of bed. The two dressed and left the house heading for the Bureau. It took them exactly forty-five minutes to get there. Everyone was in the conference room waiting for them. Morgan and Reid sat down.

"Hotch, why am I here?" Reid asked. "If Strauss catches wind of this…"

"Relax, Reid. I talked to Strauss. She allowed me to have you come and help with this case when I told her that you'd really be beneficial to this case."

"And why's that, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"We have four teens, three of them are dead, one's still alive," he said handing both Morgan and Reid the case file.

"All four teens had been captured, tortured, and raped. Two of the teens were female; Alexis Harris and Dominique Frays. The other two were male, George Tran and Wyatt Fox. Alexis, Dominique, and George are all dead. Somehow, Wyatt escaped from his captor. Problem is he won't talk to anyone. Local PD of Nebraska wants to catch this guy and get things wrapped up before he attacks another four teenagers."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. He knew what Hotch wanted Spencer for and he couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Hotch, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hotch nodded, "Wheels up in thirty."

He and Morgan went into his office where Morgan exploded.

"Are you fucking kidding me Hotch? You wanna use Spencer for a rape case?"

"Morgan, I understand-"

"You don't understand shit, Hotch! Everyone thinks he's okay. Everyone thinks he's better or that he's getting better, getting over it. He's not! Hotch, he freaked out at the counselor yesterday. I mean just talking about rape causes him to remember and you wanna bring into a case? Seriously, Hotch I thought you had more sense than this."

"Look, Morgan, I just want him to talk to the kid. I figure if he could somehow talk to the kid, show him he knows what it's like, maybe the kid will open up and give us something we can use. I'm not saying put him in the middle of the case."

Derek shook his head, "No, Hotch. I won't let you do this to him. It'll break him, Hotch. I don't need him broken."

"Morgan, it'll help Reid and this kid to know they're not alone. It will help them to talk to others. Talking about it helps, Morgan. You should know that."

"You think talking about what happened to me helped me? Is that what you're implying, Hotch. Well, newsflash, it didn't. It made it worse. Every time…you know what, this isn't about me, it's about Spencer, and I won't have you do this to him."

"Morgan, I'm sorry. This is the only way I can see getting Wyatt to talk."

"You know what, Hotch? Fuck you. You don't get it," Morgan said walking out of the office.

"Morgan, wait!"

Morgan turned and looked at his boss, "You wanna make Spencer talk about this to another kid when he's not comfortable talking about it to me or even a counselor? Fine. But when he starts freaking out and having an episode, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

The team made it Nebraska at a fairly good hour and was introduced at the Police department to the lead detective. After the introductions were made Reid pulled Morgan aside.

"Derek, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, baby. I know you're scared, but its gonna be okay."

"Can't you help me?"

Morgan sighed, "I wish I could, baby. But I've got my own job to do. JJ's gonna be right there."

"What if I…"

"Shh, babe. You'll be fine. Do you remember what I told you on the plane?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, so if you feel a flashback hitting you, you leave the room and do what I said. Okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Reid nodded his head, "Okay."

Reid went over to JJ while Morgan headed out with Prentiss. JJ and Reid walked over where Wyatt was sitting with his family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fox? My name is Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI. I understand that this is a hard time for you, but I would like to ask if it is alright to speak with you and your son."

Mr. Fox looks up and nods, "Whatever we can do to help. Those kids were Wyatt's friends."

JJ looked at Reid and then back at the family, "Mr. and Mrs. Fox, if it is alright with you, I'd like to talk to you in private. Dr. Reid is gonna stay here and talk to your son."

Reid looked panicked.

"What, why?" Mrs. Fox asked.

"There are some things I would like to ask you privately without the influence of your son. And Dr. Reid would like to talk to your son about what happened to him and it would be best to not have the parents around for such conversation. I promise you we will be quick."

"Um, JJ?"

"Alright, of course. Like I said anything we can do to help. C'mon, Henrietta."

JJ led the parents out of the room just as Reid grabbed her arm. She smiled at him.

"You'll be fine, Spence. I promise. I'm gonna be in that room right across there. You can see me and I can see you."

Reid nodded and JJ touched his arm gently before leading the parents to the other room. Reid shut the door and sat across from Wyatt.

"Hi, Wyatt, um, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Wyatt just shrugged. Reid sighed.

"So, you, George, Alexis, and Dominique used to be friends I hear."

Wyatt nodded. Reid knew he could sit here and go on and on with the boring questions or he could just get right to the point. Problem was that he wanted to get right to the point but it was hard. He sighed again and ran his fingers through your hair.

"Wyatt, I know you don't feel like talking and I know how bad you must hurt. I didn't feel like talking after it happened to me. I didn't want to be touched, and I was afraid to let anyone in and close to me."

Wyatt's head lifted up at what Reid said, "How do you know what I feel?" he asked quietly.

"Because, Wyatt, I was raped and beaten also. For almost two days straight my kidnapper raped and beat me."

Tears started rolling down Wyatt's cheeks, "It hurts so bad, I don't know how I survived or even how I escaped I just knew I wanted out. I wanted the pain to stop."

Reid nodded, "I know. I felt the same way, except I couldn't get out, but somehow you did. Can you tell me anything about the place he kept you?"

Wyatt shrugged, "I dunno. I just remember it being dark. It smelled like a barn, but it felt too big to be a barn."

"Maybe a shed?"

"Maybe."

"Wyatt, I know this is hard for you, and I'm not asking you to tell me everything he did to you all, but what can you remember hearing or feeling."

"He kept us all together in that one place. There was only light when he wanted there to be. Only food when he gave it to us. It was strange though."

"What was?"

"He only bound us when he raped us. Other times he left he didn't like he was so sure we wouldn't run away. He-he always raped us in front of each other. He wanted us to see what he does."

All of a sudden an image of Frank popped in Reid's head. He shut his eyes fiercely to block it out.

"Dr. Reid, are you alright?"

Reid shook his head willing the image away. "Yes, I'm fine," he said.

Wyatt started talking again but Reid couldn't pay attention to him as another image came at him full force. He started whimpering and then he remembered what Morgan told him on the plane. He stood up and rushed for the door.

"I gotta…gotta…" he ran out the door despite Wyatt's calls.

Across the hall, JJ saw Reid run out of the room and she excused herself and went to follow him to a room. She found him curled into a ball in the corner of the room rocking back and forth with his eyes shut and his hands on his temples.

"I'm okay. It's not real. He can't hurt me. He can't hurt me. It's not real," he kept repeating over and over.

JJ's heart went out to him. She knew that if she went over and tried to touch or comfort him he'd most likely attack. So she did the next best thing. She called Morgan.

"Morgan, Its JJ."

" _What's going on?"_

"I don't care what you are doing right now, get your ass back here now."

" _JJ, what's wrong?"_

"Its Reid, he needs you bad."

JJ heard Morgan sigh, _"_ _How_ _bad_ _is_ _it?_ _"_

"I don't know, but it looks pretty bad. Don't worry, I didn't touch him."

" _Prentiss and I are on the way."_

JJ hung up the phone just as Rossi and Hotch entered the room.

"Is he okay?" Hotch asked.

"Does he look okay to you, Hotch? No! He's not okay."

Rossi looked at Reid who was still rocking back and forth repeating the same phrases over and over again. He turned to JJ, "Where's Morgan?"

"On his way back. I already called him."

"We need to snap him outta this," Hotch said walking over to Reid.

"Hotch, you know that's a bad idea. He'll just freak out and Morgan will be pissed. You know better than to touch him, man," Rossi said.

"We need him to snap out of this so we can use the information he got," Hotch said approaching Reid again.

JJ grabbed Hotch's arm, "Not at the expense of freaking him out. Just wait until Morgan gets here."

"Speak of the devil," Rossi joked looking outside the room seeing Morgan and Prentiss outside.

Morgan and Prentiss came into the room and Morgan ran to Reid's side. Reid saw Morgan but didn't register that it was him and freaked out. He screamed and hit him. Morgan grasped Reid's wrists lightly.

"Babe, calm down! Babe, it's me. C'mon, pretty boy, relax for me. It's not real, baby, you're safe, baby."

Morgan sat all the way down and pulled Reid onto his lap and rocked him. After a while Reid managed to calm down but keep his face buried in Morgan's neck. Morgan looked up at Hotch.

"We can't send him back in there, Hotch."

"Morgan, we need all the information we can get from this kid to help us find the Unsub."

"So, you'll do it at the risk of breaking Reid's sanity?"

"Morgan, I know you think this is a bad idea, but trust me. It's fine."

Morgan fumed and looked at his boss with an anger he Hotch never saw before. Morgan gently lifted Reid off his lap and stood up facing Hotch.

"It's fine? It's fine? What the fuck about this is fine, Hotch?"

"Morgan, calm down."

"No, I won't calm down, Rossi. Hotch, you look at Reid and tell me what part of this is fine."

"Morgan, I know what I'm doing."

"Fuck you, Hotch. You send him back in there and he'll break. Completely."

"Derek?"

Morgan turned to where Reid was sitting in a chair, "Yeah?"

"I wanna try."

Morgan shook his head, "No, baby. I can't let you do that."

"Morgan he won't talk to anyone else but me, please. I'll be fine."

Morgan sighed. He didn't want Reid back in there, "Fine, but I'm staying close by, alright?"

Reid nodded happily. Morgan just chuckled.

"C'mon."

The two of them walked out of the room and back towards Wyatt.


	19. Chapter 19

When Morgan and Reid got close to the door, Reid turned to his lover, "I wanna go in myself. He's not gonna talk if you're in there."

Morgan sighed. He didn't like that, but nodded, "Fine, but I'll be right out here."

Reid nodded and entered the room shutting the door behind him. Wyatt looked surprised.

"Dr. Reid, are you alright?"

Reid nodded, "Yes. Sometimes, from my attack I suffer intense flashbacks."

Wyatt nodded and Reid looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Wyatt, do you have flashbacks?"

Wyatt put his head down, "Sometimes."

"I figured. Wyatt, what do you remember about the day you were kidnapped?"

Wyatt shrugged, "I dunno. It was just a regular day. Alexis, Dominique, George, and I were at the library studying for a test the next day. George was getting bored and whining that we shouldn't spend all afternoon in the library. So we decided to leave. The next thing I remember, we were being grabbed and thrown in the back of a van."

Outside Morgan and Hotch looked at each other. Hotch put a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Morgan, I know you hate me for making Reid do this, and I didn't mean to push him like this, but I believe not only will Reid be able to help Wyatt, but Wyatt can help Reid."

Morgan sighed and nodded.

"Wyatt, what did the van look like? Do you remember? It's okay if you don't."

"This will help, right?"

Reid nodded, "Wyatt, everything you're telling me is gonna help me and my team catch the guy who hurt you."

Wyatt nodded, "You know those commercial vans? The ones that don't really have seats in the back so as to give more room to put tools and things?"

Reid nodded.

"It was one of those. And the outside was blue. That's all I remember."

Outside the room Morgan looked at Hotch, "Hotch, there's gotta be a bunch of vans like that. How are we gonna find the right one?"

"We gotta try, Morgan. Call Garcia."

Morgan nodded and called Garcia giving her the information. Then turned back to watch Reid. He had to admit, his boy was doing a good job.

"He killed George first. Probably because he was complaining and whining the most," Wyatt chuckled. "He killed him right in front of us. George didn't even fight back. Like he wanted to die. Dominique was next. And then Alexis."

"Wyatt, this might be a hard question to answer, but, did he rape all of you in the same time span? I mean I know you said that he would rape you all in front of each other, but would he like rape you, then George, etc or did he wait in between?"

Wyatt shook his head. He took a deep breath, "I was the first. For two days straight he raped me. Then Alexis, for one day, then George for two days, and then Dominique for one."

Hotch's eyes widened, "That's a pattern. Why would he do it like that?"

Morgan shrugged, "He raped the girls only one day while the boys he raped for two days."

"There's a reason for that. But what?"

After a few more minutes Hotch and Morgan saw Reid nod to Wyatt and stand up. Reid exited the room and went into Morgan's arms. Morgan rubbed his back.

"It's okay, babe. You did good, pretty boy."

Reid nodded clutching tight to Morgan's shirt. Hotch felt bad for pushing his teammate.

"Morgan, take Reid into one of those rooms."

Morgan nodded and mouthed his thanks. He guided Reid into an empty room and sat him down.

"Babe, talk to me."

Reid continued to clutch Morgan's shirt but shrugged. Morgan ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

"What are you feeling?"

"Um, I…Morgan I want to go home."

"I know, baby. We're gonna go soon, I promise. I need you to talk to me. You know I'm proud of you, right?"

Reid nodded, "I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel scared, sad, angry, but that I…maybe I'm getting better?"

Morgan nodded, "You are, baby. You're flashbacks are still there, but your freak outs are less _and_ you were able to help that kid through his feelings by letting him know that he's not alone."

Reid nodded and put his hand over his stomach. Morgan noticed and frowned.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Reid shook his head, "No. I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I really hope that by the time this baby's born I'll be much better."

Morgan nodded, "You will be baby. Whaddya say we go see the rest of the team?"

Reid kept his hand on his belly and nodded. He stood up and he and Morgan left the room and headed toward the conference room where the team was located. Reid gave the team all the information that he learned from Wyatt gripping Morgan's bicep when his vision clouded over. Morgan turned to him and gripped his shoulders.

"Reid, look at me. You're okay. Look at me."

Reid clenched his eyes shut and tried to shake the vision away. Morgan gripped him tighter. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Morgan. Morgan nodded.

"Good."

After Reid gave them all the information he could, Hotch asked the detective to gather his men and the team delivered the profile. Reid walked over to the board and glanced at the map along with the other information they had gathered. He stared at it a long time that he didn't notice Rossi coming up to stand next to him.

"What is it, Reid?"

Reid didn't answer for a minute and then walked over to one of the detectives, "Excuse me, but are there any sheds around this area?"

The detective nodded, "Yeah there's several. Lots of people use them for many different reasons. Why?"

"Wyatt claimed that he and his friends were in a shed, and judging from…" he paused and went back into the room to grab the map. "…where, Wyatt lived, there should be something close by his house but also not far from the library."

The detective looked at the map and frowned pointing to a spot, "The closest shed would be here. That's Ryan Thatcher's property."

* * *

"Is Reid okay?" Prentiss asked nodding to the jet's bathroom where Reid was currently puking.

Morgan sighed, "Yeah, he's getting there. He's not one hundred percent but he's trying. I think it really did help for him to talk to Wyatt."

Prentiss nodded as Reid came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Morgan. He laid his head on Morgan's shoulder and closed his eyes. Morgan rubbed his back as he looked over to Hotch.

Prentiss looked at Reid who had his hand on his belly. She looked confused and then her eyes widened in shock, "Morgan, is Reid pregnant?"

Morgan looked at her wide-eyed as did everyone else except for Reid who was sleeping, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, while he was relaying the information from Wyatt, he was constantly rubbing his stomach. Now, he was in the bathroom where we could hear him puking up his guts and now as he's sleeping, his hand rests on his belly."

Morgan sighed, "I forgot you're a profiler. Yes, he is. He really didn't want anyone to know, yet. Speaking of which, we're gonna be late tomorrow so he can get a sonogram."

Hotch nodded, "Hope everything goes well."

The plane landed a few hours later and Reid and Morgan climbed tiredly in the car and drove home. When they got home they just crashed in the bed. Neither one bothered to undress.

* * *

The next morning Derek and Spencer walked into the hospital and announced their visit. The receptionist told them to have a seat. Spencer was tapping his foot nervously.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nervous."

"About what?"

"Seeing our baby."

Derek chuckled just as Spencer's name was called. They stood up and followed one of the nurses to a room. She had Spencer lie on the bed and lift up his shirt.

"This is going to be a bit cold," she said rubbing some gel on Spencer's stomach.

Derek sat in a chair and watched as the nurse turned on the machine and turned up the volume as she rolled the wand around Spencer's stomach.

"Derek…"

"I see, baby."

"Well, according to this, you're about three weeks along. This makes your due date somewhere around August."

Spencer cleaned himself off as the nurse printed out pictures and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he said as they left.

"The team is gonna be thrilled," Derek said.

Spencer gave Derek a look and Derek threw up his hands, "Don't look at me like that, babe. I didn't tell them."

"So how'd they find out?"

"Babe, they're profilers. They figured it out yesterday when you kept rubbing your belly and you spent almost the entire plane ride puking in the bathroom."

Spencer sighed, "Well I guess it was sooner or later."

Derek nodded as they headed back home. Spencer frowned.

"I hate this. Being home alone. I get so bored and there's only so much I can do."

Derek squeezed his lover's thigh, "I know babe. Maybe after Strauss sees what a job you did on this case she'll let you come back. This gives you plenty of time to rest though."

Spencer sighed and kissed Derek on the mouth as he parked the car, "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, pretty boy. I'll try and be home early tonight."

Spencer nodded as he got out the car. Derek waited until he got inside the house before driving off.

* * *

In her office Garcia was doing some of her own paperwork when a beep went off on one of her screens. It was a loud beep and Garcia stared at her screen wide eyed. When a noise like a siren went off on another computer.

"No! Nononono!"

"Garcia, what is that awful noise?" Prentiss asked coming into her office.

Garcia didn't answer as she saw Derek come into the bull pen, "Derek!"

Morgan headed toward her, "Penelope, what is that noise?"

"Derek, we have a problem. A HUGE problem."

"Whoa, slow down, baby girl. What's going on?"

"Frank Garcia."


	20. Chapter 20

Morgan looked at Garcia with wide eyes, "What do you mean 'Frank Garcia'?"

Hotch came into Garcia's office, "Garcia, what is that awful noise? Can you please shut it off?"

Garcia nodded and walked back into the office and shut off the alarm and turned back to Derek.

"After Frank was arrested, I used my skills, and attached an alarm to the jails own system. I installed it to let me know what was happening with Frank so we could be aware."

Both Hotch and Morgan nodded, "Makes sense," Morgan said.

"This alarm that just went off let me know that Frank Garcia escaped from jail. And my guess is that he's on his way here."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked. Garcia nodded.

"Yes, Morgan."

"Great, what the hell am I gonna tell Spencer?"

"Try to make sure he stays safe without you actually alerting him about what's going on," Hotch said.

Morgan nodded and pulled out his cell.

" _Derek?"_

"Hey, babe. What'chu doing?"

" _Nothing, just laying on the bed reading a book."_

"Oh. Um, what book are you reading?"

Spencer laughed, _"Derek, you must be bored. I'm reading War and Peace."_

"Didn't you read that already?"

" _Yes, three times, but I find it very interesting."_

"Oh. Um, listen, when you got in the house you made sure everything was locked right?"

" _Yes, Derek. Why?"_

"Um, no reason. Just wanted to make sure you're safe, babe."

Spencer laughed again, _"Thanks, Derek, but I'm fine. I just had something weird happen though."_

"Yeah, what?"

" _The phone rang earlier and I picked it up, but no one answered back. Maybe it was just a wrong number or something. I think I'm probably reading too much into it."_

Morgan stared at the phone with wide eyes and swallowed before putting the phone back to his ear, "Yeah, more than likely it was a wrong number. I actually have to get back to work babe. I'll see you later okay?"

" _Okay, Derek. Love you."_

Morgan chuckled, "Love you too, babe."

Morgan put the cell back in his pocket and sighed running his hand over his head. Garcia looked at him worriedly.

"Is he okay?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, but I think Frank called the house."

The three walked back into the bullpen. Hotch turned to Morgan.

"I'll see about having someone stationed at your house." Morgan shook his head.

"Thanks, Hotch but no. All they'll do is alert Spencer that something's wrong. I don't want to freak him out. Besides, we don't know much about Frank. I mean for all we know him seeing the police out there may trigger something and he'll end up hurting Reid and the baby."

"What's going on?" Rossi asked coming out of his office.

"Frank Garcia's escaped from jail," Hotch explained.

"Does Spencer know?" Rossi asked. Morgan shook his head.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Not right now, I don't want to freak him out. I mean eventually I'll have to, but I'm just gonna wait. He's already convinced that something's gonna happen to the baby."

"Speaking of the baby," Prentiss said, "How'd the sonogram go this morning?"

"Fine, they say he's doing as well as can be expected. He's about three weeks along."

"That is so exciting."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, it is. I kinda feel it's a little too soon for him to be pregnant since the attack, but he's ecstatic when he's not worrying about something happening to the baby."

JJ nodded, "Most new parents feel that way. I know I did with Henry. But Spence does have a valid reason for being afraid. Oh, if you're interested, I can give you guys the pregnancy books I used."

"Thanks, JJ."

* * *

That evening Derek entered the house to find it completely dark. He frowned hanging up the coat.

"Spencer?"

He frowned again when he heard whimpering coming from the bedroom. Walking cautiously, he headed to the bedroom and almost tripped over Clooney who parked himself in front of the door.

"Clooney, move!"

He opened the bedroom door and found Spencer curled up on the bed. Treading carefully he climbed on the bed and pulled Spencer into his arms.

"Derek?" Spencer asked voice shaky.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Why are all the lights out?"

"I don't know they just went out. One minute I was getting ready to cook dinner and then all of a sudden all the lights went out."

"Baby, why didn't you call me?"

"Because it wasn't that big deal. I figured I'd be okay, and that they'd come back on soon. Besides you were at work and busy."

"Baby you should've called me. Let me check it out okay?"

"Okay."

"When I leave the room I want you to lock the door and stay on the bed."

Spencer looked confused but remembered Derek couldn't see his face, "What? Why?"

"Just do it, baby."

"Okay."

Derek got off the bed and left the bedroom not leaving his spot until he heard the bedroom lock click. Something told him that this wasn't just a random blackout. Heading toward the basement, he checked the fuse box. He was surprised to find out that all the switches were turned off. _Someone was in here while Spencer was here._ That thought made his blood boil. He flicked all the switches and watched as the lights came back on. He walked back to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Babe, it's me."

He heard the lock click and the door opened revealing a red-eyed Spencer.

"What happened?"

He pulled Spencer back into the bedroom and onto the bed, "Something caused the fuses to switch," he half lied.

Spencer frowned, "That makes no sense, I wasn't doing in that would cause the fuses to blow. I was in the bathroom half the time."

Derek frowned, "Doing what?"

Spencer blushed and put his head down. Derek chuckled thinking that Spencer was masturbating.

"Baby, were you jerking off?"

"No! Uh, maybe once or twice, but the rest of the time I was throwing up."

"Throwing up? Again?"

Spencer bit his lip and nodded, "Yes."

Derek sighed, "We should've talked to the nurse about this. This is getting ridiculous."

"I'm sorry."

Derek shook his head, "You have no reason to be sorry, baby. Did you eat anything at all today?"

Spencer shrugged, "I had some crackers, which helped to settle my stomach."

Derek nodded, "Oh, JJ gave us some books that might help us."

Spencer nodded and yawned. Derek chuckled and pulled Spencer to him and laid back against the pillows.

"Sleep, baby."

"I don't wanna, you just got home," Spencer whined.

Derek chuckled, "I know, baby. It's okay. You're tired."

"But I want to spend time with you."

"Baby, we can spend time tomorrow. Trust me, you're not gonna be able to stay awake much longer."

Derek waited until Spencer was fully sleep before slipping out of the bed and heading to the living room. He picked up his cell and dialed.

"Hotch we have a problem."

" _Morgan?"_ Hotch sounded like he was out of breath.

"He was here. In the house."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Who else could've it been? Hotch I came home and the entire place was pitch black."

" _Could've been a blackout."_

"I thought of that, but then I checked the fuse box. Every switch was turned off. According to Spencer he wasn't doing anything to warrant a fuse blowing. He was fucking in this house with him."

" _Morgan, calm down. I know you're angry. I'll have Garcia see if she can't pinpoint his location."_

"Hotch, I am not about to calm down while that fucker is loose and was in my house."

" _Morgan, I understand. Listen, I'm gonna give you a couple of days off. I promise, Morgan we'll find him."_

"Thanks Hotch."

" _Morgan, tell Spencer."_

"Hotch, I can't. Not right now. I'll tell him later."

"Tell me what?"

Derek jumped and turned around where he found Spencer standing by the hallway. "Shit, I gotta go Hotch."

" _Morgan, he deserves to know. Tell him."_

Derek hung up the phone and looked at Spencer, "Hey, I thought you were sleep."

"I woke up and you weren't in the bed. What were you talking to Hotch about? What do you need to tell me?"

"Nothing, Spence. Don't worry about it."

"Derek…"

"Nothing, baby. Let's get you back to bed," Derek said standing and guiding Spencer to the bedroom.

"Derek, stop! What are you hiding from me? We promised no secrets. You're cheating on me aren't you?"

"What! No!"

"Then what is it? I have a right to know. We promised, Derek."

Derek guided Spencer back on the bed," Look, I'm not cheating on you, but trust me you don't have to worry about anything."

"If its nothing to worry about, why aren't you telling me what it is?"

"Because you don't need to know right now."

"Bullshit! Don't give me that excuse! Derek, if you don't tell me, I swear, I will walk out this door, go to Hotch and make him tell me."

"Spencer, don't."

"Then tell me!"

Derek sighed, "Fine, but you gotta promise not to freak out, okay?"

"Derek, I'm already freaking out."

"Well relax."

"Fine."

Derek sighed again, "Frank Garcia escaped from jail and he's here in Quantico."

Spencer opened his mouth but nothing came out of his mouth so he sat staring at Derek for a long time. Spencer shook his head and curled his arm around his belly.

"No," he whispered. "Th-that's not possible."

Derek nodded, "Unfortunately it is. He was here in the house. He's the one that cut the lights."

"No! Derek, no! No!" Spencer screamed.

Derek gripped Spencer's shoulders and gripped them tightly, "Baby, calm down, okay? He won't get you. I promise."

Spencer just shook his head and cried. Derek pulled him close and Spencer cried into his chest. He cried and yelled until he finally wore himself out and fell asleep. Derek pulled the covers over the both of them and hugging Spencer tighter fell asleep.

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Spencer woke up thinking he was alone. He started to cry thinking that Derek left without telling him. Derek was in the kitchen when he heard Spencer crying. Worried he rushed into the bedroom.

"Pretty boy, what's wrong?"

Spencer lifted his head, his cheeks streaked with tear stains, "Derek?"

Derek walked over and sat on the bed, "Yeah, baby, I'm here. Why are you crying?"

Spencer sat up and wiped his eyes, "I thought you left without telling me."

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "I'd never do that baby. Hotch gave me a couple days off."

"Oh."

Derek kissed his lover's forehead, "I made breakfast. When you're ready you can come and get it," he said just someone knocked on the door.

Spencer watched as Derek headed to the door. He sat up and wiped his face and chided himself for being so silly.

Derek headed to the door and opened it to see two FBI agents standing there. He let them in and frowned.

"Anderson? Cole? What are you two doing here?"

"Hotch sent us. He gave us instructions to be positioned outside your house in case anyone suspicious and neither you nor Reid knew tries anything."

Derek groaned. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed his boss, "Hotch."

" _Morgan, I know you didn't want police out there in case they alerted Spencer but now that he knows, you need some form of law enforcement to watch out for him especially when you're not there."_

"Hotch, it wasn't just because of Spencer it was because of Frank. We don't know what having these guys here will do."

" _Morgan, I understand that, but Spencer, and you need some kind of protection."_

Derek sighed, "Fine."

Derek hung up the phone and turned just as Spencer was walking into the living room. Spencer looked at the two men and then at Derek and frowned. Derek sighed and walked over to him and introduced him to the two guys.

"Spencer, I don't know if you remember Anderson and Cole."

Spencer shook his head, "I know Anderson, but I don't think I've ever met Cole."

"That's fine. They're here to watch the house."

"For Frank?"

Derek nodded, "Yes."

Spencer nodded. The two men left and Derek led Spencer to the kitchen for breakfast. Derek had made some eggs and waffles. He figured it would be simple enough for Spencer to stomach it. Spencer was very happy to notice that he was able to keep breakfast down. After breakfast while Derek cleaned, Spencer sat on the couch talking about baby plans.

"So I was thinking that if the baby's gonna be a boy we could paint the nursery like maybe blue or something like that maybe have a boy themed wallpaper. Or if it's a girl it could be pink, maybe. What do you think, Derek?"

Derek chuckled and dried his hands. He walked over to Spencer and kissed his forehead, "I think those ideas are great, baby."

Spencer looked up at him and placed a hand on his belly, "Really?" Derek nodded.

"Yeah, those are fine. We should probably start getting supplies and stuff so we can decorate the nursery however you want."

Spencer smiled and leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Spencer started to visibly relax. He was so sure that Frank wasn't gonna do anything if he hadn't done anything already. He realized that even if Frank was gonna try and do something he wouldn't get that far because there were FBI agents watching the house. He was getting ready for his and Derek's appointment with Kathi when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He thought it was Derek.

"Derek? You're home already?" He asked walking into the living room.

Clooney ran up to him and barked. Spencer frowned but ignored Clooney.

"Derek? Is that you?"

Years of training taught him to never go anywhere not even around his own house unarmed. He pulled out his gun as he walked slowly into the kitchen. He searched but didn't see anything. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and all he saw was blackness as he was knocked out.

* * *

All day at the BAU Morgan was off his game. He was worried sick about Spencer. He knew that Anderson and Cole would protect him, but as the day got closer and closer to 5 Morgan got more and more worried. Garcia exited her office and found him staring at the phone.

"Honey bun, have you called him at all today?"

Morgan looked up and nodded, "I called him around twelve. That's the last time I talked to him."

Garcia gave Morgan's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Why don't you call him? Let him know you're on your way?"

Morgan nodded and picked up the phone and dialed waiting for Spencer to pick up the phone.

"Spencer?"

" _Not quite."_

Morgan's breath hitched, "Frank."

Frank laughed, _"Quite perceptive. Did you really think a couple of wannabe FBI agents would stop me from taking what's mine?"_

"Where's Spencer?"

" _Oh, he's here, but unfortunately he's a little preoccupied right now and can't come to the phone."_

"You sonovabitch! Don't you hurt him!"

" _Why not? I mean don't you get it Agent Morgan, Spencer BELONGS TO ME! HE'S MINE!"_

Morgan gripped the phone in a death grip, "I swear I will find you, you sick sonovabitch and when I do I will kill you. I will tear you apart with my bare hands."

" _I'd like to see you try. I'll make a deal with you Agent Morgan. I'll give you an hour to find us. If you find us within that hour I'll let Spencer go. No harm, no foul. But fail, and Spencer's mine. Just like he should've been years ago,"_ Frank said and hung up the phone.

"Sonovabitch!" Morgan yelled slamming his fist down on the table making Garcia jump.

Prentiss and Rossi had just came back from the break room. Prentiss glanced at Garcia who was trying to remain calm. Morgan jumped up.

"Hotch!"

Hotch exited his office, "What is it Morgan?"

"Your dumbass FBI agents, that's what! Somehow Frank got past them."

Rossi looked at Garcia who nodded and whispered, "He has Spencer."

* * *

Spencer woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his head hurt. His head hurt, the light was bothering his eyes, and he couldn't move. Slowly he blinked a couple times and opened his eyes. He was tied to a bed but he didn't know where they were. It definitely wasn't home.

"Thought you'd be able to get away that easily? Did you Spencer?"

Spencer shut his eyes and whimpered. It was Frank. Frank walked over to him and gripped his hair. Hard.

"I asked you a fucking question! Did you really think you'd be able to get away from me that easily? ANSWER ME!"

Spencer kept his eyes shut and whimpered as he shook his head. Frank laughed and released Spencer.

"That's right because you belong to me. If you thought it was easy for your friends to find you last time, they won't find you this time, trust me."

* * *

"Morgan, are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Fuck, Hotch, I just talked to him. He fucking took him. He told me that if I can find him within an hour he'll let Spencer go, but if not…"

Hotch nodded, "Well, let's get to work," he said and went to get JJ.

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

"Why can't you just accept that you and I are meant to be together?" Frank asked sitting on the bed.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm sorry Frank. This is all my fault. If I hadn't of rejected you all those years ago…"

Frank laughed, "So you've finally come to your senses and admitted that it was your fault."

Spencer nodded, "Yes, then you wouldn't have kidnapped those other boys that looked like me and killed them."

"I didn't kill them! They were weak." He laughed, "Not like you, Spencer. You're strong. You're special."

Spencer cringed as Frank caressed his body. His mind screamed at him to tell Frank not to touch his belly, but he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"Dammit, Hotch! I warned you that having those guys there would be a bad idea," Morgan fumed.

"Morgan, I understand that, but without them there, who knows what he would've done to Reid."

"Hotch, that sonovabitch is ruthless, you know this. He just killed two FBI agents. Two! And now he has my pregnant boyfriend."

Prentiss placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder, "Morgan, we all understand that you're upset but now's not the time to be placing blame. We need to focus on finding Reid."

Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his face, "You're right."

"What exactly did Frank say to you?" Rossi asked.

"He said that two wannabe FBI agents weren't enough to stop him from taking what was his, uh, he said that I have an hour to find them and if I find them within that hour he'll let Spence go, but if not then Spencer will belong to him."

Hotch turned to Garcia, "Garcia, I want to get me everything you can find on Frank. And I mean everything. Rossi, you, and Prentiss go with Morgan back to his house. There may be clues that could help us."

Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss nodded and headed to one of the SUVs.

* * *

"Why can't you just love me? That's all I want."

"Frank, please. I'm not the right guy for you, but you'll meet the perfect guy someday. I'm sure of it, but please let me go."

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME? I'm not your type, am I Spencer? No, your type is black men. That's disgusting. You're mine. MINE!"

Spencer needed to find a way out, but since he was currently handcuffed by his wrists and legs he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. His best bet was to use his skill as a profiler. So far from what he gathered was that he was psychotic, and had symptoms of ADD. When Spencer used to tutor Frank he noticed that he had trouble concentrating on things and/or staying focused. He also noticed that back then and when he was kidnapped by Frank back in Vegas he was very impulsive. There were times that he would act without thinking, he had poor self control, and would also constantly interrupt people. Spencer knew all of this would help him somehow, but he didn't know how. He prayed Derek would find him soon. Spencer looked up when he heard the sound of a zipper being drawn.

"I'm gonna make you mine. I'm gonna make you love me," Frank said undoing his pants.

Spencer panicked he knew what was coming, "Frank, please. Please, don't."

"You're gonna be mine, Spencer. One way, or the other, I'm gonna make you mine."

Frank walked over to Spencer and unhooked the cuffs around his ankles and stripped him from the waist down.

"Normally I'd fuck you on your hands and knees, but I wanna see your face while I pound into you."

Frank bent and spread Spencer's legs so his entrance was exposed. He leaned over Spencer and positioned himself by Spencer's hole. Spencer screwed his eyes shut and shook his head and struggled.

"Please, don't do this. I don't want it. Please, no-AAHH!" he screamed as Frank thrust hard into him.

"Maybe that'll get you to shut the fuck up."

* * *

Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi entered Morgan and Reid's house. Clooney ran up to greet them.

"Hey, boy," Morgan said bending down to pet him.

Clooney looked up at his master and barked once before walking into the kitchen. Rossi and Prentiss looked at each other and then at Morgan frowning.

"What's that about?"

"He wants me to follow him. He wants to show me something," Morgan said heading into the kitchen. Rossi and Prentiss shrugged and followed.

Clooney entered the kitchen where there was a frying pan on the floor. He walked up to it, looked at his master, and barked once. Morgan nodded understanding. He walked over to Clooney and scratched him behind his ears.

"Good, boy."

"Huh?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan chuckled, "Clooney was showing me the frying pan."

"Okay…?" Rossi asked confused.

Morgan got an oven mitt and picked up the frying pan with it. "See, Spencer has a certain order in this house; you can tell in whatever room you go in. If things are not where they're supposed to be or I leave something laying around, Spencer gets angry. So the frying pan must've been used by Frank to knock Spencer out. Otherwise it wouldn't be laying here on the kitchen floor."

"Okay, so maybe the kitchen is where Frank must've subdued, Spencer," Rossi said.

Prentiss nodded, "But how?"

"He must've come in here to either get something or because he heard something," Morgan said.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Prentiss said as she walked around the kitchen.

Morgan and Rossi walked over to where she pointed on the floor. There was Spencer's gun.

"Okay, so I guess it's safe to say he didn't come in here to get something. Spencer must've heard something that caught his interest enough to draw his weapon and enter the kitchen. But wouldn't he've thought it was you?" Rossi asked.

Morgan shook his head, "Not if I didn't speak. I usually speak when I come home," he said just as his cell rang.

He picked it up and listened to the message before shutting the phone, "Damn! I forgot to call Kathi. Today was our meeting with her."

"Let's keep checking the house. You said he called, right?"

Morgan shook his head, "No, I called and he answered." Rossi glanced around the kitchen.

"You don't have a phone in the kitchen."

Morgan shook his head, "No, I don't. I never got a chance to put one in. I didn't think we needed it. There's a phone in the living room and one in the bedroom."

Rossi nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Prentiss continued to search the kitchen for more clues and Morgan didn't know what to do. He just stood there. Suddenly Prentiss looked up and pointed to the door.

"Well he came in from the back door. The lock looks jimmied, so he must've picked the lock to get in. That makes more sense anyway. It makes less noise."

* * *

"Say you love it. Tell me you love the feel of my cock in your ass. TELL ME!"

Spencer whimpered and shook his head. This was the third time Frank had penetrated him within an hour. Suddenly Frank stopped thrusting and pulled out. Spencer was confused as to why he stopped and didn't come inside him, but he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"We gotta move. We gotta move. They'll find you and I can't let them find you," Frank started pacing.

Spencer needed a plan. If Frank was gonna move him he needed a plan. _If only I could grab my cell phone outta my pocket_ he thought. Just as quickly Frank came back to him and kissed him forcing his tongue down Spencer's throat.

"Say that you love me and this can all end. Right here and now."

Spencer shook his head, "No."

Frank shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said and thrust back inside Spencer.

* * *

"Let's head back to headquarters," Rossi said coming back in the kitchen. "There's nothing else here."

Morgan and Prentiss nodded as they left the house. They got back into the SUV and headed back to headquarters. When they entered the bull pen they found everyone in the conference room. Garcia was typing on her laptop with JJ looking over her shoulder and Hotch was staring at a map. He looked up as they entered.

"Anything helpful?"

Morgan shook his head, "Unless you consider the fact that he subdued Spencer by knocking him out with a frying pan and that he entered through the back door by picking the lock useful, then we got nothing."

"Okay, come and look at this my lovelies," Garcia said.

Everyone crowded around her and her laptop.

"Okay so, while I'm waiting for the dirt to be revealed about this bastard, I decided to analyze the footage from the camera in front of the liquor store at the end of Morgan's street. Unfortunately, the camera doesn't go so far down the road toward Derek and Spencer's house, but it does show you a sliver, see that right there?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, that's Derek and Spencer's house. Now each of these screen shots is at different times in the day. I think we should probably move to my office. It'll be easier to see all the screen shots."

They all nodded and followed Garcia to her office. Morgan wasn't sure how this was gonna help them find Spencer, but he needed to find him and fast. They piled into Garcia's office and she hooked up the screens.

"Okay, top screen? This morning around seven thirty."

"That's when I left for work."

"Yup. Now watch."

Morgan and the others watch the screen. One lonely car drives by as Morgan exits the house and enters his car and leaves.

"Now the second screen nine o'clock exactly."

Morgan notices that among the cars driving down the street the same car from that morning drives by the house again but this time, stops in front.

"Now the third screen. This was five minutes before Derek called his house."

The same black car drives by and sits. Morgan thinks that he'll see Frank getting out of the car. What he doesn't expect is to see the car drive backward and drive on the sidewalk toward the back of the house.

"Sonovabitch!"

* * *

Spencer was resting or trying to rest while thinking of a plan to get out of there. He lifted his head as far as it would go and saw that Frank was sleeping in the chair across the room. He took this time to glance around the room he was in. There wasn't much, just some plain white walls and a bed which he was currently handcuffed too.

"Derek," Spencer whispered closing his eyes.

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

Morgan was in the break room fuming. He was pissed. Anyone walking into the room would be able to tell how pissed off Morgan was without even saying a word to him. He came so close to punching a hole in the wall.

"Morgan."

Morgan turned around and saw Rossi standing there. He shook his head. He so didn't wanna hear what Rossi was gonna say.

"Morgan, I know you're angry. I would be too, but in order for us to find him, you either gotta get a grip and keep a level head or go home."

"'Get a grip and keep a level head?' Are you fucking serious, Rossi? My boyfriend, my _lover_ has been kidnapped _again_! By that sick sonovabitch and you want me to keep a level head?"

"Morgan, we can't go into this fueled off our emotions it could be dangerous not only for us but for Reid as well."

"Rossi, do me a favor and shut up. I know all of this alright? I know how dangerous it could be to run a case fueled just off emotions, but right now, I'm gonna be pissed off."

"Morgan."

"Rossi, shut. Up. Your lover is right there all safe and sound. Mine is who knows where! Having who knows what done to him! So don't tell me how to feel or what to do."

* * *

"Frank?"

"What?"

"Um, I have to pee."

Frank grumbled and walked over to Spencer and unlocked the handcuffs. Gripping his arm tightly he walked Spencer over to the bathroom and pushed him into it.

"Five minutes."

Spencer nodded as Frank shut the door. He quickly went about his business and looked around the tiny bathroom. As he was washing his hands, his heart sank when he noticed that there was no window or anything. _What am I gonna do?_ Suddenly he remembered his cell phone in his pocket. He knew that Garcia would be able to track the signal. He contemplated calling Derek. Picking up the cell he dialed.

* * *

Rossi was about to speak when Morgan's phone started to ring. Glancing at it he saw it was Spencer. He picked up the phone while running to Garcia's office with Rossi behind him.

"Pretty boy?"

" _Derek, I don't have much time. Gotta get Penelope to trace the signal."_

"I'm headed to her office now. Hang on, baby. Are you alright?"

" _No. Derek, I need you."_

"I know, baby. We're coming for you. Penny! Can you trace Spencer's signal?"

Garcia started typing on her computer and trying to pull together where Spencer's call was coming from."

" _Derek, please hur-AAhh!"_

"Spencer? Baby?"

" _That was a big mistake agent Morgan. Now you'll never see Spencer again."_

Suddenly the line went dead. Garcia frowned.

"I lost it. I almost had it and I lost it! No!"

* * *

"You think I'm an idiot, don't you?" Frank asked as he dragged Spencer over to the bed.

"Frank, please! Let me go!"

Frank laughed, "If you think you're team's gonna find you now, you're so wrong."

Frank handcuffed Spencer to the bed while he went around throwing things in a bag. He cleared the shack so it looked like no one had been there before uncuffing Spencer and dragging him out to his car. He threw his belongings in the trunk and laid Spencer down in the backseat and cuffed his hands to the door. He then got behind the wheel and drove away.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost it?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"Derek, I lost it. I was so close to narrowing it down and then when the call ended I lost it."

"Dammit, Garcia!" Morgan yelled causing Garcia to jump and tear up.

"Morgan, it's not her fault," JJ said. Hotch sighed.

"Garcia, did you get the information on Frank, yet?"

"Yes, sir. I was pretty much able to find his life story. I mean it's not everything, but it's enough."

"What did you find?"

"Well, Frank Garcia, was born in Louisiana and moved to Vegas with his dad when his mom was killed in a car accident when he was five. Throughout school he did fairly well, but according to many teachers he was very disruptive and would have a hard time paying attention. His father, Alan Garcia, didn't want to get Frank tested like his teachers were suggesting. Money was tight for them as he worked as a gas attendant until Frank entered high school. But somehow or another Frank had gotten tested and it was found that he had ADD. It was in high school that Frank met Spencer. As we found out before Spencer was his tutor and I'm guessing that's where his infatuation with Spencer started. Then the rest we know. He kidnapped and raped Spencer for three days and was arrested for it."

* * *

Spencer didn't know where Frank was heading or how long they had been driving. He figured that he must've dozed off a bit because the next thing he knew Frank stopped the car. Frank grabbed his bag and after uncuffing Spencer, dragged him into the house. Spencer tried to take in his surroundings. He tried to remember them just in case, but it was so hard. Frank dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Frank moved around the kitchen making them sandwiches and placed one in front of Spencer.

"Eat."

Spencer didn't want to but he knew he needed to so his baby could get fed. He slowly picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He finished the sandwich and once he was done, Frank put the plate in the sink and dragged Spencer into a room and cuffed him to the bed. Frank left him on the bed and walked out of the room shutting and locking the door.

* * *

"Garcia, is there anything else you could find about Frank?" Rossi asked.

"Actually, I just found something. Through his doctor's recommendation, Frank was required to see a therapist. According to this report from his therapist she claims that Frank talked about his childhood a lot."

"Anything interesting?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, she says how Frank talked about how before his mother died he used to be molested. By both his parents. And then after his mother died his father continued to molest him until he entered high school."

"Good work, now I want you to see if there's anything around here that would connect with Frank. Anything, relatives, friends, summer houses."

"On it, sir."

Morgan walked out of the room and sat at his desk. JJ walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him."

"When? When he's dead? Trust me, there's no way we're gonna be able to find him."

JJ got mad and slapped him.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"Derek Anthony Morgan that is no way to talk. I know you're angry and frustrated and hurt, but so are we. Just because he's your lover doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't worried about Spencer too. We will find him, do you understand? I don't wanna hear another word like that again. If all your gonna do is be a sourpuss then go home. Otherwise, push your emotions to the side and help us find your boyfriend. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," JJ huffed and walked toward the break room.

Prentiss and Rossi chuckled but stopped once they saw the glare Morgan was giving them.


	24. Chapter 24

_JJ's right. I need to be strong for Spencer. I just hope Frank doesn't hurt the baby. That would devastate Spencer more than being constantly hurt by Frank._ Morgan sat with his head in his hands. He was worried that they might not find Spencer alive, but he knew JJ was right he had to stop thinking like that. He sat staring at his phone when something came to his mind. Grinning he ran to Garcia's office.

"Baby girl."

Garcia looked up at him and offered him a small smile, "How're you holding up?"

Morgan shrugged, "Fine, but listen I may have a way of finding Spencer."

Garcia frowned, "How? I haven't been able to connect any residences with Frank."

Morgan shook his head, "No. Spencer has a GPS on his phone. We installed them on our phones last year in case either of us had been kidnapped again. I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

Garcia smiled, "Honey bun, you're amazing. Give me a minute."

Hotch, and the others entered Garcia's office, "How's it going, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

Garcia smiled, "Morgan just told me that he and Spencer installed GPS signals on their phone so it shouldn't take me but a couple of seconds to find his location."

"Good work."

 _Please let us get to him in time,_ Morgan prayed to a god he no longer believed in.

* * *

"Your friends aren't gonna find you y'know. You should just give up and say you'll be mine and all of this can end."

Frank kept talking as he thrust into Spencer but Spencer wasn't listening or paying attention. He was busy inside his own head reciting the numbers of pi. Suddenly he felt pain on his face. He looked up at Frank who looked angry.

"I'm talking to you and you think you can just ignore me? Well let's see how you ignore this!"

Frank thrust into Spencer with enough force to make him scream. He didn't know how long he had been in Frank's captivity, but it felt like days when it was probably only a few hours. Spencer screamed and cried. He knew that soon Frank might just give up and decide to kill him.

* * *

Morgan ended up glancing at the clock in Garcia's office which read 3 in the morning.

"Got him!" Garcia exclaimed happily.

Morgan and Hotch looked up, "Where?" Morgan asked.

"The signal is coming from a house on Lionsfield road."

Hotch nodded, "Right, Garcia you be our eyes and direct us."

"Yes, sir."

Hotch turned to Morgan who was in the bullpen putting on his vest and then his jacket, "Morgan."

"Hotch, don't."

"I'm just wondering if you're sure you wanna go."

"Yes, Hotch. I have to. Spencer needs me."

Hotch sighed, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Frank, I need to use the bathroom."

"This better not be another trick, Spencer."

Spencer shook his head, "No."

Frank got up from his seat and uncuffed Spencer. The minute Spencer was released he jumped on Frank. He grabbed Frank's neck and the both of them fell back against the floor.

"You little punk, you're weak, you know that? You really think you can kill me?" Frank scoffed kicking Spencer in his stomach.

Spencer backed up. He didn't want his baby getting hurt again. Frank got to his feet and smirked.

"What's the matter can't finish what you started? I don't know what I ever saw in you, you're nothing but a little punk, whose gonna die."

"I'm not the one whose gonna die, you are!" Spencer yelled.

Spencer launched himself at Frank again. This time Frank was ready for him and grabbed him by the neck. He slammed Spencer down on the bed causing him to hit his head pretty hard. Spencer lifted one of his long legs and kicked Frank in the crotch.

"You little piece of shit!" Frank said slapping Spencer in the face, "You're gonna pay for that. I am gonna tear your ass so fucking bad that you won't be able to sit for a month!"

Spencer struggled against Frank as he was handcuffed again to the bed. "Let me go!"

Frank slapped Spencer again and spread his legs to a point of discomfort and pain and used some rope to tie his legs to the bed and slammed into him with so much force that caused Spencer to let out a bloodcurdling scream. Frank didn't stop there. He continued his harsh and brutal thrusts that it wasn't long before Spencer could feel blood trickle down his legs, but still Frank didn't stop.

* * *

The team had just driven down the street when they heard the loudest scream ever coming from the house on their left. Morgan stiffened in the passenger seat.

"That's Spencer."

"Morgan, are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Morgan glared at Hotch. Hotch just sighed and pulled the car over. Behind them Rossi pulled the other car behind them and they all got out. Hotch turned to Morgan.

"You need to keep a level head. No matter what we find. I need your head to be clear, understand?"

"Yes, Hotch," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded, "Rossi, you, JJ, and Prentiss take the back. Morgan and I will go through the front."

Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss nodded as they headed toward the back while Morgan and Hotch drew their weapons as they headed toward the front. Morgan wasted no time in breaking down the door and Hotch went in first. They moved swiftly through the house and met with the rest of the team at a door in the middle of the hallway that was shut. Hotch nodded to Morgan. Morgan kicked the door open.

The team was not prepared for the sight in front of them. Spencer was handcuffed and tied to bed bruised and bloody. Frank was in midthrust when the door had been busted open. Morgan growled and grabbed Frank and yanked him away from Spencer.

"Get the fuck away from him you asshole!" Morgan screamed punching Frank in his face.

The rest of the team remained shocked for a little bit before Hotch and Rossi snapped out of their surprise and tried to get Morgan off of Frank.

"Morgan! Morgan, stop!" Hotch and Rossi yelled trying to pull him back.

Meanwhile Prentiss and JJ moved to Spencer's side. JJ was able to untie his legs while Prentiss ran her fingers through his hair.

"Spencer? Can you hear me?"

Spencer moaned a little and then screamed trying to back away before realizing that he was still cuffed to the bed. JJ and Prentiss tried to calm him down.

"Spencer, calm down. It's me, Emily. You're gonna be okay."

JJ turned to where Hotch and Rossi were still trying to pull Morgan off of Frank, "Morgan, get over here."

Hotch nodded, "Morgan, let us take care of Frank, go see Spencer."

Morgan punched Frank one last time and walked over to Spencer, "Pretty boy?"

"Morgan, he's gonna need a hospital. I'm gonna call for a medic," JJ said standing.

"D'r'k?" Spencer moaned.

"Hey, baby, yeah, it's me." Morgan turned to Rossi and Hotch, "Search him. There's gotta be a key to the cuffs on him somewhere."

Hotch nodded as Rossi slapped the cuffs on him and Hotch started to search him. It didn't take long to find the key.

"Morgan, here."

Morgan turned as Hotch tossed him the key. Morgan turned back and released Spencer from the handcuffs just as JJ came back.

"Medics are on their way."

Morgan nodded as he carded his fingers through his lover's hair and grinned as Spencer leaned into the touch. Spencer tried to open his eyes and after a few minutes he opened them and saw Derek staring down at him. He tried to move but Morgan pushed him back.

"No, babe. Stay still until the medics arrive."

"Morgan, we're gonna take care of this guy," Hotch said. "And then we'll meet you at the hospital."

"I'll come with you," Prentiss said standing.

Morgan nodded.

* * *

Morgan was pacing. No one had come out and told him about Spencer and he was worried. JJ tried to calm him down.

"Morgan, relax, I'm sure Spencer's fine. Pacing isn't helping so just sit down and relax."

"How can I? Spencer's in there and no one's told me a damn thing!"

Just then Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss walked up and sat down next to JJ.

"Still no word?" Rossi asked.

"No."

Five minutes later Morgan was still pacing when a doctor came out, "Family of Spencer Reid?"

"Yeah," Morgan said as the rest of the team stood to hear what the doctor was going to say.

"He's doing okay, now. Even though it was obvious with the amount of blood that he was hurt, we had to do a rape kit which he steadily refused. After a few minutes we did it anyway. We had to put twenty five stitches in his anus. One of his shoulders had gotten dislocated so we had to relocate it. Other than that and the other small cuts and bruises, he's gonna be okay."

"What about the baby?" Morgan asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, of course. We did an ultrasound to get a visual check to make sure the baby's okay, and according to what we saw, the baby's doing just fine."

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. Prentiss gave him a small smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"May we see him?" she asked.

"Of course, he's resting right now, but go right ahead. He's in room two thirty."

"Thank you, doctor," Hotch said.

The doctor nodded and walked away. Hotch looked at Morgan.

"He's gonna be okay, Morgan."

Morgan shook his head, "No, Hotch, he's not. He's not gonna be okay at all."

The team walked down the hallway and into Spencer's room where he was laying on the bed with his eyes shut. Morgan walked up to the bed and pulled up the chair next to it and sat down. The rest of the team crowed around the sides and the foot of the bed. Morgan took his hand.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

Morgan hadn't really cried before except for when the team was finding out about Carl Buford, but now tears were leaking out of his eyes. He knew it would be hard for Spencer to come back from this. He felt like such an idiot, for leaving Spencer alone.

"Derek."

Morgan looked up and saw Spencer looking at him. He tried to smile but failed.

"Derek, please."

"Shh, baby. I'm right here, what do you need?"

"Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Morgan shook his head. He knew Spencer was gonna tell him something like that, but the truth was that it was his fault. But he just nodded.

"Okay, baby."

"What did he say about the baby? Are they okay?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, the baby's fine."

Spencer nodded, "Good. When can I go home?"

Hotch chuckled a bit, "I'll go get the doctor for you."

A few minutes later Hotch returned with the doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Reid, how do you feel?"

"Tired. Can I go home?"

"Yes, I'll bring your discharge papers by. Although I want to advise you to take it easy for the next few weeks. I'm gonna prescribe you some medicine to take to help with any swelling and/or pain. Make sure you don't do anything to over exert yourself. Also as a suggestion for any pain you may have or discomfort in your anus you may have, I would normally say sleeping on your stomach is the best bet, but seeing as you're pregnant, my suggestion is to try and put a pillow between your legs when you go to bed."

Spencer nodded and the doctor left the room and returned a few moments later with papers for Spencer to sign. Once the doctor left Morgan picked up Spencer in his arms. Prentiss laughed but understood.

"Derek, I can walk."

"Not today, baby. Just let me carry you."

Spencer just nodded as Morgan carried him to one of the SUVs and got with him in the back. Rossi and Prentiss got in that one while Hotch and JJ got in the other. Rossi dropped them off several minutes later and Derek opened the door. He walked with Spencer to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

Derek was about to get off the bed when Spencer grabbed his arm, "Stay, please."

Derek nodded and laid down next to Spencer and pulled him into his arms. He kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Spencer."

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

Derek awoke when his cell rang not even realizing he fell asleep. He grabbed the phone and looked at Spencer who was sleep and walked out of the room.

"Morgan."

" _Listen, I'm putting in for you to take a month off."_

"Hotch."

" _Morgan, Reid is gonna need you and yes while we need you here, he needs you more than we do. We'll get by fine and if we really do need you, we'll call, but for right now, take care of Spencer."_

"What about Strauss?"

" _I'll deal with her."_

"Fine."

" _Are you okay?"_

"Am I okay? No, I'm not okay. I saw that asshole rape my boyfriend. It wasn't even twenty four hours, Hotch, and Spencer was beaten and bloody. This is all my stupid fault. I never should've left him alone."

" _Derek, first of all it wasn't your fault, it had been weeks and nothing happened so you thought it was okay to leave him. Second of all, he wasn't alone. We thought Anderson and Cole would protect him."_

"Hotch, Spencer is my responsibility. I'm supposed to be there for him and I wasn't. I let him get taken. Again."

Suddenly whatever Hotch was about say was cut off by Spencer screaming. Derek cut the conversation with Hotch and ran into the bedroom to find Spencer thrashing and screaming on the bed. He ran over to him and gently tried to restrain him.

"Spencer! Easy, baby, you're okay. Baby, wake up it's just a bad dream. C'mon, baby, you gotta wake up."

After several tries Spencer finally stopped thrashing and opened his eyes. He threw himself into Derek's arms. Derek just held him tight and rocked him.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay."

"Don't. Please, don't."

"Don't what, baby?"

"Don't leave me."

"I won't baby. Whaddya say we get you into the shower or would you prefer a bath?"

"Will you sit with me in the tub?"

"Of course, baby."

Spencer nodded. Derek knew that Spencer wasn't gonna let him leave so he walked with him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet while he drew them a bath. While the water was filling Derek decided to add some soothing bath salts to help Spencer's body relax. Spencer started whimpering and Derek turned to look at him and found him rocking back and forth whimpering. Derek crouched down in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Baby?"

Spencer shook his head violently, "NO! Please, no! No more!"

"Spencer, baby, calm down. You're okay, he's not gonna hurt you anymore."

Spencer whimpered and tried to pull away but Derek held on to him until he finally relaxed. Derek knew that he was gonna freak out if he took his clothes off.

"Spencer, in order for us to get into the tub, we need to take your clothes off. Will you let me?"

Spencer looked up at him fearfully and shook his head. Derek sighed.

"Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you, but you can't take a bath with the clothes on."

Spencer shook his violently. Derek stilled him.

"What about if you do it? Will you do it?"

Spencer bit his lip and then nodded. Derek nodded. Spencer stood up and slowly removed his clothes. Derek took his hand and gently eased him down into the tub once it had finished filling. Spencer grabbed his hand.

"Hang on, baby, I gotta remove my own clothes. Don't worry I'm coming."

Derek removed his own clothes and eased behind Spencer in the tub and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him to his chest. He was careful not to try and touch him intimately or Spencer would freak out. He began to gently wash and massage different parts of his body. He heard Spencer start to whimper whenever he got close to his cock or his ass.

"Easy, baby, just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

He finished washing Spencer's body and washed his own before draining the water. He stood up and grabbed two towels one he wrapped around his own waist and the other he wrapped around Spencer's waist. He led him out of the tub and the bathroom. Derek sat Spencer on the bed while he got Spencer some clothes and handed them to him before grabbing his own clothes. Derek finished getting dressed and found Spencer sitting on the bed fully clothed. Derek sighed. He knew that they needed to talk about what happened but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Spencer just yet. He also needed to call Kathi. He knew that Spencer wouldn't go there just yet.

"Spencer, are you hungry?"

Spencer shrugged. Derek sighed.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

Derek heated up some soup for Spencer seeing that it was quick. After making sure Spencer ate at least half, they cuddled on the couch together. Neither said a word, but Derek just held Spencer tight and Spencer put his head on Derek's chest and silently cried. Soon Spencer fell asleep again and Derek very gently laid him on the couch as he grabbed his cell and walked into the kitchen. He punched in a very familiar number.

" _Hey, Thunder God. How is he?"_

"Hey, baby girl. He's not doing well. Listen, I need your amazing skills."

" _Derek, I know what you want and the answer's no."_

"Penelope."

" _Derek, no. What would it accomplish?"_

"Penelope what would you do if it was Kevin who was hurt like this? I swear you people have no fucking idea how I feel right now."

" _Sweetness, I do. I know you're angry, and if something like this happened to Kevin, I'd be furious too, but what you're planning isn't gonna help. What you need to do is just take this time off and be there for Spencer. He's gonna need you more than ever."_

"Penny, please," Derek asked glancing over at Spencer to make sure he was still sleep.

" _I would love to help you, honey, but I can't. I'm not gonna let you do that yourself and Spencer."_

"Fine, if you won't help me, I'll get someone who will."

Derek angrily hung up the phone and moved toward Spencer as he started whimpering.

* * *

**~TWO MONTHS LATER~**

"No! No! Please, Derek, help!"

Derek woke up and immediately grasped Spencer, "Spencer, wake up! C'mon, baby, you gotta wake up for me. It's a nightmare. Baby, I'm right here."

"Frank, please! No!"

"Spencer, please, wake up, baby. You can do it. Wake up for me, baby. It's just a nightmare."

Like that past months it took Spencer several minutes before he was able to calm down and wake up. He threw himself at Derek again and Derek just held him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Derek was getting tired of seeing Spencer like this. If he had a nightmare or a flashback during the day he was quiet and withdrawn all day. Every time Derek woke Spencer up from a nightmare or he witnessed Spencer have a really bad flashback and had to pull him out of it he got angry.

"Baby, we gotta get up. Kathi's coming today."

Spencer looked fearful and shook his head, "No, Derek."

Derek sighed, "Baby, we go through this every time. I know you don't wanna talk to her. I mean, hell, I don't wanna talk to her, but we gotta."

Spencer frowned, "What time is she coming?"

"Ten like always."

"I don't like talking to her."

"I know, baby. I don't either, but we did kinda promise we would, and you need to talk to someone."

"What if I decide to talk to you?"

Derek shook his head as he pulled on a pair of jeans, "Baby, we've tried that before. It didn't work."

Spencer sighed and got off the bed to get dressed. Just as he was pulling on a pair of jeans he ran into the bathroom to puke. Derek sighed. He knew that Spencer's been doing that a lot lately and he had two more months to go before the morning sickness was behind him. Spencer came out of the bathroom and continued to dress. Just then the doorbell rang and Derek went to answer it.

"Morning, Derek," Kathi greeted as he opened the door.

Derek smiled, "Hi, come on in."

"How's he been?"

Derek shrugged, "With the pregnancy, he fine. Everything else, I'm not so sure."

Kathi took off her coat and handed it to Derek which he hung up. She moved to sit in the chair across from the couch.

"He's still having nightmares?"

Derek nodded, "If it's not nightmares it's some sort of flashback during the day."

Spencer exited the bedroom and moved next to Derek and gave Kathi a wave. Derek led Spencer over to the couch.

"Spencer, may I ask you a question?"

Spencer nodded.

"Before you met Derek, were you interested in guys and did you ever have a relationship with any?"

"Yes, I knew I was interested in guys. A person's sexuality is defined by at least twelve. And no, I've never been in a relationship with one. I wasn't the guy that got asked out a lot."

"I see. And what about you Derek? You said that you're bisexual?"

"Yes. I'm not sure when I knew I was bisexual just that one day I found out that I liked both girls and guys."

"But you were mainly interested in girls you seemed to try and hide the part of you that liked males. Is this due to your past?"

Derek shrugged, "I guess. In part. But as I got older it seemed wrong to like males so I buried myself in women."

"Spencer, I wanna go back to something you said last week. You said that it was your fault that Frank was the way he is. Why do you believe that?"

"I-I don't know. 15percent of people that are rejected in some form often turn to some form of violent behavior. I guess t-that if I didn't reject him he wouldn't have done this."

"Baby, you know that's not true."

Spencer looked at Derek, "Yes it is, you know as well as I do that there is always something that triggers an unsub's behavior. My rejection was the trigger."

"Let me ask you something, how old were you, Spencer?"

"Nine."

Kathi shook her head, "How do you see this as a rejection, most kids your age aren't interested in relationships then?"

"He was older than me. He was thirteen which means that maybe I wasn't but he was."

Spencer started whimpering and rocking back and forth while holding his head. Derek knew that Spencer was about to have a flashback. He gripped his shoulders and forced Spencer to look at him.

"Spencer, look at me. C'mon, baby, remember it's not real. It's not real, baby."

Spencer whimpered and tried to back away from Derek, but Derek gripped him tight.

"Spencer, look at me. C'mon, you can do it. Look at me."

Spencer tried to look at Derek but the vision of Frank pounding into him was too strong and he closed his eyes. Kathi didn't know what to do so she just sat there watching the two. Spencer screamed and struggled against Derek. Derek continued to hold onto him. Not tight enough to hurt him, but tight enough so he wouldn't get away.

"C'mon, baby, snap outta it. It's not real, baby. He can't hurt you anymore."

After several more minutes of Spencer screaming and crying and struggling, Spencer relaxed. He tired himself out and he slumped against Derek. Derek laid him back against the couch.

"Is it always like this?"

Derek nodded, "Pretty much."

Derek grabbed up his cell phone and walked into the kitchen and dialed Kevin Lynch's number.

"Kevin, its Derek."

" _Derek? Man, if Penny knew I was talking to you…"_

"She doesn't have to know. I just need a favor; I need you to find where they're holding Frank Garcia."

" _Oh, man. Penny told me I'm not to do it."_

"Kevin, she doesn't have to know anything."

" _Alright, give me a couple of seconds."_

Derek heard Kevin typing away, _"Okay so Frank is being held at Fairfax Adult Detention Center. It's located at ten-five-twenty Judicial Drive in Fairfax."_

"Thanks, Kevin."

Derek hung up from the call and entered the living room. Spencer was sitting up staring at his hands and Kathi looked as if she was trying to engage him in conversation, but was failing miserably. Derek walked over and sat down next to Spencer.

"Spence? You mind if Kathi stays here with you for a bit? Penny called and asked me to check out the heater in her apartment."

"You won't be long, right?"

"Of course not, pretty boy."

Spencer nodded and kissed his lips, "Okay."

Derek nodded to Kathi and grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

* * *

Frank was gonna pay. Derek knew that it was possible that Penelope and probably Hotch knew what he was gonna do, but he didn't care. His only concern was to make that fucker pay. He stopped at a store and grabbed a few supplies that he would need. As he was getting back into the car his cell rang. Checking the caller id, he saw that it was Hotch. He ignored it. There was no way he was gonna let this fucker get away with what he did.

* * *

Spencer sat on the couch staring at his hands. Kathi wasn't sure what to do so she tried to make conversation.

"When's the last time you talked to your mother, Spencer, or write her a letter."

"I saw on Thanksgiving. He's gonna kill him, isn't he?"

Kathi shrugged, "It's possible but I don't know."

"He's so angry."

"You know he's not angry at you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Derek made it to the Detention Center and after showing his badge he spun a story about having Frank Garcia being transferred. Luckily, the people believed him and signed him out into Derek's responsibility. Derek grabbed Frank and threw him into the back of the SUV. Frank laughed.

"Agent Morgan, what a pleasant surprise. I was wondering if I would ever see you again."

Derek glared at him through the rearview mirror, "Shut the fuck up."

Frank laughed, "How's Spencer?"

Derek glared at him again. He pulled the SUV in front of a deserted building that he spotted on his way to pick up Frank. Cutting the engine he got out and yanked Frank out of the car. Frank laughed the whole time he was being dragged. Frank's laughter fueled Derek's anger. The minute they were inside Derek punched Frank in the face.

"You stupid asshole!"

Derek continued to punch Frank until his hand started hurting. He growled at Frank.

"How's it feel to be manhandled while feeling helpless?"

Derek had bought some things that he was gonna use to torture Frank with but he couldn't bring himself to use them.

"I'm gonna kill you, you sonovabitch!"

Frank laughed, "I'd like to see you try, _agent._ "

Derek slammed Frank into the wall. "Don't fucking tempt me."

Frank laughed, "You and you're _boyfriend_ are so fucking weak. Can't even finish what you started? I wonder how the two of could consider yourselves agents."

Derek punched him in the face, stepped back, cocked the gun, and fired hitting Frank in the chest. Frank looked at him before dropping to the floor. Derek glared at the body and then turned to leave when he came face to face with Penny. Hotch walked in behind her. Penny gave him a sorrowful look. Hotch glanced at Frank and then back at Derek.

"Hotch."

Hotch held up his hand, "Next time, try and control your anger."

Derek nodded as he followed them out.

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

Derek didn't know what his boss was gonna do. He probably was gonna either suspend him or fire him or have him arrested. He just didn't know which. He didn't mind getting suspended. He didn't even mind getting fired, he could always get another job, but he couldn't get arrested. _You should've thought of that before you went after Frank_.

As he followed Hotch and Penny outside of the warehouse he leaned against his car waiting for Hotch to speak. Penny looked at Derek ready to cry if Hotch should fire him.

"Derek, as both your boss and your friend I completely understand. I do. I mean I would've done the same thing if someone hurt Haley in anyway. While as your friend I say great job, as your boss I can't."

"Hotch, I understand. I wasn't thinking. I just-" Derek stopped when Hotch held up his hand.

"I know you understand, Derek, and I know you weren't thinking. I mean everything is telling me that I should just fire you and have you arrested for what you did, but-"

"Sir, please don't. He-"

"Garcia. Like I was saying, I should fire you, but I'm not. I will have to suspend you for a few weeks, but I'm not gonna fire you."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"But if something like this ever does happen again, I will have to fire you."

"Understood," Derek said as his phone rang. "Hello?"

" _Derek, its Kathi, you gotta…I don't know what to do. He's just…Please, Derek."_

"Whoa, Kathi, what happened?"

" _I think he's having a flashback or something. He keeps shaking and whimpering and I tried to see if I could calm him down. It's not working. I tried rubbing his back or something, but nothing's working."_

"Sonovabitch. Kathi, next time, don't touch him. It'll just set him off more. Look, I'm on my way. Try talking to him to snap him outta it. Tell him it's not real. Try and get him to understand he's okay."

" _Okay."_

Derek hung up the phone and looked at Hotch who waved him away, "Go. Take care of Spencer."

Derek nodded and jumped in his car and drove home. He entered and found Spencer curled into a ball in the corner of the living room. Kathi was trying to talk to him in soothing words, but it didn't look like it was helping any. He sighed and took off his jacket and walked up to Kathi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I got it, Kathi, thanks."

Kathi nodded. Derek bent down and looked at Spencer. "Spence? Hey, look at me."

Spencer whimpered, "Frank, stop. Please, no."

Derek sighed, "Baby, c'mon, I need you to look at me. You know it's not real."

Spencer kept whimpering and rocking back and forth. Derek sighed again. He reached over and picked Spencer up who screamed and tried to back away. Derek held onto him tight and rocked him and whispered soothing words in his ear.

"I thought you said touching him sets him off," Kathi commented.

Derek looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, it does. You saw how he screamed? But when he gets like this, that's the only thing I can do."

Kathi nodded, "I see. Well, I need to head out."

Derek nodded and set a calm Spencer on the couch and walked Kathi to the door, "Thanks, Kathi."

"No problem. I'll see you boys next week."

Derek nodded and shut and locked the door behind her. He walked into the kitchen and got a cup of water and went back to the couch and handed the cup to Spencer. Spencer looked confused.

"For your throat. You did a lot of screaming."

Spencer nodded and sipped at the water. "Derek, did you…?"

Derek sighed and nodded, "Yeah, baby, I did."

"Is Hotch gonna fire you?"

Derek shook his head, "No, but I did get suspended for a few weeks."

"Oh. Derek, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Spencer. You have nothing to be sorry about. This wasn't your fault."

"How can I take care of a baby when I'm like this? I'm not saying I don't want this baby, but-"

Derek kissed him lightly on the lips, "Baby, you just gotta take it one step at a time. It's gonna take some time to get better, you know this. And by the time the baby comes, you'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Promise?"

Derek chuckled, "Promise."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure, pretty boy, what's up?"

"Are you upset? Do you miss it?"

Derek frowned, "Am I upset about what? Do I miss what?"

"That we're not having sex?"

Derek chuckled, "No, baby, I'm not upset that we're not having sex and yes, I do miss it, but baby we can't."

"I want it."

"I know, baby, but you're not ready. You still need to heal."

"Derek it's been two months, I've healed enough."

"Yeah? So tell me, why whenever we shower together and I go to wash your back every time I get near your ass you start to whimper and plead for Frank to stop?"

Spencer didn't answer just looked at his hands. Derek lifted his chin and forced Spencer to look at him.

"Baby, you may have healed physically, but mentally you haven't. You gotta give it time."

"How much time? I want you. I wanna go beyond just light kisses."

Derek shrugged, "As much time as it takes, pretty boy."

Spencer just sighed and picked up the remote and turned on the television. He flicked to a channel that was showing the movie Independence Day. He put down the remote and leaned back on the couch curled into Derek's embrace. Derek pulled Spencer closer to him and leaned his head back against the couch as they watched the movie.

An hour later Derek woke up not realizing that he had fallen asleep and saw that the movie was over. He glanced at Spencer who was also sleep and reached over to grab the remote and turn the television off. He considered moving Spencer to the bed, but he looked peaceful for the first time in two months since his attack and Derek decided against it. He gently removed himself from around Spencer and headed into the bathroom. Once he came back he saw that Clooney had taken his spot. He chuckled.

"Thanks, boy."

Clooney looked up at him and then put his head back next to Spencer's lap. Derek thought he knew that touching Spencer would be a bad thing. Derek headed into the kitchen and glanced at the clock noticing that it was only 2 in the afternoon. He figured Spencer would be hungry when he got up so he decided to make some sandwiches. He just finished when there was a knock on the door. He wiped his hands on a dishcloth and headed to the door. He found the team standing there.

"What are you all doing here?"

Emily smiled, "We just wanted to come and visit. We haven't been by to check on the both of you in a minute."

Derek chuckled and moved out of the way as the team entered. "Spencer's sleep on the couch."

Derek had just shut and locked the door when he heard Spencer's voice.

"Derek?"

Derek walked into the living room, "Right here, baby. You okay?"

Spencer nodded, "Mhm. I just-" he stopped and ran into the bathroom.

"Is it always like that?" JJ asked. Derek shook his head.

"No, he's not throwing up as much as he did before. And most times he's just nauseous, but doesn't actually throw up."

Spencer walked back in the living room wiping his mouth and smelling like mouthwash. He just recognized that the team was there. He gave them a shy smile.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you, sweetie," JJ smiled.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?" Rossi asked.

"Um, I'm okay I guess."

"Anyone hungry? I made some sandwiches," Derek said.

Spencer perked up, "Can I have mustard on mine?"

Derek frowned, "I thought you don't like mustard?"

Spencer shrugged, "I dunno. I really want some."

"Derek, leave him alone. He's craving mustard. Give him some mustard," JJ smiled.

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna give him mustard, I was just confused."

Derek went into the kitchen and made Spencer his special sandwiches and brought the sandwiches into the living room. He handed Spencer his sandwiches and put the other ones on the table in case anybody wanted some. He sat down next to Spencer.

"So Spencer, two more months and then you'll be able to find out the sex of the baby. Do you want to?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, I think it would be good to find out what we're having. It'll be easier in terms of trying to figure out names, clothes and toys and things. Right, Derek?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

Emily picked up a sandwich and bit into it and moaned, "Damn, Derek how come you didn't tell us you can cook?"

Derek smirked, "Shut up."

Emily smiled, "I'm serious. These sandwiches are great."

"If you think his sandwiches are great, you should try his beef stew. It's out of this world," Spencer said smiling at his boyfriend.

Derek shook his head, "Oh, please. It's not all that great, pretty boy."

"Yes, it is."

Penny grinned, "That's it. Monthly dinner parties. Starting with Derek and Derek will make his oh so famous beef stew."

"No, baby girl."

"Oh, come on Derek, why not?" Emily grinned.

"Yeah, Derek, why not?" Spencer echoed.

"Not helping, Spence."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. It'll be fun."

Derek sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Penny grinned.

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**~2 MONTHS LATER~**

Derek pulled the SUV in the parking lot. Spencer looked around and frowned.

"What are we doing here? Am I being asked to help with another case?"

Derek frowned and shrugged, "I dunno, pretty boy. Hotch just asked me to bring you into work with me this morning. You know Hotch, vague as ever."

Spencer chuckled rubbing his belly. He exited the car and stared up at the building. It had been a long time since he'd been here. Derek walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and walked inside the building with him. They got on the elevator and Spencer started rubbing his temples and shut his eyes like he would do if he had a headache. Derek knew better. He was having a flashback. Derek stood in front of him and gripped his shoulders and spoke in soothing words. By the time they reached the third floor Spencer had calmed down. Derek was glad. It's been two months and slowly but surely Spencer was getting better. His flashbacks were less apart than before which made Spencer and Derek very happy.

"Morning, guys," Prentiss smiled at them when they walked into the bullpen.

Morgan nodded and Reid waved. They headed up the catwalk toward Hotch's office. Morgan knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Morgan opened the door and he and Reid walked inside and shut the door behind them.

"You wanted to see us, Hotch?"

Hotch looked up and nodded, "Sit down guys."

Reid rubbed his belly as he sat in the chair next to Morgan. He was nervous. He didn't understand why he was being brought in.

"Hotch, please don't tell me you have another case you want Spencer to help with."

Hotch shook his head, "No. I wanted to check up on you boys. See how everything's going."

Morgan frowned, "And you couldn't do this at home?"

Just then there was another knock on the door and both Hotch and Morgan looked toward it.

"Come in," Hotch said.

The door opened and in walked Strauss. Reid visibly tensed. The last time he saw Strauss he was being fired. Morgan frowned looking from Strauss to Hotch and back again.

"What's going on?"

Strauss looked at Reid, "Dr. Reid, would you excuse us?"

Morgan's frown got deeper, "Wait a sec, Hotch asked him to come in and now you're telling him to leave? What the hell is going on?"

Strauss seemed to change her original statement and looked at Reid, "Dr. Reid, I heard what an excellent job you did on that rape case a few months back."

"Uh, thank you."

"Agent Morgan I wanted to talk to you about your performance."

"My performance?"

Strauss nodded, "Yes, while I've been told you do excellent out in the field you seem to be extremely distracted. The last case that I joined your team you were very much distracted."

Morgan looked at Hotch as if to say _is she serious?_ "Ma'am the only reason I've been distracted is because I've had to leave Reid home alone."

"Yes, but I'm aware that Dr. Reid is a big boy who can take care of himself."

Morgan shook his head. He wanted to bite her head off. Reid saw this and touched his arm as if to tell him to calm down. Morgan sighed and took a deep breath.

"All due respect ma'am, but I know Reid is capable of taking care himself normally. Not after his attack a few months ago. Things have been a bit shaky for him and that was the first time I had left him alone since his attack."

"I understand all of that, but still it is important for you to be more alert and less distracted."

Morgan shook his head. _I swear these people don't get it._ Reid stood up.

"I have to use the rest room."

Morgan nodded, "Reid."

Reid nodded understanding, "I will, Derek."

Reid walked out of Hotch's office and into the rest room. While in the bathroom he thought about what Strauss said about him. Was he being weak? Was that it? Reid finished up in the bathroom and headed back into the bullpen. He decided not to go back into Hotch's office and sat down at his old desk. Prentiss gifted him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Boy Wonder!" Garcia squealed running over to him.

"Garcia," Prentiss warned.

Garcia wrapped him up in a hug and he immediately stiffened. She pulled back and smiled at him ruffling his hair.

"It's good to see you, boy wonder."

Reid freaked. He screamed and started backing away. Garcia frowned and started to go to him but Prentiss stopped her.

"Garcia, no."

Rossi and JJ came out of their offices and Prentiss looked at them while trying to hold Garcia back, "Get Morgan down here now. Garcia, you can't touch him."

"I thought he was better," Garcia frowned.

Rossi knocked on Hotch's door and opened it, "Sorry for the interruption, but Morgan we need you downstairs now."

Strauss frowned and was about to speak when they heard Reid scream and Morgan bolted out of the room. Morgan ran down the stairs and found Reid curled under his desk. Morgan looked at Strauss and pointed to the whimpering Reid.

"This is why my performance is staggering. This is why I've been so distracted. This is why I can't leave Reid home alone and why he can't take care of himself normally." He looked at the others, "What happened?"

"It was my fault. I saw him sitting there and I got so happy that I hugged him. And then I ruffled his hair. He started freaking out and when I went to go to him, Emily told me not to. I'm sorry," Garcia said tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, its okay, but I've told you, you can't touch him." Morgan sighed and got on his knees, "Spencer, hey, baby. C'mon, babe, look at me."

Reid whimpered and backed away. Everyone stood around not knowing what to do. Morgan sighed.

"Spencer, you're okay. Hey, come on open your eyes and look at me. Spencer, open your eyes."

Reid slowly opened his eyes, but soon shut them again, "Derek! Please help, Derek!"

Morgan crawled under the table and gently touched his boyfriend on the cheek, "I'm right here, baby. I need you to open those beautiful eyes and look at me."

Reid stopped squirming and opened his eyes, "Derek?"

"Right here."

Reid threw himself into Morgan's arms as usual. Derek gripped him tight and scooted himself from underneath the desk while still holding tight to Reid.

"So if anyone but you touches him, it sets him off?" Strauss asked.

Morgan looked up at her and nodded, "Basically, yeah. It's not that he doesn't recognize the person, just that he doesn't recognize the touch. And it could be an accidental brush of the shoulder and it will set him off. But that's not the only reason I can't leave him alone."

"What's the other reason?" Strauss asked crossing her arms.

"He has really bad flashbacks. They don't happen so close together like before, but they do happen and if I'm not around to bring him out, he becomes almost catatonic."

* * *

For the rest of the day Reid pretty much hung out at Morgan's desk. He tried not to help him or Emily with their files, after Morgan told him not to, but he couldn't resist. The team also made an effort to be careful around him and not to touch him. Reid was grateful he didn't have any more flashbacks during the day. By the time 5 rolled around Morgan was ready to go home and just chill.

"Ready to go, pretty boy?"

Reid nodded and stood up. Just as they were putting their jackets on Strauss called them into her office. Morgan and Reid exchanged glances and headed up to her office. Morgan put his hand on Reid's back and ushered him toward Strauss' office.

"You wanted to see us, ma'am?" Morgan asked.

Strauss nodded and gestured them to sit. Reid looked at Morgan terrified. _What if she says that I can never return to BAU?_ Hotch then entered the office and Reid became even more petrified. Strauss looked at Reid, then at Morgan and finally at Hotch. She leaned over her desk and clasped her hands together tapping her fingers against her lips.

"Agent Morgan, _professionally_ do you believe that Dr. Reid would be able to do his job if he was allowed to come back?"

Morgan glanced at Reid and back at Strauss and nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Reid is very good at what he does. Honestly it's been really hard without him in the field. I do believe that he's capable of doing his job without letting his flashbacks run all over him. I also believe that this will help him heal in a way."

Strauss nodded, "And what about your relationship with each other?"

"Ma'am, we haven't let it interfere with our work so far, and we don't plan on letting it interfere with our work."

Strauss looked up at Hotch, "What do you think, Aaron?"

Hotch looked at both his subordinates and nodded, "In terms of Reid's attack and flashbacks, I agree wholeheartedly with Morgan. Reid can do this job as long as he knows what his limits are. And about their relationship, like Morgan said, they haven't let it interfere with their work thus far and I don't believe that it ever will. All of the agents know how to keep their personal and professional life separate, so why should this be any different?"

Strauss was nodding and pursed her lips, "And what do you think, Dr. Reid? If you were to come back would you be able to handle it?"

Reid wanted to nod and shout _yes!_ But he thought about it. And then he nodded.

"I want to say yes all around, but that's not exactly how I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that truthfully if I were to come back, I don't think I'd be able to handle being out in the field for a little while. I mean I'd be okay handling desk work or helping with a case from right here, but out in the field? I don't think so. At least not for a little while."

"I see. Well, I have decided to allow you to come back to work. If you don't feel like you're capable of being out in the field just yet, I am sure that agent Hotchner will be able to accommodate that."

Reid nodded, "Thank you, ma'am."

Strauss nodded and the three agents were dismissed. Reid turned to Hotch and frowned.

"Will that be a problem?"

Hotch gave Reid a rare smile and shook his head, "No, Reid. I'm glad you are able to realize what you're capable of. That won't be a problem at all."

Reid nodded, "Thank you."

Hotch nodded and went into his office. Morgan and Reid headed down to the parking lot to get the car. As they got in the car and started home Reid noticed that Morgan hadn't said a word.

"Derek, are you angry?"

Derek glanced at Spencer, "Nah, man. I'm proud of you. So damn proud of you, pretty boy."

Spencer smiled as Derek pulled the car into the parking lot. As they entered the house and took their coats and shoes off they crashed on the couch. Clooney walked up to them and lay at their feet. Derek chuckled. Spencer smiled as he rubbed his belly.

"You know, this is the month where I'm able to find out the sex of the baby," he said.

Derek looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I think you told me. You want me to make an appointment?"

Spencer shook his head and yawned, "Not right now, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Derek chuckled and stood bringing Spencer to his feet as they headed into the bedroom.

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Spencer woke up when the alarm went off at 7. Reaching over and shutting it off he started to shake Derek.

"Derek, c'mon, it's time to get up."

Derek groaned. Spencer shook him again and then got out of bed. He went into the kitchen and put the coffee on. He walked back into the bedroom where Derek was sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, he lives!" Spencer teased.

Derek grunted. Spencer chuckled and walked over to him and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go get in the shower."

Derek blindly followed Spencer into the shower. Spencer chuckled and hesitantly reached out for Derek to help him remove his clothes recalling what happened last month.

" _D-Derek?" Spencer asked standing by the foot of the bed._

_Derek turned from the dresser where he had been grabbing some sleep clothes, "Yeah?"_

" _Would you be angry with me i-if I asked you not t-to change in front of me?"_

_Derek looked at Spencer and walked over to him. Spencer backed away. Derek froze. He held up his hands in a peace signal._

" _Spencer, baby, relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. Why are you afraid to change in front of me? Did he do something you don't want me to see?"_

_Spencer shook his head as tears welled in his eyes, "N-no." His lip trembled, "P-p-lease?"_

_Derek saw this and his heart clenched. He figured Spencer was afraid to see another naked body. He nodded, "Sure, Spencer."_

_Spencer gave him a watery smile, "Thank you."_

Spencer hesitantly reached for Derek's shirt again. Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He just stood still as Spencer slowly undressed him. Once Spencer had gotten Derek undressed he stood there for a minute before reaching for his own clothes. Again Derek did nothing but watch him. He knew this was a big improvement from last month. He knew that Spencer had to do things at his own pace or things would never get better for him.

Spencer removed his clothing and looked at Derek before stepping into the shower. Derek smiled. If Spencer was able to look at him naked and get in the shower with him he really was improving. He followed Spencer into the shower and stood behind him but left enough space so that Spencer wouldn't freak out if Derek accidentally rubbed against him.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Last month."

Derek sighed, "Babe, you don't have to be sorry. Okay? I understood why you did it. And I'm really proud of you. I'm proud because you were able to tell me what exactly you wanted and I'm proud of you for now. It took a lot of courage; I'm sure, to be able to undress both of us."

Spencer nodded. The two quickly washed and dressed. By the time they were ready to leave the house the coffee was done and Spencer put it into two to-go mugs for him and Derek. Derek was making sure Clooney was all set and then they headed off to work. Even though the drive into work usually took 45 minutes with the lack of traffic that early in the morning Derek and Spencer made it into work in 25 minutes.

"Morning, boys," JJ greeted warmly.

"Morning, JJ," Morgan smiled. Reid waved.

Morgan noticed the files in her hand, "Is there a case?"

JJ nodded as the three of them walked toward the conference room. Morgan stood in between Reid and JJ so there would be no accidental touches.

"Yeah, it's not far. Over in Maryland."

Morgan nodded as they entered the conference room where the rest of the team was waiting. The team gifted Morgan and Reid with smiles as they sat down. Hotch nodded to JJ.

"Three families, The Grays, Honduras', and the Trans," JJ said clicking to each family. "Each of them was brutally murdered. Now we have a fourth family, the Mackenzie's who are missing."

Morgan looked at the pictures, "Obviously this UnSub doesn't care about race. We got black, Latino, and Asian. The Mackenzie's were white. So whatever is driving this UnSub it isn't race."

"Nor family size," Prentiss said agreeing. "The Grays are a single parent household with two children, the Honduras'? Two parents, one child. The Trans were two parents, two children, and the same with the Mackenzie's."

"According to the ME, the children were the first to die while the mother was the last," JJ explained.

Hotch turned to Garcia, "Garcia, I want you to check and see if there were any reports like this. I want you to go back at least ten years."

Garcia nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Also, check family records and things like that for anything that could be connecting the four families."

Again Garcia nodded. Hotch nodded and turned to Reid.

"Reid, since you're staying here, why don't you work on the geographical profile from here and see what you can do, if anything, to help Garcia."

Reid nodded.

"Okay, we're gonna be taking the SUVs. We'll be leaving in an hour."

The team dispersed and prepared to leave. Reid headed over to his desk to get started on the profile. He looked up as he saw Morgan head into Garcia's office.

Garcia looked up as Morgan entered her office and smiled, "On your way to be a hero?"

Morgan shrugged, "Garcia, I need you to listen to me, okay, princess?"

Garcia frowned, "I already know not to touch him."

Morgan sighed, "I said listen. I'm praying he doesn't have an attack while I'm gone, but if for some reason he does, I need you to do exactly what I tell you, understand?"

Garcia nodded.

"Good. If he does end up having an attack first off, call me, don't text me, call me. And you're right don't touch him, but you can get close to him just not extremely close. And you need to talk to him. Tell him that he's safe and that he's okay."

"Okay."

"If for some reason that doesn't work, leave him. You're just gonna have to leave him. Touching him won't help and it will freak him out even more. I know he tends to become catatonic when I'm not around but that's what's gonna have to happen until I can get back."

Garcia nodded, "Will do, sugar."

"Thanks, pumpkin."

Morgan left Garcia's office and walked over to Reid's desk and found him steadily working on the geographical profile.

"Reid."

Reid looked up at Morgan. Morgan noticed he was shaking. He gently gripped Reid's shoulders and kneeled down to look at him.

"Baby, you're gonna be okay. Remember I'm not that far away so if you need me just call me, okay?"

Reid nodded. Morgan gave him a quick kiss before standing up.

"We'll be back as soon as we can."

Reid nodded and watched the team file out of the bullpen before turning back to his map.

* * *

Morgan was driving in an SUV with JJ and Prentiss while Hotch and Rossi drove another one. He just wanted to go and get this case over with. JJ noticed the tenseness in Morgan's face and reached over and squeezed his bicep.

"Reid'll be okay, Morgan. Don't worry."

Morgan nodded not really believing it. The team drove to the local police department where they were greeted by the lead detective. She showed them where they could set up and everything. After setting everything up Hotch dispersed the team.

"Morgan, you and Prentiss head to the ME. Rossi and I will check out the latest abduction and dump sites of the bodies. JJ, you see if you can gain anything useful from the families."

Everyone nodded and dispersed.

* * *

Back at the BAU, Reid was busy trying to work on the geographical profile but was having a hard time. Not only was their UnSub all over the map in terms of race, gender, and age, but he was all over the map literally. There was no concrete pattern with the dumpsites and abduction sites.

"Reid?"

Reid looks up and sees Garcia standing at her door.

"The team has patched in."

Reid nods and grabs the map and heads to Garcia's office. He took a seat next to her sitting in a way that wasn't too close but where he was still able to see the screen.

"Garcia, what did you find?" Hotch asked.

"Well sir, I found out that a case like this happened in ninety-nine. Three families, different races, family sizes, and financial backgrounds. Before that, in eighty nine, two families were taken, same thing, and then in seventy nine, one family was taken. Also I did what you asked and there seems to be nothing that connects these families."

"So every ten years he's taking more families?" Morgan asked. "Did they have any suspects?"

"Um, let me see," Garcia typed, "Bryant Miller, but he died in eighty eight of a heart attack."

"The year before the killings started again," Prentiss commented. Garcia nodded.

Hotch sighed, "Reid, how's the geographical profile coming along?"

Reid shrugged, "It's hard. He's literally all over the map. Never the same city, never the same dumpsite, abduction site or anything. If anything, I'd say this person is smart. He must know that by staying in a specific area would make it easier for him to be caught."

Hotch sighed, "Alright, well let me know when you both have something."

Reid nodded and then shut his eyes tight and rubbed his temples. Garcia frowned.

"Reid, you okay?"

Reid started to whimper and rub his temples. Morgan saw this and sighed.

"Garcia, move away from him. Spencer, hey, look at me. Babe, you're okay. C'mon, open your eyes and look at me."

Reid continued to whimper and rock back and forth. Morgan continued talking in soft soothing tones until Reid managed to calm down. Reid looked at Morgan with tears in his eyes.

"Derek?"

"Shh, baby, you're okay. I know. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Reid nodded and went back to his desk.

**TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

Reid sat at his desk with a map talking to himself, "The Grays were abducted from their home in Aquasco, and then dumped in Baltimore," he said making notations.

"The Honduras family was abducted from Cavetown and dumped in Damascus. The Trans, abducted from Easton, dumped in Fishing Creek. And the Mackenzie's were abducted from Garret Park."

Reid looked over the map again and noted the pattern. Grabbing the map he ran into Garcia's office.

"I think I found something," He said. "Can you call the team?"

Garcia nodded and dialed Morgan's number.

" _Hey gorgeous, you're on speaker,"_ Morgan said picking up the phone. _"What do you have for me?"_

"Reid said he found something," Garcia explained.

" _Go ahead, Reid, we're listening,"_ Hotch said.

Reid bounced in his seat, "Okay, so like I said before, this Unsub is all over the map literally."

" _Right,"_ Prentiss said.

"Here's the thing, and pay close attention. The Gray family abducted in Aquasco, dumped in Baltimore. The Honduras family, abducted from Cavetown, dumped in Damascus. The Tran family, abducted from Easton, dumped in Fishing Creek. And our missing family, the Mackenzie's? They were abducted from Garret Park. See the pattern?"

Everyone got quiet while they looked for the pattern.

" _Oh my gosh! It's the letters of the alphabet. Each abduction and dump site is a different letter of the alphabet,"_ JJ exclaimed.

"Yes! Jayje wins the big bucks."

Morgan chuckled in the background. He was happy to hear Reid acting like himself. He knew that Reid wasn't quite there yet, but he was trying.

" _Excellent work, Reid,"_ Hotch praised.

"Thanks."

" _Okay, so what does all of this tell us about our Unsub?"_ Hotch asked.

" _He's highly organized,"_ Prentiss replied. _"Each of the vic's bled to death. They each had three cuts, one on each arm and the throat."_

" _He seems to be pretty meticulous,"_ Rossi supplied. _"In each of the families the parents were killed first and then the children. This shows that he's careful about leaving witnesses."_

"Could our Unsub have been institutionalized?" Reid asked.

" _Reid?"_ Hotch prodded.

"I'm just saying, this level of alphabetizing or specific count of victims comes from people who have been institutionalized or due to some kind of disorder like OCD. Did you know that 40-75 percent of people are diagnosed with OCD each year? And that 22 percent of adults get institutionalized each year?"

" _Reid,"_ Hotch warned.

"Sorry."

" _Reid might have a point though,"_ Morgan said. _"Even if our Unsub might not have been institutionalized, it's possible he might have OCD."_

" _Garcia, see if you can compile a list of people who have been institutionalized in the past fifteen years. Also, I want you to check hospital records of patients who have been diagnosed with OCD and cross check it with the institution list."_

Yes, sir, call you when I have something," Garcia said hanging up the phone.

Since Reid didn't really have anything to do, he went back to his desk and called to make an appointment for a sonogram. Once he finished the call he pulled out his notebook and started to write his mother a letter.

* * *

Hotch looked at his team, "Do we have enough to deliver the profile?"

Morgan nodded, "I think so."

Hotch nodded and ten minutes later the team stood before the Baltimore PD and delivered the profile. Afterward, JJ gave a press conference releasing the profile to the public. The team headed back into the conference room.

"Okay, so what is it about each of these families? I mean there's gotta be a trigger somewhere," Rossi said standing at the bulletin board.

Morgan nodded, "I agree. There's absolutely nothing that connects any of the vics."

Hotch sighed, "I suggest we take a break, get something to eat and try to come back to this."

"Sounds good to me," Prentiss said. JJ nodded.

"Me too."

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

While the team tried to work the case in Maryland, Reid and Garcia tried to work it from their end.

Reid bit into a cookie Garcia handed him, "Maybe it's something in the way he kills them."

"How do you figure, Baby Genius?" Garcia asked.

"He kills the parent's first, doesn't matter if it's a single parent or not, the parents always die firs, then the kids. It's like a message of some sort."

"What message?"

Reid sighed, "I don't know."

Both Garcia and Reid leaned back in their chairs. A few seconds later Reid excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he came back Garcia smiled at him.

"So how are you and the little one doing?"

Reid smiled sitting down, "Good. The morning sickness isn't that bad anymore. I have an appointment for this afternoon. Morgan and I are supposed to find out the sex."

"That's exciting."

* * *

"Okay, I feel like we're missing something," Hotch said.

"Yeah, but what?" JJ asked.

"What I'm trying to figure out is why the family was killed the way they were," Prentiss wondered.

"Meaning?" JJ asked.

"Okay so all the families were killed the same way, same three wounds. But, the parents were always killed first, which symbolizes a distinct pattern. But what I don't understand is why the children got the muscle relaxant before they died. I mean why not use it on the entire family?"

Realization dawned on Morgan's face, "Because it's not about the parents. It's never been about the parents. It's always been about the children."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

Morgan ignored him and dialed Garcia.

" _You've reached PG the knower of all. How may she assist you?"_

"Baby doll, did you finish with that list?"

" _Almost, sweet cheeks. Why?"_

"Listen; cross reference all of that with anyone who had kids, one or two, but no more than three."

" _Gotcha, call you when I get something,"_ she said hanging up.

Just then the lead detective poked her head in and informed the team that they found two more bodies.

"We think it's the Mackenzie parents," She said.

"But not the children?" Rossi asked.

The detective shook her head. Rossi and Prentiss followed the detective.

* * *

Garcia typed furiously while Reid sat munching on cookies feeling rather useless.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Nope, you sit there and keep feeding that precious baby my cookies."

Garcia forgot Morgan's warning and patted Reid's belly. Reid screamed. He jumped out of his seat and tried to head for the door.

"Reid, wait! I'm sorry!" Garcia said grabbing Reid's arm.

Reid continued to scream and then he whimpered, "Please, no more. Don't hurt me. Please."

Garcia looked at him shocked, "Reid, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Garcia was so busy trying to get Reid to calm down that she didn't register that her phone was ringing. After the fourth ring she grabbed it.

"Garcia."

" _No witty greeting?"_ Morgan teased.

"What, Morgan?"

" _I was calling about-wait a sec. Is that Reid?"_

Garcia sighed, "Yeah."

" _Garcia, what happened?"_

"I, uh, accidentally touched his belly and when I tried to get him to calm down I grabbed his arm without thinking."

Garcia heard Morgan fuming, _"We'll talk later. Do you have the list?"_

Garcia nodded and slid into her seat, "Yeah, um, so there are five males who have been institutionalized for OCD with less than three children."

Morgan sighed, _"Okay, try this, how many of them have children that hadn't gotten their children back upon their release?"_

Garcia typed furiously, "One. Micah Willis," She said and sent the info to his phone. "I just sent everything to your phone."

" _Good and Garcia? Don't go near Reid again."_

Garcia nodded and hung the phone up. She glanced over at Reid who was curled into a ball whimpering.

* * *

Morgan hung up the phone from Garcia clearly pissed. He turned to his teammates, "Micah Willis."

Hotch called Rossi and Prentiss with the information and told them to check out Micah's work address. He and Morgan took the home. After finding the home empty they reconvened with Rossi and Prentiss back at the police station.

"The parents were dumped in Halethorpe," Rossi said, "So it's possible he has the kids somewhere there."

Hotch nodded, "You're right. Morgan, you and Rossi head over there."

"And do what, Hotch? We don't have time for a blind search," Morgan said.

Prentiss nodded, "He's right. Those kids don't have a lot of time left before Micah decides to kill them."

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, I know. But if you go back to where the parents were dumped, you might be able to retrace his steps and locate him and the children."

Morgan sighed. He so didn't want to deal with this. He needed to get back home to Reid. He knew Reid had withdrawn into himself and was probably curled into a ball right now. He was really pissed at Garcia.

"Morgan!"

Morgan shook off his thoughts and followed Rossi out of the room.

* * *

Garcia started to worry about Reid. He wasn't responding to anything. She wanted to go over to him and shake him or something but she knew that would be a bad idea if Morgan found out. Garcia felt bad. She had never meant to hurt him or scare him. Once she had gotten the call from Prentiss that they had caught Micah, Garcia started to file away any important information from the case and shut the case file.

Half an hour later the team walked through the doors of the bullpen. Morgan headed straight for Garcia's office where he found Reid in the corner curled into a ball. He was no longer whimpering and Morgan knew that Reid was probably catatonic. He got on his knees and pulled Reid into his lap. Automatically Reid fought his grip.

"Shh, baby, it's me," Morgan soothed.

Reid continued to struggle and Morgan continued to soothe him until Reid eventually calmed down. He continued to sit with Reid on his lap until Reid decided to stir. Garcia wanted to say something to him but was afraid. Eventually Reid opened his eyes and frowned.

"Derek? What are you doing here? When did you get here? What happened?"

"Whoa, baby, calm down. I just got here not too long ago. The case is over. As for what happened, you had a massive attack," he said glaring at Garcia.

"Oh," Reid said putting his head down. Morgan sighed and lifted his head back up.

"Baby, it's not your fault."

"I tried, Derek, and it didn't work! I was doing fine, and I thought I wouldn't have an attack today, but guess that didn't work huh?"

"Babe, it's gonna take time. I mean some days you might have an attack and some days you might not. It's gonna be fine, Spence. You're doing so well already."

Spencer shook his head and bit his lip, "No I'm not."

"It was my fault," Garcia said. "I accidentally touched you."

Spencer just nodded and looked at Derek, "Oh, Derek, I, uh, made an appointment for this evening for a sonogram."

"What time?"

"Six."

"Well we better get going. Why don't you pack up your things and I'll be right there."

Spencer nodded and left Garcia's office. Garcia looked at Derek.

"Alright, let me have it."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to contain his anger at his best friend, "Penny, I understand you want Spencer to be better now, but I specifically told you not to touch him. He's not gonna get better immediately."

"I know, and I'm sorry. You'd think I'd learn. The same thing happened yesterday with me touching him. I didn't mean it Derek, honest."

"I know, Penny, I do, but you're gonna have to tone down your exuberance around him for a while. Because it seems that the more excited you are, the more you touch him. That can't happen, baby girl."

Garcia frowned but nodded, "Okay. I'll try."

"Thanks. Now go home," Morgan said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Morgan exited Garcia and headed over to Reid who was sitting at his desk staring at his feet.

"Ready to go?"

Reid nodded and they left the bullpen. As they got into the car Derek knew Spencer was excited. He really wanted to know the sex of his baby. To be honest, Derek was excited too.

**TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

Derek and Spencer made it to the hospital a little after six. Spencer was worried that the doctor wouldn't be able to see them.

"What if we're too late?"

Derek chuckled, "Spencer, relax."

They entered the hospital and walked up to the desk. Spencer gave the woman his name and told her that he had an appointment. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"If you would please have a seat, I'll let your doctor know you're here."

Derek nodded and led Spencer to his seat. Spencer bounced a little and couldn't stop tapping his foot. Derek chuckled.

"You're excited aren't you?"

Spencer nodded. Derek chuckled. It made him happy to see Spencer so happy. Soon the doctor came for them and they followed her into a room.

"So how are we doing?" She asked.

Spencer smiled, "Excited to find out the sex, ready for the morning sickness to be officially over," he shrugged as he lay on the table.

Selena smiled. She always loved having patients as bubbly as Spencer. She took a tape measure and had Spencer sit up while she measured his belly. She nodded and made a notation on her chart.

"Looking good. Your baby is growing right on schedule. How's your food intake?"

Spencer shrugged looking at Derek. Derek smiled shaking his head, "He's doing good. He eats twice his normal intake."

Selena grinned and nodded, "That's good. You are remembering to take the prenatal vitamins, yes?"

Both Spencer and Derek nodded. Selena nodded and gestured Spencer to lie down.

"Good. I'm gonna ask you to unbutton your pants for me and lift your shirt. Let's hope this little one doesn't hide from us. If that happens then we'll have to wait until the next appointment to try and get a visual."

"Please, don't hide, baby. I wanna see you," Spencer said.

Selena rubbed the gel on Spencer's belly and he hissed a bit, "I'm sorry. No matter what I seem to do it's always cold."

"It's fine."

She moved the machine close so Spencer and Derek would be able to see. She gently and firmly rolled the wand over Spencer's belly. Sure enough a little figure was seen.

"Derek," Spencer whispered.

"I see, baby. That's our baby. We did that."

"Mhm," Spencer nodded happy tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Well the baby seems to be just fine. Have all fingers and toes. Now let's see if we can determine the sex for you," Selena said rolling the wand some more.

Derek noticed something as Selena moved the wand, "Hold up, is that…?"

Selena grinned, "Congratulations you two, you're having a boy."

Spencer squealed a little. Derek grinned.

"Wow, we're having a boy, Spencer. A boy."

Spencer nodded too overwhelmed to actually speak. So many emotions hit him at once. He was happy, scared, and suddenly very horny. Selena cleaned the gel off his belly and left him alone to adjust his clothes as she printed the pictures. Derek helped him off the table. Selena handed Derek the pictures and CD that she made.

"I'm very proud of you, Spencer. You're doing much better than some of the other patients that I have."

"Thank you."

"So, if you continue to be on schedule, you'll be able to feel him move around the fifth month and you know that he can hear at least seventeen weeks, but I think you knew that already. He should be born between late Spring early Summer. Now do either of you have any questions?"

"When is the best time for him to go on leave?" Derek asked.

"If there are no problems, I'd like to see him go on leave at least thirty two weeks."

Derek nodded, "Okay."

"Anything else?"

Spencer and Derek shook their heads. Selena clapped her hands and handed Spencer a card.

"Well then, here's your appointment for next month. I know that you're job is very stressful but I advise you to please take it easy. And remember to keep eating so your baby boy can grow."

Spencer nodded, "Thanks, Selena."

"I'll see you boys next month, and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me."

Derek and Spencer nodded before leaving the room and heading toward the exit of the hospital. As they got in the car Spencer couldn't stop grinning. He was having a boy and was very excited. He sat in the passenger seat and carefully arranged the seatbelt over his growing belly. When Derek sat behind the wheel Spencer leaned over and kissed his cheek. Derek grinned looking at him.

"What was that for?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nothing, just love you."

Derek chuckled as he started the car. Spencer moved as close to him as he could get and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. He kissed it and bit it gently before moving his lips upward on his neck. He kissed his chin, cheek and the corner of Derek's mouth.

"Baby-" Derek was cut off by Spencer tilting Derek's head and sticking his tongue in his mouth.

As much as Derek would love to continue to kiss Spencer he needed to pay attention to the road before they got into an accident. He gently pulled away from Spencer's mouth. Spencer latched back onto his neck and bit down gently while placing a hand in between his lover's thighs. Derek moaned.

"Baby, are you getting horny?"

"Mm, been horny. Wantchu so bad, Derek," Spencer said rubbing Derek's crotch. "Wanna feel you fill me up. God, want it so bad."

"Fuck," Derek whispered. They hadn't done penetrative sex yet. He wasn't sure if Spencer could handle, but he knew that Spencer's hormones where probably going crazy and he wouldn't be satisfied with a handjob or orally.

"Baby, if you wanna make it home, you're gonna have to stop."

Spencer whined but he knew Derek was right. He just wished he could jump him already. He needed Derek's cock in him like yesterday. He glanced at Derek and bit his lip. He knew that they hadn't exactly had penetrative sex yet but he knew that he was ready for it. Spencer figured Derek would say different, but it's been four months or technically three months, five days, ten hours and twelve seconds, but who's counting.

Derek pulled up in front of the house and the minute he put it in park Spencer scrambled out of the car. Derek chuckled and cut the engine and followed him. Once Derek reached the door Spencer grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss. Derek fumbled with the keys all the time not releasing Spencer. Once they managed to get the door open Derek pulled back and walked inside almost tripping over Clooney who was waiting for them. Spencer shut the door behind him and pulled Derek back into a kiss. He opened his mouth wide drawing Derek's tongue into his mouth. He gently bit down. Derek moaned and gently pulled back.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," He panted. "I gotta put Clooney outside."

Spencer nodded and headed toward the bedroom. By the time Derek made it to the bedroom Spencer was laying on the bed completely nude.

"Fuck, Spence."

Derek quickly stripped himself and crawled on the bed leaning over Spencer. Spencer pulled Derek down for another kiss. Derek moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss a bit before pulling away and kissing down his neck and bit down gently. Spencer tilted his neck and Derek bit again causing a bruise to start forming. Derek took his kisses down Spencer's chest and stopped at the beginning of his slight baby bump. He placed a light kiss to it before sliding down to Spencer's erection. Before he went any further though, he reached up to the night table and grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He looked at Spencer.

"Baby, are you sure you're absolutely ready?" Derek didn't want to hurt his lover seeing as Spencer hadn't anything in his ass for a while.

Spencer nodded, "Please."

Derek leaned up and placed a light kiss to his lips, "Okay, if I hurt you tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Spencer nodded. Derek bent over Spencer's erection and took it into his mouth before sliding a finger inside his lover. Spencer bucked and hissed at the intrusion but otherwise didn't tell Derek to stop. Derek continued to suck his boyfriend off as he fingered him. He inserted the second finger and began to scissor Spencer open. With his free hand he cupped his boyfriend's balls and Spencer moaned. Loud. Derek knew Spencer was close to losing it. He pulled back off his cock until just the head was in his mouth and ran his tongue along the slit just as he found and stroked Spencer's prostate. The double stimulation was too much for Spencer.

"Fuck, Derek!" He shouted as he came shooting into his boyfriend's mouth.

Derek milked his boyfriend dry before pulling off and stilling his fingers, "Think you can handle another finger?"

Spencer nodded, "Please, Derek. Need you."

"Hang on, baby. Gonna do one more."

Derek slid a third finger inside Spencer and continued to stretch him. It wasn't long until Spencer started to hump Derek's fingers and whined.

"Derek, c'mon. Now."

Derek nodded and withdrew his fingers. Spencer was too horny to admit it but he was proud of himself that he didn't freak out so far. Derek started to grab the lube and slick himself up when Spencer stopped him.

"Wait. C-c-condom. Please."

Derek stilled and looked at Spencer, "What? Why?"

Spencer whined, "Please?"

Derek sat back on his haunches and shook his head, "Not until you tell me. Baby, we haven't used a condom since the first time. I mean, I don't get it, I'm clean and I know you're clean from when you got tested after the attack."

Spencer whined. He wanted Derek inside him, "Please, Derek. Just…please."

"Not until you explain."

Spencer whined and shook, "Because, I…I don't want to freak out. I don't want to feel him, I wanna feel you," Spencer cried.

Suddenly Derek understood. He nodded and grabbed a condom from the drawer, "Okay, baby."

Derek put the condom on, slicked himself up and positioned himself at Spencer's entrance, "Just breathe for me, baby, okay? If it's too much tell me."

Spencer nodded as Derek began to push inside. Spencer hissed and Derek paused until Spencer gave him the go ahead. They continued this until Derek was about halfway in. Then Spencer began to whine. Derek paused thinking that he was hurting him.

"Please, stop. Frank, don't."

It took all of Derek's willpower to remain still, "Spencer, open your eyes and look at me. It's just me, baby. Frank's gone. He can't hurt you."

"I'll be good, Frank, just no more," Spencer cried clenching his eyes shut.

Derek sighed. He went to pull out but Spencer was clenching his muscles tight and he couldn't do it without hurting him. He reached an arm up to stroke his lover.

"Spencer, it's Derek. I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

Derek decided to try something. He decided to do a move that he knew Spencer liked. Spencer's eyes flew open.

"DEREK!"

Derek chuckled, "Hey."

"More, Derek."

Derek obliged. He started thrusting at a steady pace careful not to move too fast. Spencer reached up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was sloppy but neither of them cared.

"Harder," Spencer panted. "Harder."

Derek picked up the pace a bit and thrust a bit harder, but not too much. He didn't want Spencer to freak out again. Spencer whined.

"Derek, please!"

"Relax, baby, I'm gonna get you there."

Derek angled his hips in a different position and struck his lover's prostate head on.

"Derek! Fuck!" Spencer screamed and bit down on Derek's shoulder.

"Fuck, Spence," Derek grunted.

Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek's waist locking his ankles underneath Derek's behind urging him to move faster. Derek picked up his pace and Spencer whimpered as he got close. Derek wrapped a hand around him and jerked his cock in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Spencer to come undone. He clenched his ass muscles as he came with a scream coating Derek's hand and both their stomachs. Derek wasn't too far behind as he thrust one finally time when he suddenly came filling the condom.

"Fuck," Derek groaned as he pulled out and removed the condom and after tying it, tossed it in the trash.

"Yeah."

Derek got off the bed and left the room. He returned with a washcloth and began cleaning Spencer off. Afterward he tossed the washcloth with the rest of the dirty clothes in the room. He climbed into bed and covered them with the blanket before pulling Spencer into his arms. Spencer kissed Derek's nose.

"Derek?"

"Mm?"

"We're having a boy."

Derek chuckled, "I know, baby."

"I can't wait to tell everyone."

Derek chuckled again and kissed Spencer's lips.

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, Reid and Morgan got to the elevator just as Prentiss did. She smiled her good morning.

"Morning," Morgan smiled. Reid waved.

Prentiss giggled glancing at Reid. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Prentiss pointed to his neck giggling, "You have a hickey," she said and took out her compact to show Reid.

"Morgan!" Reid whined, "How come you didn't tell me this was showing?"

Morgan chuckled, "Sorry, pretty boy. I guess I forgot."

"Conveniently," Reid muttered as they exited the elevator.

Prentiss chuckled as she headed to her desk. Reid glowered. He untied his tie and draped it around his neck in hopes of covering his hickey. He didn't need everyone knowing that he has a hickey and they had sex last night. He sat at his desk and got started on his files. He hoped that it would be a quiet day today. He really didn't want Derek to leave on another case so soon.

"Good morning, everyone!" Garcia said beaming.

"Hey, baby girl, what's got you in a jolly mood?"

"I'm always in a jolly mood."

Morgan chuckled, "True, but you seem more so."

Garcia chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know. I just woke up really happy. Reid, do you have hickey?"

"You can still notice it?" Reid sulked.

Garcia chuckled and nodded, "Come with me, buttercup. I think I can help you out."

Reid hesitated for a minute and then followed her to her 'lair'. She sat down and told him to sit and she started pulling out her make up kit.

"Reid, in order for this to work, I'm gonna have to touch you. It won't be very long. Can I?"

Reid hesitated. He whimpered and shook his head. Garcia sighed a little.

"Sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. It'll be two seconds."

Reid bit his lip and then nodded. Garcia smiled at him.

"All I am gonna do is put this concealer over the hickey. So I guess you got lucky last night, huh?"

Reid blushed and nodded. Garcia squealed. She took her makeup kit and pulled out the concealer and gently brushed it over Reid's neck. After a few minutes she finished and she admired her work.

"As long as you don't scratch at it, you'll be fine. So did you find out what you were having yesterday?"

Reid nodded as they started to leave Garcia's office, "Yes, but we wanted to wait until everyone arrived and tell everyone at the same time."

"Aww. I can't wait to know what you're having."

They walked out of the office and Reid headed straight for his desk. After a few minutes Hotch came his way and stood behind Reid close enough to talk but not close enough to touch.

"Morning, Reid."

Reid turned around and nodded at Hotch, "Hi."

"I wanted to just see how you were doing after yesterday?"

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Did Strauss ask you to check up on me?"

"No, of course not. I just wanted to see for myself how you were doing."

Reid nodded, "Well, I'm fine, Hotch. I appreciate the concern, but I'm doing great actually."

"You sure? You look a little flushed."

Reid bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Hotch what was wrong. So he just nodded.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Uh, did everyone get here, yet? Reid asked. Hotch nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Morgan and I wanted to share something with the team but we wanted to wait and tell everyone together."

"I'll get JJ and Rossi."

"Thanks."

As soon as Hotch walked toward the catwalk Morgan looked over at Reid. Hotch was right, Reid was looking flushed. He walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, man, you okay?"

Reid looked up at him and shrugged. Morgan sighed as he saw Hotch, JJ, and Rossi coming down the catwalk.

"We'll talk later, pretty boy."

Reid nodded.

"Morning guys, Hotch said you had something you wanted to share with us," JJ smiled at Reid.

Reid nodded and looked at Morgan. Morgan perched himself on the edge of Reid's desk, "Uh, last night Morgan and I went to the doctor's for a sonogram. We were gonna find out the sex of the baby."

JJ smiled, "That's the best part. I bet you were excited, huh?"

Reid grinned, "Yes. We both were."

"So, what did you find out?" Garcia pressed.

Morgan chuckled, "We're having a boy."

"Aww!" The girls all cooed. "That's exciting," Prentiss smiled.

Morgan showed each of them a picture of the sonogram.

"Congratulations," Hotch smiled.

"Thanks."

"So have you thought of names?" Prentiss asked.

"Not yet," Morgan said shaking his head.

Reid was sweating but was trying not to show it. He couldn't look at Morgan because every time he did he just got hornier and hornier.

"Uh, Morgan, do you mind if I, uh, send my mother one of the pictures?" Reid asked glancing at Morgan before looking quickly away.

Morgan frowned, "Yeah, Reid. I was kinda hoping you would send one to your mom. I'm gonna email one to my mom later. I'll call her too."

Reid tried to smile. Morgan was a bit worried. He kinda had a hunch as to what was wrong with Reid, but wasn't a hundred percent sure. He put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"You sure you're okay, pretty boy?"

Reid whimpered softly and gave a small shake of his head. Morgan sighed and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Meet me in the break room."

After the team congratulated Morgan and Reid a bit more they all went back to work. Reid started to work on a couple more files to distract him from Morgan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morgan stand and head to the break room with his coffee cup as if he was going to get more coffee. He moaned low in his throat. He wanted Morgan like right now. He had just finished his fifth file and stood and stretched. He grabbed his coffee mug.

"Need a coffee refill?"

Prentiss smirked, "No thanks, I'm good. You look like you could use it though."

Reid raised an eyebrow but headed toward the break room. He entered the room and shut the door. He set the mug on the table and looked to where Morgan had his back to him. He walked over to him and touched his shoulder. Morgan looked up at him.

"Baby-mmph!"

Reid immediately attacked his mouth not giving Morgan a chance to speak. Morgan moaned into the kiss and gently pulled back.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You're horny? Like right now?"

Reid bit his lip and nodded as he tried to kiss Morgan again. Morgan stopped him.

"Come on, babe, seriously? How the hell can you be so damn horny right now? After this morning?"

Reid whined, "I'm sorry, I don't know why."

He leaned forward and kissed Morgan again sticking his tongue in his mouth to deepen the kiss. Morgan moaned.

"Fuck. Baby, we can't. Not here."

"Please, Derek," Reid whined.

Morgan sighed, "Baby, as much as I really want to, we can't. I don't have any condoms."

Reid whined again and tried to grind himself against Morgan. Morgan moaned. He pushed back away from Reid for a minute and sighed as he opened the door of the break room. He took Reid's hand and started to lead him to the bathroom.

"Where are you guys going?" JJ asked.

"Bathroom. Reid's feeling a bit sick," Morgan replied.

JJ nodded, "Well when you're done meet us in the conference room. We have a case."

Morgan nodded but groaned. Today was definitely not his day. He led Reid into the bathroom and shut the door. He pushed him against it and hurriedly unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his ankles and got on his knees. He wrapped a hand around Reid's erection and fisted it as he wrapped his lips around it. Reid gasped and bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Fuck, yes."

Morgan reached up and cupped his balls with his other hand and fondled them.

"Ungh, soo good, Derek."

Morgan picked up his pace and it wasn't long before Reid was coming down his throat.

"Fuck, Derek," Reid groaned.

Morgan tucked pulled Reid's pants back up and tucked him back inside. They adjusted themselves so it didn't look like they just had a quickie in the bathroom even though they didn't. Morgan gave him a quick kiss before they exited the bathroom.

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

In the conference room JJ was waiting for Morgan and Reid to get started. Just as she was about to get frustrated and go looking for them, they walked into the room and sat down. Hotch nodded his head telling her to get started. JJ flipped on the screen and showed three people.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick," Garcia said.

"Daniel Meltzer, Angelina Dessen, Harry Bradcourt; all three are students at a local university in Boston, Massachusetts. Daniel was found with his mouth completely burned so he's unable to speak, Angelina, had her eyes burned and is unable to see, and Harry. We're not sure what happened to him as he's missing.

"Oh my gosh, who would do such a thing?" Prentiss asked.

JJ shrugged, "I don't know, but apparently these kids aren't the first," JJ pulled three more pictures up. "Six months ago it happened again, Trini Marx, Colleen Jones, and Yvette Evans. All were students at the same college in Boston, one unable to speak, hear, or see."

"Six months?" Morgan asked.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time," Hotch said. "Wheels up in twenty, we'll finish this on the plane."

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Reid went to his desk and sat with his head in his hands. Morgan walked over to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Reid said shaking his head.

Morgan shook his head, "Reid, don't give me that. You say that for everything. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing, it's just that…and you're…"

Morgan frowned clearly confused. He sat on the edge of Reid's desk, "It's just that, what? And I'm what?"

Reid sighed, "It's just that I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to stay with Garcia. I mean don't get me wrong, Morgan, I like Garcia, it's just I'm afraid of her touching me. And you're going all the way to Boston. What if I need you?"

Morgan chuckled and placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips, "If it gets too much for you to be here, go home, okay? And, baby, I told you, if you need me to call me and I'll come back."

Reid nodded. Morgan stood and kissed Reid again.

"Good, now I've gotta go. You'll be okay, baby."

Reid nodded as he watched Morgan leave the room.

* * *

"Reid okay?" Hotch asked as they boarded the jet.

Morgan shrugged, "I guess, not really. He's a little afraid of being left alone with Garcia after that incident. And he's not exactly happy about me traveling all the way to Boston in case he needs me. I told him that if it gets to be too much then for him to go home and if he needed me to call me."

Hotch nodded as they took their seats. Hotch and Rossi took seats across from each other at the chess table, Prentiss and JJ sat in the back of the plane and Morgan took a seat on the couch. JJ patched in Garcia and Reid.

"Okay so let's go over what we know," Hotch said.

"Well whoever this guy is obviously is disorganized," Rossi commented. "I mean look at these burns…"

Morgan nodded his head, "Yeah, but the good thing is that there are no fatalities as of yet. That's not to say he won't change his MO. But all his victims so far are still alive. They may have a disability but they're still living which gives us a chance to question them and hope that we find Harry alive."

"Yeah, and there seems to be no connection to these kids except that they're all students at the same university," JJ noted.

" _Not necessarily,"_ Reid commented from on screen.

"Whaddya mean?" Prentiss asked.

" _Each of the students has something burned, ears, eyes, or mouth."_

"Which means…?" Prentiss prodded.

" _Back then there used to be this saying 'Hear no evil, See no evil, Speak no evil.' Witches used to curse people who have either seen them or done something really bad by taking away one of those three senses. So it's possible that the these people either saw the unsub doing something really bad, or that the unsub was trying to prevent them from doing something evil and decided to reenact this saying."_

"Our unsub must be a janitor or work in a hospital to get high level chemicals to make these kinds of burns," Prentiss said.

Reid shook his head, _"Again not necessarily. Burns such as these could be from simple household cleaners such as ammonia, or even mold and mildew cleaners. They contain Sodium hypochlorite, which can irritate or burn the eyes, and Formaldehyde which is highly toxic and can cause burns on the skin and eyes as well as the throat. I mean there are plenty of household cleaners that can be used to cause this kind of damage to a person's body."_

"Damn," Morgan commented.

Hotch sighed as the pilot informed them that they were about to land. "We'll touch base with you when we have more information."

Both Garcia and Reid nodded and turned off the screen.

* * *

"So have you and Morgan thought of names for the baby?" Garcia asked sitting back in her seat."

Reid shook his head, "Not really, I have a couple suggestions in my head, but I'm not sure how he'll feel about them."

"You should tell Morgan, I'm sure he'll be happy with your suggestions. So has he kicked at all?"

Reid shook his head, "He shouldn't be kicking until another week or two."

"This is so exciting, we're getting another boy in here, but I swear, Reid, next time you have a baby, it better be a girl."

Reid chuckled, "I will try, I make no promises, but I'll try."

Garcia smiled, "Thank you."

Garcia was pleased to see Reid smiling and joking again. She felt like he'd never smile or laugh again. She didn't blame him after everything that he went through.

"So are you guys still seeing Kathi?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah, thankfully, though, she comes to the house. We only see her once a week though because of our jobs."

Garcia nodded, "Right."

Later that afternoon around 3 after Garcia and Reid had come back from lunch, Reid's phone rang.

"Reid."

" _Hey, baby."_

"Derek!"

" _Miss me?"_

"Yeah," Reid moaned.

" _Baby, are getting horny?"_

"Kinda, what's up?"

" _Bad news. We're staying overnight. We're kinda hoping to have this case wrapped up by tomorrow."_

"Derek," Reid whined.

" _I'm sorry, baby."_

Reid huffed, "It's fine. It's not your fault."

" _I love you, baby, I'll be home soon."_

"Kay. Love you too," Reid said hanging up the phone. He walked into Garcia's office.

"What's with the sullen face love bug?"

"Morgan just called. He said that they're staying overnight."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'll be okay."

"You sure? I can come stay with you if you like."

Reid shook his head, "No, I have to get used to not sleeping with Derek around."

Garcia nodded her head, "I see, well would you like a lift home?"

Reid nodded. Garcia smiled at him and gathered her things before the two of them walked out of Garcia's office and then the bullpen. In the parking lot, Garcia carefully opened the door for him being careful not to accidentally touch him in anyway. Reid thanked her and sat down. In the driver's seat, Garcia started the ignition and headed toward Reid and Morgan's house.

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

Spencer unlocked the door and entered the house running straight for the bathroom to empty his stomach. He couldn't wait until a few weeks when the morning sickness would most likely be gone for good. He stayed bent over the toilet dry heaving for a few minutes before he got up and washed out his mouth.

"Shit!" He cried running back to the front of the house.

He had been so busy trying to get to the bathroom that he forgot to set the alarm. He set the alarm and walked into the kitchen to get some water when he heard whining behind him. He chuckled turning to Clooney.

"Hey, boy, you hungry? Derek's not gonna be back tonight. It's just gonna be you and me," Spencer said grabbing the dog food and pouring some in Clooney's bowl before getting him some fresh water.

Spencer grabbed his bottle of water and went to go sit on the couch. He turned on the television and flicked through the channels until he came upon what looked to be a comedic movie. He pulled his writing tablet out of his messenger bag and started to write down all the names that he could come up with.

_Mark_

_Rayne_

_Victor_

_Skylar_

_Aeolus_

Spencer circled the names Victor, Skylar, and Mark, the names that he was sure Derek would like. As soon as he started to think about Derek his cell rang with Derek's special ring. Spencer grinned and put down the pad as he grabbed his cell.

"Hey, Derek."

" _Hey, baby. What'cha doing?"_

"Not much, just sitting on the couch watching some movie and writing down a list of names for our baby."

" _Yeah? Why don't you read them to me?"_

Spencer blushed, "You might not like them."

" _Spence, trust me, I don't think all of them would be that bad. Read them to me."_

Spencer sighed and picked up his paper, "Mark, Rayne, Victor, Skylar and Aeolus."

" _Hmm, I like the names Skylar and Rayne. Mark and Victor are just too common. And no offense, babe, but I'm not sure if I wanna name our son a name that I can't even pronounce."_

"I kinda figured that. How's the case going?"

" _Its fine, babe. Why don't we ask him?"_

"Huh?"

Derek chuckled, _"Ask our son what name he likes the best."_

Spencer blinked confused. He curled his legs under him on the couch, "But, Derek, how would we know what name he likes. It's not like he can tell us."

Derek chuckled again, _"You'd be surprised, baby."_

Spencer chuckled and then yawned really loud, "Sorry," he said blushing even though he knew Derek couldn't see him.

" _It's alright, baby. I should let you get some sleep."_

Spencer's breath hitched, in the totally not good way; when he remembered that he was gonna have to sleep alone tonight. "Uh, can you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

" _Sure, baby."_

Spencer stood up from the couch and shut off the movie that he was no longer watching and headed into the bedroom. He set the phone on speaker phone and laid it on the bed as he got ready to go to bed.

"It's gonna be weird sleeping without you."

" _I know, baby, but you can do it. And if you have a nightmare, I'm only a phone call away."_

"I know," Spencer said rubbing his belly as he pulled his shirt over his head and climbed into the bed.

Clooney barked and jumped up on the bed and laid down in Derek's spot. Spencer chuckled.

"Hey, boy, you gonna keep me company?"

Clooney barked again and laid his down. Spencer chuckled again.

"Seems like Clooney's gonna keep me company."

" _That's good. Hey, you remembered to set the alarm, yes?"_

Spencer nodded, "Yup."

" _Good."_

Derek and Spencer talked more about choosing the right name for their son, Derek filled him in on the case and how that was going. Spencer explained that he was starting to get a little better with Garcia, but wasn't one hundred percent there yet. After a few more minutes, Spencer yawned again. Derek chuckled.

" _Alright, baby, I'm hanging up. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"_

Spencer sighed, "Okay. I love you."

" _Love you too, baby."_

Derek hung up and Spencer closed the phone and set it on the nightstand. He turned on the night light and clicked off the overhead light. He turned on his side and petted Clooney as he fell asleep. Halfway through the night Spencer woke up starting to panic he felt something holding his arm down and he tried not to freak out but it was helping. He started to whimper and struggle.

"Please, stop," he whined struggling.

Clooney was awakened by the movement of Spencer's arm which he was currently laying on. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew that something wrong and that Spencer was afraid thanks to the fact that he could smell his fear.

"No, please," Spencer whimpered.

Clooney lifted his head off of Spencer's arm and gently nudged his arm. When Clooney realized that that wasn't helping Spencer wake up, he pushed his face up close to his hand and gave it a couple wet licks. Spencer's eyes flew open in disgust.

"Clooney!"

Spencer took a look around the bed and realized that he must've had some sort of attack by the way he was lying in the bed. Spencer looked at Clooney and scratched his head.

"Thanks, boy."

Clooney barked and licked Spencer's face and then settled in next to Spencer making sure not to lie on his arm again.

Spencer probably would've slept in this morning had it not been for the insistent banging on the front door. Groaning, he climbed out of bed and threw on his bathrobe as he padded to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Penny," Came the bubbly voice.

Spencer looked through the peephole to confirm and then opened the door for his collegue.

"Morning, Spence, I figured you'd need a ride in today."

Spencer smiled as he headed into the kitchen to make tea, "Thanks Penny, but I was gonna stay home today. I didn't have a really good night and I'm not feeling well."

"Aww, the baby's not making you sick all night is he?"

Spencer shook his head, "No, just during the day."

The tea kettle whistled and Spencer turned it off and got out a cup and his favorite chamomile tea.

"Would you like some tea?"

Garcia smiled and shook her head, "No thanks, Spencer, I'm gonna go into the office. Do you need me to do anything before I leave?"

Spencer shook his head, "No thanks."

Spencer made his tea and then walked Garcia to the door, "Thanks for checking up on me."

"Of course, buttercup. If you need anything give me a call okay?"

Spencer nodded. He shut and locked the door once Garcia left and made sure the alarm was on. He sat on the couch with his tea and his favorite book. Half way through the tea he had to run to the bathroom. He sighed as he washed out his mouth and brushed his teeth.

"Guess this means you won't let me eat anything, huh?" Spencer said walking slowly back to the couch and rubbing his belly.

He didn't understand, he knew that the morning sickness usually was gone by now. So he was confused as to why he was still throwing up. Clooney came padding toward him and barked.

"What's up boy, you ready for a walk?"

Clooney barked again and ran in a circle. Spencer chuckled as he stood.

"Hold on, boy, let me change my clothes."

Spencer quickly changed his clothes into a sweatshirt and jeans only because they were comfortable and he wasn't really going anywhere special. He grabbed Clooney's leash and snapped it on him before taking him out the house. As they walked around the block, Clooney was very careful not to pull on his leash to make Spencer go faster. Spencer figured it was because Clooney could tell that he was pregnant or something like that having read something about animals being able to detect pregnancies. Spencer and Clooney walked around the block and then headed back into the house. Just as he hung up his coat and put the alarm back on, his cell rang.

"Reid," he answered pulling the phone out of his pocket.

" _Hey, babe. Garcia said that you weren't feeling well. Everything okay?"_

Spencer grinned the goofy grin he always got on his face when he heard Derek's voice, "Yeah, just, uh, had a rough night, and this morning wasn't that much better."

" _Rough night? Baby, what happened?"_

"Nothing much, I just had a mini attack," Spencer said, his voice low.

" _What? Baby, are you okay? Why didn't you call me?"_

"I'm okay, it wasn't a big attack and Clooney helped me snap outta it. I didn't call you because it was late and I didn't wanna wake you."

" _I see, well it's a good thing Clooney was there. So tell me about this morning."_

Spencer shrugged, "Just woke up severely nauseous, but didn't have to throw up, kinda dizzy, and extra tired. Didn't throw up until halfway through my tea. I know that being extra tired and dizzy upon waking is normal, but I thought the morning sickness would be gone by now," Spencer whined.

Derek chuckled, _"Relax, baby, let's give it another few weeks to a month. If you still have it we can ask Selena."_

"Are you gonna be home soon?" Spencer asked trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

Spencer knew that if he whined, Derek would know he was horny. He couldn't help it though, the minute he heard Derek's voice he started getting hard. Spencer let his hand fall toward his cock and rubbed it slightly to try and alleviate some of the pressure. Spencer's breath picked up and he let out a small whine.

" _Spencer, you're not seriously horny, right now, are you?"_

Spencer tried to chuckle but it came out as a breathy laugh, "No," he said letting out another small whine.

" _Fuck,"_ Derek whispered as he saw Hotch calling to him. _"Not good, baby."_

"I'm sorry," Spencer whined.

" _Shit, baby, I gotta go back to work."_

"Daddy, please?" Spencer was laying on his back on the bed as he unconsciously and uncontrollably thrust into his hand.

" _Are you actually dry humping the bed?"_

Spencer whined and shook his head, "No, my-my hand, daddy."

* * *

Derek groaned and looked around. Hotch had called him and he knew he should go see what he wanted, but he couldn't very well do that with a raging boner, thanks to his boyfriend. He sighed.

"Hang on baby."

Derek headed toward the bathroom at the station and looked around before he entered a stall.

"We gotta make this quick, baby. Take your pants off."

Derek heard the phone being put down and the rustle of clothes. He undid his own pants and dropped them to his ankles.

"You touching yourself, baby?"

" _Yeah. Daddy, talk dirty to me."_

Derek chuckled as he gripped his hardened cock, "You want me to talk dirty to you? Oh, you mean you want me to tell you how hard I'm gonna fuck you later? Or how good your tight ass is gonna feel around my thick cock?" Derek asked as he stroked his cock hard.

" _Yes, Daddy. Oh god!"_

"Mm, you'd like that wouldn't you, bend you over the kitchen counter and pound into that sweet ass of yours. Or maybe, I'll sit in the chair and let you ride me, how'd you like that, huh?"

" _Daddy, please. Ohgodohgodohgod!"_

Derek knew that Spencer was close. He picked the pace with stroking his cock, "Gonna come for me, baby? Do it, let me here you."

" _Fuck, Derek. Oh goood! I'm com-Daddy!"_ Spencer screamed as he came.

Derek followed after grunting Spencer's name as he shot into the toilet.

" _Derek?"_ Spencer panted.

"Yeah baby?" Derek replied cleaning himself off and pulling his pants back up.

" _Hurry up and get home."_

"I will, baby."

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

Morgan exited the bathroom and headed into the conference room where the rest of the team was waiting for him.

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, Reid's just not feeling well. Just wanted to check up on him real quick."

Hotch nodded, "Alright. Well, let's go over what we have."

* * *

Spencer took a shower and sat on the couch to watch the television for a little while. Once he got bored of that, he went into his messenger bag and took out all the files he brought home from the other day and started working on those to keep him occupied. He had just finished his first cup of coffee and he was eager for a second cup but he knew that he couldn't have a whole lot of coffee so he settled for some water and decided to take a nap on the couch.

Derek walked into the house a couple of hours later and smiled upon finding Spencer curled up on the couch. He bent down and pushed the hair from his lover's eyes. Spencer shifted and moaned.

"Derek."

"I'm here, baby."

Spencer slowly opened his eyes and blinked furiously before settling his eyes on Derek. His face broke out in a huge grin. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Derek's neck and pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"You're not horny right now, are you?"

Spencer chuckled and shook his head, "I just really missed you."

Derek sat next to Spencer and chuckled, "Me too."

"How'd the case go?"

Derek nodded, "It was alright. I was just glad it wasn't as intense as I thought."

"Did you find out who did it?"

"Yeah, a kid named Marlon. He was a college student just like the victims. Apparently those three kids saw him doing something illegal and to make sure they kept silent he took away one of their senses."

Spencer whistled, "That's horrible."

"Yeah."

Spencer curled against Derek's side and Derek kissed his temple and placed a hand on his belly and rubbed.

"Hey, little boy, mommy and daddy are so excited to see you."

"Mommy?" Spencer asked lifting his head. Derek nodded.

"Well, you are his mommy."

Spencer smiled, "I like it."

Derek chuckled, "Did you eat?"

Spencer shrugged, "Just some toast. Anything else I tossed it in the toilet," he frowned.

"It's okay, baby, I'm sure it'll be over soon."

"I really hope so."

"Oh, Derek, did you call your mother? I'm sure she'll want to know what we're having."

Derek shook his head, "I'll call her in a few. Right now, I'd prefer to just sit and cuddle with my boyfriend."

Spencer chuckled and placed a hand on his belly. Just then the doorbell rang. Spencer looked at Derek frowning.

"Who could that be?"

Derek shrugged and went to answer the door. Standing on the other side was a short burly man.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked frowning.

"The man flashed his badge, which stated he was from the Las Vegas D.A.'s office, "I'd like to speak with Spencer Reid, if he's available."

"What's the concerning?" Derek asked.

"That's something I'd prefer to discuss with him," Drolls said.

Derek shook his head, "He's my boyfriend and you're not getting anywhere near him until you tell me what the heck this is concerning."

A.D.A. Richard Drolls sighed, "A couple of boys by the name of Frank Garcia and his buddy Eric Winters."

Derek sighed and let the A.D.A. in the house and ushered him into the living room and gestured him to sit. Derek sat back next to Spencer on the couch.

"Spencer, my name is Richard Drolls, and I'm from the District Attorney's office in Las Vegas. I'd like to talk to you about Frank Garcia and his buddy Eric Winters."

"Why? What do you wanna know?"

"We're trying to build a case against them but we need your testimony."

"Frank Garcia is dead."

Drolls frowned, "Not from what I've been informed. Frank Garcia was in intensive care and was transported to the county jail."

 _How is that possible? I shot him. I saw that bastard die._ Morgan frowned.

"What do you want from me?" Spencer was asking.

"Well, without you, we won't be able to convict either boy. I'm asking if you'll consider traveling to Las Vegas to talk about what they did to you."

Spencer whimpered and shook his head, "No! No! Don't make me. You can't make me! I won't do it."

"Whoa, whoa, hey, baby, calm down. No one's making you do anything." Derek turned to the A.D.A.

"Excuse me, but are you sure Frank Garcia is alive?"

"That's the information I received."

"So you didn't actually see him yourself."

"No of course not."

"So how could you be sure that Garcia is alive? Just going by what was on a piece of paper?"

"I can assure you, Frank Garcia is very much dead. And as for Spencer coming down to Vegas to testify, I don't think that's such a good idea, right now."

Drolls stood, "Very well. If you change your mind, call me," he said giving Spencer his card.

Derek stood and walked Drolls to the door. When he came back from locking the door he found Spencer curled up on the couch rubbing his belly. Derek went to his side and pulled Spencer on his lap. Spencer cried into Derek's shirt.

"This can't be happening. I thought he's dead."

Derek lifted Spencer's head and kissed him, "Baby, Frank is dead."

"But the ADA…"

"…is lying."

Spencer frowned. Derek pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

" _Penelope Garcia, the goddess of all things technical."_

"Hey gorgeous."

" _Hey, stud muffin. How are you and my sweet banana cream?"_

Derek frowned, "Banana cream?"

" _Yeah, Spencey is my banana cream. Anywho what can I do for you?"_

Spencer shifted his weight on Derek's lap and started to kiss and nip at Derek's neck. Derek moaned low in his throat. "Baby, stop."

Spencer shook his head and kissed Derek again, "Can't wantchu. Need you."

Garcia was giggling, _"Derek?"_

"Right, listen I need you t-Oh, God, baby!" Derek moaned when Spencer's hand slipped under his shirt and played with a nipple.

"Now, Derek."

"Wait, baby. Uh, Garcia, I need you to dig up any background on a man named Richard Drolls," Derek panted as Spencer humped him.

Garcia laughed, _"I'm on it. I call you back when I get something, granted you're not busy."_

Spencer took the phone, "Okay, Garcia," he said and hung up the phone and tossed it on the table.

Derek moaned as Spencer started in on his neck again. He stood up allowing Spencer's legs to wrap around his waist and walked into the bedroom with him. He kicked the door shut and tossed Spencer gently on the bed and stripped him off his clothes before doing the same with his own body.

"Fuck me, Derek, now," Spencer whined.

"Hang on, baby."

Derek grabbed the lube from the nightstand and settled in between Spencer's spread legs. He leaned in and placed a kiss to his lips. Spencer moaned and arched his back trying to deepen the kiss while trying to get the friction he wanted. Derek let his hand trail down Spencer's body giving certain parts special attention. He used his hand to bring Spencer's nipples to hardness as he shifted and changed the angle of the kiss before allowing his hand to travel lower until he reached the top of his thighs. Spencer whimpered and wriggled his legs as Derek tickled the inside of his thighs. Spencer pulled back from the kiss and panted.

"Derek, please."

"Almost, baby."

"Now, Derek."

"In a minute baby."

Derek poured some lube in the palm of his hand and wrapped it around his lover's cock. Spencer gasped and his eyes fluttered. Derek turned to kiss Spencer and nip at his neck while he stroked his cock.

"Mmm, yeah," Spencer panted pulling back from the kiss.

"Like that baby?"

"Mm, faster."

Derek chuckled and jerked Spencer faster until Spencer gave a high pitched moan before he screamed as he released into Derek's hand. Derek kissed Spencer again as he wiped his hand on a dirty t-shirt. He poured more lube onto his fingers and stuck one in Spencer's hole.

"Yes."

Derek chuckled as he continued to stroke Spencer. He continued to stretch and stroke Spencer as he stuck a second finger and eventually a third.

"Derek, fuck me already!"

"Alright, baby."

Derek slicked himself up and pushed in Spencer's entrance.

"nngh! So, good. So big."

"Fuck, baby," Derek said once he was balls deep in Spencer's ass.

"Move, Derek. Hard."

Derek obliged and withdrew and then slammed back in causing Spencer to gasp and his head to fall back against the pillows.

"Harder."

Derek picked up Spencer's legs letting them wrap around his waist as he changed the angle as he lifted and leaned against Spencer as he kissed him deeply while thrusting faster.

"Aah! Yes!" Spencer screamed as he pulled away from the kiss.

Spencer reached in between their stomachs and gripped his cock and started to stroke his cock. It wasn't that long before he was clenching his ass muscles as he came coating his hand and both his and Derek's stomachs. Derek thrust twice more before he came with a yell.

"Shit, baby," Derek panted as he gently collapsed over Spencer.

Spencer had that lazy, content look he always got on his face after having sex and nodded. Derek chuckled as he began to pull out. Spencer clenched causing Derek to sit still.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, to get something to clean us up with, baby. I'll be right back."

Spencer shook his head, "No."

"Baby, we can't fall asleep like this, it's gonna get dry and it'll be a bitch to clean later."

"Who said anything about going to sleep? Who said I was done?"

Derek's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious. Baby, I'm not even hard right now."

Spencer smirked, "That can be remedied."

It was 2 in the morning and according to Derek, what felt like 15 orgasms later that Spencer finally passed out with Derek still in him. Derek winced as he gently pulled out and collapsed next to his lover. He hoped that they didn't have a case tomorrow.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Prentiss asked as Morgan and Reid staggered into the bull pen in the morning. "Y'all look like you got dragged across town with some loud bikers and drank a ton of beer and woke up with the world's worst hangover ever."

Morgan just grunted as he sat down at his desk. Garcia bounced over to his desk and grinned at him.

"Morning, my delectable chocolate Adonis. I have the information you asked of me," She said as she handed him a file.

Morgan tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Thanks, Garcia."

Garcia frowned a little but nodded. After a few minutes Morgan stood, "Anyone want coffee?"

"Am I allowed coffee this morning?" Reid asked. Morgan smiled.

"Of course, baby, but you can only have one cup this morning, you know that."

Reid nodded. Morgan grabbed his, Reid's, and Prentiss' cup and started to head to the break room. Prentiss raised her eyebrow, "Want some help?"

"I got it."

Morgan headed into the break room to get the coffee. He sighed. He knew he should've called in sick this morning. He looked up as he heard heels along the floor and looked at Garcia.

"Alright, hot stuff, what happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, you look dead on your feet. Like you didn't get any sleep." Garcia's eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh, you went all night?"

"Garcia," Morgan warned as he fixed the three cups of coffee.

"You so did. I can't believe Reid agreed to that."

Morgan sighed and shook his head paying attention to the coffee. Garcia giggled.

"It was Reid's idea, wasn't it?"

"Garcia, please."

"Okay. Have you read the file yet?"

Morgan shook his head. Garcia sighed.

"Well, your boy Drolls was a real bad guy. But trust me you need to read it. There's something in it that you have to read."

Morgan picked up the cups and nodded, "Alright."

Morgan carried the coffee out to the bullpen and handed Prentiss and Reid their cups before sitting down and opening the folder that Garcia gave him on everything compiled on Drolls. The first thing that he read made him do a double take.

"What the hell?"

**TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

Morgan frowned staring at the file again. The more he read through it the deeper his frown got. _This isn't possible. I mean there's no fucking way._

"You alright there, Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan ignored her and tapped Reid, "We need to talk. Now."

Reid gulped. He was afraid of what Morgan wanted to talk about. He stood up and carefully followed behind Morgan who was heading toward Garcia's office. He knocked and Garcia opened the door smiling. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Reid looking like a kicked puppy behind Morgan.

"Can we borrow your office for a minute?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, and Morgan, be nice. And no funny business. I don't need my office smelling of sex," Garcia said before bouncing off to bother Prentiss.

Morgan shut the door and Reid took a seat in Garcia's chair. Morgan grabbed the other chair and sat across his lover and placed a hand on each of Spencer's knees. Spencer looked fearful.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Morgan chuckled, "Sorry for what, baby?"

"Sorry I upset you by being horny all the time and my mood swings and-" Spencer was cut short by Morgan kissing him.

"Baby, that's fine. That's not something you can help and that's not what I wanna talk to you about."

"Oh."

Morgan chuckled, "Baby, do you remember last night me asking Garcia to find all she can about Richard Drolls?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, Garcia found some very interesting info on him. Besides the fact that he's not really an ADA and that he has a criminal record. He's Frank's father, baby."

Reid's eyes went wide, "No! No!"

"Baby, calm down. Reid, look at me."

Reid put his hands down on his slightly showing belly and lifted his head to look at Derek.

"Spencer, how come you didn't tell me that Frank's father was part of the torture you endured when you were younger? And don't tell me that you forgot because you have an eidetic memory, you can't forget," Morgan said a little harsher than he intended.

Reid bit his lip and put his head down to hide his unshed tears. Morgan sighed and tilted Reid's head up.

"Baby, I'm not angry, I just wanna know why you never told me."

Reid shrugged, "I don't know. It honestly didn't cross my mind to tell you, m'sorry."

Morgan frowned, "And you didn't recognize Drolls?"

Reid shook his head, "No."

Morgan sighed and tilted Reid's head up, "Baby, what did he do to you?"

Reid bit his lip as it trembled, "Derek."

"Did he rape you too?"

Reid shook his head but he couldn't stop trembling. Morgan frowned.

"Baby."

Reid took a deep breath, "Do you…do you r-remember the first night we made love?"

Morgan nodded. That wasn't something he could easily forget. Reid was so scared that night.

"Yeah, babe, what about it?"

"Remember the faded marks you saw on my legs and back?"

Morgan frowned trying to remember, "Yeah. You told me that had happened from when you were tied to the fence."

Tears rolled down Reid's face, "I lied and I'm sorry."

"Spencer, where did they come from?" Morgan asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Drolls. He would beat me while Frank raped me."

Morgan made a choked sound. He looked at Reid for a long time and didn't say a word. Reid put his head down ashamed that he had lied to his boyfriend.

"M'sorry. I-I just didn't want you to find out."

Morgan sighed. He knew they didn't have a whole lot of time left to discuss this. They already spent enough time in Garcia's office as it is. He leaned over and kissed Reid.

"We'll talk later okay?"

Reid nodded and Morgan kissed him again.

"Baby, I'm not mad."

Reid nodded again and stood up. As he stood up he felt a flutter. He gasped and put a hand on his belly.

Morgan frowned, "What's wrong?"

Reid smiled, "Nothing. I just…felt him kick."

Morgan's eyes went wide, "Really? I thought Selena said that he wouldn't start kicking until next month."

Reid shrugged and smiled, "Maybe he's starting early. Wants to make sure we know he's there. I wish you'd be able to feel him, but I know that you probably won't be able to feel him for a couple of months."

Morgan grinned and wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders as they exited Garcia's office, "That's okay, baby. As long as you can feel him."

They made their way over to their desks and Garcia grinned.

"Someone's extremely happy."

Reid grinned, "I just felt our baby boy kick."

Prentiss and Garcia squealed. Garcia went to go touch Reid and Morgan gave her a look.

"Baby girl," he warned.

Garcia giggled, "Oops. Sorry."

Reid smiled softly, "it's okay, but you won't be able to feel anything for a couple of months."

"Aww," Garcia frowned. She kissed his cheek and then headed back to her office.

Morgan led Reid back to his seat and the two of them started working on files. Hotch walked out of his office.

"Reid, may I speak with you for minute?"

Reid slowly stood from his chair and followed Hotch back into his office and sat down.

"Is something wrong, Hotch?" Reid frowned. Hotch shook his head.

"Not at all, Reid, I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing."

Reid nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you up to traveling to Michigan?"

"How come?"

"I have a custodial that needs to be done and I figured you'd like to do it."

Reid frowned, "Don't you usually send Morgan and Rossi?"

"Yes, but I thought maybe this time you and I can do this one."

"Uh, I'm not so sure."

"Reid, I know you haven't been far away from home, but I think you'll do fine."

Reid sighed. He knew he should try but he wasn't sure he was ready to try custodials just yet. "Who are we interviewing?"

Hotch handed him a file, "Ervin Michaels."

Reid raised an eyebrow, "The one who had brutally raped and sliced up ten victims before we finally caught him last year?"

Hotch nodded, "The very same."

Reid shook his head, "No."

"Reid…"

"No! You don't understand. Do you not realize how hard a rape case is for me? You want me to do a custodial? No, Hotch, find someone else because I won't do it."

Reid stood up and walked out of the office. He headed back to his desk and picked up the file he was working on when he was interrupted. Prentiss raised an eyebrow to Morgan who shrugged. He turned to Reid and touched his shoulder. Reid flinched. Morgan frowned.

"Reid, what happened?"

Reid shook his head, "Nothing. Just Hotch being an ass."

Morgan raised his eyebrows. He never really heard Reid call anyone an ass especially not their boss. Technically Reid didn't really swear unless it was during sex or he was really annoyed. Morgan looked up as Hotch walked out of his office.

"Reid…"

"I said, no, Hotch! Why can't you just accept it and find someone else? Or what, it's Reid so you automatically assumed he'll say yes because Reid never says no to people? Or is it just because I'm the genius of the team?"

Hotch walked down the stairs and shook his head, "Reid, that's not the case."

Reid snorted, "Right. Everyone turns to Reid for help. Prentiss and Morgan are always slipping files in my basket not even caring to ask me, just assuming I'll do it. They don't even care how it makes me feel. I am not doing it, so you all can just go fuck yourselves."

Reid stalked off toward the break room. Everyone stood there with their mouths open. Morgan sighed and shook his head as he stood.

"Hotch, he didn't mean that. His mood swings have been really bad lately. I'll talk to him."

Morgan went into the break room and shut the door, "Reid, what the hell was that? Are you trying to get your ass fired?"

Reid ignored him and continued to pour his coffee. Morgan sighed and walked over to him and spun him around.

"Reid, I'm talking to you, what's your problem?"

Reid had tears in his eyes, "Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things."

Morgan's anger dissipated a bit, "Baby, I know, but what does Hotch want you to do that got you so upset?" he asked thumbing away his boyfriend's tears.

"He wanted me to go with him on a custodial in Michigan."

"Baby, what's so wrong with that?"

"The custodial is for Ervin Michaels."

"Oh."

"I told him no, and he kept prodding. Derek, I don't wanna do it."

Morgan sighed, "Baby, you do know that he can't hurt you, right? And besides Hotch would be there with you?"

Reid bit his lip, "You think I should?"

Morgan nodded, "I think you should try. Besides, you won't be there no longer than a day."

"But you won't be there."

"I know, baby, but I believe you'll be fine."

Reid bit his lip again before nodding, "Okay. I'll go."

Morgan sighed and kissed Reid, "Good."

Reid and Morgan walked out of the break room and Reid had his head down as he approached the team. Morgan chuckled and nudged him gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at any one of you, especially you Hotch."

Hotch gave Reid a small smile, "It's okay, I understand your hormones are out of sync sometimes. Haley went through the same thing."

Reid nodded, "I'll go and do the custodial with you."

"Good."

**TBC...**


	37. Chapter 37

Reid sat on the jet across from Hotch and tried not to seem nervous. He hadn't done a custodial in a long time and on his first one he had to interview an unsub who raped ten women. Hotch looked over at him and knew that he was nervous but didn't have any words of comfort him.

It took them roughly around 4 hours to get to Michigan and another hour to drive to the police station where they received an escort to prison where they were holding Ervin Michaels. Even though Reid had the file memorized, he read through it just to give him something to do and so it didn't seem that he was so nervous. As they neared the prison, Hotch placed a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"You're gonna be fine. Just remember not to get too worked up for your sake as well as your son's."

Reid nodded and turned to look out the window as they neared the prison. They were greeted by the warden who asked them to remove their cell phones, any valuables and of course their weapons. He then led them into the interrogation room where Ervin Michaels sat cuffed to the table.

"Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid. Come to see if I'm fit to be back in society?"

Hotch fixed Michaels with his signature stare and frown, "Trust me Michaels, you'll never be set free."

Hotch and Reid sat across from Ervin and Reid fidgeted at the intense stare that Ervin gave him.

"You know, I never fucked a guy, but if I did, you'd be my first choice," Ervin laughed.

Reid cleared his throat and tried to act like that statement didn't affect him, "Let's start with your birthday. You were born August 23, 1970, correct?"

"What does my birthdate have to do with anything?"

"Uh, we try to learn as much as we can about the…uh…"

"Criminal," Hotch said. "Helps up get in their head."

"Right," Reid said nodding his head.

* * *

Back at the BAU Morgan headed into Garcia's office. She smiled looking up at him.

"What can I do for you, my chocolate Adonis?"

"I need you to find out if Frank is really dead. Can you do that for me?"

"Hot stuff, I can do anything you like. Just give me a few minutes."

Garcia turned in her chair and began typing furiously on the keyboard. Morgan put his hand in his pocket as he thought about calling Reid.

"He'll be fine, you know."

Morgan sighed, "I know, but that can't stop me from worrying."

"Of course not," Garcia said and turned after a few minutes. "According to all records, Frank is dead. They even show where he's buried. Of course that was after he got picked up off the streets."

Morgan frowned, "Who had him buried?"

"Drolls."

"Then why the hell did he say that Frank wasn't dead?"

Garcia shrugged, "Maybe the poor bastard doesn't want to accept that his son is dead."

* * *

Ervin chuckled, "You wanna know about me? My parents could care less about me. My mother was a drug addict who never paid attention to anyone. My dad, he'd bring different women in the house every night and fuck their brains out. I would hear them in my room and the thing that bothered me? My mother didn't even seem to notice or care."

"And when you turned fifteen, your dad had you help him?" Reid asked clearly uncomfortable and placed a hand on his belly.

Ervin nodded, "Yup and not all of them were consensual. But I loved it."

"You enjoyed hearing them scream," Hotch glared. "You enjoyed the feel of power."

"Of course. I loved it. Having all those women at my mercy? There wasn't anything better. But you know what was better? The power I felt when I slit their throats after I fucked them. That gave me the biggest power rush ever."

Reid shuddered. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be around this guy who got his kicks from raping women and then killing.

* * *

"Garcia, where is Drolls now?"

Garcia typed a few choice commands and then turned to her friend, "He's been staying in the house next door to yours. Seems like he's been watching Reid."

Morgan stalked off and started to head out of the bullpen when he was stopped by Prentiss.

"Hey Morgan, where you headed?"

"To pick up an asshole."

"I'll help and you can explain everything on the way."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Reid gasped lightly as his son kicked him and it made him want to be home with Morgan and start going through baby names for their son. Suddenly without warning and quicker than either Reid or Hotch could comprehend Ervin launched himself across the table and tried to grab Reid. Reid squeaked and backed up. Hotch leaped up and grabbed Ervin by the collar and proceeded to throw him back. There was pandemonium everywhere. Ervin tried to reach for Reid, Reid kept backing up and Hotch tried to push Ervin back. Ervin moved in a way that caused Hotch to slam into the wall.

"I'm gonna make you mine, bitch!" Ervin screamed.

Reid didn't know what caused Ervin to get loose as well as try to reach for him but he backed himself into a corner by the time someone on the outside heard the noise and came to investigate. The officer managed to pull Hotch and Ervin apart and re-cuffed him and took him out of the room. Hotch walked over to Reid and bent down.

"You okay, Reid?"

"Can we leave now?" Reid asked in a small voice."

Hotch nodded and helped Reid to his feet.

* * *

3 hours later Reid and Hotch made their way back into the BAU. Reid immediately searched for Morgan and didn't see him anywhere and figured he must've went home. He went over to his desk as Hotch headed into his office to fill out the paper work and Prentiss smiled.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Where's Morgan?" Reid asked avoiding the question.

Prentiss frowned but didn't comment, "He's in Garcia's office. She's asking him for apartment advice."

Reid nodded and headed to Garcia's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Garcia's voice rang out and Reid opened the door.

He found Garcia and Morgan looking at pictures of different apartment buildings. He hesitantly walked in and put his hand on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan turned and his face broke out into a grin.

"Hey, pret-" Reid didn't give him a chance to finish as he crushed their mouths together.

When Reid finally pulled back they both panted lightly, "Wow, nice to see you too, pretty boy. How'd it go?"

"Take me home?" Reid asked in a small voice. "I wanna go home."

Morgan frowned but nodded, "Sure, baby, c'mon."

Morgan stood from the chair and turned to Garcia before they left the office, "We can do some checking tomorrow."

Garcia nodded as they left her office. Morgan went to his desk and began gathering his things. Hotch emerged from the office and looked toward them as he came down the stairs.

"You boys are heading out?"

Reid nodded and Morgan shrugged.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you two tomorrow," Hotch replied heading for the break room.

Morgan frowned for a minute and then looked at Reid, "Hang on a sec, baby, I'll be right back."

"Derek, I wanna go home," Reid whined. Morgan sighed.

"I know, baby, and I'm gonna take you home, I promise. Just give me one second okay?"

Reid nodded. Morgan kissed his cheek and headed toward the break room where Hotch was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hotch."

Hotch turned to face Morgan, "Yeah?"

"What happened? How'd it go?"

"As you would expect it would and nothing really happened, just some comments made Reid uncomfortable, that's all, but that nothing unusual."

Morgan nodded and headed back to where Reid was waiting with his bag, "Come on baby, let's go."

Reid followed Morgan to the car and silently got into the passenger seat and put on his seat belt. The entire ride home, Reid refused to speak and that worried Morgan.

When they finally got in the house and Derek locked the door and set the alarm he turned to Spencer to find out what had happened when he was met by Spencer's mouth. Derek moaned in the back of his throat as he pushed Spencer against the wall and deepened the kiss.

"Derek, please," Spencer whined.

"Please, what, baby?"

"Fuck me."

Derek pulled back and looked at Spencer. It wasn't a "I'm horny so fuck me" look. This was something else. It was an "I need to feel you so fuck me" look. Derek shook his head and led Spencer to the couch where Clooney was dozing. Derek pushed Clooney off the couch and sat down. Clooney gave his master a glare and then went back to sleep.

"Spence, what happened?"

"Derek," Spencer whined. Derek shook his head.

"No. Tell me what happened."

"He just creeped me out especially when he talked about how and why he raped those women and why he killed them. And then somehow he got out of his cuffs and tried to come after me. Hotch tried to get him away from me."

"Did he touch you, baby?"

Spencer shook his head, "No."

Derek nodded. Spencer sighed, "Derek, please make love to me."

Derek nodded again and he led Spencer to their bedroom where he made love to him all night long.

**TBC...**


	38. Chapter 38

The next day was a Saturday and they didn't have any cases so far so they were just lounging on the couch watching the television after Kathi left. Spencer didn't want to continue meeting with her but Derek had to convince him that they still needed to meet with her.

"Hey Spencer?" Derek asked looking at his lover.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about the name Skylar?"

"Huh?"

Derek chuckled, "I was just thinking about the names you came up with and I think my favorite would be Skylar. What do you think?"

Spencer shrugged, "I think it's a nice name. What do you think, little guy? You like the name daddy chose for you?"

Derek looked confused, "I thought you said they wouldn't be able to hear yet?"

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah, but I like to talk to him."

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer lightly on the lips, "There's nothing wrong with that I guess."

Spencer smiled as he felt a light kick against his side, "Looks like your son likes the name Skylar." Spencer frowned, "I wish you could feel it, Derek."

"I'll be able to feel it soon, baby. I'm just glad that you can feel him. That made me think that since we're not doing anything today we can work on his room."

Spencer grinned and nodded. Derek laughed as he pulled Spencer to his feet.

* * *

2 hours later Derek and Spencer brought all of their purchases into the house. They had gone shopping for a crib, sheets and a mattress for the crib, paint, wall hangings, a rocker, and a changing table. These were all the things that they hadn't received from the baby shower last month. After bringing all of the things inside Spencer and Derek collapsed on the couch.

"I'll start painting in a minute, but I need to relax for a sec. That was some crazy shopping."

Spencer nodded, "I'll help paint."

"Okay."

Spencer leaned up and kissed Derek's lips, "I love you, Derek."

Derek hummed and pulled Spencer into his lap as the kiss intensified. Derek pulled back gently a couple seconds later and licked Spencer's lips before attacking his neck with kisses and little nips clearly knowing how it turned his lover on. Spencer sighed and let his head fall back allowing more neck for Derek to mark. Derek bit into a particularly sensitive spot on Spencer's neck and Spencer moaned and reached for Derek's pants. Just as he managed to get the belt off and the button undone, Derek's cell phone rang. Derek groaned and pulled back.

"Hang on, baby."

Spencer whined, "Ignore it," he said and kissed Derek again.

The phone rang again and Derek pulled back, "Gotta, babe."

He reached behind Spencer and grabbed the phone and saw it was JJ, "Hello?" he panted.

"Hey, Derek, sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" JJ giggled.

"Kinda," Derek breathed trying to hold back a moan as Spencer kissed his neck.

"Sorry, but Hotch wants us at the office. It's not a case, that's all I know."

"Mm, baby," Derek moaned before he realized he was still on the phone with JJ. "Right now?"

JJ chuckled, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Okay, well see you soon."

Derek hung up from JJ and placed the phone back on the table before detaching Spencer from his neck. "We gotta go in the office, baby."

"Now?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

"But, Derek, I'm so fucking hard, right now."

Derek sighed. Before Spencer realized what was happening, Derek had him pushed back against the couch, his pants were pooled at his ankles and Derek's head was in his lap.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Spencer moaned as Derek bobbed his head along Spencer's cock.

Derek used the right amount of mouth along with his fist to bring his lover over the edge. It wasn't long before Spencer came and came hard down Derek's throat. Derek cleaned him up and tucked him back in his pants and kissed him lightly.

"Let's go."

Spencer shook his head, "Brush your teeth. You don't want people smelling the cum on your breath."

Derek chuckled as he went to brush his teeth.

* * *

"Hotch what's going on if there's no case?" Derek asked as he and Spencer joined their teammates in the conference room.

"I got a call this morning and it made me realize I needed to talk to you guys about something."

"Is Haley and Jack okay?" JJ asked.

Hotch nodded, "Yes, thank you, they're fine. This isn't about them."

"Well spit it out, I got a room to paint and a crib to set up," Derek chuckled.

Hotch sighed, "I got a call from Gideon."

Everyone got quiet. Everyone looked at each other and then Hotch. "Are you serious?" JJ asked clearly angry. "What does he want?"

"To have lunch with us. He said that he wanted to apologize. I wanted to know what you guys think."

"No."

Everyone turned to Spencer. "Spence?" JJ asked gently.

"I said no. He left us. He didn't say goodbye, nothing just ran away like a scared child because of an unsub. Didn't give us any warning and all of a sudden he wants to come back? Act like old friends as if none of the shit he did affected us? I'm sorry but that's bullshit and I don't accept it."

Derek placed his hands on Spencer's shoulders and massaged them, "Easy, pretty boy."

"How do the rest of you feel?" Hotch asked.

"I'm sorry but it would be nice to see him again just for a minute. Maybe find out why he really left?" JJ replied.

Derek shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about seeing Gideon again. He knew after what he did to Spencer it would be hard for his boyfriend. Hotch sighed seeing as Derek, Emily and Dave weren't into responding.

"I think it would be nice to see him again for a little bit," he said.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm sorry if you all want to see him again, you all can go right ahead, I don't want to have anything to do with him," he said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Derek sighed and ran after him, "Spencer, wait a sec."

Spencer stopped and Derek grabbed his arm and led him to the break room, "Babe, what's all that?"

"I don't want to see that asshole ever again, Derek. After what he put me, what he put _us_ through? I'm sorry, but no."

Derek nodded, "Okay, babe, we don't have to. We can go and set up Skylar's room."

"And have sex later?"

Derek chuckled, "Yes, baby."

Spencer grinned. Derek shook his head laughing. If it's one thing that he knew it was that Spencer didn't like to be interrupted when dealing with sex. Derek smiled as he wrapped a hand over Spencer's shoulders. It had been a long time since he had heard Spencer laugh or seen him smile with so much girth. Spencer and Derek walked back to the conference room.

"You all can go to lunch without us," Derek said.

Hotch nodded, "Okay."

Derek nodded and then led Spencer out of the office.

* * *

Half an hour later while Derek and Spencer were putting Skylar's room together, the rest of the team met Gideon for lunch at the Chinese restaurant that was down the street from the BAU. Gideon looked at them as they ordered their food.

"Where are Morgan and Reid?"

"They, uh, had some stuff to do today," JJ replied.

Gideon chuckled, "You mean they didn't want to see me."

Garcia shrugged, "Not that it isn't nice to see you, but what are you doing here? I mean why after all this time you decide to come back now?"

Gideon smiled again and sipped his beer, "I've missed you guys."

Prentiss gave a snort, "Right. That's why you left us and haven't contacted us in a long time."

"I needed to get to a place where I was okay before I could come see you guys and apologize and I hadn't gotten there yet until now."

* * *

Half an hour later Spencer and Derek had finished painting Skylar's room a nice forest green color and stood back to admire the color.

"I like it," Spencer said with his arm around Derek's waist.

Derek nodded, "Me too. Let's let the paint dry and then we'll come back and I can put together the crib while you hang up some pictures."

Spencer nodded as they headed into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, babe, why don't you find something to eat," Derek said as he headed down the hall to the front door.

Derek opened the door and found Gideon standing there. Somehow he wasn't shocked to find out he knew where they lived.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Spencer home? I came to see you guys?"

Derek frowned, "How do you know we live together?"

Gideon chuckled as he moved inside the house, "I've been keeping an eye out on you boys."

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "I should've known."

Spencer walked out of the kitchen, "Derek, I can't find the lime flavored chips," he said as he headed down the hall toward Derek and paused when he saw Gideon.

Derek chuckled, "You finished them yesterday, baby. I'll go get some more later today."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. Congratulations on you and Derek's baby."

Spencer narrowed his eyes and then opened and closed his mouth like a fish, "How did you know about that? Did the team tell you?"

Gideon shook his head, "No, I had suspected for a long time that you and Derek would get together and like I was just telling Derek I've been keeping an eye on you boys."

"Well that's nice. You can stalk us but not come to see us until years later and act like nothing happened."

"Spencer…"

"You left Gideon. You left me a letter after I told you that's how my dad left me and you turn around and do the same thing? How could you? If you've been 'keeping an eye on' me like you say how come you didn't come to my aid when I was being hurt?"

"Spencer, I'm sorry, I didn't know about that until Hotch and the others told me."

"Leave me alone Gideon."

"Spencer, I said I was sorry. I've been through my own share of stuff."

"Right but you find plenty of time to stalk us."

"I'm not stalking you Spencer, I'm keeping an eye on you. I'm very proud of the man you've become. So do you know what you're having yet?"

"Yes," Spencer said offering up no further information.

Gideon sighed, "Spencer, I'm not the bad guy here. What do I gotta do to make you see that?"

Spencer didn't speak instead he walked past them and into the bedroom and shut the door. Derek sighed.

"I'm sorry. He's been like that since yesterday."

"Derek, I'd like to have a relationship with you guys."

Derek shrugged, "I can't help you there, Gideon. You left us, you left him. Spencer doesn't forgive that easily you know that."

"I know. I should've known this was a bad idea. I guess I should go. Maybe I'll see you boys around."

Derek nodded as he walked Gideon to the door. After locking the door he went into the bedroom and found Spencer lying on the bed with his back to the door. Derek walked over to the bed and lay down next to him.

"Babe?"

Spencer turned and immediately crushed their mouths together. Derek inwardly sighed. Ever since yesterday Spencer's been really clingy and desperate for sex. Derek made a note to talk to Hotch and see exactly what happened in Michigan.

"Derek, please."

"What do you need, baby?"

"Make love to me."

"Baby…"

"Derek, please."

Derek shook his head, "Not right now, baby."

Spencer whined, "Derek."

"Later, baby, I promise. I wanna finish Skylar's room and I gotta go get your chips."

"Okay."

Derek kissed Spencer's cheek, "Why don't you take a nap, babe. I'm gonna put together his crib."

Spencer shook his head, "I don't wanna be alone right now."

Derek frowned, but nodded, "Okay, let's go get some lunch and then we'll go work on Skylar's room."

Derek slipped out of bed and Spencer followed. They went to the kitchen where Derek made them sandwiches. After they ate they headed back into Skylar's room. While Derek sat on the floor putting together the crib and changing table, Spencer went around the room and put up some of the pictures he wanted on the walls and arranged the toys and other furniture the way he wanted it to go. By the time Derek got the crib put together, the team dropped by and Dave helped Derek put together the changing table.

"So have you guys decided on a name yet?" he asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, we chose the name Skylar."

"Aww that's such a pretty name," Emily gushed.

Spencer smiled from where he sat in the rocker, "Thanks."

Derek and Dave managed to finish the changing table and put it across from the crib where Spencer had asked for it to be placed.

"Well looks like all we need now is Skylar," Emily chuckled.

"Yeah, five more months," Derek smiled.

JJ and Aaron walked into the room and smiled, "Looks good guys. Dinner's ready."

"Thanks guys, you know you didn't have to cook," Derek said.

"Well we wanted to," JJ said looking up at Aaron. Aaron just shrugged.

Spencer and Penelope giggled. Derek and Dave went to wash their hands while everyone headed into the kitchen. The team wasn't sure if Aaron and JJ realized this but they were drawing closer together. They all sat down at the table and ate dinner together as if they were one big family which they were. Suddenly without warning in the middle of eating, Spencer whimpered and then got up and left the room. Derek frowned and dropped his fork and ran after his boyfriend and found him in the bedroom shaking.

"Baby, calm down," Derek said taking a tentative step toward Spencer.

"Go…away," Spencer said shaking and trying to take a step back.

Derek frowned; it's been months since Spencer had a flashback, "Baby, it's me, Derek. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Spencer shook his head, "Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me!" he said and he started shaking so badly that he fell.

Derek caught him before he hit the floor and just held him. Spencer was shaking so bad that Derek almost thought he was having a seizure. Derek sighed. He needed to talk to Aaron. Something must've triggered his flashback at the prison. He continued to hold Spencer until he calmed down and fell asleep. He laid him on the bed and covered him with the blanket and walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's Spencer?" Penelope asked.

"Sleeping. He had a really bad flashback."

"Really? I thought he was over those," Dave commented.

"Not really, he just hasn't had them in a while. Something has to trigger it." He looked at Aaron. "Aaron, did something happen at the prison?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's been extra clingy and extra needy since he came back from Michigan with you. I don't mean horny needy, I mean scared needy and just now he had a really bad flashback. What happened at the prison?"

Aaron wasn't sure how to tell Derek without him freaking out, "Michaels just talked about his kills and how he got started. He made a statement to Spencer that kinda upset him."

"Do you remember what he said?"

"He said that he never really fucked a guy but if he did Spencer would be the first. And like I said after that he just gave us the information we asked him and answered any all of our questions."

Derek shook his head, something else happened that would set him off into a flashback and he had a feeling his boss was hiding something from him, "Aaron, what happened?"

Aaron sighed, "Somehow Michaels freed himself from his handcuffs and went after Spencer. I tried to stop him but he slammed me into a wall and I blacked out for a second. Not very long but long enough not to know if Michaels did something to him. He was in the corner of the room shaking very bad and terrified until the guard came and took him away."

"Why didn't you tell me this when I first asked you how it went?"

Aaron shrugged, "Not sure. It didn't seem that bad."

Derek shook his head and tried to prevent himself from yelling at his boss, "The smallest thing can set off a flashback for him. The smallest thing. Especially if someone tries to touch him."

"I'm sorry."

"What was the purpose of bringing him there anyway? He never did custodials before."

"I just wanted to see how far he has improved."

Derek shook his head again. He heard soft footsteps as Spencer walked into the kitchen. "Derek?"

"Right here, baby."

Spencer curled into his side like a scared kitten. He hated feeling scared but he hadn't known were Derek was and that terrified him. Derek rubbed his arms and soothed him. The team took this as their cue to leave.

"C'mon, baby, let's walk the guys to the door and then we'll go to bed."

Spencer shook his head, "No, I want sex."

Derek groaned, "We'll see baby."

**TBC...**


	39. Chapter 39

Derek lay Spencer on the bed and straddled him lightly as he pushed up his shirt and kissed the exposed flesh. He kissed, nipped, and licked at the flesh taking care not to hurt his lover as he pulled the shirt up and off Spencer's body. Leaning over him he kissed his mouth sweetly Spencer tilted his head trying to deepen the kiss. Derek kissed him briefly before pulling back.

"Derek," Spencer moaned.

"Shh, baby."

Derek crawled backward and lifted Spencer's hips as he removed the pants and boxers tossing them on the floor.

"Derek, it's not fair."

"What's wrong baby?"

"Why am I the only one naked?"

Derek chuckled, "Relax baby, all in due time."

Derek spread Spencer's legs and kissed and nipped at the juncture of his thighs before turning his attention to Spencer's balls. He fondled them and sucked at them.

"Derek!" Spencer fidgeted. Derek chuckled.

He licked the shaft of his boyfriend's cock before taking it in his mouth stilling Spencer's hips when he started to buck. Spencer was moaning and thrashing on the bed. Derek kept up with the slow motions of his mouth on his cock before pulling it out and drawing slow circles around the underside of the head.

Spencer couldn't take it anymore, "Derek, please. I'm coming!"

Derek shook his head and pinched Spencer's cock to still his orgasm, "Not yet baby."

"Derek."

Derek chuckled, "Turn over, baby."

Spencer looked confused. He knew Derek promised never to take him on his hands and knees and immediately got scared. Derek rubbed his thighs, "I'm not doing that. I promised I'd never do that again. Just trust me. Turn over and grip the headboard."

Spencer was still scared but he did what was asked. He turned over on his hands and knees and gripped the headboard. Derek massaged his ass cheeks causing him to moan.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Mm, yeah."

Derek chuckled, "It's about to get a whole lot better."

Spencer didn't know how Derek could make it feel better when Derek bent his head and licked his ass.

"Shit!" Spencer screamed.

Derek smiled and continued to lick his ass before he plunged his tongue all the way inside and swirled his tongue inside. Spencer screamed and shot his load over the sheets. He collapsed on the bed as he couldn't stay up anymore. Derek smiled and sat him up so he could move the sheets around so he wasn't laying in his mess and laid him on his back. Derek reached in the drawer and pulled out the lube and slicked up his cock.

"Ready for me?"

Spencer nodded, "Please."

Derek gripped Spencer's waist and pushed slowly inside until he was all the way inside.

"Shit! So big, so fucking good! Mmm!"

Derek chuckled. He hadn't even started moving yet and already Spencer was babbling. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Spencer's lips as he started to move slowly. Spencer arched his back as he deepened the kiss moaning low in his throat.

"Fuck, Spencer, you feel so good."

"Derek, faster, please."

Derek shook his head, "Not tonight, baby. Don't worry, I'll still get you there. Just relax and feel. Let me make you feel so good."

Spencer groaned. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist urging him deeper and cried out when Derek changed the angle slightly and struck his prostate.

"Fuck, yes! Oh, god! Derek, please!"

After a while Spencer whimpered and Derek knew his boyfriend was close. He gripped his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Soon Spencer arched his back and cried out as he came coating his chest and Derek's hands. Derek followed growling Spencer's name as he came. He was careful not to collapse on his pregnant lover and gently eased out of Spencer.

Derek headed to the bathroom and wet a washcloth and cleaned himself up before heading back to the bedroom and cleaning up Spencer and tossed the washcloth on the floor. Spencer tried to snuggle close to Derek.

"Not yet, baby, I have to change the sheets."

"No. Can't we just lay on top of the covers or something?"

Derek chuckled, "You'd get cold. Hang on a sec."

Derek shifted the sheets and covered the two of them with the blanket and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Derek groaned as he woke up the next morning. He was surprised that they didn't get called for a case. He noticed Spencer wasn't in the bed and started to get worried when he didn't hear the shower. He pulled on his boxers and walked out of the bedroom. He knew Spencer wasn't in the bathroom so he started to head toward the kitchen when he spotted him in Skylar's room.

Spencer was standing in the middle of the room rubbing his belly. Derek could see Spencer's mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. He leaned against the doorjamb to watch his boyfriend.

"This is your room, Skylar. Mommy and Daddy put it together just for you. I can't wait to see you and I know Daddy's excited too."

Derek smiled as he watched Spencer. Spencer chuckled.

"Wow that was a hard punch. You hungry? Let's go get some fo-Oh! Hey Derek," Spencer blushed.

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer's lips, "Hey, baby."

Spencer bit his lip and blushed. Derek chuckled and wrapped a hand around his waist, "Let's go get you two some food."

Derek and Spencer left Skylar's room and headed for the kitchen. Spencer sat down and Derek started to prepare some eggs and bacon. Once it was done he set the plate down in front of Spencer with a couple pieces of toast as he started the coffee. He sat down across from Spencer and started on his own breakfast.

"Do we have to go into to work today?"

Derek chuckled and nodded, "Yes, baby, but if we don't have any cases maybe we can leave early."

"Like Hotch will allow that," Spencer smiled sipping his coffee.

The boys finished off their breakfast and showered together before dressing for the day. Derek wore a pair of black jeans with a plain black t-shirt. Spencer put on his khakis with a white button down shirt, a purple tie and a white sweater vest. Spencer smoothed down his shirt and turned to his boyfriend.

"Can you see it?"

"See what? Your baby bump?"

Spencer nodded. Derek shrugged.

"A little bit, but it's not extremely noticeable."

"That's good. Although it will be in a couple of months," Spencer commented as they left the house.

"Yeah, I know."

Spencer groaned, "I'm going to look like a whale."

Derek burst out laughing as he opened the door for his boyfriend, "You are not going to look like a whale, Spencer."

"Am too. Just watch."

Derek laughed as he got in the car and started the engine driving to work. Spencer pouted and crossed his arms.

"Stop laughing."

Derek chuckled as he stopped, "I'm sorry, baby it's just so funny."

Derek's mood turned bad as they entered traffic. If there was one thing he hated was traffic early in the morning. They didn't end up making it to work until 10.

"What happened to you two?" Prentiss asked looking up as they entered.

"Traffic," Morgan said sitting down. Prentiss nodded.

"Well, be lucky we don't have any cases so far."

"Shh! Don't jinx it," Morgan hissed. Prentiss frowned.

Reid chuckled, "He's hoping we can go home early."

Prentiss just chuckled. JJ came out of her office with a frown on her face. She knocked on Rossi and Hotch's office before turning to the bullpen.

"Conference room, guys."

Morgan groaned and glared at Prentiss, "Thanks, Prentiss."

Prentiss smiled and held up her hands in a peace gesture as the three of them filed to the conference room. Garcia was the last to join them.

"Go ahead, JJ."

JJ nodded and flipped to a picture of a teenage boy, "Marcus Ryan age 17 was found dead in his backyard two days ago. This morning, Kylie Jones went missing from her home."

Morgan was frowning, "Are they sure she didn't just run away?"

JJ shook her head, "No. Brace yourselves because here's where it gets crazy," she said and flipped to a picture of two kids side by side. One was a girl and one was a boy.

"Dana Williams age 14 and Taylor Jones aged 19 were both found dead in their backyards within three days of each other. This was in Texas. Three days later after Taylor was found Frankie Roland aged 13 was found dead in his backyard and three days later Arelis Jackson aged 13 was also found dead and this took place in Nebraska."

"This unsub takes three days in between kills. He kills both a female and a male teenager and then he hops states," Rossi commented.

JJ nodded. "This one here took place in Iowa."

"Wheels up in fifteen," Hotch commented.

"There goes my early night," Morgan mumbled.

Reid chucked and hit his arm, "You'll be okay."

Morgan shook his head. He wasn't so sure.

**TBC...**


	40. Chapter 40

Morgan sat on the jet looking over the file. He saw Reid rubbing his belly and frowned.

"Baby, you okay?"

Reid looked up and smiled, "Mhm. Skylar just kicked."

Morgan nodded and went back to reviewing the file in his hands, "Okay so we know this unsub hops states after killing two teenagers in different states."

Rossi nodded, "Right, so far he's been to Texas, Nebraska, and Iowa. There are three days in between each of the kills which means we have three days before another teenager shows up dead in Iowa."

Reid frowned, "Both victims have been sexually assaulted but there's more damage done to the males. He seems to torture the males longer than the females before he kills them."

Prentiss shrugged, "Maybe he's trying to figure out his sexuality."

It took them a total of two hours before they managed to make it to Iowa City. Reid went with Hotch to the police station, Morgan and Prentiss went to the ME and Rossi and JJ went to the recent crime scene.

Once they got settled and were given a room, Reid immediately tacked up a map to the makeshift board and tagged all the different places that each of the victims was found.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you," The ME explained. "Marcus was severely beaten to death and that was after he was raped extensively."

"Were you able to retrieve a DNA match from the semen?" Prentiss asked. The ME shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but so far there haven't been a match found in the system."

* * *

"I don't get it, why would the unsub dump the victims right in the backyard?" JJ asked.

Rossi replied, "Because he wanted Marcus and the others found after. To ensure that happened the victims were dumped in the backyard. Which means Marcus was taken to another location where he was raped and killed."

"That would probably require the use of a vehicle," JJ said looking around the backyard looking for clues.

Rossi nodded, "He would definitely need the use of a vehicle to hop states in the time he needed."

* * *

Later that afternoon the team all sat around the table in the room they were using.

"Okay so we know he needs the use of a vehicle in order to transport the victims to and from the place he uses as his torture chamber as well as to be able to hop states quickly," Rossi explained.

"Right, and so the unsub rapes the males consistently before beating them to death," Prentiss said frowning. "We're not exactly sure about the females."

Just then Morgan's phone rang and he put it on speaker and set it on the table, "Go ahead Garcia."

" _Right, so I just found a couple other states that our unsub seems to have struck."_

"Where are they?" Reid asked.

" _Mississippi and Colorado. They just popped on my radar but according to what I found they were hit sometime within the last week."_

"Before Iowa was hit," Reid murmured frowning.

"Garcia, who were the victims?" Hotch asked.

" _In Mississippi, Deylan Zans age 14 and Hannah Brown age 16. In Colorado there was Kitty Julian age 15 and George Bruckheimer age 19."_

"Thanks Garcie," JJ said.

" _No problem. Garcia out."_

Morgan hung up the phone and pocketed it, "Five states and ten victims in less than three weeks? This is ridiculous. He's probably trying to prove something."

"Yeah, but what?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shrugged. Hotch sighed, "Let's take a break. Go get some food and we'll come back to this later."

Everyone agreed except for Reid who was staring intently at the screen rubbing his belly and talking softly to his unborn son, "Skylar, mommy's busy."

Morgan chuckled and walked over to him, "Come on, baby. We're going to get some food."

"But I want to figure this out."

"I know, but Skylar's hungry, pretty boy. And I know you are too. We're gonna to come right back."

Reid sighed and nodded. He put the marker down and followed his boyfriend and the rest of the team out of the room. Hotch was busy asking one of the detectives where the closest food place was. As they all piled into the vehicles Reid looked at Morgan.

"Can we get peanut butter? They're not going to have any at the restaurant."

Morgan chuckled and kissed Reid's forehead, "I packed the peanut butter. I'll give it to you when we get there okay?"

Reid nodded as he piled into the car with Aaron and JJ. Morgan got behind the wheel of the other vehicle. Rossi raised his eyebrow looking at Morgan from the passenger seat.

"Peanut butter?"

"Yeah, it's his latest craving. He's been craving peanut butter on everything. And I mean everything. The other night I had made burritos and he slathered peanut butter over the entire thing."

"Eww!" Prentiss giggled. Morgan chuckled.

"Don't let him hear you."

They pulled up in front of the Iowa River Power restaurant. Morgan parked the Suburban and while the others got out of the vehicle he dug through his go bag and pulled out the peanut butter and pocketed it.

"Afternoon, I'm Kylie and I'll be your server," the server came to them once they were seated. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Morgan ordered a Sprite for him and Reid, Emily ordered a Pepsi, Hotch and Rossi both ordered coffee and JJ ordered a fruit smoothie. Once the drinks came Reid looked longingly at Hotch and Rossi's coffee before turning to Morgan. Morgan shook his head.

"Baby, you already had coffee this morning. You know you can't have more than one cup of coffee a day."

Reid pouted as he sipped his Sprite. JJ giggled, "You are so cute."

The server came and they all placed their orders. Reid ordered the Grilled Chicken Salad, Morgan decided to go with the Philly Cheesesteak, Prentiss ordered the Penne Alfredo while JJ with the Garlic Herb Shrimp. Hotch and Rossi just decided to with burgers. The minute Kylie brought their food half an hour later, Morgan handed Reid the peanut butter. Reid happily put a glob of peanut butter in the middle of his salad and mixed it around. Prentiss and Hotch tried not to look disgusted.

"This is delicious!" Reid said happily. Morgan chuckled.

"Glad you're enjoying it, baby," he said as he dug into his sandwich.

"So I'm curious, Reid. Is it a new craving each week?" Rossi asked.

Reid shrugged, "Sometimes. Sometimes I'll crave the same thing for a couple of weeks and other times I won't want something that I had the last week. Skylar's pretty picky."

"Well you can be thankful the morning sickness is finally gone, right?" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I think Morgan is happy that's gone too." Morgan chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

* * *

Back at the police station Reid was back at the makeshift board, "It's a star."

Hotch looked up, "What?"

"Look at this," Reid said. "Okay first he starts in Texas and then goes to Nebraska. After that he moves to Mississippi, Colorado and finally Iowa. He drew a star."

"So what does that mean?" Hotch asked.

Reid shrugged, "I don't know yet."

* * *

**~3 DAYS LATER~**

Derek opened the door of the house and guided his boyfriend inside. Once he shut the door and dropped their bags all hell broke loose. Spencer cried and started screaming and kicking things.

"This sucks! That's it I quit! I don't wanna do this shit anymore. I mean what the hell's the point? Either we risk our lives and get hurt or we risk our lives and we can't even save the victims."

Derek stood there shocked to see this much emotion coming from his boyfriend.

"I HATE THIS!" Spencer screamed as he kicked everything in his path not caring if he hurt himself.

"Whoa, pretty boy, calm down," Derek said grabbing his boyfriend by the waist.

Spencer turned in Derek's grip and cried into his shirt. Derek rubbed his back.

"Shh, I gotcha. I know."

"She was barely a teenager, Derek. She was only thirteen. It's not fair!"

"I know, baby. Spencer, you know as well as I do, we can't save everyone."

"It's just not fair. I mean I know that we can't save everyone but she was thirteen, Derek, _thirteen_. She shouldn't have had to die like that."

"We did our best, baby."

"It wasn't good enough!" Spencer yelled.

Derek sighed. He knew that it was a hard case and everyone was taking that girl's death pretty hard but he didn't realize just how hard Spencer had been taking it. He needed to get Spencer to calm down otherwise his blood pressure was going to go through the roof. He guided Spencer to the bathroom and plugged up the tub and began running the water adding his boyfriend's favorite scented bubbles. Once the tub filled, Derek shut off the taps and walked over to Spencer sitting on the toilet and began to undress him. Without words Derek guided him into the tub and urged him to sit. As he was about to pull away Spencer gripped his shirt.

"One second, baby."

Derek gently removed Spencer's hand from his shirt and undressed himself and eased into the tub behind Spencer and had him lean against him. Once Spencer was leaning against Derek, the tears started again.

"That's it, baby, let it out."

Derek picked up the soap and poured a small amount on his hands and began to wash his lover's body massaging it gently. It wasn't long before Spencer's cries subsided. Derek kept up with the washing of Spencer's body. Spencer's breath hitched and picked up as Derek massaged his legs and ran his fingers along his inner thighs.

"Mmm," Spencer moaned.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah," Spencer breathed.

Spencer tilted his head back and Derek bent his head down as their lips touched. They didn't stay that way for long because Derek didn't want Spencer to get a crick in his neck. Derek continued massaging Spencer's legs and Spencer whimpered and bucked his hips.

"Derek."

Derek gripped Spencer's cock in his hands and slowly jerked it. Spencer moaned louder and began thrusting into Derek's hand. Derek shook his head and stilled his boyfriend's hips stroking him faster.

"Unhh!" Spencer moaned before coming.

Derek chuckled as Spencer slumped against his chest. Derek quickly washed them both off and pulled out the plug in the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his tired lover and then wrapped a towel around himself.

Derek led Spencer onto the bed where he dressed his lover in a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of flannels. He put on a pair of boxers and a pair of sweats before they curled under the covers together.

**TBC...**


	41. Chapter 41

**~2 MONTHS LATER~**

"Derek, we've had this conversation already. I'm working up to a week before my due date in September," Spencer said shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"Baby, please. I know we talked about this already but please I'm worried about you. That unsub could've killed you and our baby."

" _Reid, whatever you do we don't split up, you hear me?" Morgan asked._

_Reid nodded as he followed Morgan into the unsub's garage to enter the house. The minute Morgan opened the door separating the house from the garage, he was punched in the face by the unsub's rifle knocking him to the floor._

" _Morgan!" Reid screamed._

" _Unhh," Morgan groaned opening his eyes to see the unsub pointing the rifle at Reid who was backing up. "Reid!" he yelled just as Reid fell backward down the stairs. "Reid!"_

"I remember, Derek. I fell and the unsub was right on top of me, but if you hadn't tackled him I would've been. I'm fine. I went to the doctor's and they said everything was okay."

Derek sighed, "Fine."

Spencer smiled and kissed Derek's lips, "Thank you, now can you go to the store for me?"

Derek chuckled as he grabbed his keys, "Sure, baby. I'll get your Pirouette's."

"Don't forget the steaks," Spencer said as Derek left the house. "Alright, Skylar, we gotta get ready for daddy's birthday."

Spencer double checked that Derek hadn't found the ice cream he stored in the back of the freezer as the doorbell rang. He slowly walked to the door to find Fran, Sarah, and Desiree standing there smiling.

"Is he here?" Fran asked.

Spencer shook his head, "No. He went to the store for me and to run a couple of his own errands."

Fran smiled and the girls came inside. Sarah showed Spencer the box, "I bought Derek's favorite cake. It's an Asian five-spice chocolate cake."

"Nice," Spencer said taking it from her and putting it in the fridge.

Spencer took the gifts that his family brought and his gifts and put them on the coffee table. He went to the kitchen and poured coffee for his boyfriend's family before going back to the kitchen to check on the rest of the meal in the fridge and that it was ready to put on the stove.

"Spencer," Fran said as the doorbell rang again.

Spencer went to get the door and Fran stopped him, "Honey you need to sit."

Spencer smiled, "I'm fine."

Fran shook her head and pointed to the couch, "Sit. I'll get the door."

Spencer sighed, "Okay," and he sat.

Fran smiled as she headed to the door and opened it for the team. She smiled and let them in.

"Hey, Spence," JJ smiled ruffling her friend's hair.

Spencer grumbled, "Just put the gifts here."

Dave held up the soda, "I brought the drinks like you asked."

"Great, just stick it in the fridge," Spencer replied.

Dave headed to the kitchen and put the drinks into the fridge and came back into the living room, "When's Derek due back?"

"An hour. I hope," Spencer said rubbing his stomach.

"How are you feeling gum drop?" Garcia asked grinning.

Spencer shrugged, "Okay. Just a little tired."

Just then Spencer got to his feet and gestured for Derek's family to follow him. Fran shook her head, "Spencer, what is going on? You should be resting. Derek wouldn't be happy with you being on your feet too much."

"I just want to show you Skylar's room and then I promise I will rest til Derek come's back home."

Spencer opened the door to Skylar's room and let Fran and her daughters enter before him. He walked over to the crib and traced the lining smiling, "Soon, baby, soon."

"Spencer, this is beautiful," Sarah grinned. Fran and Desiree hummed their agreement.

"Thanks. Derek and I did most of the work but the team did help us a bit."

"I really like this green," Desiree said.

Spencer just nodded as they left the room with Fran shutting the door behind her. They headed back into the living room and sat down chatting.

"So who chose the name Skylar?" Desiree asked.

"He did," Spencer grinned, "We were going through our list and when we got to the name of Skylar he kicked me a couple times."

"Seriously?" Emily said, "You never told us that."

Spencer shrugged, "You never asked."

They continued chatting about different things with Skylar and anything that wasn't the job until Derek came home. Clooney heard the key in the lock and tore through the living like a man on a mission knocking into the coffee table nearly knocking the gifts on the floor. Spencer stood up and grabbed his collar trying to get him to calm down.

"Spencer?" Derek called as he walked through the door.

"Living room. Clooney, stop!"

Clooney wasn't having it. He tore through Spencer's grip nearly knocking the man down as he ran into the hallway to greet his master. Derek walked into the living room not expecting the sight that he walked into.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cried.

"What?"

Fran chuckled softly as she walked to her son and kissed his cheek, "You forgot your own birthday?"

Derek frowned and then widened his eyes, "Shit."

Desiree frowned putting her hands on Spencer's belly, "Derek!"

Spencer grew uncomfortable and started to fidget as he got scared. Derek saw this, "Desi take your hands off of him, now."

Desiree frowned but removed her hands. She didn't understand but figured it had something to do with the fact that Spencer didn't like people touching his belly without asking. Spencer visibly relaxed as did Derek and the rest of the team.

"Derek, did you get the steaks?" Spencer asked standing up.

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

Aaron took the steaks from Derek and went to prepare them to put on the grill. Spencer walked into the kitchen and took out the rest of meal and put vegetables and the mashed potatoes on the stove. Derek walked into the kitchen and put his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"You cooked?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, Derek. For your information, I can cook, I just don't like to."

Derek chuckled. Spencer smiled and lightly smacked his arm, "Don't say a word. Let's go and open your presents."

"Baby…"

"I know, Derek, just come on."

"I can't believe you got my family to come up."

Spencer walked into the living room and chuckled, "It really wasn't that hard."

Derek sat on the couch next to Spencer as he opened his gifts. He got a brand new watch and wallet set from Aaron, Dave him tickets to a Chicago Bears game that was playing in Virginia next month. His sisters brought him a new IPod that they had already preloaded with his favorite music.

"How did you…?" He asked.

Sarah and Desiree chuckled, "Our little secret."

Derek chuckled as he opened the other gifts. Garcia got him a Chicago Bears T-shirt.

"Skylar and Spencer have one that matches it. Now you all can wear them when you go to the game next month."

"Uh, Garcia, you know Skylar isn't going to be born next month, right?" Derek asked.

Garcia giggled, "Yes, I was talking about you Spencer."

Derek shook his head as he opened a present that contained a couple of pairs of pants from his mother, JJ brought him a digital photo album that already contained some pictures of Spencer while he was four months, five months and six months. Emily gave him a new work shirt and gift card for Home Depot. Spencer gave him a new tool belt with a brand new sledge hammer.

Derek smiled, "Thanks, everybody. This was wonderful.

"We're not done, but for now let's eat dinner," Spencer said kissing Derek's nose.

Derek chuckled, "What we're going to play games?"

Spencer chuckled standing up as he shook his head, "Nope, your mother brought your favorite desert."

Everyone sat down to eat Aaron's steak and Spencer's mashed potatoes and vegetables and chatted about the baby and plans about marriage and other babies causing Derek to choke on soda. Fran chuckled at her son. After dinner was finished Spencer brought out the cake and ice cream.

"No, way! You brought me an Asian five-spice chocolate cake?"

Fran smiled and nodded. She even went traditional putting candles on the cake and lighting them while everyone sang happy birthday to Derek.

Later as Spencer and Derek lay in bed together, Derek pulled Spencer close and stroked his belly, "Thanks, baby. That was great."

Spencer smiled and yawned, "You're welcome, Derek. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. Now go to sleep."

Spencer smiled and that's just what he did.

**TBC...**


	42. Chapter 42

Spencer shook Derek for the third time, "Derek," he whined.

Derek groaned, "What Spence?" he asked sitting up and glanced at the clock which read 2 in the morning.

"I want ice cream and sauerkraut."

Derek frowned and rubbed his eyes.

"I want ice cream with sauerkraut."

"Baby, do you realize what time it is?"

Spencer nodded, "Please Derek?"

Derek groaned, "Spencer it's two in the morning and besides we don't have any sauerkraut. I mean I can give you the chocolate ice cream that we have left over from yesterday."

Spencer sat up and shook his head, "I don't want chocolate, I want Butter Pecan ice cream with sauerkraut."

Derek glanced at him with a frown, "You're joking right?"

Spencer stared at him and Derek groaned and threw the covers off.

"Fine, I'll go to the store."

Derek threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his keys, cell phone and wallet. He walked over to Spencer and kissed his lips, "I'll be back shortly."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Derek mumbled walking out of the room.

Derek left the house and climbed in the car. He was thankful that it wasn't that cold out due to the summer, but who in their right mind would be out at 2 in the morning. He was just glad that there was CVS a few blocks away. He'd buy his boyfriend's food and then he could get back under the covers. He parked the car in the parking lot and headed into the CVS. He nodded to one of the cashiers before he ran the aisles. He spotted the butter pecan ice cream but no sauerkraut. He pulled out the cell phone and dialed his boyfriend.

" _Hello?"_

"Babe, it's me. I'm at the CVS. I found the ice cream but they don't have the sauerkraut."

" _Derek, I want sauerkraut."_

Derek sighed, "You don't want something else?"

" _No. Derek, please."_

"Okay. I'll check somewhere else."

Derek hung up the phone and groaned before putting the ice cream back. He figured it would be better to get the ice cream with the sauerkraut. He headed back to the car and headed to the next store he could think of which was a Walgreens not too far from the house. He got there and found the sauerkraut but not the ice cream. By the time he checked his phone it was almost 3 in the morning and he was getting frustrated. He just contemplated going home and telling Spencer that he couldn't find anything. His last option was the Stop and Shop on the other side of town. He didn't want to go there but he figured that if they didn't have it there then he was going to go home. It took him half an hour to 45 minutes to reach the stupid Stop and Shop. He immediately when through the aisles and found the sauerkraut and then went to the freezer aisles and found the butter pecan ice cream.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He went to the cash register and paid for the purchases and headed home. By the time he reached the house it was 4:15 and he was bone tired. He headed into the house.

"Derek, is that you?"

"Yes, mama," he said tiredly.

"Where are you coming from?"

Derek held up the bag as he headed into the kitchen, "Store for Spencer. What are you doing up?"

"I was in the bathroom. Heading back to bed."

"Night mama."

Derek grabbed a bowl and put a large portion of the ice cream in the bowl before spooning the sauerkraut in the bowl next to the ice cream and put the sauerkraut in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer. He grabbed a spoon and took it up to his boyfriend who he found still awake reading.

"Here, Spence."

"Ooh! Thanks," he said taking the ice cream. "Hey, do we have any olives?"

Derek headed back downstairs, grabbed a can of the black olives, opened it and poured some of the olives in a small bowl before putting them in the fridge. He headed back upstairs and handed the bowl to Spencer. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed back into the bed and closed his eyes. Spencer happily ate his treat. He grinned and looked at Derek.

"Derek."

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Thank you."

Derek rolled over so he was facing Spencer and smiled, "You're welcome baby."

Derek closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. Spencer happily read as he ate his treat and rubbed his belly reading softly to Skylar. The next time Derek was woken up he felt Spencer's hands on him.

"Spence? What's wrong can't sleep?"

Spencer shook his head and leaned into Derek so he could feel his erection. Derek groaned.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he said shifting to look at the clock.

"Derek, please? I'm horny."

It was 4:45. Derek was clearly not happy, but he couldn't say no especially with Spencer looking at him like a kicked puppy. Derek sighed softly and pulled Spencer onto his lap and kissed him deeply. Derek chuckled inside Spencer's mouth when Spencer started to thrust against him. Derek reached down and gripped Spencer's ass as he started to match his thrusts. Spencer moaned throwing his head back and forth.

"More, Derek, faster."

Derek nodded and manipulated both his and Spencer's hips faster against each other. Derek guided Spencer's face down for a kiss. Spencer bit down on Derek's lip hard enough to draw blood as he came. Derek wasn't far behind him coming with a growl. Spencer slumped on top of Derek for a minute catching his breath before he lifted himself off Derek and removed both of their pants and boxers.

"Spencer?"

Spencer gripped Derek's cock and stroked it back to hardness before climbing back on Derek's lap and impaling himself on his boyfriend's cock.

* * *

"Rough night?" JJ asked as Morgan dragged himself into the conference room behind a perky Reid.

"You have no idea," Morgan grumbled sipping his second coffee that morning.

"Right well," JJ said flipping on the screen. She put four family photos together, "The Ryder, Cahill, Miller, and the Fitzgerald families. All four families have been brutally murdered in their homes." JJ switched to an image of a family all slaughtered in their home. "This is the Miller family, they were found five days ago, five days before that the Fitzgerald, family, then before that the Ryder family, and before that the Cahill family," JJ said flipping to each family."

"This gives us five days to find this unsub before he strikes again," Hotch said, "Wheels up in twenty, we'll discuss this on the jet."

The team nodded gathering their files and their go bags before heading to the parking lot and climbing into their prospective vehicles and heading to air strip.

"Derek?"

"Hm?" Derek asked looking at Spencer.

"I'm sorry."

Derek chuckled, "Baby, it's not your fault."

Derek picked up his cell and dialed his mother.

" _Hello?"_

"Mama, listen, I have a case in New York. I'm not sure how long it it'll take us."

" _That's fine, baby, you guys be careful and we'll see you when you get back."_

"Kay, mama, love you."

" _Love you too, baby."_

Morgan parked the car next to Prentiss' and he and Reid walked onto the jet and took their seats on the couch. Spencer immediately opened the file as he waited for the others.

"Why does this remind me of Karl Arnold?" Reid asked.

"Probably because whoever this unsub is targeted entire families," Morgan answered.

"The only difference is that Karl Arnold targeted families that had one son and one daughter," Hotch said walking on the jet followed by Rossi and JJ. "This unsub doesn't care about how many kids there are in the family."

"Nor does he care about the sex of the parents," JJ said taking a seat as the jet took off; "The Fitzgerald family is a family of two females with three kids."

"This is plain overkill," Rossi said looking at one of the family photos.

"What do we know about the victims?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, not much," JJ said. "Mr. and Mrs. Cahill were both lawyers at the same law firm Latham and Watkins, LLP. They had two daughters and two sons. The oldest daughter, Mackenzie was in band at school and plays soccer, while Javia, the other daughter was in gymnastics, tap, jazz, and ballet. Their sons were in in every sport imaginable. It's clear they spared no expense in making sure that their children were in good schools and into extracurricular activities no matter what the cost. Mr. Ryder was a CEO at Barclay's; it's a very well to do bank. His wife was a stay at home mom and their two daughters were in a private school and were enrolled in extracurricular activities as well."

Hotch frowned as JJ continued.

"With the Miller family the father was a manager of a printing company while his wife was a lawyer. Their son went to a public school and didn't really have much of a life after school from what I gather. The Fitzgeralds both owned and were managers at L'Artusi Restaurant. They had two sons and one daughter. From what I was able to gather, the kids all went to public school and the son was enrolled in Martial Arts, the oldest daughter was in Kickboxing and the youngest daughter was in Ballet."

Reid frowned, "So this unsub is targeting families with white collar jobs."

"Seems so."

Hotch nodded, "Okay so Reid I want you to go to the station and start working on a geographical profile. Also contact Garcia and have her check for open cases like this going back ten years as well as seeing if anything in these families' past overlapped. Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the latest crime scene. JJ you're with me as we talk to the neighbors of some of these families. Rossi, you're at the ME."

Everyone nodded as they were assigned their duties. Reid silently fumed. He knew that Hotch was keeping him out of the field because he was 6 months pregnant.

**TBC...**


	43. Chapter 43

Reid was standing over a map of New York frowning and rubbing his belly at the same time when the team walked in.

"Whatcha got pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

Reid turned to them and then turned back to the map and started pointing. He indicated all the families by using a red pushpin. "So, the Millers were all killed in their home located in Crown Heights. The Ryders were here in Brownsville, Cahills were in Richmond Hill and the Fitzgeralds were here Fort Greene. Now I also talked to Garcia. She said that there was one murder like this 3 years ago, the, uh, Bakers. They were a family of four two men and two daughters. According to Garcia their home was here, in Carroll Gardens."

"Three years?" That's not a huge cooling down period," Morgan said.

"Right and it's the same MO as the other victims," Reid nodded.

Prentiss frowned looking at the map, "He's killing all along Atlantic Ave."

Reid nodded. Morgan took his arm and led him to a seat, "What I don't get is how come this dude wasn't seen? I mean the place was clean. This obviously means that he revisited the crime scene to clean up. How come no one saw him entering or leaving the building?"

"It's funny," Prentiss said, "There was nothing there. Like this unsub clearly did a good job cleaning after him."

Morgan shook his head, "Not entirely. CSI did find a thumbprint on a lamp shade."

"A thumbprint?" Reid asked. "Did they get a hit?"

"Not yet, but we went to the other crime scenes and found the same mark. A thumbprint on a lamp shade."

Rossi shrugged, "Could be part of his signature."

"Right. What did you find out at the ME?" Hotch asked.

"Well according to the ME it was clear that the children were killed first. All the children were killed by having their throats cut. The parents suffered completely different wounds. The parents were shot three times in the chest. The bullet casing has already been sent to Garcia."

Hotch nodded, "We're ready to deliver a profile," he said and went to gather up the officers.

Morgan's phone rang and he answered, "Yeah, Garcia?"

" _Okay I've got something freaky weird for you entertainment tonight ladies and gents."_

Morgan put the phone on speaker, "Go ahead."

" _That thumbprint that was sent to be analyzed?"_

"Yeah, what about it?"

" _I'm not finding a match anywhere."_

"How is that possible, it was a clear print," Prentiss asked.

" _My guess is that whoever made this print must be wearing gloves. As for the bullet, that comes from a Glock 17 Airsoft."_

"Thanks, Garcia," Rossi answered.

" _Anytime my lovelies," she said hanging up."_

Several minutes later the team was standing before the NYPD delivering the profile.

"The man we're looking for would be in his late 30s to early 40s," Hotch started off. "This unsub is white."

"He's also meticulous," Morgan continued. "This means that he's very careful about everything he does from the way he kills his victims to the way he cleans up after himself. Everything is done down to the tiniest detail. He has his own torture kit that he brings with him and takes away when he leaves. This unsub is also so careful that he goes to revisit the crime scene just to make sure it's clean. The only thing you'll find is a thumbprint that he leaves on a lamp shade."

"Keep in mind that this is probably is someone you've seen walking the streets," Prentiss added. "He's the type of man who blends in with a crowd easily, he probably works a menial job which is why he targets those of high paying jobs, and that he feels overshadowed or ignored."

One of the officers raised his hand, "So why doesn't he just target the parents?"

"The kids are as much victims as the parents," Rossi explains. "In this unsub's mind, everyone is to blame."

Hotch nodded, "That's all for now, thank you for your time."

The team headed back to their conference room. Hotch turned to JJ.

"JJ, I want you to give a press conference releasing the profile to the public."

"You got it," She said and walked out of the room.

A detective entered the room, "Agent Hotchner, we've got another family."

Reid looked up, "Where did they live?"

"Richmond Hill," The detective answered.

Reid frowned putting in a pin, "This is directly on Atlantic Ave."

* * *


	44. Chapter 44

Hotch and Rossi went to check out the scene of the last murder. Reid sat going over some of the files as he chewed on the edge of his pen.

"Something's been bugging me about this whole case," He murmured.

"Whaddya mean?" Morgan asked sitting next to him.

"I mean this makes no sense. How is one person able to subdue an entire family by himself? It wouldn't be easy. As he's tying one person to a chair another one is likely to run away."

"Not if they were drugged," Prentiss offered.

"Or if there were more than one unsub," Morgan said. Reid nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. What if there was more than one unsub?"

Hotch returned without Rossi who had gone to see the ME. "Well, it's clear he wasn't taking his time with this family. They all received cut throats."

"Hotch, Reid thinks that there might be more than one unsub," Morgan explained.

Hotch nodded, "That would explain the need to return to the crime scene and clean up."

Rossi and JJ entered the room. JJ handed Hotch a paper, "They're calling him the Thumbprint Killer."

Hotch sighed and then turned to Rossi, "What did you find out?"

"Well the ME had finished the last time and it was found that the women were raped. All of them, but this time the males were raped."

"He's switching tactics? Why?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay so we know that they're going to be revisiting the crime scene to clean up. So let's go wait for them. Rossi and Morgan, you two are with me. The rest of you stay here."

Reid sighed. He was tired and hungry and his feet and back were killing him. Morgan knew this and placed a quick kiss to his lips, "Just relax until we get back. There are a bag of chips in the messenger bag. When we get back I'll take you to the hotel."

Reid nodded and watched the three leave the station. He soon opened his bag and sure enough there were a bag of chips. He eagerly started to eat them.

JJ chuckled, "Guess someone's hungry."

* * *

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were watching the house. Morgan had the front, Hotch had the side and Rossi had the back. Rossi saw a young boy looking to be in his late 20s enter the building from the side. He contacted Hotch and Morgan and ran inside.

"FBI, Freeze!" He yelled drawing his gun.

The boy looked shocked. He dropped his supplies and started to run only to be caught by Hotch and Morgan.

"Where do you think you're going?" Morgan asked cuffing the boy.

* * *

JJ and Prentiss looked up as Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi returned. Reid was passed out on the desk.

JJ smiled at Morgan, "Here, give me the keys, I'll take him to the hotel."

Morgan sighed but nodded, "Okay," he said handing her the car keys and hotel room key. He walked over to Reid.

"Spence, hey," he said softly shaking him.

Reid bolted awake, "Oh my gosh! I fell asleep!"

"Hey, shh, it's okay. Calm down. JJ's going to take you back to the hotel, okay?"

Reid was shaking, "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry. Oh man."

"Spencer!" Morgan yelled snapping his fingers in his lover's face.

"Huh?"

"Calm down, its okay. JJ's going to take you to the hotel okay? And I'll see you later."

Reid nodded and gathered his things before following JJ out of the station. Morgan sighed before heading toward the interrogation room.

"His name is Thomas Malone. His mother died a year ago due to drug overdose and his father…well I don't know where his father is," One of the detectives explained.

Morgan frowned and followed Hotch into the room, "Howdy, Thomas."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Thomas, I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan and that's Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. We're here because you murdered five families," Morgan said.

"No, I didn't do nothing."

"Really, because there are five families dead because of you."

Thomas shook his head, "That wasn't me. I swear it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Hotch asked.

Thomas looked at Hotch and then looked at Morgan. He shook his head. Just then Morgan's phone rang and he walked outside to answer it.

"Yeah."

" _Someone's a little agitated."_

"Garcia."

" _Okay, sorry. So Thomas Malone. Father's name is George and he essentially fell of the grid about 4 years ago. No one's seen or heard from him since. His mother Anita died last year of a drug overdose to cocaine. But get this, Anita never messed with cocaine. She did Heroin and some other nasty drugs but she never touched cocaine."_

"So someone killed her."

" _Right, now Tommy has been a very bad boy."_

"How bad, mama?"

" _Let's see, possession, assault and battery with a deadly weapon. And get this Tommy's a big druggy with an eye for cocaine."_

"So he offs his mom? Why?"

" _Probably because she was seeing another man the whole time her and her husband was married."_

"Thanks gorgeous."

Garcia chuckled as Morgan ended the call. Morgan headed back into the interrogation room.

"So Thomas, did you know about your mom's affair?"

"Everyone knew about mom's affair, everyone but dad. When he found out he fled like a coward."

"So you decided to be the strong one and kill your mother, am I right?"

"What, no. I didn't kill anyone. He said he'd take care of it."

Morgan and Hotch locked eyes, "Who, Thomas, your dad?" Hotch asked.

Thomas shook his head, "My brother."


	45. Chapter 45

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other before walking outside the room. Morgan crossed his arms, "What do you think?"

Hotch shrugged, "It's likely that his brother is the one doing the killing and Thomas is just there for the cleanup."

Morgan shook his head, "I don't know man. I mean granted I don't think he did any killing that part might be true, but Thomas is more than just a cleanup crew."

Hotch was just about to speak up when Morgan's phone went off again, "Yeah, Garcia."

" _So the lab results just came in on the DNA from the rape victims."_

"And?"

" _The DNA on the male victims belongs to Thomas, but the DNA on the females matches Sylvester Malone."_

"Thomas' brother," Morgan said.

" _Adopted brother. The Malone's adopted Sylvester when he was 9 thinking that they couldn't have any kids and then they had Thomas."_

"Tell me you got an address, sweet cheeks."

" _Sorry, my hunk of chocolaty goodness, I don't have anything. It's like this guy doesn't even exist. No bank accounts, credit cards, no work address, nada."_

Morgan sighed, "Thanks baby girl," he said disconnecting the call.

Morgan reiterated everything Garcia said to him and was about to reenter the interrogation room when his phone rang again. He frowned and saw that it was JJ calling.

"Yeah, JJ?"

"Morgan, its Reid. I think he's having a nightmare of some sort and I can't bring him out of it."

"Dammit!" Morgan sighed.

Hotch gave him a look that told him to go. Morgan nodded, "JJ, I'm on my way."

Morgan hung up the phone and looked at Hotch. Hotch nodded, "I got this, Morgan. Reid needs you."

Morgan nodded and headed out of the police station.

* * *

Morgan entered the hotel 15 minutes later. Thankfully it was because the hotel was so close, but he was worried about Reid. Just as he reached their room the door flew open and out came JJ.

"He had managed to wake up, but now he's curled up in the corner."

Morgan nodded. He entered the room and saw Reid over in the corner. He tentatively approached him.

"Spencer? Baby?"

Reid shook, "No. Don't. My baby. You can't have it."

"Spencer, its Derek, hey look at me. No one's taking your baby."

Morgan looked at JJ, "What happened?"

JJ shrugged, "I don't know. I was in the bathroom and when I came out, I found him thrashing on the bed."

Morgan sighed, "He hasn't had nightmares this bad in a long time."

Morgan sat on the floor, pulled Reid into his arms and stroked and rocked him until he calmed down.

"Derek?" Reid murmured.

Morgan nodded, "Hey, feeling better?"

"What happened?"

"JJ called me saying that you were having a nightmare."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, baby."

Just then Morgan's phone rang, "Yeah?"

"Morgan we got a hit on Sylvester. We'll meet you outside the hotel," Hotch explained.

"On my way," he said hanging up the phone. "I gotta go, babe. Hotch got a hit on the unsub."

Reid nodded and with Morgan's help stood up off the floor. Morgan gave him a quick kiss and then left the room.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi took the front of the house while Morgan and Prentiss took the back.

"Sylvester? FBI," Morgan heard Hotch call out.

The four trekked through the first floor of the house and when they declared that empty the quietly headed upstairs. They went through rooms and then Prentiss opened a room and saw Sylvester by the open window.

"Sylvester Malone, FBI, freeze!" She yelled entering the room with her gun drawn.

The boys came rushing in after her and both Hotch and Rossi snatched him away from the window before he could escape. Hotch cuffed him and read him his rights as they dragged him to the car.

* * *

Hours later the team was on the jet back to Quantico. Reid was laying on the couch with his head in Morgan's lap. Derek had his hands on Spencer's belly and gently stroking it. JJ smiled as she watched them. They were the cutest couple ever in the BAU. She wasn't sure how many actual couples were in the BAU or even how many same sex couples there were, but she always thought Morgan and Reid would make a cute couple and she was right.

Once the plane landed Derek ushered his half sleep boyfriend to the car as he waved to his teammates. As he parked the car in front of the house he didn't recognize the car that was parked across the street. Derek cut the engine and went to Spencer's side of the car and unbuckled his seatbelt before lifting him into his arms. He didn't even bother to try and wake him up. He knew Spencer was exhausted. He started to carry him to the house.

"Derek?"

Derek turned with Spencer in his arms and frowned, "Gideon?"

Gideon nodded, "Hey."

Derek nodded, "No offense, Gideon, but now's not a good time. We just got home from a really crazy case and as you can see Spencer's exhausted and frankly so am I."

Gideon nodded, "Understood. How about I stop by in the morning?"

Derek nodded, "Sounds fine."

Gideon nodded. Derek watched him get in his car and drive away before heading into the house and putting Spencer to bed.

**TBC...**


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning Derek woke to the smell of eggs, bacon and coffee. He groaned slightly as he sat up and looked over to see Spencer still fast asleep. Had Spencer not been pregnant, that would've been unusual, but with him being pregnant the further along he got, the tireder he became and the more he slept. He placed a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead before climbing out of bed and heading downstairs.

"Morning, baby. You guys got in late last night," Fran said from in front of the stove.

Derek nodded kissing his mother's cheek, "Yeah."

"How'd the case go?"

"It was hard, but it was alright."

Derek sat down and his mother handed him a plate, "Spencer's still sleep?"

Derek nodded as he shoveled eggs into his mouth, "Yeah, he's become more and more tired. So I let him sleep which is why I'm thankful we have today off."

Fran sat across from her son with her coffee and looked at him. Derek frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Fran chuckled, "Nothing. I just like seeing you happy, that's all."

Derek's frowned deepened as he shook his head, "Thanks, I think."

"So, when are you two gonna get married? I mean you two are already living together, you're about to have a son together, shouldn't marriage be the next step?"

Derek sighed and nodded, "Yeah. And I plan to ask him, mama, I just haven't found the right time."

"Honey, Spencer won't wait around forever. Just do it."

Derek laughed, "You sound like a Nike commercial."

"Derek, I'm being serious," Fran frowned.

"I know, mama."

Derek looked up as his sisters walked into the room, "What are we talking about?" Desiree asked.

"None of your business, nosy," Derek said picking up his plate and taking it to the sink.

Sarah and Desiree laughed as they got breakfast, "So Derek, you ready to be a dad?" Sarah asked.

Derek leaned against the sink and shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean I'm excited don't get me wrong, but I'm also a little scared. Especially with this job, raising a child isn't easy. Hotch is a single parent, JJ has Will, but even then its hard."

"Have you thought about quitting?" Sarah asked.

Derek shook his head, "Not really. I love this job and Spencer loves this job. It's the one place where he's not just used for his mind, ya know?"

"Derek?" Spencer called sleepily.

"Kitchen, babe."

Spencer walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss to Derek's lips. Derek chuckled.

"Mm, morning, baby."

"Morning," He grinned going to kiss him again but Derek gently stopped him.

"Can't baby."

Spencer frowned before Fran chuckled, "Morning, Spencer."

Spencer blushed and turned around, "Morning."

Just as Derek was about to speak, the doorbell rang and Spencer went to answer it. He looked through the peephole and frowned as he opened the door, "Gideon?"

"Hi, Spencer," Gideon smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I promise to tell you everything."

Spencer frowned but nodded and moved aside. Derek was walking down the hallway with his mother.

"Mama, please don't."

Fran winked at her son, "I'm going to help you, it seems that you need help and like I said there's no time better than the present."

Derek sighed, "Mama… Gideon? What are you doing here?"

Gideon chuckled, "You don't remember seeing me last night? And me telling you I'd stop by in the morning?"

Derek frowned and shook his head. Gideon and Fran both chuckled. Fran turned to Spencer.

"Spencer, honey I'm going to the store is there anything you want?"

"Some more butter pecan ice cream. Oh and some bananas," Spencer chuckled, "I found out he loves bananas."

Fran smiled, "Will do sweetie."

Fran and her daughters left the house leaving just the boys. Spencer walked to the living room and Derek and Gideon followed.

"Hungry, babe?" Derek asked.

Spencer sat on the couch and nodded, "Yes, please."

"Gideon, you want anything?"

Gideon shook his head and Derek headed into the kitchen. Gideon smiled.

"It's good to see you Spencer. You look well. Well, I mean for someone whose six months pregnant, am I right?"

Spencer nodded and frowned. How did Gideon know all this stuff? Derek entered the living room and handed Spencer a plate of food. He sat next to Spencer.

"How did you even know where we live? How did you know I was pregnant or with Derek?" He asked.

Gideon chuckled, "I've been keeping in touch."

Derek frowned, "With whom? How did you know where we lived, Gideon?"

"Garcia. I've been keeping in touch with Garcia. She told me everything."

"Oh, that's nice, you can call Garcia, but you don't call me? You don't come to see me? That's great Gideon," Spencer said in a clipped tone.

Gideon frowned, "I just wasn't sure how it would be received."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "You left! Without a word to anyone, you just ran, like a fucking coward leaving me behind to find the letter. No one's heard from you in months or even years! So you're right it wouldn't have been very well received and then you come here and tell us you've been in contact with Garcia all this time?!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, calm down, baby," Derek soothed. "Gideon why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see Spencer."

"Bullshit! If you wanted to see me you would've been by to see me. I'm not that hard to find!"

Gideon sighed, "It's true. I was out of the states for a while and now I'm back and I wanted to check in with you."

Spencer shook his head, "I don't believe you."

Gideon sighed and stood, "I'm telling the truth, but alright. Listen, if you ever wanna talk, here's my number," Gideon said as he wrote his number on a piece of paper and left it on the table. "I'm glad you're doing well for yourself, Spencer and congratulations to you and Derek on your baby."

Spencer frowned while Derek stood and walked Gideon to the door.

* * *

That night Fran cooked up a delicious meal. When Spencer asked her what was the reason she replied and said it was a special occasion, but didn't elaborate. Spencer had shrugged and let it go. After dinner Fran told Derek to take Spencer into the living room while she and the girls clean up the kitchen. Derek took Spencer into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"Derek, what's going on?" Spencer asked.

Derek smiled, "You know I love you, Spencer, right?"

Spencer nodded, "Of course."

"And you know I love Skylar. You've made me so happy, Pretty Boy. You've given me everything I've always wanted which was someone to love me. After what happened with Carl, I never expected anyone to love me, and to be quite honest, I didn't love myself. You were the only one who didn't look at me with pity and I was grateful for that. Spencer, you're giving me a son. I've always wanted children when I was younger but as I got older I was always afraid. Then I saw Henry and I was like I want a kid and you're giving me that."

Spencer smiled and wiped his tears that were falling, "Stupid hormones."

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer's tears, "There's just one more thing I need from you baby."

"What?" Spencer whispered.

Derek stood from the couch and got on one knee in front of Spencer. Spencer's eyes went wide. Derek smiled.

"Spencer, William Reid, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband, my life partner, my everything?"

Spencer looked at Derek when he produced a simple but elegant engagement ring. As Spencer looked at the ring he felt tears stream down his face. He threw himself into Derek's lap nearly knocking the man backwards and kissed him hard on the mouth. Derek took a breath when they pulled away.

"So is that a yes?"

Spencer nodded, "That is most definitely a yes."

Derek smiled and put the ring on Spencer's finger and out of nowhere they heard squeals.

"Yay!" They screamed hugging them.

Derek chuckled softly as he helped his husband up off the floor. Sarah and Desiree were grinning like mad.

"You gotta let us plan your wedding!"

Spencer chuckled, "Let me tell my mother first and then we'll see."

"Yay!"

Spencer and Derek chuckled. Derek put an arm around his fiancé and led him to the stairs, "Night ladies."

"Night!"

Once the two were in bed comfortably, Spencer kissed Derek softly on the lips, "I love you Derek."

"Mm, I love you too, Spencer."

**TBC...**


	47. Chapter 47

Spencer and Derek weren't able to fly out to Vegas until the next month and only after Selene had cleared Spencer safe for flight. Fran wanted to come, but Derek said no. He wasn't sure how Diana would react to someone new. Derek had gone to get the rental while Spencer sat on the bench waiting. He grinned and rubbed his belly while looking at his engagement ring.

"It's finally gonna happen Skylar. Mommy and Daddy are getting married. But first we have to tell mommy's mother."

Derek pulled up with the car and stuck the bags in the trunk before helping his husband to the passenger seat. As he climbed behind the wheel and started driving, he looked at his fiancé.

"How are you feeling? Wanna go to the hotel and rest for a little bit?"

Spencer nodded, "And I have to pee. Skylar thinks lying on my bladder is fun," he said placing a hand on his belly and feeling Skylar kick.

"Aw, be nice Skylar."

Derek drove them to the hotel and checked in while Spencer used the restroom. When he came out, they headed up to their room on the 2nd floor. Once they reached the room Derek opened the door and ushered Spencer inside and brought in their bags setting them on the floor. He helped Spencer onto the bed and took off his shoes and coat and then covered him with the blanket.

"Rest, baby."

Spencer grabbed his arm, "Lay with me?"

Derek nodded, "Sure, hang on a sec."

Derek removed his coat and shoes and then climbed in the bed behind Spencer. He wrapped his arm around his fiancé and rubbed his belly lightly. It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

"Baby, what are you so nervous about?" Derek asked as they pulled up in front of Bennington.

"I haven't seen my mom during any part of my pregnancy and now when I do see her I'm 7 months pregnant. I just wonder what she'll say."

"But you have been writing to her every day and talking to her about it and sending her the ultrasound pictures."

"True but that's not the same as seeing it in person."

Derek chuckled as they entered the sanitarium, "I know, babe."

They were soon greeted by one of Spencer's doctors and they pointed the boys in the right direction after speaking with Spencer a bit. Spencer held Derek's hand as they approached his mother.

"Mom?"

Diana looked up and smiled, "Spencer. It's good to see you. I didn't know you were coming."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, wanted to surprise you."

Diana smiled, "Well this is a pleasant surprise. And how are you Derek?"

Derek smiled, "I'm doing well, ma'am."

Diana chuckled, "Always so proper, call me Diana. You weren't kidding, Spencer. You have gotten bigger."

"Mom," Spencer whined.

Diana just grinned and held out her hand, "May I Spencer?"

Spencer nodded and Diana moved closer and touched his belly gently. She smiled when she felt a little kick. "I have all the ultrasounds you sent me in my room."

"I have another ultrasound appointment in a few weeks so I'll be sure to send you one then."

"I look forward to it."

"Um, mom?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Derek and I have something we'd like to share with you."

"Of course," Diana said looking up from Spencer's belly.

Spencer looked at Derek who smiled and nodded, "Mom, Derek and I are getting married."

Diana pulled back and stared at her son. Spencer expected to see a smile or a look of happiness on her face not a look of pure hatred.

"Spencer how could you? Why would you go and do something like that?"

"Because I love him?"

"Don't you know it's easy for the government to enter your life that way? They'll deceive you, and get all up in your life."

Spencer sighed, "Mom…"

Diana turned her anger to Derek, "What, you're not satisfied with getting into his head that you had to try and get into his entire life?"

"What?" Derek frowned.

"Mom," Spencer said his eyes filled with tears.

"That's what the government does, Spencer! They force you to do things you don't want to do to get information from you."

"Mom we both work for the government," Spencer tried to explain.

Diana wasn't listening. She started trying to attack Derek. Spencer sat there crying and Derek knew it would be bad if he tried to fight her advances so he did nothing. Diana's doctor and nurse came over and sedated her. Derek helped Spencer to his feet and at the request of the doctor, he led him out the sanitarium.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said quietly as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel a few minutes later.

Derek climbed out of the car and went to help Spencer out of the car and shook his head, "No, Spencer, it's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen."

Spencer walked into the hotel with Derek, "Yeah, but I should've suspected something like this would happen. I mean the doctor clearly explained how she's getting worse," he said wincing.

"You okay?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, Skylar just kicked me kinda hard."

Derek nodded and led Spencer up to their room where they had lunch and then took another nap of course after Spencer had finished using the bathroom. Once they woke up from their impromptu nap Spencer was feeling better and decided to take Derek sightseeing. He showed Derek his old neighborhood, which turned about to be a bit saddening as Spencer recalled the memory of the people coming to take his mother away for good.

"I was hoping she'd be happy for me," Spencer said as they sat in a coffee shop sipping coffee and eating donuts.

"She is, Spencer. I mean you know your mother better than I do, but I have a feeling she is."

Spencer shook his head, "She won't even remember this. She usually doesn't."

After they finished their snack they went more sightseeing. Spencer took Derek to one of the best casinos ever. They didn't gamble, but Spencer explained that this was the casino where he learned all his tricks. They went to the movies, and by the time they finished it was 6.

"Where do you want to eat?" Derek asked as they climbed into the car.

Spencer smiled, "There's this restaurant located on the strip near our hotel called Maggiano's Little Italy."

Derek nodded and drove towards their hotel and after a few minutes, Spencer pointed out the restaurant. Derek parked the car in front of the hotel. Once they entered, they were seated almost immediately and given the menus.

After a minute a young man that looked no older than 24 came to their table, "Evening. Welcome to Maggiano's, are you gentlemen ready to order or should I give you a few minutes?"

"I'm ready," Spencer said. "I'd like the Crispy Zucchini Fritte for an appetizer, the Chicken and Spinach Manicotti, and a Peach Iced Tea."

The waiter nodded, "And you sir?"

"I'll have the Center-Cut Filet Mignon, well done, and a Sprite."

The waiter nodded and left. He returned a few minutes with their drinks and told them how long their food was going to take. Spencer and Derek nodded and they talked about the wedding.

"So are you okay with letting my sisters and mother plan the wedding?"

Spencer shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Derek chuckled, "You do know that once the team catches wind of this, Garcia, Emily and JJ are all gonna want to help."

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah. This past month it's felt like a dream. I keep waking up thinking it's all been just a bad dream and then I see my ring and know it's not. We're really doing this."

Derek smiled, "Yup. We are."

The boys' food came and they ate and talked while they ate their meals and once they finished, Derek paid the check and they headed back to the hotel to watch a little television before they headed to bed.

"We can go to Serendipity 3 for breakfast," Spencer murmured from his spot curled against Derek's chest.

Derek nodded, "Sure."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Derek drove to the sanitarium and Spencer went inside. Spencer suggested that Derek wait in the car just to prevent anything bad happening again. After a few minutes Spencer exited the sanitarium with his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Derek asked as Spencer climbed in the car.

Spencer nodded, "Good. She didn't remember having an episode yesterday, but I gave her a condensed version of what happened and that we told her we were getting married. She hugged me and congratulated me."

"Nice."

Derek headed toward the airport and returned the car before catching their flight back to Quantico. He made sure to call his mother so she could come and get him. The entire flight Spencer was uncomfortable and had pain, but he didn't think much of it. He just thought it was Skylar pushing against him.

The minute Fran pulled up in front of the house, Spencer ran inside after struggling to get the door unlocked and ran to the bathroom. He looked down at his pants and saw they were wet but he knew that he hadn't peed on himself. He frowned trying to figure out what happened. _Did I really pee on myself?_ Suddenly Spencer's eyes went wide and he knew what it was. He opened the bathroom door.

"Derek!"

**TBC...**


	48. Chapter 48

Derek ran into the bathroom, "Spence, what's wrong baby?"

"Derek," Spencer cried.

Derek gripped Spencer's arms, "Spencer, talk to me what's wrong?"

"He's coming! It's too early. He's coming. He's-ow!"

"Spencer, calm down, breathe for me," Derek said calmly trying to urge his fiancé to breathe.

"But Derek it's too early."

"I know, Spence, but everything's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get mama and you a new change of pants okay?"

Spencer nodded. Derek nodded as he ran out of the bathroom in search of his mother before heading to the bedroom to grab Spencer some pants. Fran followed him to the bathroom.

"Spencer, honey, I know you're scared, but I promise you everything is going to be okay," She said speaking gently to him as Derek helped him change his pants.

"It's too early. I'm not ready. He's not ready."

Spencer would've kept repeating that if he wasn't hit by another contraction.

"How far along are your contractions?"

Spencer took a breath, "Ten minutes apart, lasting about…15 seconds."

Fran turned to Derek, "We need to get him to the hospital."

Derek nodded, "I gotta call Selene."

Derek instructed his mother to grab the bag that he had packed 3 weeks ago while he helped Spencer to the hospital. Spencer whimpered.

"Derek."

"I know baby, just breathe for me okay?"

"Ow! This hurts!"

Derek opened the passenger side door of the Suburban, "Another one?"

"What do you think?!" Spencer screamed. "You think I'm just screaming for my health?!"

Derek just sighed as he helped his husband inside. Fran, Sarah and Desiree ran out of the house and jumped into the back seat. Derek started the car as he pulled out his cell and dialed Selene and explained to her what was going on.

"Derek!" Spencer screamed.

"Easy, baby," Derek soothed rubbing his thigh as he sped to the hospital.

* * *

Selene had waited a few minutes for the epidural to kick in before she checked Spencer, "Well you still got a ways to go you're only dilated 4 centimeters."

Spencer nodded, "Oh man. Sky's too early. I'm only seven months."

"Spencer, it's going to be okay," Selene reassured him. "I promise Skylar is going to be fine. Just rest for now."

Spencer nodded. Selene smiled, "I'll be back shortly."

Derek nodded as he ran his fingers through his fiancé's hair. Spencer closed his eyes and tried to rest. He didn't rest long when he was seized by another contraction. He squeezed Derek's hand tight as he tried to breathe through it. Even with the epidural there was some pain. Fran went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water and handed it to Derek who wiped Spencer's face.

"You want some ice chips, baby?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded. Derek popped some ice chips in his mouth as there was a knock on the door. Derek looked up to see the team standing by the door.

"How is he?" Hotch asked.

Derek nodded, "He's dilated 4 centimeters. This was the last time Selene checked him which was about half hour ago."

Hotch nodded. JJ brushed Spencer's hair back, "Hey, Spence. I know this hurts but believe me this is the easiest part."

Spencer just nodded as he closed his eyes again and tried to rest.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Selene came in once more to check Spencer. She smiled taking off her gloves.

"It's time."

Spencer started to panic all over again as they wheeled him to the delivery room. The only two that would be in the room with him would be Derek and Fran. They got him situated and put his legs in the stirrups.

"Alright, Spencer, on your next contraction I want you to push," Selene explained.

Spencer nodded and looked at Derek. Derek pushed Spencer's hair back and kissed his forehead.

"I'm right here, baby. Everything is okay."

Spencer was about to speak when he was seized with a contraction and he pushed with all his might. Derek kept his hand in his fiancé's hand. Once the contraction was over he took a break and panted lightly. It wasn't long before another contraction hit him and he pushed again.

"You're doing so well, Spencer," Selene smiled, "He's coming."

Spencer barely got a break when this contraction was over and another one hit him. He pushed hard, a small whimper falling from his lips.

"You can do it Spence. You're doing a wonderful job. Just remember once he's out, you can rest," Derek soothed.

Spencer glared at Derek, "I know!" he snapped, as he continued to push hard."

"Just a few more pushes, Spencer and the head'll be out," Selene reassured him.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Spencer was still working on getting his son's head out. He screamed as he continued to push.

"Just one more Spencer all we need is one more and his head will be out," Selene said.

"That's what you said last time!" Spencer yelled.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Derek stroked his fiancé's hand, "You can do it baby, we're almost there."

"Shut up! I can't do it anymore. I've been pushing for an hour and he's still not coming."

"Try for me baby, you wanna see your son, right? I know you can do it."

"Here you try! You try pushing out a baby!" Spencer snapped as another contraction hit him.

He pushed with all his might and screamed as finally he felt the head being pushed out. Selene smiled, "Good job, Spencer. We're almost done."

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Spencer finally gave a sigh in relief as the last of Skylar was pushed out and he heard his son's cry.

"Derek, your turn," Selene smiled.

Derek released Spencer's hand as he went to cut the cord. Once the cord was cut Skylar was wiped down and wrapped in the towel and handed to Spencer.

"Hey Skylar, you're finally here. Derek, look."

"I see, baby. You did fantastic. I'm so proud of you."

A nurse smiled, "Here let me clean him up and weigh him while you deliver the afterbirth."

Spencer carefully handed Skylar to her while Selene coached Spencer to push one last time to deliver the afterbirth. The nurse handed Skylar back to Spencer in a cleaner, blue blanket.

"3 pounds, 4 ounces and 12 inches long," she said.

Spencer smiled, "You are beautiful looking just like your daddy."

A nurse appeared with a bassinet and smiled sadly at Spencer, "I'm sorry, sir but we need to take him now."

Spencer frowned, "Take him? Take him where? Why are you taking my baby?" he cried as the nurse took Skylar from Spencer's arms.

"He needs to be put in NICU," She explained simply.

"No, please, Derek don't let her take him," Spencer cried.

"Spencer, calm down. He needs to be taken down there. He could die if not properly cared for right now. I promise, let's get you cleaned up and then I'll wheel you down there okay?" Derek spoke gently.

Spencer nodded. "Wait, show the others?"

Derek nodded, "Of course baby. I'll be right back," he said placing a kiss to Spencer's forehead and followed the woman out.

In the waiting room, the team and Derek's sisters all crowded around the bassinet, "Aww, he's so tiny. Hi wittle baby boy," Garcia cooed.

They all moved back after a little bit to allow the nurse to take him down to the NICU. Derek went back to help Spencer. Once the nurse wheeled him in the room, Derek helped him to take a shower. Once Spencer finished showering Derek helped dress him in a hospital gown. When the exited the bathroom, everyone was in the room. Derek helped Spencer over to the bed. Spencer shook his head.

"No you promised you'd take me to see Skylar."

"Spencer you need to rest a bit."

Spencer shook his head, "No. I'll rest after I see Skylar. Please, Derek."

Derek sighed and nodded. Sarah went find a wheelchair. Once Sarah returned Derek helped Spencer into the wheelchair and started to wheel him out the room.

"We'll wait here for you guys," Hotch said.

Derek nodded as he wheeled his fiancé to the elevator and down to the NICU. There they were met by a young woman.

"Hi, I'm Jelany. If you have any jewelry please remove it and you'll have to put on these gowns."

Derek nodded and removed his watch and his ring along with his dog tags that he wore. When they were both gowned up they headed into the room. Spencer was surprised to see so many babies in incubators. Jelany led them to where Skylar was. Spencer smiled.

"Oh my baby."

"He is certainly a cutie."

"Thanks," Spencer said.

Jelany giggled, "You can put your hand in there. That's what these are for," she said pointing to the arm holes.

"What about all these tubes and things?" Derek asked.

Well this tube is to control his breathing, to make sure he's breathing properly. This one is for him to feed. This is what we put the mother's breast milk in. So later when you return to your room we'll have a nurse come up with a bottle and have you pump and this is where we put it so your baby can eat. And this one monitors his heart rate and this last one monitors his weight.

Spencer's eyes filled with tears. His baby was hooked up to a million and one machines. Derek looked up at the nurse, "Can he come out?"

"It usually depends on the baby's weight. Right now since he's so small, he can't. He can die if he's exposed."

"What's the normal weight that he can be released?" Derek asked.

"At least between 4-5 pounds."

Derek nodded and let Spencer spend a few more moments with their son but when Spencer yawned, that's when he said that it was time to go. Derek took Spencer to the room and the minute they got in a nurse came with a breast pump which made Spencer embarrassed but he knew his son needed it. After he finished pumping and the nurse left, Derek coaxed his husband into sleeping. He knew Spencer was beyond exhausted and it was only 5 in the evening.

**TBC...**


	49. Chapter 49

While Derek took care of Spencer, the girls took care of the preparations for the wedding. They all knew that they wanted to wait until Skylar was out of the hospital. They would constantly bustle into the hospital room and ask the boys questions like, where do they want the wedding, where there specific people they wanted to invite or not to invite, if they had a theme, things like that. Derek explained that they wanted the wedding to be in Florida. The girls didn't understand why but they respected their wishes and started making plans.

Spencer began a daily routine, he'd wake up, take care of business and shower, a nurse would come and help him pump, he'd have breakfast and spend some time with whoever came to visit and then at 11:00 he'd go down to the NICU and spend some time with Skylar. He'd stay down there for an hour, go back to his room and eat lunch, spend more time with the team; Derek and his family, then take a nap. When he woke up, he'd pump again, then head down to the NICU by 3. He'd then spend another hour with his son and then spend the rest of the evening with Derek.

One afternoon Spencer and Derek were in the NICU and were watching Skylar sleep when Spencer noticed that he seemed to have gained some weight and decided to ask Jelany about this.

Jelany smiled, "Yes he has gained some weight. Because of the fact he's not able to be taken out of the incubator just yet we have this special machine that measures his weight. I believe I showed you last time. Skylar is now 3 pounds 10 ounces which is very impressive seeing as it's only been three days. Your son is definitely a trekker. He wants to get better so he can go home with mommy and daddy."

Derek smiled, "That's my boy. He's one tough cookie."

Jelany smiled, "Yes he is, and if he continues to gain weight like this, I'd say he'd be able to go home at the end of the month."

* * *

True to her word Skylar was ready to come home by the end of the month. Spencer and Derek were very excited. Derek had wanted Spencer to stay home and rest because he was still sore, but Spencer had refused so they headed to the hospital together to pick up their son. When they entered the NICU Jelany had Skylar all ready for his parents and Skylar was wide awake and alert.

"Hey, baby," Spencer grinned holding out his arms for his son.

Jelany carefully placed Skylar into his arms and Spencer kissed his forehead. Derek smiled at Jelany.

"Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome. Be sure to come visit you hear me?"

Derek chuckled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am," he said guiding his fiancé and son out to car.

Spencer carefully sat his son in the car seat and made sure that he was securely buckled in before climbing into the passenger seat. He glanced into the backseat and smiled.

"Look at him Derek, he's absolutely gorgeous."

Derek smiled, "I know. I know he was born earlier than he was supposed to baby, but you did good. And I'm so proud of you."

Spencer looked at his fiancé and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The boys got home and Derek parked the car. The minute Derek unlocked the front door and ushered Spencer and Skylar in they were immediately swarmed by the team and Derek's sisters.

"Aww, he's such a wittle cutie pie," Garcia said.

"He's such a widdle chunka-munka," JJ cooed.

"Can you all back up please and give them some room?" Derek asked.

Everyone backed up and allowed Spencer to enter the living room. Spencer sat the car seat on the floor and unbuckled Skylar before picking him up gently.

"Hey buddy, welcome home. This is your new home outside of mommy."

Skylar just blinked up at Spencer and stretched his little body. JJ grinned.

"Aw, he's so cute. May I Spence?"

Spencer gently placed his son in JJ's arms and JJ smiled.

"Hey, little man, I'm your aunty JJ. You are just the cutest thing ever. Welcome to the family."

One by one Skylar was passed around to the team and Derek's family. Fran was so excited to finally be a grandmother.

"I'm so gonna spoil you to death."

Skylar started to fuss and Spencer took him back before heading to the bedroom to breastfeed him. Aaron turned to Derek.

"I know Spencer has a full 6 to 8 weeks off, but all I was able to get you was 4 ½ weeks."

Derek shook his head, "That's fine, Hotch, I'll take what I can get."

"We'll also still be here," Fran smiled. "We'll be here until after the wedding."

"Speaking of the wedding," Emily said, "Will Spencer's mother be able to come?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't know, he'd have to call and check."

Garcia smiled, "And you and Spencer won't have to worry about anything except getting your wedding rings. Us girls are taking care of everything."

"Oh dear."

"Oh relax, everything is going to be perfect," Sarah grinned.

* * *

The next four weeks were spent with getting used to Skylar and getting Skylar used to them. There were late nights when Skylar would be wide awake until 1 in the morning, early morning feedings at 2, exhausted parents who lost a lot of sleep and barely had time for themselves anymore. One afternoon, Derek walked in after walking Clooney to find his fiancé and son fast asleep on the couch. Derek chuckled at the sight. Spencer was laying down on the couch, his glasses askew on his face, a book dangling from his fingertips, and Skylar laying on top of his belly. Derek pulled the book from Spencer's fingertips, marked his place and set it on the coffee table. He then took Spencer's glasses and put them on top of the book.

Once he turned back to look at Spencer Skylar was awake looking at him intently.

"Hey my Lil' Sky, why don't you come with daddy and we let mommy rest, huh?"

Derek picked up Skylar and covered Spencer with a blanket before taking him into the nursery to change his diaper. Once Skylar was all cleaned up he started to whine. Derek frowned.

"Whassa matter? You hungry buddy?"

Sarah walked in with a freshly made bottle. Derek grinned at her.

"Thanks."

Sarah grinned back, "No problem."

A few minutes later Sarah went back into the nursery to check on her brother and nephew and found Derek snoring in the rocker and Skylar was half asleep with the bottle dangling from his lips. Sarah chuckled and picked up the bottle causing Skylar to whine a bit but then Derek woke up and put him over his shoulder to burp him. Skylar gave a small burp and then closed his eyes again. Derek smiled before shutting his own.

Sarah found a blanket in the closet and covered her brother with it before smiling and joining her mother and sister in the kitchen.

**TBC...**


	50. Chapter 50

**~ONE MONTH LATER~**

Spencer woke up to Skylar's insistent cries. He groaned as he sat up and took Skylar out of the bassinet. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. He looked over as Derek began to stir.

"Spence?"

"Shh, everything's alright. Go back to sleep."

Derek turned over as Spencer lifted his shirt and guided Spencer to latch on. Once he did he lay down with him. Derek smiled.

"Hey little guy. You must've been hungry."

Spencer smiled, "Derek, you really should go back to sleep. I mean you have to get up in a few hours."

"I'll be alright pretty boy. I wanna watch you."

Spencer chuckled, "Alright but don't blame me when you fall asleep during a briefing."

Derek chuckled as he stroked Skylar's hair.

* * *

Derek had to admit that the girls had really outdone themselves. He didn't know if they did everything themselves or hired a wedding planner to help but he had to admit that everything looked awesome. Everything was right on the beach. The many chairs faced out toward the beach and right in front was a little gazebo where he and Spencer would stand with the Officiate. On both sides of the chairs there were blue and purple roses that lined the chairs and were strung around the gazebo. He wasn't sure how they were able to stand in the sand, but he knew that they figured out how to make it work. Both of the chairs that the mothers would sit in were decorated with flower garlands. He shook his head if the wedding was looking this good. He could only imagine what the reception would look like.

Derek was standing in the gazebo next to Aaron and Dave and the officiate smiling as Jack came down the aisle with the rings on a pillow. He figured that the girls didn't want to make things too girly by adding a flower girl and bridesmaids and things like that. He looked out and saw the rest of the team, his mother and sisters, Sarah was holding Skylar, a couple of his relatives and even some of Spencer's relatives had been able to come out. The sight that nearly stopped his heart was Spencer and his mother. Spencer was dressed in a light purple tux and his mother was in a matching dress. If Derek wasn't busy trying to get married, he would've taken his phone and snapped a picture of them.

"You're doing fine, baby," Diana told her son as she walked him down the aisle. "I am so proud of you."

Spencer nodded as he walked with his mother. His stomach was doing flip flops. He smiled once they reached Derek and Diana handed him over to Derek before taking her seat.

"You look so fucking sexy," Derek whispered.

Spencer smiled. The wedding went fairly quickly after that. The two exchanged vows and when prompted, received the rings from Jack and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Everyone erupted into claps and screams. Derek laughed as he went and kissed Spencer again.

Garcia stood up then, "Alright everyone, the reception is being held in the banquet hall of the Doubletree Hotel right across the street so can we all make our way over there?"

Derek and Spencer linked hands and walked down the aisle as a couple before climbing into the car with his mother and Sarah. They drove to the hotel and entered the banquet hall. Derek shook his head. It was just as beautiful as the wedding. Flowers were strung up around the entire banquet hall; every seat had little flowers and party favors. There was a table where Spencer and Derek sat with their moms and Derek's sisters. There was soft music playing as well as soft lights throughout the entire hall.

The caterers brought out the cake and Derek and Spencer cut it and fed each other a piece. Lots of pictures were taken and then the caterers started to bring out the food. Once everyone was served. Rossi stood and made a toast, followed by Sarah. Even Jack said that he was happy to see his uncle Derek and uncle Spencer happy. After they toasted, everyone ate.

"I love you, pretty boy," Derek smiled.

"I love you too, Derek."

Dinner went fairly quickly and then Garcia put on the music and everyone danced. All Spencer wanted to do was to sit and hold his son, but then Garcia changed the music and then announced, "It's time for Spencer and Derek to have their first dance."

Spencer groaned. Derek smiled as he held out his hand, "Relax, pretty boy. I happen to know you're a great dancer."

"I don't like dancing in front of people."

Derek shook his head, "Then just imagine it's just you and me," he said bringing Spencer to the dance floor.

The two danced. And Spencer did what Derek suggested and loved it. After the song ended, Desiree handed them a present.

"I know the rest of the presents you'll wait and open at home, but this present you need to open right now."

"Who's it from?" Spencer asked.

"Us girls," She smiled.

Derek chuckled before watching Spencer open the small box. Inside were two plane tickets. He looked at his sister confused.

"It's two tickets to the Bahamas for your honeymoon."

Spencer opened his mouth to speak when Emily cut him off, "Don't worry. We know that you don't want to be away from Skylar for a long period of time so it's only for a week. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

Derek was shocked. He really didn't know what to say. JJ smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Derek."

* * *

That night Spencer, Derek and Skylar lay in their own bed, thanks to Aaron's power to get the use of the jet to fly back home. Unfortunately they had to stop and bring Diana back to the sanitarium before heading home. Desiree, Sarah and Fran were in their rooms down the hall. Spencer lay on his side as he fed Skylar. Derek lay on his back with his arm behind his head. He sighed softly.

"You okay?" Spencer asked rubbing Skylar's back.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"This. I mean we're finally married and have a son. I have all I ever dreamed of and the fact that I'm married to you and this is our baby makes me even happier."

Spencer smiled through his tears, "I know. I never thought something like this would ever happen to me or to us. I mean especially after what happened with Frank and the other baby."

Derek nodded and kissed Spencer's forehead, "You've come a long way, baby and I'm so proud of you."

Spencer smiled, "So we're really gonna do it huh?"

"Do what?"

"Go to the Bahamas for a week and leave Skylar here with your mother and sisters."

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I mean it's just a week but if you wanna come back sooner, we can."

Spencer just smiled, "I'm really nervous about leaving him, but at the same time I'm excited to finally get some alone time with you."

Derek laughed. He watched as Spencer sat up to burp Skylar. Skylar let out the biggest burp that seemed to shake him. He froze for a second before crying.

"Shh, my little bumblebee. It's okay," Spencer said rocking him.

Derek smiled. He loved seeing Spencer with their son. Soon Skylar stopped crying and closed his eyes. Spencer turned and laid him into the bassinet and rubbed his back. Derek moved to sit next to him and hummed to Skylar. Once Sky was sleep Derek turned off the light and turned on the lamp before cuddling with his husband. He kissed Spencer's lips.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too," Spencer said kissing him back before the two drifted off to sleep.

**TBC...**


	51. Chapter 51

**~7 MONTHS LATER~**

"C'mon Sky, just a little, for mommy?" Spencer smiled at his son.

Spencer was sitting on the floor playing with Skylar waiting for his husband to get home. Derek had gone with the team to Baton Rouge on a case and Spencer stayed back with Skylar instead of trying to find someone to babysit. Today was the day Derek was supposed to be home. Skylar was busy standing on his hands and knees and Spencer was trying to coax him into crawling.

"Daddy's coming home soon. Wanna see daddy, bumblebee?"

Skylar looked at his mommy before spitting up on the floor. Spencer chuckled, "Uh oh, did someone spit up? Are you a spit up baby today?" He asked as he stood and grabbed a burping cloth and wiped up the spot before picking up his son.

Skylar babbled and reached for his mommy's face. Spencer smiled and kissed him on the nose before standing up and taking him into the nursery. He quickly changed his diaper and his clothes making sure to put on a fresh bib before settling in the rocker to rock Skylar to sleep. It wasn't long before Skylar's eyes closed and Spencer gently laid him down in the crib and covered him with the blanket. He turned on the monitor and carried it with him while he went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

He glanced at the clock which read 12:14. He didn't know when Derek would be home but he knew he was coming home today. He set the monitor on the counter next to his cup as he opened the bag of shrimp he had taken out that morning. He poured it into a bowl and grabbed several seasonings and began to season the shrimp. He preheated the oven before sticking the shrimp in a baking dish with some oil and onions. He smiled as he stuck the dish in the oven. Once he cleaned up, he grabbed his coffee and the monitor and went to the living room to sit on the couch.

* * *

Derek was glad to be home. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with his husband and 7month old son. He unlocked the door and frowned when it was quiet inside. He chuckled seeing Spencer asleep on the couch, glasses and book askew. He glanced into the kitchen and saw food sitting on the stove covered. He gently took Spencer's glasses and book and placed them on the coffee table. He walked down the hall to his son's room and peeked inside. Skylar was lying in the bed with his foot in his mouth.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing? That's nasty," he chuckled picking Skylar out of the crib.

Skylar let out this happy coo upon seeing his daddy. Derek chuckled and kissed him, "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too."

"Derek?"

Derek headed into the living room with Skylar, "Hey baby."

Spencer smiled and went over to Derek and kissed him, "Missed you."

"Mm, me too baby."

"How'd the case go?" Spencer asked as they sat on the couch.

Derek shrugged, "its over, that's all I care about."

"That bad?"

Derek just sighed. Spencer nodded. "Guess what Sky did today?"

"What?" Derek smiled bouncing his son.

"He got up on his hands and knees and I swear he moved a little Derek. He's been doing the hands and knees thing for the past couple days but today I swear he moved."

Derek laughed, "I'm sure he did, baby."

Spencer just smiled as he laid his head on his husband's shoulder.

* * *

That night after the delicious dinner that Spencer had made and giving Skylar a bath which made him sleepy, Spencer and Derek lay in bed kissing.

"Fuck, Spence, you're gonna get me all worked up and I'm way too tired to do anything now."

Spencer chuckled as he laid his head on Derek's chest, "Derek?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Have you thought of having more kids?"

Derek shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean it's certainly a possibility."

"Really?" Spencer asked hopeful.

Derek nodded and kissed Spencer's forehead chuckling, "Yes, baby."

Spencer looked up and kissed Derek on the lips, "Good."

Derek frowned, "Why?"

Spencer smiled and took Derek's hand and laid it on his belly, "Because I'm pregnant."

**END.**


End file.
